How to Make a P&J Sandwich revamped
by sirencirce
Summary: I am going to try to make a lot of corrections and possibly update this story. Be patient with me.
1. It Begins

Ok, this starts in the Frieza saga. It's A/U. I will explain more later, but I don't want to give anything away just yet.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it.

Warnings: None, yet.

* * *

"We will be arriving on Namek soon, and no matter what, do not let Frieza get the dragonballs. Is that understood, lieutenant?" The Saiyan Prince growled.

"Yes my Prince," came the reply.

The ship landed and the two Saiyans stepped off the spacecraft and took a look at their surroundings.

"I will begin the search for the dragonballs. You will go find the elder and seek the password. If you happen to run into Frieza, distract him. Do not let him kill that old Namek, either. Meet up with me after you find out the password so I can make my wish and kill Frieza."

"Of course your highness. I will do everything in my power." With that, Vegita turned and took to the skies.

The lieutenant flew in the opposite direction in search of the elder, careful not to draw attention during the search. After finally finding the palace, the lieutenant landed inside.

"Ok, old man, I need the password to the dragonballs and pronto."

"I'm sorry, my child, but I cannot divulge that information." The elder stated calmly.

"What? Have you completely lost your mind? So much rests on that password. It is a matter of life or death, not only for me but yourself as well."

At that moment, the lieutenant felt the jolt of a strong energy level closing in. "Oh no, Frieza. You better leave, old man. I will do my best to distract him, but you had better seek safety."

The lieutenant leftto stall Frieza long enough to ensure the elder, Guru, a safe escape. No Guru, no dragonballs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the loyal lieutenant."

"Frieza. I'm afraid that I will not allow you to continue on your present path."

"My, my you monkeys are brave ones, aren't you? You would think being one of two left, you would know better than to mess with the being that destroyed your planet," Frieza stated in a bored tone as he raised his power level slightly.

"I will fight you here and now, lizard. I will prove to you that I do not fear you."

"Oh please, lieutenant, you are no match for me and you know it. Your all brain and no ki." Frieza began laughing and..."UMPH." Frieza felt a less than gentle kick in the gut, before he even realized he was being attacked.

"Well I see you are not as smart as I originally thought, monkey. Now you will pay."

Before the lieutenant even hada chance to react, Frieza fired a ki beam right through the heart. The lieutenant's body hitthe ground, and Frieza laughed while he hovered over the dead body of the last FEMALE Saiyan.

* * *

sirencirce


	2. Unexpected Guest

Ok, here is chapter two. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: Cross my heart, I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Other than the usual violence and cursing, nothing yet.  
  
**********  
  
The Saiyan Prince was looking everywhere for his assistant. "Now where could that stupid girl have gone?"  
  
Just then, he looks down to see a small body lying on the ground. He flies down to see who it might be.   
  
"Oh, no, Lieutenant."  
  
***Meanwhile at King Kai's***  
  
Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein and Chiaotzu are training. Piccolo and Yamcha are teamed off together, and Tein with Chiaotzu. Then Piccolo stops and Yamcha takes advantage and gives him a good punch in the jaw.  
  
"Watch it, baka." Piccolo grabs Yamcha by the collar.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you Piccolo." Tein approaches him.  
  
"Yeah, it is coming from the vicinity of the house." All of them look toward the house, expecting....well not what they see.  
  
She walks out with a confused and lost look on her face. They all stare for the longest time, and Yamcha goes gaga. She is beautiful. Silky black hair that goes just past the shoulders; big, black eyes; full, soft-looking lips; extremely dangerous curves; and legs that go on forever.   
  
Then, Yamcha starts notices something else. The clothes, a black body suit, gold-tipped white boots, white gloves and white armor. (Think of Jayce's outfit) Then he notices.... A TAIL!!!  
  
"A Saiyan." That breaks her out of her trance. Yamcha rushes toward her, throwing a punch. She very easily catches this punch and squeezes his fist causing him to hit his knees in pain.  
  
"Well that was definitely uncalled for. I haven't even said anything yet and you are already attacking me." She looks up at all the shocked faces.  
  
"Who are you?" Tein finally finds his tongue.  
  
"I am Lieutenant Jasentha, part of Frieza's army, and the Saiyan Prince's personal guard. Who are you guys? Furthermore, where am I?"  
  
"My name is Tein, the green guy is Piccolo, the little guy is Chiaotzu, that guy over there is King Kai, and that guy you got right there is Yamcha. You are just above Snake Way on King Kai's planet. He trains those who passed into the other world."  
  
"Ok, that helps me some I suppose."  
  
"Good news guys!!" King Kai screams.  
  
"It better be good, because I don't think that we are quite prepared to deal with bad news at this point." Piccolo mutters while he walks over to King Kai.  
  
"Goku is now on Namek." King Kai states as if that solves everything.  
  
"Goku? What, may I inquire, is a Goku?" Everyone almost forgot about their new guest.  
  
"You should, ouch, know. He is after all a Saiyan." Yamcha strains out.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you weren't putting up much of a struggle, I forgot you were there. And what exactly do you mean he is a Saiyan? That is impossible. 1. Goku is not a Saiyan name. 2. The Prince and I were the only ones left. It's just the Prince now though." Jasentha lets Yamcha go.  
  
"Goku is his Earth name. What was it that Vegita and Radditz called him......Carrot, maybe?" Chiaotzu declares.  
  
"Kakkarot's still alive. That is amazing. I thought he was dead. Oh, my this is wonderful!"  
  
"Why are you so happy about that? The rest of them tried to kill him." Piccolo growls.  
  
"Well, I have a different standpoint than they do, well, except for Radditz, but he is an idiot. Anyway, it matters to me because I am his twin sister, Namek."  
  
The look of shock on all their faces is priceless. King Kai just stands there and stares at her for a moment.  
"I can see a resemblance. Yes, definitely." King Kai states.  
  
"Now is anyone going to tell me what I am doing here?" The lieutenant begins to get impatient.   
  
"Well, I could train you under one condition." King Kai has a slight laugh in his voice.  
  
"Ok, what is this condition?"   
  
"You have to make me laugh." King Kai knows that this is going to be an experience none of them are going to forget anytime soon.  
  
"Is that all? Ok, I can manage that." With that, she strolls up to Piccolo, hips swaying seductively. She grabs him by the collar and pulls him down closer to her level. She starts tracing her tongue around the edge of his ear, while her tail travels up the inside of one leg. She nips at the lobe and blows gently in his ear and......lets go of him. He hits the ground face first with a purple blush staining his cheeks.  
  
At that point, everyone starts laughing, especially King Kai. To see Piccolo being vamped by an incredibly attractive female and then to see him blush was just too funny.  
  
Piccolo picks himself up and sends a blast in the direction of Jasentha's head, which she barely ducks.  
  
"Now, now, Namek. That wasn't nice. What's wrong, can't take a joke?" she taunts. Everyone just begins to laugh harder and Piccolo still fails to see the humor in the situation.  
  
"Ok, you clowns, the joke is over. And YOU, you little bitch. How dare you make a mockery of me?"  
  
She walks over and taps Piccolo on the head. "It's ok, Namek. You will get over it, and if not, we will always think you should have." Turning to King Kai, "Well, are we going to train, or stand around laughing at the overly-sensitive Namek all day?"  
  
"And I thought being dead is as bad as it gets, but now I have to put up with her." Piccolo grumbles as he prepares for some intense training.  
  
**********  
  
Ok, I know that is a boring chapter, but I'm tired and I can't think of anything else to write at the moment. The next chapter will be better, I hope.  
r/r, thanks 


	3. Say What?

Chapter 3: Say What?  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, by all that is good in the world, I don't own it!  
  
Warnings: Just the usual I guess.  
********  
  
I'm going to skip the fight with Captain Ginyu just for the fact that it serves no purpose in my story. You guys know all about it anyway, so why bother.   
  
***Namek***  
  
"Ok, Gohan, let's get the dragon balls and make a wish before Vegita wakes up."  
  
"Ok, Krillin. Let's get away from here that way he won't hear us."  
  
They go over to a secluded area and start to make their wish. Then they realize….HELLO….they need a password. About that time, Dende shows up with the password and summons the dragon.   
  
"Ok guys, you get three wishes. What are they going to be?" Dende asks.  
  
Gohan and Krillin think for a moment. "We want our friends to be wished back." Gohan says excitedly.   
  
Dende makes the wish just to be told only one person per wish.   
  
"Now what Gohan?" Krillin scratches his head and thinks for a minute.  
  
***King Kai's***  
  
The gang is having a little training session, and, to Piccolo's dismay, he gets teamed up with Lieutenant Jasentha, Jaz. So far she has been able to meet him punch for punch and kick for kick.   
  
"When you start taking this seriously, Namek, I can show you what I really got." Jaz then ducks a punch and hits him in the gut, sending him flying into poor Tein, who had his back to them at the time. They both hit the ground in a big tumbling mass of legs and arms.  
  
~Wow, she moved so fast I couldn't even see her.~ Piccolo thinks to himself as he untangles himself from Tein.  
  
"Well boys, the dragon has been summoned and only one of you can be brought back at a time, and there is four of you. They are having a hard time trying to figure out what to do down there." King Kai informs them, breaking up their little training session.   
  
"Let me talk to Gohan. I know him better than anyone here and I have an idea." Piccolo approaches King Kai.  
  
"Wow, the Namek can think. Whoever thought that would ever be possible?" Jaz rolls her eyes.  
  
"Shut up you baka. Do you ever stop talking?" Everyone just watches Piccolo and the raven-haired beauty trade insults like they would punches.  
  
"As long as I know that it annoys the hell out of you, nope. I will talk for all eternity."  
  
"Whatever, I have more important matters to attend to." Jaz is in the background with her arms crossed mocking him. When he turns back to her she just flashes an innocent smile and waves with her fingers. Piccolo rolls his eyes and goes back over to King Kai.   
  
"Gohan, can you hear me?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"Hey Tein, who is Gohan?" Jaz asks.  
  
"Oh, that's Goku's son."  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize that Kakkarot had a brat."   
  
"…Just wish me back and then wish me to Namek." Everyone hears the end of Piccolo's conversation with Gohan.  
  
"Wait a minute Piccolo what makes you anymore special than the rest of us." Yamcha fumes.  
  
"You idiot, if I'm wished back, that means Kami will be back along with the Earth dragon balls. They can bring you all back at once."  
  
"Oh, ok, proceed then."  
  
"Who is Kami and why will he come back if Piccolo is brought back?" Jaz is so left out.  
  
"Well Kami is the Guardian of the Earth and Piccolo is the dark side of him and they are connected. If one dies, so does the other." Chiaotzu explains.  
  
Just then, Piccolo's halo disappears and then, after a moment, so does he.  
  
Jaz looks around for a minute, licks her lips and says, "Well, now who am I going to torture. HEY Yamcha, come here….."  
  
********  
  
***A Few Hours Later, Still At King Kai's***  
  
King Kai has been keeping them all updated about the situation on Namek. Guru is dead, so no one gets immortality; Piccolo is seriously wounded, so no help there; Goku still hasn't come out of the regen tank, still no help; Mr. Popo is looking for the Earth dragon balls; and Vegita is preparing to fight Frieza.  
  
"Well, I just I have one question, Jaz. What is the Legendary? Vegita keeps saying that he is the Legendary." King Kai asks.  
  
"The Legendary is the Super Saiyan. It is a level above and beyond anything anyone has ever known. It hasn't been accomplished for 3,000 years. And I really don't think that Vegita is the Legendary anyway."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well think about it Yamcha. Don't you think that his power level would be more impressive than that? I mean, he hasn't even gone through any sort of transformation. I really don't think Vegita is capable of becoming Super Saiyan anyway."  
  
"Why not Jaz?" Chiaotzu finally speaks up.  
  
"Well, genetically, yes he is, because he is a direct descendant from the original Super Saiyan, but I really don't believe that genetics has anything to do with it. If it did, there would have been many Super Saiyans by now. I hypothesize that one has endure a severe trauma, that it is a direct result of an event that causes emotional turmoil and anguish. Something so traumatic that it causes a period of such distress that one would go on an emotional overload and all reason and logic would fail to exist. Vegita is incapable of emotion, and, therefore, cannot obtain Super Saiyan status."  
  
Everyone sweat drops.   
  
"Um….can we try layman's terms here." Yamcha says with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You guys.." King Kai begins.  
  
"IN OTHER WORDS, you have to be extremely upset about something you care about deeply in order to become a Super Saiyan."  
  
"Um…you guys…." He begins again.  
  
"Oh, I get it now."  
  
"Hello, you guys…"  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!" They all shout in unison.  
  
"Vegita just died."  
  
"WHAT?!? No, no, he can't. Not Vegita. Please not Vegita." Jaz breaks goes to hysterical and she slumps to the ground, her body racking with sobs.  
  
"It's not like he was that good of a person, Jaz. No need to get upset." Everyone rolls their eyes at Yamcha's stupidity.  
  
"You don't *sob* un-under-stand. H-he w-was like a…father to me. He has raised m-me s-since I was s-six years old. So I th-think I have a DAMN good reason to be upset."  
  
Tein just walks over, sits down beside her, pulls her into his lap and rocks her like a baby while she cries.  
  
********  
  
Ok, another slow chapter, but I'm getting there. You know the drill.  
  



	4. A New Home

Chapter 4: A New Home   
  
Disclaimer: So, ok, I don't own it. Do you have a problem with that?   
  
Warnings: I can't think of any out of the ordinary.   
  
Author's Note: I do realize that Goku doesn't have a twin sister, but that is why this is an A/U story. K!   
********   
  
Mr. Popo has found all the Earth Dragonballs, but before he could make his wish, Guru dies of a broken heart, so everyone has to rethink their plan. Frieza has killed Krillen and that sent Goku over the edge and turned him into a Super Saiyan. Bulma and Gohan are trying to find a way to get off the planet before it explodes. King Kai and Kami come up with the perfect plan. They will wish everyone that was killed by Frieza back to life and that would cause Guru to come back. That means Purunga will be back as well and they will use the remaining wish to get everyone, but Frieza, to Earth safely.   
********   
  
***At the Lookout***   
  
"Ok, Mr. Popo, we can summon Shenlong now and wish everyone that was killed by Frieza back to life." Kami simply states.   
  
The skies turn dark and the dragon looks down at the pair awaiting their wish, which they quickly make. They are told that their wish is granted and the sky returns to blue…..   
  
***Meanwhile, At King Kai's***   
  
The gang is waiting to hear the latest news on the fight between Goku and Frieza.   
  
"Um, you guys, I feel….strange." Jaz says with a worried tone.   
  
They all look over at her to see her fading in and out. The halo disappears and, after a few moments, so does she.   
  
"Well it looks like Kami's wish worked." King Kai says and goes back to concentrating on the fight.   
  
***On Namek***   
  
The ground is shaking, volcanoes are erupting, and the landscape is barren. A small body lying on the ground begins to move and eventually rises into a sitting position.   
  
"What the…WAIT a minute. I'm back on Namek. How did this happen?" Jaz stands and takes in the scenery. She feels a strong ki in the distance and assumes it must be 'Goku'. She keeps searching and she senses Frieza's ki and…VEGITA'S!!! She smiles and launches herself in the direction of her prince.   
  
****   
  
She arrives to the spot shortly and in enough time to see Vegita emerge from his shallow grave. He looks up at Goku and sees an amazing sight.   
  
"You did it Kakkarot! You are a Super Saiyan!" Vegita exclaims.   
  
Jaz gasps at the vision before her. That is her brother that she has never seen, and he is a Super Saiyan. She flies over to them.   
  
"Kakkarot?!? Is that really you?" Jaz yells while approaching.   
  
"What? Hey, who are you?" Goku says in his normal child-like voice.   
  
"Kakkarot, you mean to tell me you do know your own sister when you see her?" Leave it to Vegita to put the situation into perspective.   
  
"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear anymore idol chit chat from you stupid monkeys! I thought I killed you two, but apparently I didn't do a good enough job." Frieza screams at the trio.   
  
All of a sudden the sky darkens and Purunga appears in the distance. They all race toward the dragon. Frieza could still gain immortality and they have to stop him.   
  
Dende wakes up to hear King Kai telling him that he must wish everyone, except Frieza and Goku (he wanted to stay behind and destroy Frieza), to Earth. He had already begun stating his wish when the warriors approach. Frieza is just in time to hear Dende finish the wish.   
  
"You will pay for that you little bastard!" Frieza screams before he lets go an energy blast. Jaz sees that his intended target is a small child and flies over to block the blast.   
  
"Now I get to destroy you!" Vegita yells. Then they all disappear.   
  
***Earth***   
  
"What the…Gohan! Where are you?" Bulma yells looking frantically for Gohan.   
  
"I'm right here Bulma. What happened? Are we home?" Gohan looks around seeing trees and a blue sky.   
  
"I think so kiddo." Bulma looks around and sees all the Nameks sitting around. Dende is leaning over the injured Piccolo healing him. Piccolo stands and everyone looks at him like he has grown two heads. Then he turns when he hears a sound.   
  
"HEY down there, could someone possibly help me?" Jaz yells while hanging by her amour from a tree.   
  
Piccolo approaches the tree with his arms crossed, wearing a smirk. "And what makes you think that any of us would want to help you? I find your situation rather amusing."   
  
"Well, no one asked for your opinion, Namek, now did they?" Piccolo chuckles and starts to walk away. "Piccolo, don't you dare walk away and leave me hanging here." He turns around and walks under her looking up.   
  
"And what exactly are you going to do about it? You're a monkey, just climb down." He chuckles again. Jaz begins kicking her legs and waving her arms trying to get to him.   
  
"Why you pigheaded, arrogant, stupid, ignorant, BAKA!!! When I get my hands on you, you will be sorry!" With that the limb breaks and she lands right on top of Piccolo. Everyone had been watching and, up to this point, had been quiet, but when she fell everyone started laughing.   
  
"HA! Showed you didn't I. Being laughed at two times in one day. How does it feel, Namek?" Jaz just continues sitting on Piccolo and crosses her arms over her chest.   
  
"Get off me, baka." Piccolo growls.   
  
"Now, now temper, temper. I think I will sit here a while longer, you make a good chair." She reclines and rests her feet on his head crossing them at the ankles. He abruptly stands up, causing her to slide off him and on her rump.   
  
"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan rushes over to his teacher and stops short of hugging him.   
  
"Hi, kid. Glad to see you're alright." He ruffles Gohan's hair.   
  
"Do you know that lady?" Gohan gazes up to his mentor.   
  
"Unfortunately, yes. She was at King Kai's with me." Jaz walks over reaching for her back.   
  
"What's wrong with you now, baka?" Piccolo looks over at her with an annoyed expression.   
  
"Well I seem to have a piece of that branch stuck in my armor and it kinda hurts. Not that you would actually care."   
  
"You're right, I don't, so suffer." He crosses his arms over his chest yet again.   
  
"You know, Piccolo, that wasn't very nice." Bulma says while approaching.   
  
"I really don't care."   
  
"HA, HA! Now Kakkarot isn't here to protect this pathetic little planet! I can rule it, I will destroy you all!" Vegita lets out another maniacal laugh.   
  
"AHHHH, it Vegita!" Bulma runs and hides behind Piccolo.   
  
"Now, my Prince, what good would that do us? Destroying everyone will hardly help our situation." Jaz offers a slight bow.   
  
"Y-you kn-know HIM!?" Bulma stutters from behind Piccolo.   
  
"Of course she knows him, she's a Saiyan. That's not even the best part. She's Goku's twin sister." Piccolo says walking away from a trembling Bulma.   
  
*********   
  
After everyone gets used to the idea that Jaz is Goku's sister, they are trying to figure out what they are going to do with themselves. Gohan is following Jaz around asking all sorts of questions about her and how her and Piccolo got to know each other. Bulma has come up with an idea to bring everyone back; they use the Namek Dragonballs twice, because they have a shorter year. The Nameks agreed with them if she could find a place for them to stay. She agreed to let them stay with her at Capsule Corp. and they agreed. All the chattering stopped suddenly and everyone looks around worriedly.   
  
"It is time my children." Guru softly whispers. "Mouri, Jasentha, come here for a moment."   
  
"Yes, elder, what can I do for you?" Mouri asks. Jaz just stands behind him very confused.   
  
"I will tell you in a moment, but first I must talk to the girl." Jaz nervously walks up to him.   
  
"You know, I wasn't the one who killed you, in fact I DIED trying to protect you." Jaz says hurriedly.   
  
" I know that my dear, and that is what I wish to talk to you about. You are not as evil as you wish people to believe you are. You have a pure heart. Dende told me that you were willing to give your life, yet again, for his. It is your pure heart that will give you power, but you must realize it. Come closer child, I will awaken this for you. It might be confusing at first, but you will grow accustomed to it." Jaz walks forward and he places a hand on her head and sends some energy through her body, awaking her pure heart.   
  
"Ok, Mouri, come here and I shall transfer my power to you. You shall be the new elder and care for our people." Mouri did as he was told and Guru passes. Everyone is grieving. Jaz is just staring down at her self, hoping the tingling will go away soon. Then a large aircraft lands.   
  
"Alright guys, that's my dad. We are going home, everyone aboard. Hey you, ya you Vegita, you can come to homeboy. You know you're kinda cute too. You can come too Jaz, any family of Goku's is welcome in my home at any time." Bulma winks and walks into the aircraft.   
  
"What, homeboy? That woman is an idiot." Vegita's scowl deepens.   
  
"Come on my Prince. We are going to our new home." Jaz grabs Vegita's arm and drags him toward the aircraft.   
*********   
  
Please r/r. Thanks.   



	5. Settling In

Chapter 5: Settling In  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother when you already know.  
  
Warning: I don't think there will be anything, but I'm feeling a little crazy right now, so who knows.  
  
********  
  
All the Nameks and the two Saiyans arrive at Capsule Corp in the large airbus. As they are unloading, Mrs. Briefs runs up to greet them all with a smile and what she thinks is plenty of refreshments. Vegita and Jaz are the last off the aircraft and catch the attention of Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Oh, my. I thought all our little visitors were green, but you two most certainly aren't. Aren't you two just adorable?!" Mrs. Briefs beams. She doesn't even realize that Vegita is the one on the TV killing everyone.  
  
"Adorable? You baka woman. Have you gone completely insane? I really don't know if I can handle much more of this." Vegita growls.   
  
"It could be worse. We could still be under Frieza. I'm sure you would rather spend your life serving him, My Prince." Jaz sarcastically states.  
  
"That is ENOUGH! Fine, we will try things this way for a while. BUT I absolutely refuse to socialize with any of these idiots." Vegita clenches his fists at his sides.  
  
"Fine with me. No one said you had to. It's not like we have a lot of choices here, Vegita. So we will take what we can get for the time being." Jaz walks off tugging her broken armor over her head as she goes, leaving her clad only in a ripped black bodysuit. Vegita, having spotted a spaceship, walks the opposite direction to discuss its workings with doctor briefs.  
  
********  
  
"So you're the one who fused with Nail." One Namek, Poker, asks.  
  
"Yeah, so what? Do you have a problem with that?" Piccolo growls.  
  
"Nah, just trying to make conversation. How come I've never seen you before?" Poker leans back in his chair.  
  
"Because I've never been to Namek until today." Piccolo states matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's impossible. You are a Namek, you had to have been there at one point in time."  
  
"Not when I'm the other half of the Earth Guardian. The bad half." Piccolo is starting to become annoyed. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a movement. He turns slightly in time to see Jaz pull the armor over her head and shake her hair loose of it. He catches his breath. For, at that moment, nothing had ever seemed more beautiful than that woman at that time. It was almost slow motion. He just continues to stare until…  
  
"THAT makes you wish you had a gender, huh big guy. If only I could be a male for a day…. They just shouldn't make women like that. I guess the saying is right, 'forbidden fruit is always the sweetest.' " Poker walks up behind Piccolo, looking at the same scene.  
  
That breaks Piccolo out of his reverie just in time to see Jaz approaching. She looks so much softer, more…feminine, without the armor. Almost a completely different person. The curves were good before, but, without the armor restraining her breasts, they are fuller, adding to the vision before him. Her movements also seem more graceful, as she walks toward them; hips sway gently, subtly, but seductively. Piccolo feels his mouth go dry. He licks his lips trying to spread some moisture. Then he sees a small, dainty, little glove clad hand wave in front of his face.  
  
"Base station to Piccolo. HELLO, anyone in there. I think he's comatose." Jaz switches from waving to snapping, which gets his full attention and he grabs her hand.  
  
"WHAT!" He forcefully growls, trying to ignore how small and fragile her hand feels being held in his larger one, but he doesn't let go.  
  
"I asked if you knew where the blue-haired woman was. I really want a bath and some clean clothes and she would know where to get such things." Jaz slightly tugs on her hand, but his grip just tightens. He leans down and whispers in her ear, shocking her that he would actually get that close. He is no less shocked than she. For, as he leans in, he catches her scent, raspberries. At least he thinks so.   
  
"I think she is over there, by the gate." This time he releases her hand turns and walks back toward Poker. Jaz blinks a couple of times in total confusion, turns, and goes in search of Bulma.   
  
"See what I mean. That woman is what they had in mind when they invented the word 'temptation.' I know I'm tempted. What do you say we take a wish of our own, you know that way we won't have to sit back as a genderless, sexless being." Poker grins.  
  
"You are such a hentai." Piccolo rolls his eyes. "Besides, that is one problem I don't have." With that Piccolo walks away leaving a very confused Namek.  
  
********  
  
Well guys, what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Peace!   



	6. Looking Good and Homecomings

Chapter 6: Lookin' Good and Homecomings   
  
Disclaimer: Um….If you don't get it by now, you're never going to.  
  
Warnings: Gasp!! I think there is some bad language ahead, and maybe a little perverseness.  
  
Author Note: ~Thoughts~  
  
********  
  
I'm going to alter the timeline just a tad in this one, so don't flame me about it, you have been warned.  
  
********  
  
Bulma turns around at the tap on her shoulder. "Huh….AHHHH! Don't kill me!!" She grabs ChiChi and thrusts her in front of her.  
  
Jaz places her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. ~I hope she doesn't do this every time I come near her.~   
  
"Calm down, human. If was going to kill you, I would have done it by now. I came to ask your assistance in finding suitable garments and perhaps a bath.?."  
  
Bulma steps out from behind ChiChi. "Oh, well, in that case…. But I'm going to do better than that. I'm going to give you a makeover honey. Hey, Chi, Mom, wanna help?"  
  
"Bulma dear that is a wonderful idea! This will be so much fun!" Mrs. Briefs exclaims gleefully.  
  
"I suppose I could help out some." ChiChi mutters casting an unsure glance at Jaz.  
  
Jaz, on the other hand, was looking quite terrified, eyes wide and backing away slowly.  
  
"Make-over? I don't have a clue to what that may be, but I don't particularly care for the sound of it."  
  
Bulma and ChiChi each grab an arm and drag her toward the house, with Mrs. Briefs skipping along behind them. (A.N.: I don't know why, I can just imagine her as the skipping type.)   
  
********  
  
"Hey Green Bean, where is Jasentha ?" Vegita growls approaching the Namek.  
  
"I'll assume that you are addressing me. And in answer to your question, I have no idea where she is, I don't keep tabs on her." Piccolo growls back.  
  
"Listen here Namek, I'll…."   
  
"Oh there you are Vegita! I have been looking all over for you, you little cutie! I have the most wonderful treats for you." Mrs. Briefs runs over and shoves a tray full of cakes and candy in front of the Saiyan prince.  
  
"You, woman, are an idiot." Vegita grumbles a second before his stomach does.   
  
"See, you are hungry. Here you go dear, eat up!" Vegita looks at the obscenely happy woman, then at the tray, and his stomach speaks out yet again. He finally gives in to temptation and starts eating the sweets on the tray Mrs. Briefs is holding. Piccolo uses this as a chance to get away from all the insanity and finds a nice quiet spot under a tree to meditate.   
  
********  
  
"Bulma, I'm not so sure about this. WAIT just a second, what are you planning to do with those scissors?"  
  
The three females are gathered in Bulma's room. Jaz is sitting in a chair with a cloth draped over her, Bulma is studying Jaz trying to think of a new hair cut, and ChiChi is trying to find a outfit that would fit Jaz. Jaz has a look of complete worry marked on her face, with her hair wet and plastered to her face, which is slightly flushed from her shower.   
  
"You know what Bulma, I don't think you have anything that is going to fit her. Plus you have to think about that tail of hers." ChiChi turns with her hands on her hips with a look of defeat on her face.  
  
Bulma has been doing some cutting and Jaz has her eyes squeezed shut, knowing that her hair will never grow out if she doesn't like it.   
  
"OH Bulma sweetie!!! You would not believe the appetite that Vegita has on him. Oh my, don't you look stunning my dear!!!" Mrs. Briefs claps her hands together when she sees Jaz's new hair cut and the beginnings of make-up.   
  
"I really don't think I want to see it." Jaz mutters sinking in her chair.  
  
"Come on, it will be just a little longer…….."   
  
********  
  
"Hey Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan waddles up to the still meditating Namek.  
  
"Yes Gohan." Piccolo opens one eye.  
  
"When do we get to make our wish so Dad and Krillin can come home?" Gohan shuffles his feet.   
  
"Whenever the Nameks say we can I suppose." Piccolo stands and ruffles Gohan's hair.  
  
"Hey you guys. Boy do I have a surprise for you!" Bulma yells giddily getting everyone's attention.  
  
Mouri looks up from his golf game and walks over to the happy woman. "Don't you think you ought to make your wishes first?"  
  
"I guess we could. Okay guys, you ready?" Bulma asks.  
  
"Are you guys forgetting something? When you wish someone back, they come back to the place where they died. There is no more Namek for Krillin and Goku to come back to." Piccolo informs them.  
  
"No!! Now what do we do?" Bulma screams and ChiChi begins to cry.  
  
"You wish them to the spirit check in station that's here on Earth and then wish them back to life you bakas." Vegita grumbles from underneath a tree.   
  
"Wow, thanks Vegita." Gohan exclaims.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
********  
They make the wish. Krillin is allowed to be wished back, but they find out that Goku is still alive. So Krillin is brought back and they were welcoming him back when Vegita takes off in the spaceship.  
  
"Hey where is he going?" Jaz runs out looking toward the departing spaceship. Everyone turns toward the shouting to see whom the voice belongs to. Eyes bulge and jaws drop.  
  
"Man what a babe." Krillin mutters.  
  
Jaz stands there uncomfortably in a pair of faded jeans that fit snugly in the right places, a gray sleeveless t-shirt with 'Player' in gold glitter on the front, she has on a pair of sneakers. Her hair is cut in soft layers and a slight of application of make-up on her face. She looks…well, she looks like a girl.  
  
"I have no idea where Vegita went. He just took off my dear." Dr. Briefs states.  
  
"Man what a babe." Krillin says again.  
  
"Tell me something, nose-less wonder, is that all you can say?" Jaz says with her tail waving violently behind her.   
  
"Hey Jaz. How did you manage to end up here?" Yamcha yells. Everyone had been so caught up in Jaz's new look that they didn't pay any attention to Yamcha being wished back.  
  
"What!!! You were dead and still able to meet women!!!" Bulma screams.  
  
"Listen babe, she was King Kai's and all that happened was she beat the hell out of all of us. Promise, you can ask her for yourself." Yamcha pathetically begs.  
  
"Please, give me more credit than that. Like I would have anything to do with….him." The disgust is apparent in Jaz's tone.   
  
********  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, you should see what Bulma and Mom done to Jaz. She looks real pretty." Gohan says tugging on Piccolo's cape.  
  
"Really pretty, Gohan, not real pretty. And thank you for such a sweet compliment." Jaz walks over to Piccolo and knocks the turban off his head.   
  
"Watch it, woman. You are treading on dangerous ground." Piccolo growls, eyes still closed.  
  
"Oh, the big green man is going to hurt me, whatever shall I do?" Jaz says in mock fear, twisting her right leg, one hand behind her back and the other brought to her mouth like she is going to suck her thumb.   
  
"If you don't shut up I'll……" Piccolo finally opens his eyes and takes in the sight of her. He is struck speechless. She looks….well, beautiful. She smiles and winks at him and he tries to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead he just sits there opening and closing his mouth.  
  
"You'll what? Do your blowfish impression, much like you are doing now." Jaz lets out a small giggle and walks away.  
  
"I really hate that woman."  
  
********  
  
Please R/R. I know this chapter sucks, but I'm having major writers block right now.   



	7. Help Wanted

Chapter 7: Help Wanted   
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: What would happen if I did say I owned it?  
  
Warnings: Maybe some citrus. So be responsible.  
  
********  
  
Bulma sighed. It had been awhile since all the Nameks left and everything seemed too empty. She had a business luncheon today with the owner of another major corporation, so seeing Yamcha was not an option today. She had been stressed out about this meeting since she knew about it, due to the fact that this meeting could join the two companies, or push them into a never-ending competition.   
  
"Bulma, there is an old man here to see you. He said he is from DataDyne Technologies, like that would have some meaning to me." Jaz says standing in the doorway of the family room.   
  
Bulma was actually able to talk her into wearing that skirt today. It took a lot of begging and pleading, but she finally caved in. It was a straight, mint green silk number that fell to mid thigh with a small slit in the back, allowing movement and tail wrapped neatly around the waist, looking like a belt. She was wearing a white, button-up, sleeveless silk blouse with the first three buttons open. A pair of matching mint green heels completed the outfit. Her thick black hair was pulled back in a French twist, with a few loose strands escaping the neat style making it softer. Her make-up, which was also a great feat to come to an agreement on, was minimal just as Jaz wanted it. She looked very professional, which was what Bulma had been aiming for.   
  
Bulma knew there was more to this particular Sayian than a fighting machine. She had seen evidence of this a couple times when she walked in on her father and Jaz deep in conversation before dinner. They would talk about ways to improve capsules, alien technology, and even possibilities of time travel. It was amazing. Bulma figured that if she could pass her off as an employee of CC and get her conversing of things that this man was interested in, the deal would be sealed. That way old Dr. Jensen would be convinced of the capabilities of CC employees, not to say that they were all idiots, but compared to Jaz's intellectual capabilities they looked….well….dumb.  
  
"Come on Jaz, and try to remember that this lunch is very important, so there won't be enough food to fill that Sayian stomach of yours, but I'll make it up to you later. Try not to talk about being an alien or any other aliens that you may know. I don't want to freak out this guy, he is old. Just stick to the topics of conversation that I bring up."  
  
"As you wish. I'll try not to be too different." Jaz says with sarcasm while rolling her eyes. "By the way, what makes you think I can keep up with your topics of conversation?"  
  
"Um, well, I have heard all the stuff you and Dad talk about so I assumed you know what your doing. Do you?"  
  
"Yes. I was head of the science department under Frieza. Not to mention my father was a great scientist. I built my first space pod at nine, which was what Radditz and Vegita arrived here in, well with a few of my upgrades. I think I am capable of discussing your primitive technology with this man."  
  
"Wow, cool, I had no idea. Anyway, if he mentions something about Earthling traditions or anything of the like that you don't understand just don't say anything."  
  
"I probably know more about this planet than you do. I know every language that has ever graced this planet. It was a requirement of Frieza. This planet was very high on the list, considering all of its natural resources."  
  
"Um, well, okie dokie. Let's get this thing over with." Bulma starts walking away a little nervously, hoping that it was safe to have the Sayian behind her.   
  
***Later, Somewhere Else***  
  
She wrapped her legs around him as he began to thrust harder and faster. She raked her nails down his back until her hands came to grasp his muscular buttocks. He moaned, she gasped as each thrust took them closer to the building climax. She bit her lip trying to contain the sounds of pleasure erupting from her throat.   
  
"OH, yesss!" She screamed as the tremors took over her body. He pumped his hips a few more times before he reached his release calling her name. His body went limp and he rested his head on her chest to hear the sound of her purring……  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes with a start. Since when did his meditation turn into one of Master Roshi's porn movies? He stood up from the shade of the tree, walked over to the pond, and splashed the cool water on his face. After the water's surface stilled, he looked at his reflection. His cheeks were flushed and a look of total confusion was on his face.   
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" He questioned the vast density of the forest. He turned his gaze to the sky. "I HATE HER, DO YOU HEAR??? I DESPISE THAT HORRID LITTLE MONKEY!!!"  
  
***Back at CC***  
  
The lunch was going great. Bulma could smell the scent of fresh ink on a freshly printed contract in the near future. Jaz was everything that she was hoping she would be and more. Bulma was scared for a second when Jaz saw that they were out of food. The girl looked close to tears, but she sucked it up and continued to discuss the capabilities of capsules combined with the circuitry supplied by DataDyne. Dr. Jensen was very impressed with her to say the least.  
  
"Well, my dear Ms. Briefs, where is that contract so I can put my John Hancock on it?" Dr. Jensen said reaching in pocket for his pen.  
  
"You mean it?!? Oh my goodness, omigod, I think I'm hyperventilating. What did I do with the contract? Oh, no, where is it!!!!" Bulma began searching frantically for the seemingly invisible piece of paper.  
  
"Calm down, woman, its right here in the red folder." Jaz rolls her eyes. ~She is crazy.~  
  
She hands Dr. Jensen the contract and he reads over it. "Is everything to your liking, sir?" Bulma asks in a sugary sweet voice.  
  
"Yes, but there is just one more thing I would like to ask of you." Bulma's heart drops, automatically thinking the worst.   
  
"Uh, sure. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well my Vice President is retiring, so I was wondering if one of your executives would like to be promoted to my company? It would be the perfect way to close this deal." Bulma sighed in relief. Then she began wondering which one of her execs would she want to transfer and who did she trust that much.   
  
She began to look around while she was thinking. Her gaze rested on Jaz, who was doodling on napkin with an extra pen. Jaz felt someone looking at her and she looked up to meet Bulma's gaze. A menacing smirk graced Bulma's lips as realization coursed through Jaz. Jaz shook her head frantically trying to change Bulma's mind.  
  
"I have the perfect person for you, Dr. Jensen. Jaz here would be perfect." Bulma beams. Jaz falls out of her chair anime style.  
  
"That would be wonderful. But, are you sure you are willing to give up such an ingenious mind?" Dr. Jensen inwardly is jumping for joy.  
  
"Yeah, who would be more perfect?"  
  
"Good point Ms. Briefs, I just need her full name and address. She can start in two weeks." Bulma gulps. Last name?? Do Sayians even have last names? Then an idea dawns on her, she just hopes the old man is gullible enough to fall for it.  
  
"Well, you see, sir, she doesn't have a last name. As for address, she is staying with me at the moment." Bulma crosses her fingers behind her back.  
  
"What do you mean? Is she an illegal alien?" Dr. Jensen looks as if he is going to blow his top.  
  
"You have no idea." Jaz mutters under her breath.   
  
"No, no, you see she is a…um…orphan. Yeah, and…uh…she was never adopted, so she doesn't have a last name, that's it." Bulma says a little prayer that her rather bad lie works.  
  
"Oh, dear, I had no idea. You poor little darling. I'll tell you what, I know you're a little old to be adopted, but I would be more than glad to let you have my last name. You can be sort of like a granddaughter. I've always wondered what it would be like to have grandkids. Patrice, my wife, was not able to have children. She would love to know that we just adopted one. The only thing I ask is that you have dinner with us once a week my dear."  
  
Jaz casts a confused glance at Bulma, and Bulma just nods her head. Jaz stands and walks over to the man and offers her hand for a handshake. "Then it is a deal, 'grandfather'." When he goes to shake her hand, he pulls her into a quick hug, signs the contract and leaves. Jaz stands there with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What is it Jaz?" Bulma giggles.  
  
"Why did he invade my personal space in such a way?"  
  
"It's called a hug, and get used to it. I'm sure you'll get plenty of them one day a week." Bulma laughs and skips off to tell her father the good news. Jaz just grins to herself thinking about how good 'hugs' feel. She gathers herself and starts to go upstairs to change.   
  
********  
  
Well sorry about this taking me so long to get out a new chapter, but I think my writers block is finally starting to leave. Thanks for being so patient. Peace! :O)  



	8. The Prophecy

Chapter 8: The Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.  
  
Warnings: Um, I don't know, maybe something.  
  
********  
  
Jaz was walking up the stairs to her room when she past Mrs. Briefs. "Hello dear, I was just looking for you. I went shopping today and I saw this dress and thought that it would look absolutely darling on you. Go put it on and let's see how it looks."  
  
Jaz stared at her for a moment. The last time she refused to try on something the woman bought, the woman left in tears. For some reason, that thought disturbed Jaz more than she was willing to admit. "Alright, but I won't promise that I'll like it." Mrs. Briefs follows Jaz with bag in tow.   
  
A few moments later comes out in a lilac sundress with dark purple rosebuds sprinkled all over it. It had spaghetti straps and fell to mid thigh. Mrs. Briefs didn't stop there, however. She got a pair of matching strappy, silk sandals, an amethyst anklet, bracelet and tear drop necklace.   
  
"Oh, goodness dear you look just adorable!!" Mrs. Briefs beams.  
  
"I guess." Jaz rolls her eyes. Then, the doorbell is heard.  
  
"Oh, dear, I wonder who that could be. I'll see you downstairs dear, and I'll have more food for you." With that Mrs. Briefs leaves the room. Jaz walks over to look at her dress in the mirror, when the house shakes on its foundation. Jaz rushes downstairs and outside to see a large dent in back lawn, Yamcha pouting, and Bulma running around with a worried look creasing her brow.  
  
"Where the hell is Kakkarot?" Yells a voice from within the crater.  
  
"Glad to see you made it back alright, my prince. And with such a chipper attitude might I add." Jaz walks over to the edge to see Vegita crawling out of the spacecraft.   
  
"Vegita why didn't you just stay gone? What makes you think you are welcome here?" Yamcha yells.  
  
"Yamcha! How dare you say something like that? He was invited to stay here you dweeb." Bulma yells.  
  
"How bout you come say that to my face you pathetic human, weakling." Vegita yells back to Yamcha.  
  
"Why don't you both just shut-up." Bulma interferes yet again.  
  
"Woman, you will not talk to me in such a way, don't you know who--"  
  
"P.U. what is that smell?" Bulma cuts Vegita off. "Oh it's you. When is the last time you had a bath there mister? Follow me." Bulma walks off with Vegita trailing behind her like a little whipped puppy. Jaz and Yamcha look at each other in complete shock.  
  
***A Little While Later***  
  
Vegita and Bulma have it out over the pink shirt, which Jaz and Yamcha found amusing. Vegita pouted for about 10 minutes while Bulma basked in her victory.  
  
Vegita and Jaz are stuffing their faces while Bulma and Yamcha look on in awe.  
  
"How can you guys each so much?" Yamcha absently asks.  
  
"Simple. A Sayian's pituitary gland is more active and produces more endorphins than a human's. Meaning, that we have an increase in appetite, metabolism, arousal, and sexual stamina." Jaz answers like it is the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Increase…in…sexual stamina? Really? Hey Yamcha, did you hear that? You might want to learn something from this." Bulma taunts. Vegita just lifts an eyebrow.  
  
Vegita, Yamcha, and Jaz stand suddenly. "What's wrong guys?" Bulma asks.  
  
"A strong energy level." Yamcha informs her.  
  
"Frieza!" Jaz and Vegita say in unison.  
  
"How do you know?" Yamcha asks.  
  
"I know, because I make it my business to know." With that Vegita takes off to the skies. Jaz is not far behind. Yamcha, along with Bulma, are soon to follow.  
  
***In the Desert***  
  
"You guys felt it too, huh." Krillin says as he lands with Gohan not far behind.  
  
"It's really Frieza isn't it?" Gohan asks.  
  
"Hey you guy better be quiet, you're upsetting the Namek." Vegita states.  
  
"Hey Piccolo I didn't know you were here." Krillin says.  
  
"Obviously." Piccolo mutters.  
  
"Well glad to see you are your usual chipper self, charm blossom." Jaz giggles.  
  
"There's the ship. It's landing over there." Gohan informs.  
  
"We will have to climb from here. We can't fly or their scouters will pick us up." Vegita directs.  
  
The whole crew starts climbing the large cliff, Jaz bringing up the rear. She slips and Piccolo catches her.  
  
"Can't you climb any faster?" Piccolo says jerking her up to face level by her arm.  
  
"You try climbing in a dress and heels and see how far you get." Jaz sticks her tongue out.  
  
Piccolo hadn't even noticed the fact she was wearing a dress until then. Man, oh man, he wished she wasn't. It was too distracting. His mouth got dry as cotton, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. He was quick to snap out of it though and compose himself.  
  
"Well, climb on my back and I'll carry you up."  
  
"I can't. They'll be able to see up my dress." Jaz says with a little blush. Piccolo rolls his eyes. ~Women.~  
  
"Fine. Get in front of me and wrap your legs around my waist and arms around my neck. That way you will get up there faster and my cape will save your integrity." Piccolo is starting to become annoyed.  
  
"Ok…thanks, Pickles." Jaz hops up and wraps her legs around him. Piccolo immediately realizes his mistake. This position is too close to the one in his daydream. He felt a little warm. Sweat began to break out on his forehead. Her breath was warm in his ear and made shivers run down his spine. It was becoming increasingly hard to climb with her soft feminine body crushed against him. Ye gods, what had he gotten himself into? He didn't think that, even after the 'incident', he would be able to react to her. If they lived through this, he and Bulma were going to have a long talk. They finally reached the top of the cliff, much to his relief.  
  
"Uh, Piccolo, you can let me go." Jaz says breaking his chain of thought. He blushes and lets her go.  
  
They look over just in time to see a purpled haired boy turn Super Sayian and kill Frieza and his father.   
  
"It isn't possible. He could not possibly be a Sayian." Vegita grumbles.  
  
"Hey you guys, its alright you can come down here now. I'm just going to wait over here for Goku." The mystery man says. They look at each other in shock and then follow him.  
  
***Later***  
  
The boy had explained what he was doing there. He was there to speak to Goku. Vegita just sits and give the poor child dirty looks. Bulma talks about their similarities. Jaz explains osmosis to Gohan, while Krillin is trying to stay on the good side of Vegita.  
  
Finally, Goku's ship lands with a soft thud. Everybody rushes over to greet him, well except for Vegita, Jaz, and Piccolo.   
  
"Goku, can I speak to you for a moment over there, alone?" Mystery Boy asks.  
  
Goku scratches the back of his head and mutters, "Um, sure." They walk off away from the rest of the group.  
  
"Are we sure we can trust him?" Krillin asks.  
  
"Well he seems nice enough." Bulma replies.  
  
"Well, there is human reasoning at its finest." Vegita sarcastically states.  
  
A few moments later the strange boy leaves in an odd vehicle and Goku approaches the group.  
  
"Well, what was that about?" Tien asks.   
  
"Um, nothing really." Goku says nervously.  
  
"I think we have a right to know Goku. A right to change our destinies. Don't worry I won't say anything to hurt your little friend." Piccolo states.  
  
"Truth being that on May 28th, three years from now, two killer android will be released to create massive destruction and we will all die. Now that we know what is going to happen, we can train and prepare to beat these tin cans." Piccolo informs.  
  
"Oh wow, I think I'm going to start training right now." Krillin says before taking to the skies.  
  
"Yeah me too." The group collectively says.  
  
"Uh, Miss wait!" Goku says while latching on to Jaz's arm. "I was wondering, big or little?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She questions.  
  
"Big or little sister. Vegita said you were my sister right?" Goku looks so confused.  
  
"Oh, ok, I get it now. Twin actually."  
  
"TWINS!! Wow, isn't that cool Gohan?" Jaz and Piccolo sweat drops.  
  
"Hey Aunt Jaz, Mom wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner." Gohan says.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess." With that the Sayians head toward the Son house.  
  
"Bulma! Wait!" Piccolo yells after her.  
  
"What Piccolo? Did the infection come back?" Bulma asks.  
  
"No, but I still need to discuss something with you."  
  
********  
  
Dun.Dun.Dun. Cliffhanger!!!!! Ok guys, R&R. Peace.   



	9. Explainations

Chapter 9: Explanations  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a little teapot….Wait a minute, I don't own that either. Oh well.  
  
Warnings: Ok, there may be some references to rape and a possible rape scene. I hate rape and don't condone it in anyway (I think all rapist should have their dicks cut off and shoved down their dying throats), but it does play an important part in this story. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned, so I don't want to get any flames about it.  
  
Author Note: ##### = Dream sequence. ~Thoughts~  
  
********  
  
Bulma walks through her front door followed by Vegita and Piccolo. They follow her down to the med lab.  
  
"Ok, Piccolo. Let me give you a check up." Bulma says while washing her hands.  
  
"I'm not here for a check up you idiot. I just need to talk to you about it." Piccolo growls.  
  
"I normally mind my own business, but I must admit that you two have my curiosity piqued. What in the hell are you numbskulls blabbering about?" Vegita barks.  
  
"Well, you see, Piccolo here is one very unique Namek." Bulma begins.  
  
"He looks like every other Namek I have come across, woman." Vegita rolls his eyes.  
  
"Well, if you would have let me FINISH!! Anyway, he is unique in that he is actually a MALE, meaning he is the only Namek in history that has a gender." Bulma finishes like she has unlocked a great mystery.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!! That's a good one. You humans can be funny. Make it stop!!! It hurts!!" Vegita is laughing, holding his sides, with tears rolling down his face. "It isn't even possible for a Namek to have a gender."  
  
"Well…Piccolo is a special case. We all had a really bad experience with one psycho scientist, Dr. Wheelo, which would perform these sick genetic experiments. Poor Piccolo was one of his guinea pigs. So, now, he has equipment that he shouldn't. His body started to reject it for a while and we thought he was going to die, but Dad fixed him." Bulma crosses her arms in a traditional 'Vegita' stance.  
  
"That is the strangest thing I have heard in a while." Vegita sits and waits for the conversation to continue.  
  
"Ok, Piccolo, you wanted to talk, let's talk. What's bothering you?" Bulma follows Vegita's lead.   
  
"Does he have to be here for this?" Piccolo points toward Vegita.  
  
"You won't even know I'm here." Vegita states.  
  
"Fine. Basically the point is that you said that I probably wouldn't be a 'fully functioning male'. Well, you lied. I seem to be having a sexual reaction to a certain resident female monkey. And I really don't want to. Fix it dammit!!" Piccolo starts pacing.  
  
"Well the reason we didn't think you could react to females is the fact that you never reacted to either me or ChiChi."  
  
"There's a surprise. Either you, Queen Bitch, or Kakkarot's Harpy Amazon. A wonderful selection indeed." Vegita mutters.  
  
"Listen here you asshole, no one asked for your opinion, so shut-up. ANYWAY, before I was so rudely interrupted, apparently we were wrong. Maybe it was because you have been around us for so long and Jaz is a new factor in this equation. As long as your not having any pain, there's really nothing I can do for you, other than tell you to stay away from her and Master Roshi's party this weekend. Sorry big guy." Bulma shrugs.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! Fix it dammit! I can't live like this!" Piccolo starts screaming.  
  
"Hey, remember you can regenerate. If we try to remove it, it will just grow back. Hey, look at it this way, most guys would love to have that ability." Bulma giggles and Vegita's scowl deepens.  
  
"Great, wonderful, terrific. My life is hell. I'm leaving. Don't tell ANYONE about this, especially Jaz. She gets enough enjoyment at my expense the way it is. Later." With that Piccolo leaves. Bulma and Vegita sit for a moment in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Um, well, I guess I better get started on dinner. Uh, yeah." Bulma looks down at her feet.  
  
"Yes, well, I think I will rest until dinner is prepared." Vegita glances at her briefly (A.N.: he he I made a funny) and heads toward his room upstairs.  
  
***Late that Night***  
  
Jaz walks in quietly. She never expected to be there that long. ChiChi had taught a little bit about cooking, and, to her surprise, she was actually pretty good at it. It was amazing how smart Gohan was and how devoted he was to studying. Especially after trying to have a conversation with 'Goku'.   
  
She thought it best to call him that. Kakkarot was a brother she never knew, but Goku had accepted her. Even with knowing all the horrible things she had done in her life. He chalked it up as being no more than the past. One page turned, ready to begin a new one. She wanted to cry when he hugged her and accepted her, no questions asked. She had forgotten what unconditional love was like. She was very young when she had last seen her father. She knew he loved her, but he would not outwardly show it. Just like she knew he missed Goku deep down.  
  
She sighed as she put on her nightgown and pulled the pins out of her hair. She was so tired. She pulled back the covers and lie on the cool sheets. Within moments she was asleep.  
  
#####  
  
She walked down the halls of the ship. She was summoned by Frieza, again. It was the third time this week. Didn't that overgrown lizard realize that the regeneration tank upgrade would take time? Something was telling her that this time was different though. Sure, she couldn't chalk it up to experience, her being only 14, but it was causing a queasy feeling in her stomach. So, she just assumed that it was just because it was the first time she hadn't went on a purge with Vegita and the others. She had to face him alone for the first time.  
  
She gulped when she got to the large metal door. She raised her hand to knock, only to find it shaking intensely. She let out a deep breath that she wasn't aware she was holding and knocked. After hearing the signal, she entered, trying to still her shaking hand and present an unwavering persona.   
  
"Ah, there you are my dear. I was beginning to think you had forgotten our little meeting." Frieza chuckled while swirling wine in his glass.  
  
Jaz drops to one knee before the Icejin on his throne, slightly trembling.  
  
"Sorry, My Lord. Forgive my tardiness, it shall not happen again." Jaz spits out with false respect.   
  
"That's right my dear. It won't happen again. You must know that there is consequences for such actions." He stands and hands his glass to Zarbon and walks up to her. Jaz prepares herself for the blow, but it never comes. Instead, he takes her by the arm and pulls her up.  
  
"My, my dear, you have certainly changed since I first set eyes on you. Yes, indeed. Practically a woman, a very attractive one at that." Jaz stands straighter, but flinches when he raises a hand to caress her cheek.  
  
"Now, darling, I'm not going to strike you." He chuckles.  
  
"You-you're n-not?" She dares to look at him.  
  
He leans in and whispers in her ear. "No, I am going to fuck you."  
  
Jaz's eyes get as large as saucers. She looks around briefly before she turns and breaks into a run for the door. She knew he wasn't bluffing and she was terrified. She would rather have the hell kicked of her than be raped. She didn't make it very far before she felt a sharp, stabbing pain shoot up her back. That bastard Zarbon was dragging her by her tail.  
  
She tried to fight the best she could before he slammed her on the floor on her back. Tears began to pour from her scared, dark eyes. She was screaming and kicking as Zarbon held her shoulders to the floor and Frieza was ripping off her lab suit.  
  
~Someone please help me!!!~ She began to sob harder just to receive a slap from Frieza. He grabbed her by the throat with one hand and with the other he ran his sharp nails down her smooth cheek, leaving bloody scratches in their wake.  
  
"Now the more you struggle my dear, the worse this will be." Frieza states before sending a powerful hit to her abdomen, knocking the breath from her. It served his purpose, for it gave him enough time to get a better grip on her weak spot, the tail. This would be enough to render her immobile when pulled. Which is exactly what he did.  
  
She screamed in agony as she felt all her strength leave her body. All she could do was cry and scream. She tried to keep her legs together tightly, but Frieza easily overpowered her. He forced her legs open by the thighs. His nails dug into her soft flesh, causing deep gashing on the inside of her once flawless legs. She bit her lip in agony. He brutally thrust into her, taking her innocence and ripping her fragile skin. All she could do was scream……  
  
#####  
  
Jaz woke up screaming. Damn it, why could he just leave her alone? He was dead and it was in the distant past. She was no longer a barely pubescent teen, but a woman. She ran a shaky hand through her damp hair. Then, she started to wipe away the tears from her cheeks, but they just kept going. Her shoulders began to shake as she began to sob.  
  
Just then, the door flew open with a very irate looking Vegita running in and Bulma timidly standing behind him. He looked around the room and saw there was no disturbance. His gaze shifted to the bed where Jaz had her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, with her head down. She was crying so hard she was starting to heave.  
  
Bulma walked into the room sensing that there was no immediate danger in doing so. She saw Jaz's condition and Vegita's softened look. A look she thought she would never see on his face. He looked close to tears. She had no clue what was going on, but she had a feeling that he did. He cautiously approached the wailing warrior. Bulma felt tears stinging her eyes. It was the saddest thing she had ever seen. She had never seen anyone cry so hard and powerful as that. The girl was terrified and broken all at the same time. She just wanted to hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay. Then she heard a scream that broke her out of her reverie.   
  
She looked back that direction to see Vegita's arm on her shoulder whispering that it was only him. She jumped into the older man's arms and cried harder than before. He sat on the bed while he rocked her. He pulled her tighter to him as he leaned back into the headboard. He looked at Bulma with the most helpless look. He showed more emotion in that one look than she had ever seen from him. It was pure pain. A pain so deep that she could not even fathom the depth of his despair.  
  
He whispered soothing words to her. She was starting to calm. Her eyes were beginning to close and she finally went back to sleep. It had taken him about an hour to get her to go back to sleep. He stood up, pulled the covers over her and gently swept her hair out of her face. He walked directly toward Bulma and pulled her into his strong embrace. He knew it was wrong and weak (considering she was still with that human weakling), but he needed that little bit of contact. Even if it was going to be for a brief moment.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the deeply disturbed prince. She stroked his hair and kissed him lightly on the temple in a maternal gesture. After a few moments, he released her, took her by the hand and led her out of the room. Preparing to answer questions that he had no doubt that she was going to ask…..  
  
********  
  
Wow. I am glad this chapter is over. It was hard to write. I'm very sorry if I offended anyone. Like I said before, I hate rape. I promise it plays an important part later.  
Anyway, on a better note, we now know how Piccolo's anti-gender problem is solved.  
  



	10. Emotional Roller Coaster

Chapter 10: Emotional Roller coaster  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I, sirencirce, under oath and affirmation, swear on the honor of this court that I do not own DBZ.  
  
Warnings: We's gonna have some cussin' and hollerin', but other than that right there, nothin'.  
  
Author's Note: ~Thoughts~ 'Saiyan' "Speech"  
  
********  
  
Vegita released her hand once they got in the hallway and she wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at the prince.  
  
"Could you possibly explain what the hell that was all about?" Vegita met her gaze. It had taken a moment for him to compose himself.  
  
"Nightmare." He really didn't want to have to elaborate, but knowing her, she wouldn't be happy with that answer.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. Elaborate please." She leaned against the wall.  
  
"She has nightmares of experiences she had while working for Frieza. It is no secret. Hell, I have them too." Vegita held his breath and hoped that she was going to accept that as an answer.  
  
"I don't believe you. I mean, I believe that she was having a nightmare, but I think you know what it was about. Tell me Vegita. What could possibly make someone cry like that?"   
  
She walked up and placed a hand on his arm. He looked down at her pale hand on his tan skin. It looked so fragile, so delicate, and so pure. He looked into her big blue eyes and the same innocence shone through. True, the woman was hardly in a child-like state, but he knew that she could never fathom the horrors of Frieza. How could he look at this pure creature and tell her about a crime so horrible, so disgusting, that it would make the devil cringe? He sighed and briefly looked away. When he looked back he saw the expectation shining through in her eyes. He knew that just by telling her about it, it would give her nightmares for the rest of her life.  
  
"Well...I'm waiting." Her hand left his arm and dropped to his hand. She took his hand in hers and entwined her fingers in his, hoping to give him a little emotional strength.  
  
"I was returning from a purge of the planet Tarnak. It had only taken us a little over 36 hours. It was Nappa, Radditz and myself. We had left Jasentha behind because it was a weak planet and Frieza was expecting an upgrade for the regen tanks. It was the first time we ever left her behind, but she was 14, we were pretty sure she could handle herself." He paused and sat down in the floor, Indian style. He pulled Bulma down beside him, but she scooted over into his lap.  
  
"Ok, continue." Vegita swallowed, hard.  
  
"When we returned to the ship, we were exhausted. We were going to report to Frieza and go to our quarters to get some sleep. We smelled blood as soon as we turned the corner in the corridor leading to the throne room. I had looked down and saw a mass of blood, semen, and ripped fabric and skin. Then I heard the sobbing. It was barely audible, like whatever it was, was just barely hanging on. Then I had noticed something lying in that puddle of blood, a tail. It was Jasentha. Frieza had raped her and beat her to almost death afterward." Vegita took a deep breath, trying to control his turmoil.  
  
"I went to pick her up to take her to the infirmary and she jumped back like I was going to strike her, like a frightened little mouse. Radditz was so enraged that Nappa had to knock him out before he got himself killed. I never wanted Frieza's blood on my hands as much as I did at that moment. I had gotten her to calm down enough to get her in a tank. We never left her behind after that. It took her a week to heal, physically. As you can see, she still hasn't healed mentally."  
  
Vegita looked down to see tears streaming down Bulma's face.   
  
"Oh Vegita, that's the most horrible thing I have ever heard." She sniffed.  
  
"It was my fault. I should have never left her there, alone, to face that bastard. I should have taken her with me. Just for that I know I will be damned to hell."  
  
"Vegita, don't say that. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do." She cupped his cheek in her palm and he leaned into the gentle caress. His eyes slid shut and he imagined for a moment that he deserved to be touched by the angel in his lap. He opened his eyes quickly when he felt her soft lips on his.  
  
"Woman..." He was cut off when she once again pressed her lips to his.  
  
"Bulma, don't."  
  
"Why? Are you not attracted to me, Vegita?" She straightened as she felt the tears begin to yet again well up in her eyes.  
  
"You are not thinking rationally at the moment, woman. You are emotionally vulnerable and if I were to act on that, I would be taking advantage of you. Then I would be no better than Frieza. Besides, you have that pathetic human mate of yours to think about." Vegita cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Oh, my goodness, I forgot about Yamcha. I'm so sorry Vegita. I think I will go to bed now. Goodnight."  
  
'Junde natte, swosk traujm, mi pleef kiisling.' Vegita muttered in his native language. (A.N. : Good night, sweet dreams, my blue angel.) Bulma stood and tilted her head to the side as she regarded him. His face was back to being the unemotional mask she was used to seeing. After a moment of observation, she turned and went to her room to try to get some sleep.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Bulma and Vegita were at the table eating in an uncomfortable silence. He had been up all night, training. Between Jaz's nightmares and Bulma's kiss, he hadn't been able to sleep. She didn't look to be in much better shape than he. For every time she would fall asleep, she would have images of the Prince's hands caressing her body, his lips kissing her skin and him making love to her very thoroughly.  
  
Jaz walks in wearing a pair of khaki shorts, army green tank top and sandals. She looked at Bulma and Vegita, who were being unusually quiet, arched an eyebrow and shook her head. She had an idea what was going on. She made a few sandwiches and ate them in a hurry, grabbed her capsule car and purse and was headed for the door.  
  
'Gwaar du kange, maddi?' Vegita says breaking the silence in the room (Where are you going, girl?)  
  
'Ech byrre, unte daaz alln du naudi jnoof.' (I am going, and that is all you need to know.) Jaz flippantly replies.  
  
'Gwaar du kange? Aelle me nu, boblakk izz!' (Where are you going? Tell me now damn it!) Vegita growls.  
  
'Daaz naenne duur gaendlung, mi glaevvard. Ech recht naudi kange.' (That is none of your concern, my lord. I just need to go.) Jaz retorts.  
  
'Swa velle daan.' (Very well then) Vegita waves his hand in dismissal. Jaz bows slightly.  
  
'Daenke du, mi rich.' (Thank you, my prince.)   
  
With that Jaz leaves the house and Mrs. Briefs enters the room. Bulma is sitting there with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"I think it is so sweet Jaz is going to go see Dr. Jensen. He called early this morning asking her over for lunch." Bulma's mother beams.  
  
"Whatcha got mom?" Bulma trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence and make conversation.  
  
"Everyone's costumes for the party you guys are going to. Yamcha's, yours, Vegita's and Jaz's."  
  
"What? I am not attending some stupid, human ritual. I do not have time you imbeciles." Vegita growls.  
  
"You'll go and like it, asshole!" Bulma yells and walks out of the room.  
  
"Oh dear, I wonder what's wrong with her. Do you have any clue Vegita?" Mrs. Briefs says turning to face him.  
  
"He he, yes, sexual frustration." He stands and goes upstairs to take a shower.   
  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs blushes and goes to iron the costumes.  
  
*******  
  
"Can I help you?" The butler says opening the door.  
  
"I really don't know, can you?" Comes the smart-ass reply.  
  
"Listen here girl, if you have no business here, I suggest you leave."   
  
"Or what, you're going to bore me to death, please. I'm so not scared." Jaz crosses her arms and waits for the highly annoying man to move.  
  
"I'm calling security." He says as he reaches for a phone.  
  
"Yeah, you go ahead and do that, and I'll go look for my grandfather." Jaz physically moves him out of her way.  
  
"By the way, your name is….." Jaz questions the incredibly shocked man.  
  
"Charles." He manages to stutter out.  
  
"Listen here Chuck, you need to chill out and relax. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm here to eat." With that Jaz walks through the house. She finds an older woman in the kitchen arranging sandwiches on a tray.  
  
"Charles, who was at the door?" She asks without even turning around.  
  
"Actually I was." Jaz says from the doorway.  
  
"AHHHH, who are you? What do you want from us? What have you done to Charles?"  
  
"Jaz. Food. Nothing." She chuckles.  
  
"Patrice, what's wrong? What's going on?" Dr. Jensen rushes in from the patio.  
  
"Everything is fine, sir. Just some confusion is all." Jaz gains his attention.  
  
"Jasentha darling you made it. Glad to see you came. This is my wife Patrice." He says while putting his arm around Jaz and leading her toward is terrified wife.  
  
"You know this person! Why didn't you tell me you invited company?" Patrice shouts.  
  
"Woman, you hardly have to yell. We can hear you just fine." Jaz grins.  
  
"Well, is anyone going to explain this to me?"   
  
"Yes, I was invited to lunch, so I came. Pretty simple actually." Dr. Jensen sakes his head in defeat. Maybe with Jaz's sarcastic attitude, they wouldn't get along.  
  
"Remember Pat darling, the girl I told you was going to be my new VP." Dr. Jensen tries to jog her memory.  
  
"Oh, well, then. What's your family name dear?" Patrice asks.  
  
"Jensen." Jaz giggles and Patrice faints. This was going to be fun afternoon.  
  
********  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!  
  
If anyone wants a little B/V on the side, let me know 


	11. Party Time!

Chapter 11: Party Time!!!  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: Not guilty by reason of insanity.  
  
Warnings: Like the title says….Party Time!!!!  
  
********  
  
This was definitely how Bulma did not want to start her evening. She was trying to convince two very irate Saiyans the importance of them going to this party tonight. If she could only get them into their costumes.  
  
"Please you guys it will be fun." Bulma results to begging.  
  
"I really don't see what's so fun about it." Vegita grumbles crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you, lyyzl muuz?" (little mouse)  
  
Jaz rolls her eyes at Vegita's pet name for her. "No, I really don't see the point."  
  
"But, Veggie, you get to be a big, bad vampire. Doesn't that make it a little better?" Bulma gives her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What the hell is a vampire?" Vegita scowls.  
  
"It is an immortal creature of the night that feasts on the blood of mortals." Jaz sits on the arm of the sofa.  
  
"That is quite an interesting creature…" Vegita starts.  
  
"So does that mean you'll go?" Bulma crosses her fingers.  
  
"Will it get you to shut the hell up?" Vegita starts to become annoyed.  
  
"Yes." Bulma flashes her best smile.  
  
"Very well then, Jasentha, go get ready." Vegita turns and grabs his costume and heads up the stairs to change.  
  
"Oh yeah, great." Jaz grumbles and stomps upstairs.  
  
***At Master Roshi's***  
  
The whole crew was there by the time Bulma and the CC gang got there. Krillin and Yamcha were gangsters from the 30's, matching Bulma's flapper costume. Krillin was wearing a white suit with a black shirt and white tie. Yamcha was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. Bulma's short dress was red with matching beads hanging from it. She had her hair pulled back in a bun with a feather in it. The three were a perfect trio. Puar was dressed up as Hello Kitty.  
  
ChiChi, Goku, and Gohan were in a far corner. ChiChi was a geisha, complete with make-up and everything. She was beautiful. Goku and Gohan were pirates, Gohan being the Captain with the big black hat with the cross-bones on it. The two boys looked adorable. Piccolo was even with them. How they managed that, Bulma had no idea. He was dressed as Nail. But considering he was part Nail, was it really a costume? Oh well.  
  
Master Roshi and Oolong were pimps, complete with the awful jewelry and gold teeth. Tein and Chiaotzu were dressed as cowboys, while Launch was a saloon girl. (Hopefully without a gun)  
  
That's when the two angry Saiyans walked in. Vegita was all decked out in black. He was wearing very tight black breeches and black leather knee-length boots. His shirt was black silk with a string to hold it together in the front, which was undone. He had on a long black cape with red lining. He most definitely looked like a vampire, a creature of darkness.  
  
Jaz is not far behind and as about as excited. She, on the other hand, was the only goddess in the room. She was Isis, the Egyptian goddess of love. Her almost sheer white skirt was trimmed in gold and wrapped around in the front where it was knotted together with the loose strand hanging down. The waistline came down in a V, showing her figure rather nicely. Her top was blue silk and criss-crossed over her breasts, leaving little to the imagination. Her feet were bare. She was wearing gold wristbands, a gold anklet, and a gold snake bracelet that wrapped around her bicep. Around her neck was a snake necklace, with the snake's head resting in her cleavage. Her eyes were lined with kohl and her hair was down with a few strands of beads woven in. And she felt…..stupid.  
  
Just as she was starting to get settled, she felt a smack on her behind.  
  
"You are a fine piece of woman, I must say." She turned to see a short, talking pig. She grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.  
  
"I don't think I gave you permission to touch me. Do you have a death wish? If you fail to keep your grubby hands to yourself, you porcine pervert, I will be having roast pig for dinner." While she was giving her rant, her energy level was raising.   
  
"Jaz, that's enough." She looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Her gaze landed on Piccolo. He noticed that her eyes were flashing from black to teal. The psychotic woman was so angry that she was close to becoming a Super Saiyan. But why was she so angry?  
  
She put the pig down and walked out of the house to get some air. Bulma started to follow her out, but Vegita grabbed her arm and shook his head. Instead, Piccolo walked out behind her. He found her sitting on her knees in the sand, watching the sunset. It was the first time he had ever seen her look peaceful. The way the sun played off her hair and jewelry really made her look every bit the goddess she was portraying.   
  
"Do you mind telling me what that was about?" Piccolo said coming up behind her.  
  
"Yes I do mind, so butt out." She said without bothering to turn around.  
  
"Gohan often tells me it helps to talk." He said as he sat down beside her.   
  
"Well, I'm not much of a talker."  
  
"You sure as hell fooled me."   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Namek." Jaz turns on him to look him right in the eyes.  
  
"That your mouth goes non-stop." He chuckles. He knows he is pushing her buttons, and in the process, making her forget what made her so mad.  
  
"Oh, really, is that so?" Jaz says putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes. That is so." Piccolo tries to hide a grin.  
  
"We will just see about that." With that, she jumps poor Piccolo. They roll around in the sand a few times, until he ends up on top.  
  
"Stop!!" Jaz giggles.  
  
"What? The mighty Saiyan is ticklish?" He just continues with this torture until tears come to her eyes, she is laughing so hard.  
  
"Piccolo, hehe, I can't breathe, stop!!" He finally stops and Jaz tries to catch her breath. He looks down at her and chuckles. She sobers and flashes an amazing smile.  
  
"What?" He asks a little breathless.  
  
"You were laughing. I've never heard you laugh before. I like it, you should do it more often." She replies looking at him with soft eyes.  
  
"If it makes you that happy, maybe I will. Especially if it gets you to look at me like that again." Piccolo brushes some sand off her cheek.  
  
"I swear Namek, if I didn't know better, I would say you were flirting." Jaz winks at him. Then reminds herself that Nameks are asexual.  
  
"Well, maybe I am." He finds himself closer to her face. He doesn't understand why though.  
  
"Hey you guys, we thought since you wouldn't come back to the party, that we would bring the party to you!!!" Goku yells while carrying a table to set the food on.  
  
"Good thing they don't have him carrying the food." Piccolo mutters and gets off Jaz. She busts out laughing and he pulls her to her feet.  
  
"I really don't know how Bulma talked me into this." She says as she dusts herself off. "Hey Piccolo, you coming?" She turns to face him.  
  
"Yeah. If you think Bulma's bad about guilt trips, try having Gohan lay one on you. Talk about guilt." He wraps an arm around her shoulders and they go join the fun.   
  
"I don't have to limbo do I?" Jaz looks up a Piccolo.  
  
"God, I certainly hope not." They grin and approach the group. This evening was going to turn out to be okay after all.  
  
***A Few Hours Later***  
  
Everyone was having a blast. Gohan was in an extra bedroom asleep, but other than that, the party was in full swing. Bulma and ChiChi was doing karaoke. Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, and Oolong were playing poker. Piccolo and Vegita were sitting back watching everyone making fools of themselves. Goku and Jaz were dancing along with Tien and Launch.  
  
Bulma's and ChiChi's song ended and a slow song started to play. Jaz let ChiChi have Goku back, Tien and Launch were still dancing. Puar and Chiaotzu were dancing, while Bulma was trying to get Yamcha away from the poker game.  
  
"But babe, it is just getting good." Yamcha pouts.  
  
"Fine. VEGITA, get your ass over here now and dance with me!" When he doesn't move, she grabs his arm and leads him out to dance. Jaz just shakes her head at the two idiots.  
  
"Hey Pickles, you wanna dance?" She asks strolling up to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. His throat constricted and desire swept through him. Suddenly, he hated her, the way her hips moved, the way she smiled, but mostly the way she made him feel. For the first time, he was scared to death.  
  
"I really hate it when you call me that, I hope you know." He grumbles.  
  
She flashes that amazing smile of hers, "I know, that's why I do it. Now come on and dance with me." She drags him out there.  
  
"I-I don't know how." He blushes.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to show you." She takes his hands and places them on her hips and moves in closer. She realizes she is too short to wrap her arms around his neck, so she settles for his waist.   
  
"Now, you just sway in time with the music. See, it's not so hard." She leans her head against his chest as the music plays. He had never noticed how much taller he was until now. The top of her head didn't reach his shoulder, but it felt like she fit against him perfectly. Kami, what has gotten into him. He just knew after this night, he would never be the same again.  
  
********  
  
I thought my last chapter sucks, so I tried really hard to make this one better. I also forgot to mention, I got the Saiyan language from Adelic, an old Celtic language, so I doubt if the grammar is right, but oh well. You will just have to deal with it.  
  
Don't forget to review, it makes me feel loved.   



	12. Changes

Chapter 12: Changes.  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: WAHHHH!!! I don't *sob* own it!!  
  
Warnings: Who knows.  
  
*******  
  
Jaz yawned as she kicked off her shoes. It had been one of those days and she was glad it was over. It had been about four months since Master Roshi's little party, four months since she had last seen the big green guy. She yawned again as she tried to find her hairbrush.  
  
She really couldn't wait until her house was finished. She found it last week and they had been moving furniture in ever since. Dr. Jensen had insisted that she needed a place of her own. It was a beautiful southern plantation-style home with a wrap-around porch. What she loved most about it was the spacious yard and privacy it offered, not to mention there was a quaint little pond in the woods behind the house. She fell in love with it.  
  
A door slammed downstairs. Yup, she couldn't wait to get out of CC. Her day started off with never-ending executive meetings, boring. She came home and got ready to train with Vegita, considering that had been the routine ever since he came back. Instead of training, she had to help Bulma carry the idiot to the infirmary after he blew up the gravity room while he was in it. Bulma almost lost it. Yamcha refused to help, so that left Jaz carrying the not-so-light Saiyan prince.  
  
Bulma cleaned and bandaged him up, while Yamcha watched with a scowl plastered on his face. Jealousy was such a worthless emotion. They spent the rest of the evening yelling at each other, while everyone else had to put up with them. It really bothered Yamcha that Bulma was so worried about Vegita. He had just left, hence the slamming of the door.  
  
Jaz stretched and crawled into bed, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
Bulma sighed. She really didn't know what Yamcha's deal was, well she did, but didn't want to admit it. She knew she was spending too much time with the monkey prince, but she couldn't help herself. He was a bad boy, something Yamcha no longer was. She was still in love with Yamcha, but she loved to play with fire, it was an aphrodisiac.  
  
She walked into the infirmary to find Vegita mumbling in his sleep. He was sweating and very restless. She sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed his cheek. He jumped straight up in bed and grabbed her.  
  
"Got you!" He yelled.  
  
"Vegita, it's me, Bulma!" Bulma said in a frightened voice. He noticeably calmed and dropped his arms from around her. He roughly dragged a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. Bulma immediately missed having his arms around her. She didn't give him time to recover before she pounced. She kissed him passionately, wildly and wanton from the get-go. He didn't respond, instead he pried the very aroused woman off his frame.  
  
"Woman, what the hell are you doing? Get off me you idiot. We have had this discussion once, do I have to draw a diagram?" Vegita said laying back. He was so exhausted.  
  
"But I want you Vegita." But her words fell on deaf ears, for he was already fast asleep. She made a silent vow to herself that she would know that man in an intimate way before the androids came. All she wanted was one night, before Yamcha proposed, if he was ever going to. She didn't feel anything for him but animalistic lust and she had to have that lust fulfilled. She sighed and sat down in the chair beside his bed, folded her arms on the desk before laying her head on them, and falling asleep.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Jaz smiled. She was finally getting out of here. The decorator called at 8 am and told her that the house was ready. She capsulated the last of her possessions and put it in the bag. Mrs. Briefs helped her pack, crying the whole time. She hated to admit it, but she was going to miss the extremely brain-dead blonde.   
  
"Well, I guess that's it. I checked on Vegita earlier and he was still asleep. Tell him where I went and how to reach me if he needs to." Jaz picked up the bag and handed Mrs. Briefs a piece of paper with all the important information on it.   
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, dear. Please come and visit." Mrs. Briefs breaks down in tears. Jaz shakes her head, but feels a slight pang in her heart. This woman was the mother she never had.   
  
"Don't worry, if Vegita has anything to do with it, I will be here all the time." Mrs. Briefs looks up and smiles brightly. She rushes over and hugs Jaz before they say their goodbyes. Jaz stays a moment longer before she leaves.  
  
She had finished unpacking a little before sunset and she knew the perfect place to watch it. She changed into some more comfortable clothes, namely a yellow t-shirt and a pair of gray athletic shorts, very short and very tight. She put her hair in a ponytail, tied her shoes and was on her way to the small pond.   
  
When she got there, she settled herself on a rock and faced toward west to watch the beautiful display of colors. Little did she know that she was being watched. Onyx eyes narrowed as he stood watching the small figure on the rock draw up her knees and rest her chin on them. She was enchanting. She had to be a witch, because she had cast a spell on him that he couldn't break. He heard her sigh. It was such a lonely sound, so full of longing. He knew what it was like to be alone and how bad he would wish he had someone to share sunsets with. He decided to approach her.  
  
She heard the bushes rustle behind her and she took to a fighting stance on the rock.   
  
"Who is there? Are you such a coward that you cannot face an unarmed woman?" She called out. He stepped out from the brush.  
  
"If they knew what kind of woman you were, they would be scared shitless." Piccolo retorts and grins. It felt like ages since he felt her body against his, smelled the scent of raspberries that clung to her skin and hair, and felt the silkiness of her skin beneath his fingertips. He looked in her eyes and saw that ever-present sparkle in their dark depths.  
  
"Well, well, Namek, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" She drops out of her fighting stance and putting a hand on her hip. He grinned she shouldn't have dropped her guard. So, he attacked, sending her on a first class trip to the cool water of the pond. But she was quick. She wrapped her tail around his thigh as she was falling and they both ended up in the pond.  
  
"You sneaky little monkey!" Piccolo grabbed her on her way out of the water, just to dunk her under its surface again. She came up sputtering and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him back, trying to escape.  
  
"I'm sneaky, that's a laugh. This is coming from the guy who thought it would be fun to try and drown me." She giggled as she felt him grab her ankle as she made it halfway on shore. She turned and tried to grab him by the shoulders. He caught her wrists in his hands and jerked her toward him.  
  
Her hair had fell from the weight of the water. Her shirt was almost transparent and you could see the outline of her bra because the shirt clung so tightly. She looked at the alien in front of her. She noticed that this one of the very few times he was without his turban and cape. The guy had a beautiful chest, she could see very clearly since the shirt had come untucked and was partly hanging off of him. A single droplet of water traced a path from his neck, down his chest, to waistline of his pants, since that was where the water level was when he was standing. Naughty images entered her mind of her following that drop of water with her tongue.  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear those images from her mind. ~Whoa there, remember Nameks are asexual here girl.~  
  
"You never did answer my question. What are you doing here?" She says not trying to break free from his grasp.  
  
"I come here all the time. This is where I meditate. What are you doing here?" He says, his voice low and caressing.   
  
"I happen to own this property now. I just moved into a house not too far from here. Isn't it a small world after all?" She says shivering. The sun had set and, with it, took all the warmth that it had provided.  
  
"Come on, let's get of this water, you're cold." Piccolo picks her up hero style and carries her out of the pond and sits her on the rock she was sitting on. He unties her shoes and takes them off, her socks quickly following. He also removes his shirt and rings it out and laying it near the shoes. He looks at her yet again to see her ringing out her hair and flipping it behind her. That's when he notices it, a small marking on the back of her neck at the base of her hairline.   
  
"What is that?" He asks coming closer to her yet again.  
  
"What is what? What the hell are you talking about now?" She says with a slight shiver in her voice. He comes closer and moves to stand behind her. He lifts her hair with one hand and, with a long graceful on the other hand, traces the red mark that looks similar to a tattoo. His touch sends a fit of shivers down her spine and awareness course through her body.  
  
"This mark right her on your neck." His face was close to her ear, his warm breath a caress. It took her a moment to find her voice to reply.  
  
"It is the royal symbol of Vegitasei. All Saiyans were marked in different places when we were delivered to Frieza. It was the class system. All races were marked with the royal symbol of their people. This was to help distinguish us or identify our bodies if something unforeseeable happened." She shivered at that memory. She was only six and it was painful. Not to mention she would be stuck with that for the rest of her life.  
  
"I'm sorry. You have endured too much. I just hope that your life here will be better." He releases her hair and places a hand on top of her head. He raises his ki enough to dry her and change her clothes to something similar to his only without the cape and turban.  
  
"Thanks, I was starting to get cold. Hey, I was starting to get hungry. Do you want to come see my new place and I'll cook? I'm actually pretty good at it." She steps down from the rock and picks up her shoes.  
  
"Sure, I have nothing better to do." With that they head toward her house. Who knows what the evening may hold.   
  
********  
  
R/R kiddies. This chapter is pretty slow, but my writer's block came back. This version of V/B is a lot different than my other one. So, if you don't like the way this one is going, try reading that one and see if you may like better. Shameless plug I know, but it's called "The Green-Eyed Monster." Tell me what you think. More reviews I get, the quicker the chapters may come out, you never know. Luv ya guys.  



	13. Fantasies

Chapter 13: Fantasies   
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I'm kinda getting tired of saying it over and over.  
  
Warnings: We are going to have some citrus, hope you don't mind. If so, deal! If not, pucker up!  
  
********  
  
"And last, but not least, the bedroom. It is kinda messy right now, so ignore it." Jaz ends the house tour in her bedroom. It was huge. The large Paul Bunyon four-poster bed was against the right-hand wall. Red satin sheets and a deep purple comforter with black designs embroidered in it decorated the bed. Several large fluffy, silk pillows were thrown about on the bed. Chiffon curtains hung from the posts, giving the bed a romantic, sexy quality. A large dressing table, an antique wardrobe, and a chest of drawers (all hand carved) also decorated the room. The chairs and fainting couch all had purple velvet cushions. The hardwood floor was covered in a thick deep red rug with the same purple and black design that donned the bedspread. Candles were on every surface from the nightstand to the windowsill. If one could see inside a genie's bottle, this is probably what it would look like.  
  
Piccolo just stands in the middle of the gigantic room looking around. Then, the phone rings.  
  
"Oh, what did I do with the cordless? I think it is in the bathroom. Go ahead and make yourself at home." Jaz says rushing toward the bathroom. Piccolo walks over to the bed to sit down, when he slightly gets his foot caught in something. He bends down to pull it off just to notice it was a very tiny and very sheer pair of underwear.   
  
Suddenly, very vivid and very naughty visions dance through Piccolo's mind. He sits down on the edge of the bed as desire courses through him.   
  
He can almost imagine her walking through the bathroom door wearing nothing but that tiny little thong and a smile. How she would approach him with that mischievous little glint in her eyes and hips swaying. How he would reach out and pull her body in between his spread legs. How he would run his hands down her smooth back and forward, just so he could travel back up the front of her body to caress her beautiful breasts. The way her breath would catch as he drew one of her pouting nipples into the warm recesses of his mouth. The way her nails would dig into his shoulders and she trembled with pleasure.   
  
The image was getting better by the moment. He imagined how she would look when she unexpectedly shoved him on his back and crawled over him. Then, she would untuck his shirt and spread it open so she could kiss and nibble her way down his chest. She would reach the hem of his pants, untie the sash, and ease the fabric down his legs and off his body. She would probably kiss his legs on the way back up his body. She would reach the evidence of his desire and then.........  
  
"Hey Namek, WAKE UP! Damn, you zone out a lot. What were you daydreaming about there big guy?" Jaz was standing in front of him, very fully dressed and with phone in hand. He blushed. ~How long has she been standing there?~  
  
"I was just thinking about what the future may hold for us." He answers cryptically.  
  
"I guess. You are a very strange guy, you know. You must be thinking of quite a future, cause your blushing. You almost look like a plum." She giggles.  
  
"Just shut-up." He growls.  
  
"Wow, someone got cranky really fast. Chill mi amigo. Come on, let's go downstairs so I can make dinner." She leads him out of the room.  
  
"Who called?" Piccolo asks walking down the stairs behind her.  
  
"My decorator to make sure everything is where it is supposed to be." She reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns to face him while he descends.  
  
"Whatcha got in your hand Pickles?" She asks with a smirk and eyes dancing. He looks down and his hand and blushes. He forgot that he was still holding her underwear. He was mortified, and to make matters worse, she was laughing, hard.  
  
"It's not that funny, you idiot. They were lying in the middle of the floor and I somehow got them caught on my foot. That's all. I guess I forgot I was holding them." He grumbles like a scolded child as his blush deepens. She just laughs harder.  
  
"I wish I had a camera. If you could only see your face. If you wanted them so bad, all you had to do was ask. Ok, I'll be good now." She holds her straight face for about ten seconds when she busts out laughing again. He drops the garment that started this little episode, and grabs her by the collar and pulls her up to his level, but she's still laughing.  
  
"Are you quite finished?!?" He yells as he shakes her slightly. She sobers some, but has an amused grin on her face as she walks toward the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, Not-So-Jolly-Green-Giant. I won't laugh anymore, promise. But this doesn't mean that I'm not going to find this amusing a few weeks down the road." The go to the kitchen and the rest of the evening passes pretty smoothly.  
  
  
***Back at CC***  
  
He gently laid her nude form on the bed and climbed on top of her. She runs her fingers through his dark hair as he kisses her. It was a kiss like she had never felt before, so soft, so tender, and so passionate. She wanted to cry from the sweetness of it. She had never been kissed in such a loving manner. It was like he was trying to show emotions that even he did not know he possessed.   
  
He eased out of the kiss to trail butterfly kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. He stopped at her bare shoulder for a moment before he sank his teeth in her porcelain skin. She gasped at the pain mixing with pleasure as he drank from her. After a few seconds, his mouth left her shoulder and he looked into her sapphire eyes that were darkened with desire.  
  
'Du miin alz ech duurn.' (You are mine as I am yours) He whispered seductively. His look was pure seduction, dark and dangerous, while promising immeasurable pleasure. She strained against his naked body, wanting more contact. Her body arched and she crushed her soft full breasts against his hard chiseled chest. He moaned. The first one since they had begun.  
  
"Easy, mi pleef kiisling. We have plenty of time." He whispered against her skin. His kisses started at her collarbone and worked their way down to her breasts, heavy with desire. She gasped with pleasure as he gently nibbled on one of her hardened peaks. He licked, sucked and nipped at the small pink-hued bead. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he continued his wondrous torture. She began trembling. Then, he lavished the same treatment on the other nipple. She just knew she was going to climax any moment now. It seemed impossible to her because she hadn't had any direct stimulation. But the more he nibbled, the closer she was to going over the edge.  
  
She had to do something or she was going to go crazy. She trailed one of her hands down his chest, his well-sculptured abs to his arousal. She delicately wrapped her fingers around the base of him. He sucked his a sharp breath as he felt her fingers on him. She slowly began to stroke him as his eyes drifted shut and he groaned.  
  
"Oh, Woman." He moaned.  
  
"Woman...."  
  
"WOMAN!!!"   
  
Bulma screamed as she woke up and fell out of her chair to the floor. She looked up from her place on the floor to see the maniacal Saiyan laughing at her. She blushed as soon as she remembered what she was dreaming about.  
  
"What do you want you jerk!" She yelled back at him.  
  
"I'm hungry. I was going to wait until you woke up, but I have been waiting for over an hour. I want food dammit!" Vegita exclaims gruffly right before he yawns. It was so cute to see him yawn, because he resembled a small child when he did it.  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll make you some food." Bulma stands up and walks toward the door.  
  
"Oh, and woman..."Vegita starts and she turns around.   
  
"Yes, Vegita." She says with a sharp edge to it.  
  
"You might want to take a cold shower while you're at it." He chuckles and gives his classic smirk. It took a moment to catch what he was saying. He was Saiyan, enhanced instinct, as in smell. He could smell how aroused her dream had made her.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!!!" She screams and stomps out of the room. Vegita just chuckles harder as the door slams.  
  
*******  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter. No purpose, well, I guess it has in a small way. I just thought since you guys liked Piccolo's little daydream in Chapter 7, that you would like another one. I hope I was right.  
  
Hey PLEASE REVIEW!! Pretty please with sugar on top. I'll love you guys forever. I already do, but that is beside the point.  
  
Luv Ya! Toodles.   



	14. Would You Like Some Jealousy With Dinner...

Chapter 14: Would You Like Some Jealousy With Dinner?  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: Figure it out for yourself. If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing stories about it, now would I.  
  
Warnings: Hard to tell.  
  
Author Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. The past two weeks have been hell. 4 tests, three papers and club meetings. I was horrible. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
********  
  
"Dammit!" Jaz yells as she stumps her toe on her front door. "I am so late!! I'll never get ready in time." As soon as she lays down her purse and keys, she kicks off her shoes.   
  
She passes the hall clock and sees that she is an hour late getting home. She strips off her suit jacket and throws in on a chair in the living room. She untucks her blouse and unbuttons it while heading for the stairs. It lands on at the base of the stairs. As she walks up the stairs, she unzips her skirt and lets it fall as she steps out of it, leaving it in the middle of the staircase. She makes it to the top of the stairs and starts undoing her garters that hold up her stockings. She makes it halfway down the hall before both stockings and the garter belt are gone, just left lying there. She makes it to her bedroom door when she strips herself of her bra, leaving it in a lump right outside the door. When she gets to the bathroom, her underwear is chucked back through to her bedroom, landing on the dresser.   
  
She starts running a hot shower before she returns to the bedroom, lays out her dress and finds the undergarments that go with it. She takes a quick glance at the clock and hurries back to take her shower.  
  
********  
  
Piccolo hurries his pace as he hears the commotion coming from the large house. He had felt Jaz's ki when she got home, so he went to see if she would like to train. He heard some very explicit cussing so he feared the worst. Either Jaz was in trouble or whoever was bothering her was having a hard time handling her. Either way, he was going to save someone from getting hurt.   
  
He slammed open the door and saw her shoes had been kicked on the opposite side of the foyer. Her jacket was haphazardly thrown on a chair. He was willing to overlook those two things, but when he saw her shirt lying at the base of the steps, he became worried. He noticed that the clothing trail did not end there. He followed it to where it ended, right outside her bedroom door. He picked up her bra and cold fingers of fear gripped his heart.   
  
"Boblakk izz azz galge!!" (Damn it to hell!) He hears yelled from the bedroom. He knows it was Jaz, but he had no clue as to what she was saying. He slammed through the door to see her standing there with a shocked look on her face and perfectly all right.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Namek?" She finally manages to get out. She was standing there trying to hold her dress up, which was a red velvet, strapless evening gown. She had yet to get it zipped. Her hair was up in curlers and her face flushed.  
  
"Well I heard some commotion, you yelling and saw your clothes thrown all over the house, so I thought you were in trouble." He waves his arms while giving his rant, bra still in hand waving like a flag. She just looked at him for a moment before a huge smile crossed her face and she started giggling.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny! I was scared to death." He yells and she sobers and looks up at him with an almost maternal look.  
  
"You know Namek, you seem to have a fascination with my underwear. Next time I head out to Victoria Secrets I'm taking you with me. That way you can buy your own undies and stop pilfering mine." She winks at him as he blushes.  
  
"Damn you." He growls and throws the bra across the room.   
  
"Oh well, now that you're here, you can help me. Can you zip up my dress for me?" She turns her back to him and he is offered the most wondrous view. He walks up to her and looks down at her smooth back and shoulders.   
  
She had the most amazing curves. The way her hips gracefully flared, the natural curve of her back, the smooth , graceful line of her long slender neck. He noticed a few freckles peppered her shoulders. He also took in the fact that you could see the undergarments that the dress was meant to hide. The red satin strapless bra, the small red stings on her hip that were connected to the tinny g-string she was wearing, and the top of the lacy red garter belt. ~Why me?~ he muttered to himself.  
  
He brushed his knuckles down the smooth slope of her back and she involuntarily arched at the feeling the small caress sent through her body. He grasped the zipper and pulled it up, making sure his fingers brushed her skin as he did so. She bit her lip to try to keep down the feelings coursing through her body. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and it gave her goose bumps.   
  
All he wanted to do at that moment was pull the zipper back down, pull the dress off, and caress her almost naked body, feel all of her. He was almost positive that her was that soft all over her body. He bit back a moan just thinking about it.   
  
"Uh, thanks Pickles. Oh, damn, look at the time. I'm late, I'm so late!!" She runs to her dresser and removes the curlers from her hair. Piccolo snaps out of his daze long enough to pay attention to what she was doing.   
  
"What the hell are you in such a hurry about?"   
  
"I have a dinner party to go to. This is such a nightmare. I was going to take Vegita with me, but Yamcha had a ball game, so Vegita is going with Bulma. I'm forced to take one of the new interns, Jared, and he really gives me the creeps, but he is all I could find on such short notice. I would have asked you, but you would really stick out. You're not missing much anyway." She pins up her hair to where it looks like a crown of curls and slides in some clear jewels to make her sparkle.   
  
"What about this guy makes you uncomfortable? Does this have anything to do with why you got angry at Oolong at Roshi's party?" Piccolo sits down at the edge of the bed.   
  
"Just the way he never talks to me, but my breasts. It's not as if he will ever meet them. Furthermore, not that it is any of your business, but yes, it has to do with why I was angry at Oolong." She makes the final touches to her makeup and walks over the bed and picks up her white velvet evening gloves that were beside Piccolo. He grabs her hand. Su h a small, soft hand; it is hard to believe the damage that has been done and could be done by that dainty little hand.   
  
"Tell me about it." He mutters as he pulls her down on the bed.  
  
"I really don't have time right now. I'm already running late because of my meeting running late. Jared will be here any minute. But if you really want to know that bad, stick around, make yourself at home, and we will talk about it when I get back. I have to tell you sometime I guess. Considering that you won't let it die." At that time the doorbell rings.  
  
"He's here. Walk me downstairs?" Jaz looks over her back at Piccolo and he is struck speechless. He caught her eyes and was lost. All of a sudden, he wanted to wake up in the mornings and watch her eyes open and the last fingers of sleep let go of her. His heart started to pound, he had never felt this way before. It was like he was having a panic attack. It was almost as if he couldn't live without her. It was damn scary. He stood and offered his arm and they went downstairs.  
  
She opened the door to an extremely attractive man. Tall, but not quite as tall as Piccolo, brown hair, eyes so blue they were almost clear, and it was apparent that the man spent a good amount of time at the gym. Piccolo felt jealousy course through his entire being. He wanted to blast the man, especially since he was staring at Jaz like she was a piece of meat.  
  
"Ms. Jensen, you look amazing, almost good enough to eat." Jared muttered in a sultry voice, not leaving any doubt as to what his intentions were. Jaz flinched as if she had been smacked. That really set Piccolo off.  
  
"I will only say this once. She is a lady and you will treat her and talk to her as such. For, if you fail to do so, I will hunt you down, rip off your balls and feed them a pack of wolves, so I can watch you bleed to death. Do I make myself clear?" He walks over to the pathetic human, towering over him.  
  
"My God! Who in the hell is this guy? Man you are huge!" Jaz walks over, shaking her head and stands in between the very testosterone filled males.  
  
"This is Piccolo. He is..um..security. So you better believe him. He is a little aggressive." Jaz grabs her wrap and purse and opens the door. "Well, are we going, kid, or are we going to stand here all day?" She walks toward the car.  
  
Jared gives one last look at Piccolo. Piccolo glares at the smaller man and Jared practically runs out the door. The car pulls out of the driveway and Piccolo looks around for a moment. He grabs Jaz's shirt off the floor and starts to do some light cleaning, as in picking up all the dirty clothes.  
  
*******  
  
Ok, that is the end of this chapter. Again, I am so sorry about the delay. I hope you guys can forgive me. That is if anyone is actually reading this. In another words…..PLEASE REVIEW!!! The reviews are greatly appreciated. That way I actually know that someone is READING this thing.  
  
Luv u guys bunches.   



	15. One Fantasy Becomes Reality

Chapter 15: One Fantasy Becomes Reality  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: Figure it out for yourself.  
  
Warning: Pucker up kids, there's a lemon about.  
  
Author's Note: I just thought I would address a question. Someone asked me about the age difference between Jaz and Vegita, saying that there was only a year difference. Well, all the information that I have read about ages said that Vegita was anywhere from 5-6 years older than Goku. So that is the age difference I was going by, sorry for the confusion. ~Thoughts~  
  
*******  
  
Her tail tightened around her thigh in agitation. She removed his hands from her ass, once again. This was only the first song that they had danced together to and he was already groping her. She wanted to kill the perverted little bastard, but there were too many people around. She gritted her teeth until the song ended.   
  
"I think I'm going to sit down for awhile, I'm not feeling well." It wasn't a complete lie, he did make her sick to her stomach. Jared accepted the lame excuse and went in search of another dance partner. Jaz just sat back to take in the scenery, or at least one scene in particular.....Vegita and Bulma.   
  
****  
  
"Damn it, woman. How long until I can leave this shit-hole?" Vegita grumbles while dancing yet another dance.  
  
"Shut your trap, monkey boy. Not too much longer. Everyone is almost gone. I promise it won't be long." Bulma mutters through her teeth while plastering a fake smile.   
  
"It better not be much longer. I don't think I can handle another idiotic human trying to speak to me. Like I would lower myself to address them." Vegita lets out a growl when Bulma stomps on his foot.  
  
"Woman, you're treading on dangerous ground, literally." He leans in and growls in her ear.  
  
"Come on Veggie and be a good boy. I'll make it worth your while." Bulma purrs and grabs his firm butt in her hands. He jumps like he was shot.  
  
"Woman, I thought I told you --" Vegita starts before Bulma places a finger over his lips.  
  
"Shhh, now Vegita, I'm going to say this, so hear me out. I want you, tonight. If you want me to beg I'm willing to do that. I'm sure it would make the experience more enjoyable." She presses her body closer to his.   
  
"Like I care what you want. I am not your plaything." He hisses as she once again presses herself to him.  
  
"What about what you want, Vegita? You can't deny you want me, cause your body is telling me different." She looks up at him with pure seduction in her vivacious blue eyes.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, all the guests have left, is there anything you needed?" A young man says after tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"No, that's fine Jerry. I guess I'll leave now, just make sure to lock up." Bulma winks, takes Vegita by the hand, and leaves.  
  
***Back at CC***  
  
Bulma pulls him through the front door, not giving him time to protest before she kisses him. He stiffens at first, but when she refuses to pull back, he begins to respond. Bulma began to tremble. He had taken her wild seduction and turned it into a slow, leisurely and most certainly sensual manipulation of her lips.   
  
He raised a hand to her face to pull her closer so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue delicacy traced the line of her lips before she opened her mouth to grant his tongue entrance. She gasped at the feeling of his warm, velvety tongue stroking hers in a soft, erotic duel. He was a consummate kisser, a connoisseur in seduction. She wanted to melt. Never had a kiss affected her in such a way. Erotic shivers shook her frame as she thought that this was only the beginning, the best was yet to come.  
  
He eased out of the kiss and took her hand. He led her to his room and opened the door. She pushed passed him, then grabbed him by his belt loops, dragging him in behind her. She pulled him in for another passionate kiss, and he nudged the door shut with his foot.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her closer to his hard body. She broke the kiss to moan. She then stepped out of his embrace while stepping out of her shoes. Vegita undone his tie and shrugged out of his tux jacket, both landing on the floor at his feet.   
  
Bulma walked over the nightstand and switched on the lamp. Soft light filled the room; not too much light, but just enough to see. She motioned for him with a finger. As he walked toward her he was undoing the buttons of his shirt. She smirked as his muscled chest was revealed to her. Tonight he would finally be hers. One last fling before Yamcha popped the question.  
  
When he was standing in front of her sans shirt, she traced one manicured fingernail down the plains of his chest. He closed his eyes at the brief contact. He finally took her hand in his before turning her around to unzip the small, black evening dress. He sucked in a sharp breath as her back was revealed to him. She was not wearing undergarments. He had to stifle a moan.   
  
She let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it. She was confused, he wasn't touching her. She turned around to find Vegita standing there in a daze. She grinned. She knew that she had the upper hand this time. He wasn't expecting that one.   
  
She stood in front of him for a moment before he gained his composure and pulled her toward him so he could nibble on her ear. Bulma ran her hands down his back to the hem of his pants. She traced the waistband to the front and undone the button followed by the zipper. She pushed the material down off his hips and it fell to the floor. She sighed, of all the times for the man to wear underwear.   
  
He smirked. He knew she was growing impatient. He lifted her gently and placed her on his bed. He stripped himself of his boxers and crawled on after her. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. His kisses, while filled with passion, were still achingly tender. The intensity was indescribable.  
  
He broke the kiss and trailed kisses along her neck and collar bone, making sure to thorough. Bulma arched her back and whimpered and he worked his way lower. He nibbled and licked one of her breasts, while kneading the other.   
  
"Vegita, please." She begged. He tentatively licked a hardened nipple. She gasped, then whimpered. This caused the prince to chuckle. He, then, took the aching bud in his mouth and nipped and sucked until Bulma was going mad with pleasure. He bit down lightly, causing her to gasp. He soothed the sting with his tongue. He switched breasts and continued his ministrations.   
  
After a few moments, he left the bounteous treasure of her breasts and kissed his way down her stomach. He traced his tongue around her belly button before dipping it in the small crevice. Bulma's hips arched off the bed and she was not holding the sounds of pleasure erupting from her throat. She was on fire from his gentle caresses and kisses. It was amazing how someone so strong could be so gentle. When she and Yamcha made love, it was always very athletic and fast. To see who could climax first.   
  
With Vegita it was so different. Only her pleasure mattered. She felt so cherished, delicate,...loved. It was like her and Yamcha only had sex, but with Vegita they were making love. So far, the whole experience was centering around her, he was taking nothing for himself. It was bliss.  
  
She felt Vegita spreading her legs and propping them on his biceps. He was opening her for him. He caught the scent of her arousal and groaned. She was so ready, but he wasn't, not yet. He wanted to taste her first. Saiyans depend so much on the senses, it makes the whole experience more enjoyable.  
  
He nibbled on the inside of her thigh and her breath caught. He continued to work higher and Bulma became nervous. Yamcha had never done what she thought Vegita was about to do.   
  
"Vegita? Um, maybe you shouldn't do that." Bulma choked out hesitantly.  
  
"Why? Do you not like it?" Vegita met her gaze.  
  
"Well, its, um, well....hard to explain. You see, I've, um, never--well....its just that....oh gosh. Noone'severdonethattomebefore." She blushed. There, she said it.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll like it, I promise. If you don't, tell me. But I want...no, I need to taste you." How could she deny him now.   
  
He gently kissed his way up her leg until he reached his goal. He flicked his tongue out and over her pleasure point.   
  
"OH MY KAMI!!! Please...unh....don't stop." Bulma whimpered.  
  
He began to get more intense, swirling his tongue around her entrance, dipping in on occasion. He grabbed her hips and tilted hips to allow greater depth in his invasion. Bulma buried her hands in Vegita's hair and pulled his face closer to her. She was starting to pant and tremble and Vegita knew she was close. He increased speed and pressure, finally bringing her to an orgasm like none she had felt before. She screamed his name as she closed her eyes when the burst of white light appeared from the sheer intensity of her release.  
  
She couldn't stop trembling. She had no idea that an orgasm could shatter you this way. Her body felt so sensitive, like she noticed textures that she had not noticed before. She also noticed that Vegita was stroking her hair as she came back to Earth from her trip to Heaven.   
  
"Feel better?" Vegita smirked as he arched an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh goodness, oh yes." Bulma panted.  
  
"Good." Vegita stood to leave.  
  
"Just where do you think you are going? We are not finished, mister." Bulma grabs his wrist.  
  
"What do you mean? I gave you what you wanted, correct? You were pleasured, were you not?" Vegita looked down at her hand on his wrist and scowled.  
  
"But, what about you? What about making love to me?" Bulma tugged a little harder. Vegita looked at her with a confused look on his face. Then it dawned on her what was wrong.  
  
"You're a virgin aren't you Vegita?" Bulma said softly.  
  
"What of it. That is none of your business. Just because I chose not to lower myself in raping some woman on a planet I was purging does not make me less of a man. I have had neither the opportunity or inclination up to this point in time." He jerks away from her and crosses his arms.  
  
"Wow. I had no idea. Vegita I'm glad you waited as long as you had, I think it makes you more of a man. Now, look at me, please." Bulma watches as he turns to her.  
  
She reaches out and tugs on him, trying to get him closer. He takes the few steps toward the bed, still holding eye contact with Bulma. Her gaze left his as she leaned forward and began kissing his chest. She made sure to pay extra attention to the scars, like her gentle kisses would erase them indefinitely. When she reached his nipples, she mimicked his earlier ministrations.   
  
Vegita bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. She just kept going lower. ~Just exactly where is she going with that mouth.~  
  
"AHHH! What the hell are you doing to me!" Vegita felt his knees were threatening to buckle as Bulma suckled his arousal. She hummed around his length and he bucked his hips.  
  
"Woman, stop. Bul...ma....ah...I'm uh....stop or I'll..." Vegita grabbed her shoulders trying to puller her off of him, but she continued her torture.  
  
"GA!!! Boblakk izz." Vegita dropped his head panting after having the most intense orgasm race through his body.   
  
"Come here Vegita. I want you, NOW." Vegita crawled back on the bed with her and they began to kiss. It was more intense than those that had preceded it. Full of longing, want, and desperate need.   
  
Vegita crawled over Bulma until she was lying on her back. She arched against him and spread her legs waiting for his invasion. He rubbed himself against her teasingly. She moaned and grabbed his hips trying to get him closer.   
  
"Tell me what you want, woman. Tell me you want me." Vegita whispered seductively as he rubbed the tip of his arousal across her opening.   
  
"I want you to make love to me, Vegita. I need you, please." Bulma starts whimpering like a puppy-dog with aching for fulfillment.   
  
"Alz du vunsk, mi pleef kiisling." (A.N. As you wish, my blue angel.) With that Vegita slowly enters her. Both moan in ecstasy. Bulma wraps her legs around him tighter as he allows her to adjust to his size. After a few moments he begins to thrust in and out of her slowly, but making sure to hit her sweet spot with each return. Bulma could not contain the pleasurable sounds from passing her lips. This just caused Vegita to increase his pace.   
  
Soon, they were clawing at each other as their release was approaching. Vegita's thrusts became more forceful and quick as Bulma tried to keep up with him. She clawing like a wild thing, causing whelps to rise on his back from her nails digging in to his skin. She was closing her eyes as she felt her release approaching.  
  
"No, don't close your eyes. Look at me. Look in the eyes. I want to watch you." Vegita panted in between thrusts.  
  
She opened her aqua eyes and looked in the midnight depths of the eyes of the Saiyan prince. She saw so many emotions in those eyes. Her breath caught. She was on emotional overload. Too many feelings were coursing through her body at one time.   
  
"VEGITA!!!!" Bulma screamed as she hit her peak, never once breaking eye contact. Her orgasm was so intense that tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Never before had she felt such extreme pleasure.   
  
"Wo..ma...n" Vegita grunted as he reached his peak as the contractions of Bulma's orgasm massaged his length. He collapsed on top of her, weakened from his release. He quickly rolled to the side as to keep from crushing the fragile human.  
  
He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms securely around her frame. She reached a hand up and stroked his widow's peak in a soothing gesture as their breathing returned to normal. He started to purr as his eyes closed and sleep claimed him.  
  
Bulma laid there in the dark for a moment listening to his purring. After she was sure he was asleep, she eased herself from his arms. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for the good time, Veggie."   
  
She quietly picked up her dress and left the room. She quickly took a shower and crawled into bed, hoping that Yamcha would ask her to marry him soon. Sleep soon followed.   
  
*********  
  
Sorry it took so long, but I finally got off my 'ass', lol. I know you guys really wanted to know what was going to happen between Jaz and Piccolo, but I know that some of you wanted to know some developments between Vegita and Bulma. So B/V came first, to build suspense. I was going to put out two chapters at one time, but I haven't quite decided how I want Jaz's and Pickles' conversation to go yet. Hopefully I'll figure it out soon.  
  
P.S. Don't forget to REVIEW!!! I love them and they are greatly appreciated.   
  
Luv yas,  
sirencirce   



	16. Understanding

Chapter 16: Understanding  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: It must be nice to own it, but I wouldn't know……I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!  
  
Warnings: Just my usual stuff.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys. I've had major writer's block on top of a very busy schedule. Please forgive me!!! On a good note, I received a bunch of wonderful reviews, to which I am eternally grateful. I love my loyal fans :O).   
  
********  
  
Finally, she was home. Her feet hurt, her head hurt, but, most importantly, Jared's nose hurt, after she broke it that is. When he pulled into the driveway he tried to cop a feel, which earned him a nice punch right square in the nose, not to mention unemployment. The thought made her smirk. How she loved being the boss.   
  
She unlocked the door and went in. She noticed all the lights were off, which made her wonder if Pickles was still around. She saw that he had cleaned up her mess as she made her way through the house. When her aching feet finally took her to her bedroom door, she sensed a very familiar ki, Piccolo's. It was pretty low, so he was either asleep or meditating. She quietly slipped in, not wanting to disturb either of the two.  
  
When she entered the room, a gentle smile lit her face. He was asleep, well as much as a Namek can sleep. He was in the middle of her bed, lying on his left side with his leg curled slightly and his hands folded underneath his head. His breathing was deep and even and one antenna slightly twitched, suggesting he was dreaming.   
  
Jaz tiptoed to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pajamas then went to the bathroom to change. Moments later, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of black satin pj pants and a matching camisole. She lies down on the bed facing him and just gazed at him for a few moments.   
  
"Too bad you have to be asexual, Pickles. It wouldn't take much for a girl to fall for you." She whispered softly, as not to wake him. She ran her finger gently down the slope of his nose, and the next thing she knew she was being pinned to the bed.   
  
"AHHHH! Hey, it's me, calm down you psychotic green man!" Piccolo woke up completely when he felt the soft curves of the Saiyan under him.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled off of her and she sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I guess. Was your party fun?" He asked with a slight yawn, also sitting up.  
  
"Not really, but the evening ended well. That's one intern that won't be coming back." She giggled at the memory.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask. I probably don't want to know." He stands and stretches before turning to look at Jaz. She had rolled over on her side and was looking at him, with her head propped up on one arm. He momentarily struck speechless. It was amazing how she still took his breath away. It had been a year since they had come had come back to Earth, and she was still stunning. He realized that he could never tire of looking at her, which was all he wanted to do as of late.   
  
"Well, the only thing missing from this slumber party is some popcorn." Jaz said sarcastically while rolling over on her stomach.   
  
"I didn't stay this long to watch you eat 50 pounds of popcorn. I have a question I want answered and you are going to do that right now. So spill it." Piccolo says while sitting next to Jaz.  
  
"It's not that simple, Namek. I can't just blurt it out. It takes me a moment to gather the nerve to say it. One just blabber out 'I was raped by a maniacal lizard when I was 14.' It just isn't done." She finishes her speech with tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Did I hear what I think I just heard. Frieza raped you at 14? Jaz, that's horrible. How did it happen?" Piccolo turned to sit Indian-style on the bed.  
  
Jaz went through all the horrible details of her attack, up to the point when Vegita had found her. By the time she had reached the end of her monologue, she was crying uncontrollably. She looked up at Piccolo, afraid of what she would see, disappointment, disgust, or worse.  
  
"Don't." She muttered.  
  
"Don't what?" He asked softly.  
  
"Don't look at me like you pity me. That's the reason I don't tell anyone. I don't want pity, I don't need it." She managed to choke out.  
  
"I don't pity you. I admire you." He said while wiping away a tear.  
  
"Admire me? How could you? I'm considered 'tainted' by Saiyan standards. I'll never be mated, for I'm not pure." She yelled at him, her heart breaking.  
  
"Jaz, life isn't like that here. You survived it, which takes strength. Most women cannot survive a trauma like that. I'm glad you did, because you're here now. Just tell me something, what do you want, what do you need?" He pulls her up into a sitting position.  
  
"What I want is someone to be proud that I was able to live through it. What I want is to be held by a man and not be afraid of him. Is that wrong?" She gazes up at him like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"No, Jaz, it isn't wrong. Not at all." He pulls her into his arms and lies back down. She turns slightly to face him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She gives a slight smile. He caresses her cheek.  
  
"Holding you, now sleep." She smiles briefly before snuggling closer and closes her eyes. Sleep comes soon for her and he lie there for the longest time watching her. She was so beautiful and she looked so young while sleeping. Finally, he fell asleep, holding the very creature he dreams about.  
  
***2 Nights Later***  
  
It was late, again. He walked in, barely able to move. She had been avoiding him since that night. That night when he held her in his arms and went to sleep. She wouldn't even look at him. He didn't understand. He gave her what she wanted and more. He had given her a part of him that he had not known to exist, a part of his heart. Damn her. She had awaked feelings in him long dormant and he hated her for it, but yet he couldn't.   
  
Vegita squinted at the light as he opened the refrigerator door. He pulled out a bottle of water and guzzled it down. He shut the door and threw his bottle into the trash on his way out of the kitchen. He saw the soft flickering light of the television coming from the living room. He walked silently toward the room, wondering who could be up at this time of night. He heard the voices and assumed that it was coming from the offending box in which humans get so much entertainment.  
  
He entered to room and his eyes went wide. His heart constricted and he felt like he was going to die. On the couch was Bulma and Yamcha. Yamcha was down to his underwear and Bulma was without her shirt. Various articles of clothing littered the floor around them. So this is why she had been avoiding him. He was humiliated. He was being used as her boy toy. He became furious. How dare she? He had to do something to save his pride.  
  
"Woman, if you two must fuck like what you earthlings refer to as rabbits, please don't do it in the living room where I have to see it." He came out of the shadows.  
  
"Vegita! Oh my goodness, I thought you had already gone to bed." ~Oh shit. This is not good.~ Bulma thought to herself.   
  
"What do you care, Woman? I needed to speak to anyway and this is as good as an opportunity as any. I want that GR ready for space travel by the end of the week. My training is suffering on this pathetic excuse of a planet. I wish to leave in hopes of obtaining my destiny before those dreadful tin cans arrive." Vegita strikes the 'pose.'  
  
"That is going to take a lot of work, Vegita." Bulma scowls. She felt a little hurt that he wasn't showing any jealousy. She had been avoiding him in fear that she was falling in love with him. That night was amazing, she had never experienced anything like it before. Now, in order for to be aroused when she was with Yamcha, she had to imagine it was Vegita's gentle caresses instead of Yamcha's lusty touches.  
  
"I don't care. Just see to it that it's done." Vegita throws over his shoulder as he leaves the room. He reaches his bedroom and collapses to the bed. He curls up into a fetal position hoping the pain in his heart will go away soon. He finally falls into a fitful sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Sorry again guys. I know it has been forever. But anyway, you know the drill. Please review. I wouldn't update without fans. I love you guys!!!  
  
Laters, sirencirce   



	17. Tempers Rise

Chapter 17: Tempers Rise  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: To own Piccolo and Vegita.....purrrrr. But alas, it can never be.  
  
Warnings: People are going to get a little testy in this chappy.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry guys. I had to work two jobs this summer, so I've been so busy. You guys have been so patient, thank you very much. Now on with the story.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
********  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Jaz shot straight up out of a deep sleep. Her heart was pounding and she looked around the dark room for any signs of a disturbance. Not seeing anything but the bright green numbers on her alarm clock shouting 4:03am, she assumed it was just a dream and laid back down.   
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"Not. Happening." Jaz muttered as she realized someone was downstairs knocking on her door, and, by the sounds of it, was not going to go anywhere.  
  
She muttered and cursed under her breath as she stumbled out of bed, down the hallway, down the stairs to the front door. She jerked open the door to kill whomever or whatever was on the other side. Instead, her jaw flew open with shock to find a very rumpled, tired, and some would even say a sad looking Vegita. They just stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours.  
  
~If I was as smart as I give myself credit for, I would have fallen for Jaz. She is the last Saiyan female, not to mention smart, beautiful and powerful. So why don't I feel the need to mate her. Well, ok, I'm feel more like her father than anything. But I wish I hadn't let that human female get under my skin.~  
  
"Geta, what the hell are you doing here this time of the morning?" Jaz yawned as she sleepily leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, I get up this time every morning. Don't you?" Vegita replies.  
  
"No I don't. I usually don't get up for another three hours, get ready for work, working until 5, coming home and cleaning, and train my ass off until 2 or so in the morning. I have had exactly two hours and three minutes of sleep, so needless to say, I am not a happy camper." She muttered on her way to the living room sofa.  
  
"I need a place to stay for the week." Vegita spurts out unexpectedly.  
  
"Mmm...that's nice...a place to stay.....WAIT! Did you just say you needed a place to stay! What happened with staying with Bulma?" At the mention of Bulma's name Vegita flinched as if he a been dealt a blow.   
  
"Geta you didn't. Tell me that you didn't sleep with her. I know she wanted you to, but I didn't think you would." At his silence, Jaz had all the answer she needed.  
  
"I see. I was afraid this was going to happen. You have become emotionally attached and it makes you angry and you two argued. Am I right?"  
  
"Partly." Vegita whispers. "She went back to that fuckhead human, the night after." God why did it feel like his chest was being ripped apart.  
  
"Ok, you can stay here. But why is it just for the week?" Jaz hooks her arm through one of his and lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm leaving for space until the androids arrive. I can't become Super Saiyan here, so I will go elsewhere so I can." Vegita places his free hand over her tiny fingers.  
  
"It seems you have grown up on me, Jasentha. When did that happen?" Vegita mumbles more to himself than to her.  
  
"I was lucky to have you to raise me. Now, come on, you look like you haven't slept all night. I'll show you to your room and you can get some sleep. I'll fix some breakfast for you in a couple of hours." They walk upstairs, arms still locked, and Jaz shows Vegita his room. She returns to her room and they both fall asleep within minutes.  
  
********  
  
Jaz walked in her office a few hours later, still tired. She no more than sat down when she was told she had a visitor. She gave permission for the visitor to enter.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Bulma stated as she walked in the door.  
  
"About what?" Jaz asked coolly.  
  
"Have you seen Vegita? He wasn't down for breakfast this morning and mom and dad still haven't seen him." The more Bulma talked the more worried she sounded.  
  
"Yes I have seen him. In matter of fact, he is staying with me for a few days." Jaz replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Staying with you? Why would he do that?" Bulma sat down in front of Jaz's desk.  
  
"I suppose because he wanted to. He didn't give me many details." Jaz stood and walked toward a window.  
  
"I see. Listen if this is about the other night, I don't really see what the big deal is. It was just a moment of mutual passion and lust. I couldn't have hurt his feelings because Vegita doesn't have any. So don't give me that look like your ready to tear my head off." Bulma leaned back further in the chair.  
  
Jaz turned and glared at Bulma, her dark eyes sparkling with barely controlled rage.  
  
"Let me tell you a little about Saiyans oh nescient one. Saiyans don't have casual sex. We value our virginity and save ourselves for a life-mate. When we do decide to give ourselves, it is forever and irrevocable. So saying that it was just lust, it only was on your part. To Vegita, he was taking you for his mate, but not completely yet. It was so much more than a good fuck to him Bulma, he was giving himself to you. Everything he is and everything he could never be. He does have feelings, he just doesn't know how to show it. You rejected him and it is killing him. To see him fight the way he feels internally is the most heart-wrenching site. If I had to take a guess here, I would say that you are the heartless one." Jaz had not realized that she was standing behind her desk with what used to be a pewter bird paperweight. She looked down at the crumpled figurine in her hand and dropped in the trashcan.  
  
Bulma stood and walked toward the door in a mad huff. Before she opened the door, she turned to Jaz and said, "You're just jealous because you want him for yourself!" With that Bulma left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Well that's the first I've known about that. Stupid humans." Jaz muttered sarcastically and went to work.   
  
***Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch***  
  
Piccolo approached the pond for his daily meditation to find that his spot was occupied.....by VEGITA! He stood there lost in confusion. ~Vegita never has come here before, so why now?~  
  
"You might as well come out, Namek, I know you're there." Vegita said not even opening his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked as he approached the proud prince.  
  
"I'm staying here a few days, not that it is any of your business. I would ask you the same question if I cared." Vegita finally opened his eyes to see the tall green man take a seat on the large rock adjacent to him.  
  
"I come here to meditate everyday for your information." Piccolo growled.  
  
"How's that problem of yours coming along?" Vegita smirked at Piccolo's irritated look. He didn't know why he was even bothering to talk to the large alien, but he felt the need to have a conversation with him. The more Vegita thought about it, the more alike they seemed. Kindred spirits, both a couple bad asses, both misunderstood and both wanting a woman who had no clue what they were really feeling.  
  
"I'm fine." Piccolo ground out through clenched teeth. "Why aren't you staying at Capsule Corps.?" Piccolo tried to make the question seem casual although jealousy filled every pore of his being.  
  
"Why Namek, are you jealous? Afraid that I have decided to take Jasentha as my mate? That would be the sensible thing to do wouldn't it? The last Saiyan Prince take the last Saiyan female. In case you hadn't noticed, Green Bean, I'm not sensible. Oh, no, I couldn't do the sensible thing and fall for someone who would have least respected me and maybe grow some affection toward me. No I could do that could I? I had to go and do something stupid, something like trying to win over the Queen of Bitches. The story of my life." Vegita stood, crossed his arms and presented his back to the now wide-eyed Namek.  
  
"Vegita....why are you telling me this?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"Oh please, you can't sit there and tell me that you don't feel like taking Jasentha by the shoulder and shaking some sense in her at times. Can't you see Namek, we are in the same position, just different situations and women." Vegita let his arms drop in defeat.  
  
"Don't discuss this conversation with anyone, or I'll kill you. Now, since you're here, we spar." Vegita faces Piccolo and drops into a fighting stance. Piccolo mimics his stance and a day of really rough training ensues.  
  
***The Week Ends***  
  
Vegita walks out of the house and stares back at Jaz standing in the doorway. He had to admit it was a pretty nice week, just the two of them. There were times he could imagine that they were back on Frieza's ship together and had never met Bulma. The pain that Frieza had caused him dulled in comparison to Bulma's rejection. He then took to the sky in the direction of Capsule Corps.  
  
He landed outside of the ship and walked inside to find Bulma checking to see that everything was ready. Vegita cleared his throat and she turned around.  
  
"Vegita....How have you been." She noticed that he looked tired but other than that, emotionless.  
  
"What's it to you, onna." Vegita stalked past her to check supplies.  
  
"What we went from Woman to Bulma to Onna? Don't tell me you're still mad about the whole Yamcha thing." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You are deserving of the title of slut, but being a prince I wouldn't dare call you that." Vegita stated turning to look at her.  
  
"Oh come on Vegita you know it was hormones, just animalistic lust, plain and simple. Don't act hurt." Bulma tossed some hair behind her shoulder and acted bored even though his words cut her to the core.  
  
"You used me as your fuck toy onna. You know Frieza used to use me as well, but he never lied about it or made out to seem more than it was. So, in that respect, you are no better than he." Vegita walked closer to her.  
  
"Well, you used me to make Jaz jealous!!!" Bulma screamed trying to conceal the tears. Truth hurts she guessed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!? If you think that I am attracted to that girl in any way, you are sick. I may never sire a child, but I was someone's father at one point in time dammit! I care for the girl, but she is my daughter in a manner of speaking. I could no more be involved with her than you could with your father. So don't EVER bring her into this ever again." Vegita came a little closer to Bulma.  
  
"Sorry! But that still don't change the truth.....wild....."  
  
"Animalistic lust, I know." Vegita cut in. "You want animalistic lust, huh?" He was so close to her now that she could feel the heat from his body. And Kami help her, it was turning her on. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing Vegita?" Bulma asked in a small voice, her arousal turning into fear.  
  
"Giving you what you wanted..." He ripped her shirt down the middle, "Wild, animalistic lust."   
  
"Vegita stop...please....I don't want this. Stop you're scaring me." Bulma whimpered as she failed to get out of his strong grasp.  
  
"What's the matter Bulma, don't want the animal in me? Can't you finish what you start?" Vegita taunts in her ear.  
  
"Vegita, how could you? So you are just going to rape me?" Bulma's eyes well up with tears. Vegita rolls his eyes. He roughly grabs her hips and slam them to his to show her that his body shows no signs of arousal.  
  
"Feel that woman, that means you disgust me. I don't take someone's sloppy seconds, especially a fucking human's." With that he lets her go and backs away slightly. She slaps him, hurting herself more than him.  
  
"I hate you, Vegita." She whispers with tears running down her face.  
  
"It is as it should be then. Now leave me be so I can get out of here." Vegita looks away from her sighing deeply.  
  
"I don't know why you were even here in the first place, you ungrateful son of a bitch." Bulma huffs.  
  
"Listen here woman, I did not want to be wished back. I didn't want to be here." Vegita growls.  
  
"What are you saying, that you wish you were dead?" Bulma yells back.  
  
"YES!!! A hundred times over, yes!!!" He yells back.  
  
The silence became overbearing as they stood and stared at each other in blind rage. Vegita's breathing was labored. Bulma calmed first and Vegita followed soon after.  
  
"Just leave...please." Vegita says while closing his eyes. Bulma was too emotionally drained to do anything but listen to his simple request. She watched his take-off and knew from that moment that she pushed him away forever. She started crying like someone died because she knew that she was irrevocably in love with that man.  
  
********  
  
Oh wow! This was a rough chapter. Sounds like a soap opera doesn't it. Well I just wanted to say....I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!! Ok guys, I'll make a deal with you. If I can get up to 100 reviews I'll write another chapter. That's just 11 more to go. You can do that can't ya. Sure you can.  
  
Luvies,  
sirencirce 


	18. Dance for Me

Chapter 18: Dance for Me  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I now own Piccolo. I have him tied to my bed......woohoo! Just kidding, the only Piccolo I own is a plastic figurine. Bummer.  
  
Warnings: I'm not sure yet, so just stay on the lookout. Actually....maybe....LEMON!!  
  
Author's Note: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! I got some really great and sweet reviews. I would just like to thank Catgirl_13 for saying that this is the best story on ff.net. I would also like to thank Crystalline Namek, Flames:Vegeta's little sister, Piccolo0714, ZelAndPiccoloFreak, and anyone else who has followed this story from the first time it was published. Zel, I was glad to be an inspiration to you. *wipes a tear* Thank you to everyone you was kind enough to review. I would not have written this much if it wasn't for you. On with the story.  
"Speech"  
"Saiyan Speech"  
~Thoughts~  
#### Dream Sequence  
********  
  
Jaz sighed as she propped her feet up on the couch. She absolutely refused to do any training today. In fact, she had to come home early due to the fact she almost collapsed at work from exhaustion. She stopped on the way home to rent some movies and get popcorn and chocolate. When she got home, she took a nice long bubble bath and changed into a nice comfy red silk camisole set. Ok, it was a little daring and sexy, but a girl is entitled to that isn't she. She had just rested her head on the pillow and she was off into dream world.  
####  
She was back in Frieza's ship, but in the present time. Her bare feet carried her down the hallway. She passed a mirror and noticed she was wearing a purple harem girl outfit. The satin top, barely covering her breasts, was trimmed in gold and tied around her neck and back. The pants were made of flowing chiffon with splits in each side and covering a very small satin thong. The waistband was the same purple satin as the top with gold trinkets dangling from it and the ankles came in with gold cuffs. She had a veil over the bottom half of her face, drawing attention to her dark eyes lined with kohl. Gold bands adorned her wrists and gold hoops decorated her ears. And, needless to say, at this point of time she was completely confused. Why would Frieza demand her to appear like this? He knew she could belly dance, but this was ridiculous.  
She continued down the hall until she reached the throne room. She gently knocked on the door to hear a deep gruff voice telling to enter. She entered the room looking at the ground. She shut the door and, when she turned, she got the surprise of her life.  
  
"P..P..P-Piccolo?" She barely managed to stutter. For Piccolo was sitting in all his glory on Frieza's throne in a pair of white gi pants with a red sash. He wasn't wearing a shirt and, for once, was without his turban and cape. He pulled a knee up to his chest and swirled the wine in his glass.  
  
"Dance." Was the only statement she received. It wasn't a question or a request, but a demand.   
  
"B-but, there is no music." Jaz said nervously, not because she was afraid of what he would do, but because she was afraid to disappoint him. He snapped his long, graceful fingers and an enchanting melody began to play.  
  
"Now there is music, so dance." He said in a bored tone.  
  
Jaz began to sway her hips nervously at first but at his growl she put more feeling into it. Every graceful movement of her hips caused the trinkets on her pants jingle. She, then, began to move her upper body in time with the music as well. It was an erotic sight. Piccolo squirmed in his seat as she came closer, up the steps to his throne. When she reached the top, she turned her back to him and continued to sway her hips. She arched backward and ran her hands down the sides of his hips before standing straight again.   
  
"Woman, you tease me too much." He hissed as he felt his arousal strain against his pants. She turned to him then and threw her veil in his lap. She brought her hands above her head as she continued to sway her lower body. Then she brought both of them down to caress her face. She ran the index finger of her right hand across her lips before she took it in her mouth to suck on it. At Piccolo's groan, she slowly took the digit out of her mouth and ran it down the smooth column of her neck to the valley between her breasts.  
  
"Witch." Piccolo grumbled. She smiled a siren's smile before she ran a hand across the smooth plain of her stomach.  
  
"Take them off." Piccolo growled while indicating the delicate fabric encasing her lower body. She smirked and undid the clasp holding up the pants. She let them softly fall to the floor before stepping away from them and Piccolo.  
  
"Does this please you, Master." She says in that deep, sultry voice of hers, it was like red wine coursing through his veins.  
  
"Yes." Comes the breathless response. He snaps his fingers once again and the musicians leave. They had seen too much of her for his liking anyway. Jaz just stands there with a look of confusion on her face. Piccolo stands and walks toward her. He grabs her and pulls her to his painfully aroused body while catching her lips in a deep, drugging kiss that was nothing short of wicked. He moaned deep in his throat. Her taste was intoxicating. He rolled his tongue around in the velvety softness of her mouth. She sighed as she entwined her arms around his neck.  
When he finally came up for air, their breathing was labored and she gave a little whimper of protest. He chuckled at her wanton response.  
  
"Easy there hellcat. I have no intention on stopping." With that, he dropped his head again and began kissing her neck. She moaned as she ran her soft hands over the hard plains of his back. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the large oak table in the far corner of the room and followed her on top of it. She arched her back as he ran his hand from her throat to her navel. She grabbed him and flipped them to where he was underneath her as she straddled his hips.  
  
"Maybe Master will like this better." She cooed as she unhooked her top and threw it across the room. A almost painful groan escaped his lips as he took in the sight of her. She looked down at him with her onyx eyes full of untamed passion. He watched as her midnight hair spilled over one shoulder and brushed the smooth top of her breast. He lower his gaze to the treasure revealed to him and he sucked in a breath for it was the most exquisite site. Her breast were evenly proportioned and tipped with dusty pink nipples made into small beads with arousal.  
  
"Yes, Master likes it very much." He cupped the mounds in his strong, callused hands and she ground her hips into his at his gentle exploration. He sat up and took one of the aching buds into his mouth and she gasped with pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he continued his sweet torture. Meanwhile, Piccolo didn't know who he was torturing, himself or Jaz. He groaned and bucked his hips as she nibbled on his ear. She made little erotic sounds as he continued to suckle and nip at her breasts, often switching between them. He looked up to find her head thrown back in ecstasy, her hair flowing like a black satin waterfall behind her.  
  
"Does this mean it is now my turn, Master?" Jaz purred as she pushed him back. Piccolo's response was a moan, for she now was kissing his strong muscled neck. The feel of her soft lips on his warm skin was almost too much to bear. She kept trailing her kisses lower so she could tease and lick his nipples much as he had hers. He gasped and bucked his hips as she gently tugged on one of the beads with her teeth. She then soothed the sting with a long lazy lap of her tongue. Ye gods, he was going up in flames, and she still was going lower. She ran her tongue across his abdomen right above the waistline of his pants. He clinched his eyes shut as he tried to contain his raging hormones, and, when he opened them, he found himself staring in the fathomless depths of Jaz's eyes.  
  
"Tell me you want me, Pickles." She whispers as she unties his sash.  
  
"I want you." He moans.  
  
"Tell me you need me." She taunts while pulling down his pants.  
  
"I need you." Comes the breathless response.  
  
"Now, tell me you love me." She purrs as she blows on the tip of his arousal.  
  
"God, how I love you." He whimpers and she takes his length in the warm recesses of her mouth. He lets out a strangled cry as she starts bobbing her head in an up and down motion. Was there no end to the enigma of this woman. She was both sin and salvation, hard and soft, innocence and seduction. How was he going to survive this? His breaths were coming in short gasps and he knew he was coming to his peak. Had to stop her before it was too late.  
  
"Jaz....you need...to...ooh..." Piccolo tried to warn her, but it fell on deaf ears as her mouth stole his restraint. He moaned as an orgasm on a celestial scale ripped through his body. She laid herself on his chest as he panted coming back down to Earth. He laid there for a moment wide-eyed, waiting for his heart to slow its pace. He looked down at Jaz to find her with that know everything smirk on her face.  
  
"I believe it's your turn." Was the only warning she got before she was flat on her back again. She giggled as began kissing down her rib cage and her hips like a crazed animal. She may have pushed him a little far and she smiled at the concept. She sighed as she felt him remove her last article of clothing. He kiss his way up the inside of her leg and she bucked her hips, letting him know exactly what she wanted. He took in her scent and groaned. He was starting to become hard again, but he needed to be gentle with his little hellcat.  
  
"Um, Pickles? Are you ok?" Came a scared little voice.  
  
"I'm just fine." He said while nuzzling the inside of her thigh. He blew on the damp curls and earned himself a frustrated whimper. He chuckled and tentatively licked the most intimate part of her. She sucked in a breath and released it on a ragged moan. He took this as a good sign and got a little more daring with his ministrations. He first kissed, then nibbled and swirled his tongue around her flashpoint. She raised her head and growled at him, a primitive sound that was about to drive him over the edge. He hit the point with his tongue and she began to tremble. He held on to her hips to gain better access.  
  
"Easy there hellcat, just relax." He then took a long graceful finger and entered her heat. He groaned at the wet tightness of her body and had to mental restrain himself from plunging into her right then and there. No, he had to shower her with attention first. He wanted this to be good and special for her. He lowered his face back down to her pleasure spot while pumping his finger inside her. He couldn't get enough of hearing her moans and strangled cries as he pleasured her with his mouth and fingers. Her back arched off the table as she released a sound that was a cross between a cry and a moan, she had hit her climax. Shudders racked her body as pleasure washed over her. He caressed her check and kissed her lips tenderly as her breathing returned to normal.   
  
"You are so beautiful." He whispers while looking into her eyes. Her eyes soften and she pulls his head down into a sweet, soulful kiss. While still engaged in the kiss, he enters her slowly and gently. She breaks the kiss as her breath catches in her throat and he groans at her tightness.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piccolo asks softly.  
  
"Yes, make love to me Piccolo." She whispers. With that, he gently begins to glide in and out of her, starting a ritual as old as time. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly as she looked deep into his eyes. He stroked her soft cheek with the pad of his thumb. He leaned in and gave her the softest of kisses on the tip of her nose. She wrapped her legs around his hips and began meeting his thrusts.   
"Oh Jaz." Piccolo moans  
  
Jaz....  
  
"Jaz." He repeats as their pace quickens.  
  
Jaz.....  
  
"Jaz." The single syllable comes out as a strangled groan as both of them come close to ecstasy yet again.  
  
"JAZ!!" Piccolo shouts and she shrieks in mutual pleasure as they both reach an earth-shattering climax.  
  
####  
  
"JAZ!!!!"  
  
"AHH!!!" Jaz screams as she is awoken from the most fantastic dream. She looks up from her place on the floor to see.....  
  
*******  
  
Hehe...a cliffy.   
Goku: Hey, how come everyone is getting some action but me? *gets hit on the head with a frying pan.* Hey Chi, what did you do that for?  
ChiChi: Goku, you shouldn't discuss our sex life with everyone.  
Goku: But ChiChi...  
siren: Ok you two, cut it out. I have a deal for ya. I'll finish this story and then a will write one for you two. How's that sound Goku?  
Goku: Sounds good to me. How bout you Chi?  
ChiChi: *blushing* Whatever.  
siren: *shaking head* Saiyans.  
  
Well anyway, please read and review and I won't update until I get at least 10 more reviews. I love you guys. 


	19. Embarrassment

Chapter 19: Embarrassment  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I have 21 dollars to my name. If I owned I would hope that I would have a more substantial lump of money than that.  
  
Warnings: Uh...not anything you haven't encountered before in this particular fic.  
  
Author's Note: My loyal fans....I love you all! God bless you, every one! That last chapter scared me because that was my longest lemon to date. I'm so glad you liked it. On with the show....  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
********  
  
"AHH!!!" Jaz screams as she is awoken from the most fantastic dream. She looks up from her place on the floor to see....  
  
"P..P-Pickles?" (A.N. I know, predictable) Jaz stutters while blushing furiously. She just sits there wanting to die of embarrassment. Trying to blow a stray strand of hair out of her face, she stands. Piccolo reaches over to tuck the uncooperative lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You alright? You seemed a little perturbed while you were asleep, so I thought I had better wake you." He stated as he tugged a camisole strap back to its place on her shoulder.  
  
"I...uh...well...was having a nightmare. That's it, a nightmare." Jaz said quickly with her blush darkening. ~Oh, I wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole.~  
  
"I gathered that much, baka." Piccolo pauses for a moment and sniffs the air. "You smell different."   
  
"Different? What do you mean different? Different as in bad different?" Jaz chokes out, praying that he don't figure out why exactly she smells different. He comes closer to her and breathes deeply; he almost had to suppress a moan. She smelled different all right, but it was far from being bad. In fact, it was turning him on, and all he wanted to do at that moment is rip that excuse for clothing off her body and take her right there on the living room floor.  
  
"Not bad different. It's hard to explain. It smells like you, but better somehow....I don't know." He said while pulling his eyebrows together in concentration. (A.N. Ok, I know he doesn't have eyebrows, but what else would you call it?)  
  
"Well, now that we have that cleared up, what are you doing here?" Jaz places her hands on her hips in a slightly frustrated fashion.  
  
"We have been training together almost everyday for a year at this time. I just assumed today would be no different." Piccolo stated a little confused at her odd behavior.  
  
"What? Is it 6pm already? I must have been more tired than I had thought. I didn't know it was that late, I'm sorry. Anyway, we are not training today. I rented a movie and I fully intend on watching it. So you can either train by yourself or watch the movie with me." Illustrating her point, she went straight to the kitchen to get popcorn.  
  
"Well I hate to break the news to you, Saiyan, but you can't watch a movie in the kitchen." Piccolo says sarcastically while following her in the kitchen.  
  
"I do realize that, stupid-head. But for some odd reason it is a human ritual to eat popcorn while watching a movie." Jaz says while pushing buttons on the microwave to pop the popcorn.  
  
"It isn't a ritual, but a preference I suppose. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Piccolo reaches up and grabs the large bowl Jaz was stretching to get to.  
  
"I know I don't have to, but I like popcorn, so there." Piccolo just chuckles at her response. She takes the bowl from his hands and turns to the refrigerator to get the Hershey Kisses and some soft drinks. She has come to grown an addiction to Dr. Pepper. She hands the chocolate and sodas to Piccolo and removes the popcorn from the microwave and pours it in the bowl.  
  
"So, what movie are we watching?" Piccolo sighs, not sure why he is agreeing to this crazy plan. They really should be training.   
  
"Eyes Wide Shut. It has a man in it that the girl at the counter said was an absolute dream. I doubt if I'm impressed." Jaz said while standing in front of the TV with videotape in hand. Piccolo then noticed how tired she looked. Her face was pale and her eyes looked strained. He knew that she had been overdoing it here lately, but she refused to back down and let her body rest. He had even noticed that she had lost a little weight. He would be glad when this whole thing was over with, that way she could be healthy again.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with, I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this." He sat the drinks and kisses down on the coffee table before he took his seat on the couch. Assuming that Jaz would take the recliner, he was surprised to see her sit right beside him on the couch, after turning out the lights, with remote in hand. There was hardly any space between them and he could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead.  
  
"You know if you would take that flippin' turban and cape off, you probably wouldn't be so hot."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I could do that." Piccolo chokes out. He stands and takes of the turban off, his antennae bouncing free. He then removes the cape and drops both garments on the floor with a loud thud. ~Now if you could just take off the rest of it. NO! Bad Jaz, bad Jaz.~ Jaz sits and thinks to herself while watching the highly attractive Namek give an unknowing striptease. He stiffly sits back down beside her, looking straight ahead. He swallows hard.  
  
"See, now doesn't that feel much better?" Jaz almost coos. He sucked in a breath. Why did she have to say that? With that sultry voice of hers, the question sounded more like a seduction. He glanced over at her to see her cock a delicate eyebrow in confusion. And why did she have to be wearing that? It covered everything important, yet it teased his imagination a little too much for his liking. This was going to be an incredibly long night. He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down lower in the couch, practically pouting. Jaz shook her head at his behavior and started the movie, pulling her legs up on the couch. Which, much to Piccolo's dismay, made her lean closer to him.   
  
The sight of the two of them was a funny, between his constant squirming and her constantly elbowing him to get him to stop squirming. Then, the movie got quite steamy.  
  
"What the HELL are they doing?" Piccolo yelled in either fright or total panic, Jaz couldn't tell. She giggled.  
  
"They are having sex Pickles. Something you Nameks never get to experience." She grinned as his eyes got wide when the scene got even steamier.  
  
"It just doesn't look the way I thought it would." Piccolo tilted his head to the side trying to understand the concept.  
  
"Well, for one thing, this movie is rated R, not XXX, so it doesn't use as much detail. Sex probably never looks like that anyway. Remember they are actors and always look good. Are you going to be ok?" Jaz looked over at the extremely uncomfortable man who had the cutest purple blush spreading across his cheek.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess..." His voice trailed off as he looked deep into her eyes. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, a nervous gesture he had come to associate with her. She looked away briefly just to return her eyes to his. He started lowering his head, not sure what exactly he was going to do once he got....to wherever he was going. Her lips parted with a sigh as she leaned into him.   
  
Their lips met for the first time. He was amazed at how soft and silky her lips felt against his own. She too was amazed by the jolt of awareness that filled her body just by the small, chaste contact. He slightly lifted his head and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Pickles..." The single word came out on a breathless moan. Before she could finish what she was going to say, his head descended once again and captured her lips in a kiss with a little more feeling. Piccolo's senses were on overload. He had been waiting for this moment he laid eyes on her. Oh God it was everything he imagined and more. He brought a hand to her cheek and pulled her closer. Her tongue shyly licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to allow the invasion.   
  
Time failed to exist as their tongues dueled, neither submitting nor dominating. Her arms snaked around his neck and kneaded the muscles at the base. She gave a small whimper in the back of her throat, expressing that this contact was not enough. He moved his arms around her small frame and pulled her to where she straddled his lap. They pulled away briefly and gasped for breath only to press their lips together once again. Strong emerald lips mingled with their supple pink counterpart, green flesh entwined with golden, and ebony locks was caught in a gentle jade grasp.   
  
The kiss was not rushed and stayed gentle. Piccolo kept repeating in his mind that he had to stay gentle with her. He didn't want to scare her. He hissed in pleasure as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged. He ran a strong hand down her back and under her shirt to stroke the soft flesh of her back, and he grinned to himself as he felt her tail wrap around his calf. He had to restrain himself from bucking his hips. He was painfully aroused and wasn't sure how she would react to it. He didn't get much time to ponder that thought when she pushed away from him like he had a deadly plague.  
  
"Jaz?" Piccolo whispered roughly trying to catch his breath. She roughly ran her hands through her hair while breathing hard. She turned and looked at him, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I done that. Oh God, I promise it won't happen again." Tears start running down her cheeks and she runs upstairs. Piccolo hears the telltale slamming of the door, leaving him alone and wondering what the hell just happened. He knew she was not willing to talk about it right now, so he would have to come back tomorrow. He slumped his shoulders and left, forgetting about his cape and turban beside the couch. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he screwed up royally.  
  
********  
  
There it is kids. I know it's short but nothing else will fit. Please review.  
  
Piccolo: You just had to do that didn't you. Now she's mad at me.  
siren: Quit pouting, it's not over yet.  
Piccolo: Didn't you hear her, she's pissed. You just don't mess with pissed Saiyans. I would like to keep my head a little while longer.  
siren: Just hang around and see what happens! Jeez, Nameks are stubborn.  
  
Laters,   
sirencirce 


	20. Apologies

Chapter 20: Apologies  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I tried buying it on e-bay, but some little punk with his mom's credit card beat me to it. That's the breaks.  
  
Warnings: I don't know yet, but watch out for cheesiness. I hope it doesn't happen, but be on the lookout just in case.  
  
Author's Notes: Since I was threatened many times that I had better update soon, here it is. I'm just sorry it wasn't sooner. I have a bad habit of stumping myself, but fear not. I have worked my way out of this hole, and here it goes.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
#### Dream Sequence  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
*********  
  
Jaz threw the alarm clock across the room to stop the incessant buzzing. She may have gotten three cumulative hours of sleep if she was lucky. Most of her night was spent crying. She couldn't begin to imagine what Piccolo thought of her. How could she look at him now? She had no idea what came over her last night…. Well, maybe she did. She knew long ago that she was falling for the temper-mental Namek, but what could she do about it. She felt like a mental case. What kind of a person falls in love with an asexual being?   
  
She finally dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom. She stripped of her nightclothes and turned on the shower. She briefly glanced in the mirror and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She sighed as her eyes began to tear up yet again. She furiously blinked back the tears as she stepped under the hot spray of the water. As she let the hot water relax tense muscles, she came no closer to a solution than before. She had to do something; she had to patch things up with Piccolo, for he was her best friend. She went downstairs to get some breakfast after she was finished getting ready. She was on her way into the kitchen when she tripped over Piccolo's turban and cape still lying in the floor. An idea suddenly struck her, but she would have to wait until after work to execute her plan.   
  
***In the Woods of Mount Paoz***  
  
Piccolo hit the ground with a large thud. He shook his head as he pulled himself out of the large crater designed by Goku.   
  
"What's with you Piccolo? You haven't landed a hit all day, and you are taking one major beating. I've never known you to be so distracted. Tell me what's going on, buddy. Maybe I can help." Goku sat down on the soft grass, still damp from the morning dew.   
  
"I kissed your sister last night." Piccolo mumbled. Before he knew it, he was doubled over in pain. He glanced up to see Goku with a fist clenched and anger in his dark eyes.  
  
"What the HELL was that for?" Piccolo coughed out.  
  
"You better tell me that you had her consent, because I know Gohan's not going to like the results if you didn't." Goku's power level was starting to skyrocket, and the longer it took Piccolo to answer, the higher it was becoming. "Well, I'm waiting." Goku grabs him by the collar.  
  
"Of course I had her consent. What do you take me for, Frieza? You better let go of me Goku; I killed you once, you better not question whether or not I could do it again." Goku drops Piccolo, scratches his head and laughs his usual Goku way.  
  
"Sorry, man, it's just that she is my sister, I feel the need to protect her." Goku helps Piccolo up off the ground.  
  
"I know, but you must realize that I would never to anything to hurt her if I could keep from it." Piccolo bops Goku on the back of his head for his stupidity.  
  
"Hey! Well, what's the problem here? You like her, she likes you. It seems like a done deal to me." Goku states as he rubs his head.  
  
"I guess that at some point during um, for lack of better term, the make-out session, Jaz realized I was asexual." Piccolo picks up a small stone and skips it across the pond.  
  
"Piccolo, I hate to break this to you, but you are no longer asexual. Remember the whole Dr. Wheelo thing." Goku explains to him like he is no older than Gohan.  
  
"I realize that you baka!!! Jaz hasn't been informed of it yet, because I made sure that no one would tell her. And now, I have no idea how to tell her without her getting angry." Piccolo screams at Goku.  
  
"That does seem like a problem there bud. I really don't know what to tell you, but you better tell her sometime soon. 'Cause she may either move on or be mad at you for not telling her sooner. There is no doubt that you two need to sit down and talk, and as soon as possible."  
  
***Later that Evening***  
  
She brushed some of her black hair out of her face as she walk toward the living room to answer the door. It was almost dinner and she wasn't expecting any visitors. She opened the door and to her complete and total shock there was….  
  
"Jaz, what in the world are you doing here? Nothing is wrong is there?" ChiChi states as she pulls Jaz through the door, inspecting for signs of a wound or sickness, as many mothers would.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need to talk to you. You may not like what I have to say, but I don't know who else to go to since Vegita is still gone." Jaz looks at ChiChi with pleading eyes.  
  
"Ok, come in the kitchen and I will fix you a cup of tea and you can tell me all about it. Remember, we're family now and I'll be here for you." The two raven-haired beauties go to the kitchen, Jaz taking a seat at the dinner table and ChiChi putting a pot of water for tea. Then, the back door opens to allow to a very dirty and sweaty Goku to enter.  
  
"Hey sis! What a surprise." Goku walks over to Jaz, wraps an arm around her, and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." Goku says to ChiChi in a softened voice before he tucks a finger under her chin to tip it up so he could plant a soft, sensual kiss on her lips. Jaz looks at them with longing etched all over her face. ChiChi then turns away from Goku.  
  
"So Jaz, tell me what's the problem?" ChiChi walks over to the stove and takes the water of the heat.  
  
"I know! Don't tell me, this has to do with Piccolo and you kissing him last night. Am I right?" Goku exclaims excitedly.  
  
"What!! You kissed that big green monster?!? What were you thinking?!?" ChiChi yells practically dropping the cup of tea.   
  
"Oh Chi, you don't have to yell at her. You can't help who you like. He's not that bad, when you give him a chance." Goku says while stripping off his shirt. (A.N. drool)  
  
"WHAT!! Did you forget he killed you and kidnapped our son? Not so bad, huh? Goku, I think you have been hit on the head one too many times." ChiChi turns her back to the duo. Jaz looks at Goku and shrugs her shoulders. Goku then winks at her and walks up to ChiChi and wraps his arms around her. He begins nibbling on her neck and she tilts her head to give him better access. Jaz grins and shakes her head, knowing what he is up to.  
  
"But Chi, he has died for Gohan *kiss* and helped protect the Earth *kiss* which means he has saved you life too, you know." ChiChi sighs as Goku continues kissing her neck. "Just give him a chance, baby. I bet you'll really like him." Goku seductively whispers in her ear and she moans.  
  
"Mmm, okay." ChiChi sighs. Goku whispers something in her ear to where only she could her and turns back to Jaz.  
  
"You need to go talk to him. You can find him in the desert about ten miles southeast of here. He trains there a lot to keep from destroying anything. He thinks you are angry with him and its really tearing him up. He feels as though his lost his best friend. You better hurry, he usually don't stay out there past dark." Goku walks over and rubs her head and heads out to the tub.  
  
"Thanks ChiChi. You've been a big help." Jaz walks out to her car and head toward the desert.  
  
***In the Desert***  
  
Piccolo split into three being, practicing his tri-form technique. A no holds barred sparring match ensued, two on one. Punching, kicking and blasts were all just a blur. A figure from the air watched in astonishment at how much he had improved since returning from Namek. The figure landed behind Piccolo as he rejoined with himself.  
  
"For a moment there I thought I was seeing things." Piccolo turned to find the source of the wise old voice.  
  
"What do you want old man?" Piccolo growled out.  
  
"I just thought I would try to sway you in taking over my post soon." Kami looks Piccolo directly in the eyes. Then, there was a big thud on the ground behind Piccolo. They both look for the source to find Piccolo's cape and turban on the ground. Piccolo continues to look to see a pair of dainty feet encased in a pair of black leather pumps, a nice set of long shapely legs sheathed in silk stockings, a neat black linen skirt, a perfectly pressed green satin blouse, a long graceful neck, full pouting lips curled up in a smirk, shining onyx eyes, and silky ebony tresses pulled back in a chignon.  
  
"Hey Pickles." Jaz whispers softly as she lands. She looks around him and sees Kami and a look of confusion and disappointment crosses her features. She was hoping he was alone.   
  
"You must be Jasentha. You have caused quite a stir on our little planet and on Namek. I now see why you have Piccolo so mixed up." Kami extends a hand and shakes with Jaz.  
  
"Oh, I had no idea. I confuse you Pickles? Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't happen to catch you're name." Jaz looks up at Piccolo and tension is clearly between them.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but I'm Kami, the Earth guardian." Jaz begins to snicker. So this is the Kami that really burns Piccy's biscuits. "I'm trying to convince Piccolo here to become the new guardian." Piccolo rolls his eyes.  
  
"I've told you a million times you old coot, I have no desire to take your place." Piccolo growled at the elderly Namek. Jaz had to suppress a giggle. It was like a teenager rebelling against his parents.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. It has been a pleasure, Jasentha. Take care of him for me." With that, Kami takes back to the sky. Jaz turns back to Piccolo.  
  
"Ok Namek, let's pow-wow…."  
  
*********  
  
Ok, that's it for this chappy. I hope you liked it, not very long though. But never fear, I have a brilliant plan. Oh, just one more thing, I have a question to ask. What kind of battle suit do guys want Jaz to have, sexy and daring or plain and practical? It's all up to you.  
  
Roshi, Oolong, Piccolo: SEXY!!!  
Vegita and Goku: PLAIN!!!  
Jaz: Do I get a say in this?  
All: NO!!!!  
Jaz: Well, I see how it is.  
siren: I think we'll leave it up to the reviewers.  
  
There you go guys. Please review. 


	21. Making Up

Chapter 21: Making Up  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I have Vegita here with me. He stares at me all day with that pensive, sexy look on his face. He talks to me sometimes too, but I don't take this too much to heart; it's just my desktop theme.  
  
Warnings: I'm not quite sure.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you guys for all your support. I really appreciate it. I am going to change nothing about this fic, you have my word. Since I was threatened by a few of you, I figured that I had better hurry up and get this out.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
********  
  
"OK Namek, let's pow-wow..." Jaz smirks.  
  
"Listen Jaz, about last night..." Piccolo starts.  
  
"Don't. Please, don't say anything, just hear me out." After Piccolo nods, Jaz takes in a deep breath. "Let's just pretend nothing happened. That could work, right? I really don't know what came over me last night. I understand if you never want to even lay eyes on me anymore...."  
  
"Whoa, breathe. Jaz, I'm not angry with you. Hell, I thought you were mad at me. I'm willing to explain this thing out, but if you just want to forget about it, we will." Piccolo frowns inwardly. He knew that she was just going to drop it and he would never get a chance to explain anything to her.  
  
"Thanks Pickles!" With that Jaz jumps him and gives him a big hug. He holds her tight; knowing that this is as close and intimate that he will ever be to this angelic creature. The thought almost brings him to tears, but since when did Nameks cry. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of her body against his and taking in the ever-present scent of raspberries that clings to her.  
  
"Your welcome." She pulls back and smiles with tears in her eyes. He wipes them away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry. You have no reason to."  
  
"I'm just so happy everything worked out." She lied. The truth was that she enjoyed being held in his arms. Now she knew she was lying to herself in thinking that it actually meant something to him. She was hoping that he was going to tell her that he was going to get the dragonballs and wish for a gender, so he could be with her. Far fetched, she knew but gods what it would be like to hold him every night. More tears threatened to spill so she buried her head into his chest to listen to his heartbeat. They stood there for several moments, almost as one being. They basked in the moment while they could, knowing that they could never go back to the way they were. Neither of them knowing the depths of the other's feelings.  
  
***Later that Night***  
  
Jaz walked up her driveway. She and Piccolo had a nice evening; he made her a picnic. Her heart still hurt, but having him as a friend was better than not having him at all. She suddenly stopped when she saw a huddled figure on her porch. As she got closer, she saw a flash of blue....  
  
"Bulma?" Jaz questioned hesitantly. She hadn't spoken to Bulma since that day in her office. That had been almost two months ago. Whatever could she possibly want now?  
  
"Jaz, I'm so glad you're home. I need to talk to you, it's very important." Jaz could hear the slight tremor in her voice. If Bulma was big enough to come here, then Jaz was not going to turn her away.  
  
"Come on, let's get inside. How long have you been here?" Jaz questioned over her shoulder as she unlocked her door.  
  
"About 20 minutes. I really had no idea when you would be home." Bulma followed Jaz into the spacious foyer, clearly impressed with how the Saiyan was living.  
  
"You could have left me a note, I would have gotten back to you." Jaz took off her shoes and untucked her blouse.  
  
"This is too important, I thought waiting would be better." Bulma removes her shoes as well.  
  
"Come on, I'll make you a cup of coffee." Jaz grabs the dazed Bulma by the arm and leads her to kitchen. She looks back to see a defeated look on Bulma's face. "Are you all right?" She questions softly.  
  
"I'm not sure if I am or not." Bulma mutters as they enter the kitchen. Her chin begins to quiver and tears start to spilling from her cerulean eyes. Jaz sits her in a chair and places her hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Bulma, what is it, what is wrong?" Jaz looks expectantly at Bulma.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Was the simple answer.  
  
"Well, isn't that you have been wanting, a family? Have you told Yamcha that he is going to be a father?" Jaz gives a grin, hoping to lift Bulma's spirits.  
  
"It may not be Yamcha's." Bulma looked down at her hands.  
  
"You don't mean....oh goodness, Bulma." Jaz gasps, feeling sorry for the blue beauty in her kitchen.  
  
"You see, I slept with Yamcha two nights before Vegita. I know Vegita thinks I did right after he and I, but I couldn't, not until a few nights ago." Bulma begins to sob.  
  
"Oh wow. I really don't know what to say. Why are you telling me this?" Jaz takes a seat beside her.  
  
"I don't know who else to go to. Jaz, I'm so scared. What do I do? How can I explain this to Yamcha?" Bulma shouts.  
  
"Well, right now Bulma, there is nothing to tell. You don't know yet. You don't have to tell him anything other than the fact that you are pregnant. We'll worry about the father when it's that time. You know that if you need me, I'm here, right?" Jaz rubs Bulma's shoulders. Bulma jumps into Jaz's arms and sobs her heart out.  
  
"But I don't love him anymore. I don't know who I love anymore." Bulma wails.  
  
"You know, Bulma, you're just afraid of it. You have never really loved Yamcha; he was just safe; which is perfectly okay. You're just as afraid as Vegita when it comes to love, both of you don't want to get hurt. Love is scary, so it's okay to be afraid, but just think about how wonderful it is to experience." Jaz rocks Bulma, like Vegita had her many times before. She didn't even realize the wisdom of her words. As Bulma continued to cry, all she could think about is the baby would be almost a year old when the androids arrived.   
  
*******  
  
Another short chapter, I'm really sorry guys. Please review, haven't been getting too many of those lately.  
  
Piccolo: Hey I want to be a father, I think I deserve it more than Vegetable Head.  
Vegita: Watch it, Namek.  
siren: You really don't mean that Piccolo, you just want to have fun making the baby.  
Piccolo: *grinning* You bet, especially if it's with Jaz, HINT, HINT.  
Vegita: What was THAT!!! I'll kill you, you hentai Namek.   
Piccolo: Bring it on Troll-boy.  
siren: Boys, is this really necessary?  
Both: YESSS!!!  
siren: I think not. *hits both over the head* That should take care of them.  
  
Laters. 


	22. Who's Your Daddy?

Chapter 22: Who's Your Daddy?  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, Piccolo would be in love with me, and not a character I made up.  
  
Warnings: Nothing special this time kids...I think.  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe all my wonderful reviews. I love every one of them. I even have some new reviewers!! Yay!!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
#### Dream Sequence  
  
********  
  
Jaz helped Bulma off the floor. She couldn't wait until this Lamaze thing was over with. The only reason she had agreed to be Bulma's coach was the fact that they still did not know whose baby she was carrying. Damn the bad luck.   
  
"I feel like a whale." Bulma sighed as she stretched her strained back. She wobbled slightly and Jaz helped her regain balance.  
  
"Well you look more like a snake who swallowed a chicken egg if that makes you feel any better." Jaz grabs Bulma's things and they walk toward the door, gaining stares as usual. It is almost as if the people in the room never saw a same sex Lamaze coach.  
  
"Thanks Jaz, I feel like a sexy beast now." Bulma rolls her eyes and giggles. She didn't want to admit it, but she would be lost with out Jaz. She looks around and sees everyone staring. "Hey Jaz, want to blow some minds?" Bulma wiggles her eyebrows a bit. Jaz smirks. It's times like this when anyone could see the true Saiyan come out.  
  
"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Bulma places an arm around Jaz's hips and Jaz turns to her.  
  
"I can't wait for the baby, lover. Then we can be a real family." Jaz snickers. So this is the game the little human wants to play. Hell, why not? It made her feel like a kid again, playing tricks on Nappa.  
  
"I know what you mean, but I still have to wait before I can have my fun." Jaz winks at Bulma. They had a hard time controlling their giggles. They knew everyone heard what they were saying due to the sudden intake of breath.  
  
"Ready for the grand finale?" Bulma whispers. Jaz nods. Bulma buries her hands in Jaz's hair and Jaz places her hands on Bulma's hips. Bulma slightly nuzzles her nose against Jaz's before nibbling on Jaz's lips. The men in the room groan. Bulma pulls Jaz closer to act like she is deepening the kiss. Jaz begins to get uncomfortable as Bulma actually tries to deepen the kiss.   
  
Bulma was in her own little world, and Vegita was there with her. It was his hands on her hips, his lips on hers, and her fingers were tangled in his hair. Then she feels a push on her shoulders. It was too soft to be Vegita, gentleness just wasn't his style.   
  
"Vegita...wha..." Bulma says starting to open her eyes.  
  
"VEGITA! Bulma what the hell are you thinking? It's me, JAZ, a FEMALE!" Jaz has a look of a hunted animal on her face. Bulma was humiliated, but then she found the situation utterly hilarious.   
  
"Sorry Jaz, I guess I got carried away." Bulma continued to giggle.  
  
"You think. I'm pretty sure I heard one of those men get decked by his wife over that one." Jaz looked so serious. It just made Bulma laugh harder.  
  
"You should see the look on your face! Oh this is priceless. I will still be laughing about this day when I'm on my deathbed." Tears were starting to come to Bulma's eyes she was laughing so hard.  
  
"I'm not sure how I am to be around you anymore. If your hormones are that screwed up, I'm not sure I want to be within walking distance." Jaz looked absolutely traumatized.   
  
"No, really, I'm sorry. It wasn't you I was thinking about, honest. I just got lost in my thoughts, that's all." Bulma sobered, but not completely. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about this one.  
  
"Let's get out of here, psycho woman." Jaz shifts the bag on her shoulder as Bulma shrugs her jacket on.  
  
"Jaz, do you think you-know-who will ever come back here?" Bulma's heart constricted at the thought that he may never come back. They walked through the lobby and Jaz was drowning in the scent of pheromones from the horny fathers-to-be. She grimaced.  
  
"I'm positive he will, especially if mind-numbing destruction is part of the deal. He said he would help destroy the androids and far be it from him to go back on his word." Jaz uncapsulized the car and helped Bulma in.  
  
"I hope your right," Bulma says in a small voice. "Anyway, how are things with you and Piccolo?" She slightly turned toward the alien beauty as she was fastening her seat belt.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? How are things? What exactly is 'things'?" Jaz starts the car and heads in the direction of Capsule Corps.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess I mean since the kissing thing. Anymore smooches?" Bulma giggles, but her face soon drops as she sees Jaz's chin quivering trying to hold back tears. Bulma had never dared approach the subject after Jaz told her.   
  
"He is asexual, Bulma. Not much can happen but a really good friendship. That's all we are, friends, but not as close as we used to be." Jaz sniffs, trying her best not to cry.  
  
"Oh, I just thought....hell, I don't know what I thought. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Bulma looked out the window and fumed. What the hell was that Namek thinking? She usually considered Piccolo an intelligent guy, but now this. ~Why hasn't he told her about Dr. Wheelo? I think Piccolo and I need to have a little talk about this.~   
  
"Earth to Bulma, seeligg jween."(A.N. silly woman) Jaz rolls her eyes and smiles. She gets right up in Bulma's face and...  
  
"WE'RE HOME!!!" Bulma screams in surprise. Jaz laughs. ~Paybacks are hell.~ Jaz snickers to herself.  
  
"Kami, Jaz you scared the shit out of me." Bulma has a hand over her heart waiting for her heartbeat get back to normal.  
  
"Sorry, but I owed you one. Anyway, you have my pager, cell, and my office number right? I want to make sure you can reach me if you go into labor." Jaz gets out and walks around the car to help Bulma out.  
  
"Yeah, I have everything. I even have your shoe size. Oh, hell, Yamcha is home. Tell me again why I let him practically move in. He is here more than he is at his apartment. I wish he would just go away." Bulma takes her stuff from Jaz.  
  
"Now Bulma, you're getting all sorts of attention from him. This was your original plan, remember." Jaz giggles at the snarl on Bulma's face. Yeah, Bulma remembered all right. She also remembers how her plan backfired and the only thing she got was a huge void in her heart that was only full when Vegita was around.  
  
"Yeah, a little too much attention if you ask me." As if on cue, Yamcha walks out of the house and runs up to them.  
  
"Bulma, you shouldn't be carrying that. Here I'll take it. Do you want me to carry you?" Yamcha stands there waiting for a reply.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she can make it on her own, Yamcha." Jaz puts the rest of Bulma's things in his arms and pushes him toward the house. When he is out of hearing distance...  
  
"See what I mean. I can barely breath without him trying to help me." Bulma rolls her eyes and growls.  
  
"Haha. Well, you better go before mother hen comes back out here." Bulma gives Jaz a goodbye hug and goes back in the house. Jaz gets back in the car and heads home.  
  
********  
  
Bulma goes in the house to see Yamcha waiting for her on the couch.   
  
"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Yamcha helps her out of her jacket and hangs it up for her.  
  
"Just tired. I need to make a phone call. Do you think Goku is home?" Bulma picks up the cordless and heads toward the kitchen for some food.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Why?" Yamcha says following her.  
  
"That is none of your business, thank you. Okay Yamcha, I don't need anything else, you can go now." Bulma says flippantly.  
  
"Oh, okay. Night babe." Yamcha kisses her on the cheek and leaves, ignoring her cold behavior. He just thinks to himself that it is the pregnancy that is making her so moody.  
  
Bulma taps her foot as the phone rings a third time.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Comes a breathless ChiChi.  
  
"Hey ChiChi, is Goku there? I need to ask him a question. Or Gohan if Goku is not available." Bulma takes a bite out of her pickle, mustard and peanut butter sandwich.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec. GOKUUUU!!!! PHONE!!!!!" Bulma holds the phone away from her ear in attempt to save her eardrum.  
  
"Hello." Goku also sounds breathless.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Bulma asks, not sure if she wants to know the answer.  
  
"Oh, we were playing cops and robbers with Gohan. Whatcha need Bulma?" Bulma smiled. She sometimes forgot that Gohan was the same as any other little boy.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew how to contact Piccolo, I really need to talk to him." Bulma hears Goku say something to someone in the background. Then the line goes dead.  
  
"Well the nerve of that jerk!" Bulma slams the phone down on the counter and turns and around to run into somebody.  
  
"AHHH!! Holy shit Goku! You scared the hell out of me!" Bulma bops Goku on the back of the head.  
  
"Sorry Bulma, but Piccolo was at my house so I thought I would just bring him over. Phones hurt his ears. Do you really think you should be cussing like that?" Goku sniffs at the sandwich in her hand and snarls his nose. Hey, even he had his limits.  
  
"Listen here mister...." Bulma begins.  
  
"Excuse me, but I would like to know what was so important that I had to be here." Piccolo crosses his arms. Bulma looks at him and starts laughing. Goku looks to see what she found so funny and he starts laughing too.  
  
"What the hell is so funny bakas." Piccolo growls at him. Bulma walks up to him and pulls the ski mask off his head.  
  
"Let me guess, you were the robber." Bulma says while twirling the mask around her finger. Piccolo's face turns dark purple with embarrassment.   
  
"Well anyway, I wanted to talk about Jaz." Bulma starts.  
  
"What about her? Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?" Piccolo grabs Bulma by the shoulders.  
  
"Whoa, hang there big guy, she's just fine. I just wanted to ask you about something she said to me tonight." Bulma eases herself from Piccolo's grip and wobbles over to a chair and sits down.  
  
"What about it?" Piccolo gruffly lets out.  
  
"Why haven't you told her that you are not asexual? It seems like it is coming between you two." Bulma takes a bite out of her sandwich and Goku gags.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, I thought you were going to tell her." Goku scratches his head.  
  
"I was, but then she said that she didn't want to talk about it. Basically that night was a mistake. I thought it was better to drop it than take the chance of losing her. It's better to have her as a friend than not at all. And just who ask you two for your opinions?" Piccolo starts toward the door.  
  
"Bulma and I are just looking out for the two of you. I hate seeing you two like this. You have to do something soon. Very soon. She will find out sooner or later. And if I know her as well as I think I do, it better be sooner rather than later." Goku places a hand on his should and turns his back to Bulma trying to keep from watching her eat that horrendous sandwich.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going now." With that Piccolo lets himself out of the house. Goku shrugs and transmits back home. Bulma stands to go to get ready for bed when.....  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
********  
  
Ok guys that's it.   
  
Nah. Couldn't do that to ya. Here we go with the rest.  
  
*******  
  
Jaz grumbles and she reaches for the phone on the nightstand. After missing a few times, she finally grasps it and brings it to her ear.  
  
"Hello." Comes the muffled salutation.  
  
"Its time." Bulma breathes heavily.   
  
"That's nice." Jaz absently says, still half asleep.  
  
"NO, its TIME. I'm having a BABY and NOW." Bulma says as calmly as possible.  
  
"BABY! Why didn't you say so? I will be there in a jiffy." Jaz jumps out of bed and puts on some shoes and a coat. She rushes out the door with car in hand. After decapsulizing the car, she heads out to Capsule Corps.  
  
Bulma is doing her breathing by the time Jaz gets there. Jaz picks her up and carries her to the car. This was going to be a long night. They get to the hospital in record time. Jaz calls Goku on the way in and tells him to call everyone.   
  
They go in and everyone stares at Jaz. She looks down to see that she is wearing a very short green satin nightgown, a pair of running shoes, and a trench coat. ~Way to make a fashion statement, Jaz.~ She thinks to herself.   
  
They place Bulma in a room and they give Jaz some scrubs before she goes in with her. The screams could be heard on the other floors.  
  
*******  
  
Four hours later, Bulma gives her final push.   
  
"There we go. Well Ms. Briefs you are the lucky mother of a baby....monkey?" The doctor looks at the child in confusion. They cut the cord and clean up the baby. "Well, it's a boy, but I'm afraid I can't explain the tail."  
  
"TAIL!! Oh my goodness, do you know what that means?"   
  
"Vegita." Jaz and Bulma say in unison. They give the baby to Bulma and she started crying.   
  
"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in you life." She looked down at the tiny bundle and saw a tuft of lavender hair. She felt the tail wrap around her wrist and smiled. He gurgled and opened up his eyes, the most vibrant blue eyes.   
  
"Bulma, he is gorgeous. Looks just like Vegita." Jaz says wiping sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Yes, you are a handsome fellow, Trunks. Yes, Trunks Vegita Briefs. It's just right that Vegita's heir be named after him. My little prince."  
  
*********  
  
This time it is the end. Hope you liked. Please review.  
  
Roshi: Nice kissing scene.  
Piccolo: You are such a perv.  
Vegita: What was that old man? How bout you come over here and say that?  
Roshi: Gotta go.  
Piccolo: Damn hentai.  
siren: Men in general.  
  
Laters. 


	23. The Return of the Dark Prince

Chapter 23: The Return of the Dark Prince  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: HAHA! You think I own it! That is sooo funny! Make it stop, it hurts!  
  
Warnings: Cussing, cussing, maybe something else, and did I mention cussing?  
  
Author's Note: Great reviews guys. I'm so glad you support this fic. Without it, this fic would cease to exist.   
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
~*~*~ Flashback  
  
*********  
  
He straightened himself after destroying the mama-daddy of all meteors. He could feel the power coursing through his veins. Never before had he felt something of this magnitude. His aristocratic smirk graced his lips.  
  
'Ech teed gizz! Ech nu inngalt se ruun valde appr se Gasundrig Saiyan! Neem daaz du dridde stanzung tulle!' (I did it! I now have the power of the legendary Super Saiyan! Take that you third class fool!) Vegita shouts to the vast darkness.  
  
The prince looked around for a moment before he powered down. It was now time to return to Earth. It had been 18 months since he had set foot on Earth's soil. 18 months since he saw Bulma. He cringed at that thought. He didn't need to think about that right now. He needed to get back. The androids would attack any day now. He returned to his ship and set the coordinates to Earth.  
  
********  
  
"Oh, yes. That's it. Ah, right there. Please don't stop. Harder dammit. Yeah, like that. Oh, Pickles that feels so good." Came the husky, sultry voice of the Saiyan female.   
  
Jaz sighed as Piccolo continued to massage her shoulders. They had been training since sunrise and it was now well after midnight. She closed her eyes as he increased the pressure.   
  
"Lay down and I'll get your back." Piccolo growled out harshly. Her moans were driving him crazy. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, but gods was it ever a turn on. He was really starting to hate her. This was the most time they had spent together since, what he had deemed, the 'incident.'   
  
"Alright, let me take this sweaty shirt off though." With that, what little shirt she had on to begin with was pulled over her head and was now laying in a heap in the floor, leaving her clad in a black sports bra. She stretched across the living room floor, using a throw pillow from the couch to lay her head on. Piccolo groaned inwardly. Now she was going to strip? He could just kick himself. Why hadn't he told her? Well, he did try a couple weeks after Bulma had Trunks. He had to laugh at himself just thinking about it.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Jaz we need to talk." Piccolo said following her into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright. Do you want a glass of water?" Jaz said while toweling herself off. They had been training and Jaz's stomach had informed them it was lunchtime.  
  
"Yes, please." Came his polite response. Jaz bent down to dig through her refrigerator, leaving Piccolo with a very interesting view of her firm little rear with her tail waving sensually behind her. He took advantage of this opportunity while he could. He sat down at the table and leaned back in the chair to get a better angle. She bent lower to grab some bottled water out of the crisper (which was strange in itself), and he leaned back further. Turns out that it was a little too far because the next thing Jaz knew was that there was a large crash behind her.  
  
"What the hell?" Jaz said as she emerged from the depths of the refrigerator. She turned to see Piccolo laying in the floor and the chair turned over. She knew it was mean, but she couldn't help but laugh at him. He was usually so graceful and well…balanced. She was able to contain herself for about two seconds before she busted out laughing. This was stupendous.  
  
"It is not that funny." Piccolo said as he stood up and placed the chair back in its upright position. She looked away from him for a moment so she could compose herself. After she was sure it was all right, she turned back at him to see his face purple with embarrassment.   
  
"Sorry Pickles. Here's your water. Drink up." She walks over and hands him his water, then goes back to start loading the table with her lunch. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She sits down and starts eating.  
  
"Well…I…I really don't know how to go about doing this. Ok, here it goes. Well I'm…that is to say…are you interested in anyone?" Piccolo bit his tongue for asking something so foolish, not to mention for being such a chicken.  
  
"That's what you are so nervous about? You are so weird. Anyway, no, there is no one at this moment why?" Jaz asked hopefully. Maybe he would tell her that he was madly in love with her and they will find a way to be together.  
  
"Tien mention something about it, so I was just curious. I just would have figured that you would have found someone by now." Piccolo tried to make it sound like he could care less.  
  
"Oh." Jaz says dejectedly. She was hoping it was much more than just general curiosity. Piccolo knew he just lost his chance.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Uh…Piccolo, I thought you were going to finish my massage?" Jaz looks back at him from over her shoulder. He rolls his eyes and straddles her hips so he could begin his massage. The moans start again. Yup, he was really beginning to hate her now. But how could one hate someone they want more than anything in life and death? He had many questions, but could not find any answers.  
  
***Capsule Corp.***  
  
"Hey babe!" Yamcha shouts as he enters the nursery.  
  
"Shhh! I just got him to sleep you dolt!" Bulma whispers harshly. She stands from the rocking chair and places the baby gently in the crib. Grabbing both Yamcha and the baby monitor, she quit the room.  
  
"It's amazing how big the little guy has gotten in the past ten months. He definitely has his mother's eyes though. I'm not sure which one of us he looks like yet though." Yamcha leads Bulma to the kitchen where he has set up a candlelight dinner. Bulma cringes when she thinks of all the reasons for the dinner. She has been able to convince him to go home every night, claiming to be too tired for romance. True her hormones have been on overload lately, but she is waiting for Vegita to come back, so she could convince him that they were meant for each other.   
  
"I figured you might be hungry. It has been so long since we went out to eat, so I thought I would bring the restaurant to you. Besides it sets the mood." Yamcha pulls out a chair for Bulma and pours her a glass of wine.  
  
"Sets the mood for what, Yamcha? I'm not having sex with you tonight if that's what you mean." Bulma crosses her arms across her chest and scowls at him.  
  
"It's not that, babe." He gets down on one knee and pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
********  
  
Vegita lowered his ki as he approached the main house of Capsule Corporation. He had noticed the ningen's vehicle in the driveway. Far be it from him to interrupt whatever those two were doing. He gently opened the door and heard voices from the kitchen. He approached the door and found the voices to be that of Bulma's and Yamcha's.   
  
"Bulma, will you marry me?" Yamcha said grandly and Vegita found it rather distasteful and a little less than romantic, as he knew Bulma had often wished it would be. He felt the bile rise in his throat at the thought of those two being mates.  
  
"What?" Bulma questioned softly, clearly shocked. She had been waiting for this moment for years, but all she wanted to do was scream. Now he wants to marry her? The nerve of that jerk!  
  
"Marry me. We have been together for ages and I think it's time. Besides, little Trunks needs to know that his parents are married." Yamcha stayed in the floor. Vegita felt his stomach drop. They had a child together? The room was starting to spin. How could he have been so foolish in thinking that she might actually be glad to see him return?  
  
"Uh…Yamcha, I think before you are sure that you want to ask that question, you need to know something. It's about Trunks." Bulma knew she should have told him a long time ago, but she was afraid of doing it on her own. She knew nothing about children and she was scared of raising one by herself, so she let Yamcha believe Trunks was his own.  
  
"What is it Bulma? Is there something wrong?" Yamcha then removed himself from the floor and pulled up a seat.  
  
"You're not his father Yamcha, Vegita is. I had his tail removed right after he was born so no one besides Jaz and me would know." Bulma felt tears come to her eyes. Vegita's eyes went wide with shock and he felt like he was going to faint. His child, she had carried his child. He was a father. He impregnated a woman who hated him. He had an heir and that woman let that pathetic excuse of a man believe that the child was his.  
  
"WHAT!!! You better be joking Bulma. You let Vegita sleep with you! How could you! We have been together for years!" Yamcha began to pace. He was past mad. Vegita had seen Bulma in the most intimate of ways, tasted her sweet skin, and was held in her gentle embrace. Vegita had taken her to the brink of heaven and was there when she cried out before coming back to Earth.   
  
"That's the point Yamcha, we have been together for years. I never had another boyfriend. I know that what I did was wrong; I'm not trying to make excuses, especially since I don't regret it for a moment. But I doubt if you could possibly still want to marry me now." Bulma crossed her fingers and hoped he would say he wanted to terminate the relationship and stay friends. Vegita was in shock to say the least. She didn't regret it. She sounded almost proud of it. Did that mean that she still wanted him?  
  
"Bulma, I want you to know that I am very mad right now, but my offer still stands. I love you and I still want to marry you. I will raise Trunks like he is my own." Yamcha turns and looks at Bulma, tears streaming down her face. Vegita held his breath. Will she say yes? He didn't think he would be able to bear it if she did.  
  
"Yamcha I really do love you." Bulma began. Vegita heard all he needed to. He left as quietly as he came. Heart breaking he left Capsule Corporation, hoping never to have to see them together. How could she marry that fool? What could the human give her that he could not? Why couldn't she love him? He growled and headed for the only other place he could think of to go.  
  
"So Bulma, are you saying that you are going to marry me?" Yamcha asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I wasn't finished. I love you Yamcha, but not the same way that I love Vegita. I love you as a friend and nothing more. I love Vegita so much it hurts. I can't marry you knowing that I'm really in love with Vegita. I'm sorry." Bulma broke down in sobs. Yamcha hung his head in defeat. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell her that everything was okay when he felt like his heart had been shredded and handed back to him? But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hate her. He knew that in the back of his mind that they would never work out. He probably knew before she did that she was falling for the Saiyan prince.  
  
"I'm sorry too Bulma, but I understand. I forgive you, but I probably won't forget for a while. Hopefully someday we can be friends." With that Yamcha leaves and goes home.   
  
********  
  
Vegita lands outside of the large home of the DataDyne heiress. He saw a light on in the living room and checked the door. Finding it unlocked, he let himself in. He didn't actually think that anyone was there or that he would hear what he was hearing. She was just too young dammit!  
  
"Lower, lower, yeah right there. Mmmm. That feels great. You are so good. That's it." Jaz could feel the tension leaving her body due to the ministrations of the strong hands of the Namek. She had a seriously cramped muscle in the small of her back and this was loosening it quite well. One minute she felt the delightful pressure of the nimble green fingers and the next second it was gone.  
  
Vegita entered the room and all he saw from behind the couch was the Namek's head. He heard Jaz's moans and knew that he was on top of her and her shirt laying beside the couch left no doubt in his mind what they were doing. He was already angry enough as it was, so he did the only thing that popped in his enraged mind at the moment, he tackled the Namek.  
  
"What the hell?" Jaz said sitting up to see Piccolo struggling to get Vegita off of him.  
  
"Get off me, you crazy idiot!" Piccolo growled at Vegita, who at the present moment was trying to choke him.  
  
"Vegita, what in Kami's name are you doing? Get off him! He hasn't done anything that warrants this!" Jaz tries to pull Vegita off or at least release the pressure around Piccolo's throat. The green guy was starting to turn purple.  
  
"He was taking advantage of you. I will not allow that to happen." Vegita growled back. Piccolo's eyes were starting to lose focus and he felt himself losing consciousness.  
  
"He wasn't taking advantage of me. He was giving me a massage, which was my idea." Jaz pulled on his arm and Vegita looked up at her. He saw how distressed she was and knew he caused it. Of all the people in the universe he never wanted to hurt, she was one of them. He got off Piccolo and looked deep in Jaz's dark eyes and mentally kicked himself. How could he have missed it? They both were fully dressed, bruises proved they had been training and the smell of muscle relaxer was permeating the air. He dropped his head in apology.  
  
Piccolo lies on the floor for several moments trying to breathe. Jaz bent down and placed a pillow under his head and caressed his face until his breathing returned to normal. He closed his eyes and rested while Jaz drug Vegita into the kitchen.  
  
"When did you get back?" She asked softly as she dug around in the refrigerator to find Vegita some food and some water for Piccolo.  
  
"About half an hour ago. I went to Capsule Corporation first, but I left to keep from interrupting the woman and her pathetic mate." Vegita sat down at the table almost in a daze.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jaz began to make several sandwiches for the Saiyan prince.  
  
"He proposed to her. Even after he found out that I sired her child (which was a surprise in itself), he wanted to marry her. I left before I could hear her say yes." A stack of sandwiches was place in front of him on the table and he dug in like he hadn't eaten in days. He was about to admit that he indeed hadn't. He didn't want to get a lecture right at this moment.  
  
"Be right back." Jaz went back into the living room. Vegita finished off the sandwiches and stood in the doorway to watch her. She was sitting on her knees beside the Namek, who was still lying on his back. She had his head in her lap and put the bottle of water to his lips for him to drink. By the way she was acting, he knew that Piccolo had not told her of his secret. He saw the way Jaz looked at the green bean that she longed to be more than a sparring partner to this man. Piccolo rested his head on her lap and closed his eyes once more. When she heard his breathing slow and knew he was asleep, she placed his head back on the pillow. She stood and turned to see Vegita in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
Vegita was momentarily confused by the look on her face. He would hate to have her mad at him. After a moment's consideration, he knew what she wanted from him. He uncrossed his arms and held them out for her. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried.   
  
"Why did you leave me? I've been so lost without you." He stroked her hair as she cried in his chest. His heart broke even more. The last time he left her was when Frieza had raped her and he had promised her that he would never leave her after that.  
  
"I'm sorry little one. I just needed to find myself again. I was beginning to forget who I was." Vegita rubbed his cheek against her hair. Jaz sniffed as she straightened.  
  
"I bet you're tired. I'll go fix a room for you. Make yourself comfortable." Jaz hurries upstairs and Vegita goes back into the living room and sits on the couch.  
  
"I know you're not asleep Namek so you may as well start talking." Vegita says while resting his head on the back of the couch.  
  
"Well, you don't seem like the type for small talk, but I'm willing to play along. What do want to talk about?" Piccolo doesn't bother to sit up. Vegita slightly chuckles at his attitude.  
  
"When are you going to join the rest of us in manhood, or do you wish to be asexual for the rest of your life?" Vegita starts to rub his temples.  
  
"Telling her is not as easy as it sounds. How does it feel to be a father?" Piccolo chuckles when he hears a growl.  
  
"I'll probably never know. The woman will probably never tell me that her brat is my child." Vegita yawns with obvious exhaustion.  
  
"Are you two getting along? I was almost afraid to leave the room. Anyway, your bed is ready Vegita. You better get to bed, the androids are supposed to attack tomorrow." Jaz watches as Vegita walks up the stairs to his room. "Goodnight to you too." She says sarcastically to the shutting door.  
  
"I guess I'll leave now too." Piccolo stands to leave.  
  
"You can stay too, if you want." She looks at him hopefully. Why did she have to look so damn vulnerable?  
  
"No more guest rooms and I'm too big for the couch." He grinned.   
  
"You can stay with me in my room, but if you don't want to I understand." Jaz slightly blushes.  
  
"What do you want, Jaz?" Piccolo tips her chin up with his finger to meet his gaze.  
  
"I'm not sure what I want, but I know what I don't want. I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay, please." Piccolo takes her hand and leads her upstairs. After they took turns taking a shower, they laid down in Jaz's bed. Piccolo wrapped his arms around the small form of his Saiyan companion. She snuggled closer to him and started purring, the soothing sound soon lulled both to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Okay, another chapter finished. I'm sorry if the timeline is going too fast. Let me know if it bothers any of you. In the meantime, REVIEW! Thanks bunches.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	24. Arrival of Trouble

Chapter 24: Arrival of Trouble  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I've tried several times to draw these guys and I can't. I think that means I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: We are going to have violence. I mean real violence for the first time in this fic. If it sucks, I'm very sorry.  
  
Author's Note: I'm getting threatened to update. So, I thought that I better do it as soon as possible. I know you guys are anxious for everybody to get together and I am trying to make it happen as fast as possible.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
#### Dream Sequence  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
Telepathy  
  
********  
  
Piccolo woke when he felt a slight tickle on his nose. He looked down to see the slumbering Saiyan female resting her head on his chest, with an arm and leg thrown over him. She was a dark angel, a heavenly creature. Her features were relaxed and she looked at peace, so young. Her slow, deep breaths fanned his chest, creating a certainly exquisite sensation. She scowled for a moment and tightened her hold on him, he chuckled. She looked more annoyed than anything. He zoned out for a moment, imagining what it would be like to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life (if his life were to last beyond this day).  
  
Piccolo jolted out of his reverie when he heard her moan. Not a playful moan like last night and not a painful one, but one of pure unadulterated pleasure. She licked her lips before taking her full bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't stop there, oh no, she couldn't have let him off that easy. Her dainty, soft, little hand started making circular motions on his bare chest. That wouldn't have been so bad, but for the fact that with each stroke she was slowly going lower.  
  
'Ech vante du, Pikkoro.' (I want you, Piccolo) came the husky timbre of the enchanting language known only to other one living being. He had no idea what she was saying, but it caused him to breakout in a sweat. The room was slowly getting warmer as her hand had reached the waistline of his pants. 'Mach lubbe azz me, lyst.' (Make love to me, please). She was almost whimpering. Gods how he wanted her, to take her right then and there. Fate, as it turns out, was not with him today (as usual).  
  
RRRIIIINNNGGG! CRASH!  
  
"Damn thing. Now I have to buy another one." Jaz informed her green guest as she threw yet another offending alarm clock across the room. She buried her face in his chest for a brief moment, taking in his scent, before she raised her head to look at him. "Mornin', did you sleep well?" She gave a sleepy smile.  
  
"Slept like a chibi." He chuckled. "And you, how did you sleep?" She rolled over, stretched her arms over her head, and arched her back to stretch. This movement, while totally natural to her, took the Namek by surprise. ~Does she realize how sexy she is?~ Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
"Oh shit! Vegita! I wonder if he is still here." She jumped out of bed and tugged down her nightgown as she headed for the hall. Piccolo just shook his head; he would never understand that woman, no matter how hard he tried. He removed himself from the warmth and scent of her bed to watch her walk down the hallway, supple hips swaying unconsciously. Damn, what a view. She stopped right outside the door of the guest room, knocking slightly. Upon hearing no response, she gingerly opened to the door to find it....  
  
"Empty? Well, where the hell is he?" She more-the-less was talking to herself. The bed was made up neatly, more so than what it was originally; being the only evidence Vegita was there at all.  
  
"We don't have much time to debate on that. The androids will arrive at any moment." Piccolo gently rubbed her back and she leaned into him.  
  
"Well I guess I better get ready. Bulma sent over a new battle suit for me. I guess this would be a good time to try it on. It's not like I have anything else to wear." Jaz heads toward her bedroom to retrieve the clothing capsule. Piccolo stands out in the hall, not sure where to go until she gets changed.  
  
"AH!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! I CAN'T WEAR THIS!!!" Piccolo runs to her bedroom and opens the door. His eyes bug out of his head and his jaw drops. In the words of Krillin, what a babe. This was going to be one major distraction. He was inclined to agree with her, she couldn't wear that. It wasn't even a whole outfit. The skin-tight black material left very little to the imagination, it hugged....everything. No curve was left undefined by the inorganic material. It was quite similar to her original battle suit, but this one had no sleeves, higher cut on the hips, and was without the armor. She had a red sash tied low on her waist with King Kai's symbol on it in black. The black boots, made from the same material as the white ones, came up to mid-thigh. The outfit was topped-off with wrist length black leather gloves. She was so humiliated.  
  
"Well, it's not like you have time to change now, so just make do." Piccolo tried to be as helpful as possible. Hell, who was he kidding, he wanted to see her like that dammit!  
  
"I just feel....naked." Jaz held out her arms in emphasis. She growled as she pushed past him, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. ~Not bad, not bad at all,~ was all Piccolo could think as she descended the stairs. She noticed that he wasn't following her so she turned, "Well, are you coming?" With that they were out the door and on their way to West City.   
  
***Meeting Place***  
  
Jaz and Piccolo landed, followed shortly by Tien. Krillin landed a second or two before Yamcha, Bulma and Trunks in the air car.   
  
"I guess that's everybody." Goku says looking around. "Well, maybe not. Hey Bulma, where's Vegita? Goku scratches his head.  
  
"I don't know, I can't tell you the last time I've seen him." Bulma replies as she gets Trunks out of his car seat.  
  
"Hey Bulma, I didn't know that you and Yamcha had a baby!" Krillin exclaims and Yamcha pouts.  
  
"He's not my kid. If you think that is a shocker, just wait till she tells you who the real father is." Yamcha crosses his arms and turns his back to them.  
  
"I bet your daddy is Vegita, huh Trunks?" Goku says while playing with him.  
  
"How did you know? I haven't told anyone." Bulma asks looking toward Jaz, who just shrugs.  
  
"I just guessed. I mean, he sort of looks like Vegita." Goku explains, flashing his Son grin and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Vegita will be here, trust me." Jaz speaks for the first time. And for the first time, everybody notices what she is wearing, or rather, what she isn't wearing.   
  
"Jaz, don't you think you need to cover up." Goku rushes over and stands in front of her to prevent all the lusty glares from the Z-fighters.   
  
"Hey, I designed that suit and she is going to wear it." Bulma scowled, leaving no room for argument. The thought couldn't be pondered much longer, for Yajirobe lands and gives them a bag of senzu beans. As he takes off, his car is destroyed by a large blast.  
  
"Looks like we have androids." Piccolo muttered. The gang decided to split up and look for them, since they didn't have ki, each of them landing in a different part of the city.  
  
*******  
  
"Now, what the hell do these things look like?" Jaz questioned herself as she looked around from the sidewalk. "Hey you, did you see anyone or anything suspicious?" She grabbed an unsuspecting male by the back of the shirt.  
  
"N-no. I-I haven't seen anything suspicious." Jaz let the stupid human male go, but yet he stayed there beside her. "How much baby cakes?" The annoying human licked his lips.  
  
"How much for what, you fool?" Jaz scowled at the look on the male's face. He leaned toward her and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide and her fists clenched at her sides. When he straightened, Jaz punched him, sending him careening into a nearby building. "YOU HENTAI!!" Jaz grumbled obscenities under her breath as she continued looking for the androids.  
  
********  
  
Yamcha followed the line of destruction. Crumbled buildings, dead bodies and twisted metal littered the ground all around him. He had to be getting closer, he could feel it.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Yamcha turns to the origin of the voice to find a very old man wearing a really horrible outfit.   
  
"You better clear out; there are killer androids on the loose. I don't want you to get hurt." Yamcha informs what he thinks is an innocent bystander.  
  
"Yes I know. We are they." After the old man speaks, another being lands beside him. This android was chubby and resembled a China doll.   
  
"Hey guys I found the androids!" Yamcha yells out while dropping into a fighting stance. Yamcha is grabbed by the old one and he could feel all the energy leave his body. His eyes glass over and he is dropped, lifeless, to the ground. At several points around the city, the warriors could feel the rapid drop in Yamcha's ki energy. They all race to find the fallen companion.  
  
********  
  
"Yamcha, oh no!" Krillin hurries over to Yamcha, hoping that it's not too late. He shoves a senzu bean into Yamcha's mouth, goading him to chew or swallow or something. He is finally left with no choice but to massage it down his throat. A second ticked past, then two. They all almost gave up hope when Yamcha suddenly sucked in a harsh breath.  
  
"You, come with me. We are not going to fight here. You guys watch after Yamcha." Goku leads the androids to a secluded island to fight them without worrying about the many innocent lives in the city.  
  
They barely land when an all out battle ensues, #19 being the one that attacks Goku while #20 watches. The two were pretty evenly matched. Goku breaks apart from the android to catch his breath.  
  
"You see Goku, we know everything about you. Dr. Gero has been monitoring you since you defeated the Red Ribbon Army years ago. He has studied your techniques and power level up to your untimely death a little over three years ago. You can't win." #20 informs Goku.  
  
"Well, your Dr. Gero made a mistake by not following me to Namek. If he had, he would have known that I was a Super Saiyan." Goku smirks.   
  
"Super Saiyan? What the hell is that?" #20 sounded less than pleased.  
  
"I'll show you." Goku powered up, hair turning to gold and eyes to turquoise. The androids' eyes widened in surprise, they didn't expect to see such a jump in power. Android 19 attacked with a renewed vigor and was fighting a losing battle. Goku, on the other hand, was starting to get tired. "What's going on?" Goku tried to fight back but found that the android was soon turning the tables on him.  
  
"Goku, look out, they drain energy!" Piccolo yelled as the rest of the crew came into view.   
  
"Oh man, this is too much." Goku gave an ironic chuckle. He collapsed on the ground in pain, hand over heart. He couldn't concentrate. What was going wrong? Then he remembered....the heart virus. He felt an extreme blow to his midsection as the android began to pound him mercilessly. His eyes and hair returned to their natural state as he barely clung to consciousness.   
  
"I'm going to crush you," came the small static voice of the android.  
  
"I don't think so. The only person allowed to kill Kakkarot is me, Vegita." The two androids looked over to see the shorter Saiyan with black flame-like hair.  
  
"Oh please, our data says we have nothing to worry about with you." Android 20 scoffed at the prince.   
  
"Oh really? Well, did your data banks inform you that I am also a Super Saiyan?" With that Vegita began to power up and his aura swirled around him. A blinding light flashed and his once ebony hair was now a golden flame and his cold dark eyes shone in an icy teal color. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans once again!"  
  
Android 19 and Vegita began to fight. All that could be seen to most was a few blurs of color. The Z-fighters looked on in awe.  
  
"Get Goku out of here and get him that medicine, NOW!" Piccolo growled at Yamcha, who didn't waste time in high-tailing it outta there. They warriors looked around as they heard a loud crash. The android made quite a large crater. Vegita followed him down and the android jumped him and latched on his arms in attempt to drain all his energy.  
  
"I have you and I won't let go. I will drain all your energy, I will never let go." The porky android gloated.  
  
"Is that so? Never let go? Well, let us see just how tough you are." Vegita pushed his feet against the chest of the android, hard. "That's it, never give up! Don't back down on me now!" Vegita yells. He lets out a cruel laugh as the android's arms rip from the socket. "Pathetic, now I guess I have to destroy you. Tell me something, do androids feel fear?" Vegita gives his classic smirk as the android's eyes widen in terror. Somehow, without arms, 19 managed to get out of the crater and runs for his life, never looking back. Vegita sends a large ki blast toward the android and destroys it; its head rolls on the ground, a look of permanent terror froze on its face.   
  
"I guess that answers my question. Now it's your turn you tin can." Vegita turns to #20, who, after a moment, takes to the sky. "Give me one of those stupid beans, cue ball. Well, what are you waiting for; I lost a good amount of energy." Krillin throws Vegita a small bean and Vegita takes off after #20. The others are not far behind him.  
  
Vegita looks everywhere for the missing android. Not finding him, he yells out, "If you won't come out, then I will just blast you out!" Vegita powers up a large ki ball and throws it at a random mountain. 20 jumps out just the blast goes his direction and absorbs the energy, in hopes to obtain enough energy to destroy Vegita. He realizes that he still doesn't have enough power and takes off again, trying to escape the group.  
  
Finally, Piccolo finds 20, or rather 20 finds Piccolo. 20 jumps him and begins to drain his power. Piccolo struggles, trying to break the strong grasp of the android. He feels his life force draining and does the only thing that comes to mind...  
  
GOHAN! 20 has got me and he is draining my power, I need your help...HURRY! Piccolo hopes that his student doesn't have up a mental block.  
  
Gohan grabs Jaz and flies off toward Piccolo's decreasing energy signal. When they get there, Gohan gives the android a swift kick to the head and he releases Piccolo. Jaz catches the falling Namek and lowers him gently to the ground.  
  
"Hang in there, Jolly Green Giant, Krillin is on his way with the senzus." Jaz cradles his head in her lap. Krillin arrives shortly and gives Piccolo a senzu bean. Piccolo stands about the moment Vegita starts to attack 20.  
  
"WAIT! Vegita, leave this one to me, I owe him one." Piccolo smirks up to the new found Super Saiyan. Vegita chuckles.  
  
"Be my guest, but I'm not going to save your stubborn green ass if you can't handle it. And don't let him drain anymore power from you, such ignorance will not be tolerated." Vegita lands with his arms crossed in the infamous 'Vegita' pose. Piccolo gives a toothy grin and starts for the android. 20 tries to get in the first punch, but Piccolo easily catches his hand, rips it off and crushes it with ease. The pounding has officially begun. Piccolo shows no mercy for the android as he pounds him into the ground and then some.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe how strong Piccolo is. Am I really seeing this Krillin?" Gohan asks in awe.  
  
"Think of it this way, Piccolo has trained and fought with the strongest in the universe, so he was bound to improve. Just think of him as a Super Namek." Krillin replies with obvious admiration.  
  
"I think you two have flipped, if you ask me." Jaz replies, obviously not impressed, after all, she has been training with him.  
  
*******  
  
Blue eyes look at the barren battlefield. ~Where could they have gone? Are they dead?~ Energy levels rise somewhere in the distance. ~Maybe they're not dead.~ A small smile graces the once frowning lips. The figure walks of the craters and cracks of the charred earth. Something catches its eye, the life-less head of android 19.  
  
"What! That is not the same android that I have been fighting. What is going on here?" Trunks looks around as if trying to find the answers, but none come. He has to warn them, he has to tell them that something isn't right. He searches the energy signals and notices that Goku's is not among them. "What is going on here?" Was the question asked as he took off to find the others.  
  
*******  
  
Piccolo looks up briefly as he feels a very strong ki approach. The figure comes closer to his line of vision and he sees a flash of lavender.  
  
"It's Trunks!" Piccolo shouts. Everyone looks around shocked, no one more so than Vegita that's for sure. ~My son, that's my son!~ Vegita's head was spinning.  
  
"You guys we have a problem! These are not the androids I was talking about! The ones I was talking about are much stronger." Trunks rushes out. Piccolo looks back at 20 and starts to worry.  
  
"Listen here boy, we do not have time for this! You better be explaining yourself. If you are trying to fool us, I will blast you here and now." Vegita yells at the boy. 20 looks around in a panic, the woman, and the young boy are not in his data banks. He has no idea how powerful they may be. He looks around trying to find a way to escape without being noticed. He looks upward and sees the perfect distraction, a small aircar. He sends a large blast toward the small craft. The others follow the path of the blast to see that it is Bulma's aircar with Yajarobe and baby Trunks is inside. Dust flies as the small car plummets toward the ground. The dust clears to reveal that it was Mirai Trunks that saved his mother and his younger self.   
  
"Are you crazy! Don't you care enough to save your child and the mother of that child!?!" Mirai Trunks turns to his father and screams.  
  
"I don't give a damn about that bitch and her bastard child, now leave me be! Woman, because of you, that android got away!" Vegita screams, venting out all his fear in the form of rage. She almost died. She could have left him alone in this world and the brat would have gone with her. His heart fell like it was going to pound out of his chest and he wanted to vomit. The only thing of beauty that had ever touched his life was so close to death that she could touch it. He stills his shaking hands as he turns his back to the crowd.  
  
"Android? You guys must be mistaken, that was no android. I am almost certain that was Dr. Gero." Bulma says trying to silence a crying Chibi Trunks.  
  
"Dr. Gero, are you sure?" Piccolo asks calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him on the cover of one of my father's magazines. I am certain that was Dr. Gero." Bulma gives a smile to her baby boy.  
  
"Are you sure those were not the androids in your time?" Piccolo turns to Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Positive. The androids from my time are a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a mysterious boy with black hair, but the most important thing is their eyes. Their eyes are a cold piercing blue; it makes your blood run cold. They are so much stronger than you can ever imagine; they are so heartless and cruel. They find pleasure in killing." Trunks clenches a fist as the hurt and rage fill his body.   
  
"Do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is, Bulma?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the mountains about 15 miles that way." Bulma points toward the direction of flight the android had taken.  
  
"Well, I think we should go find that lab and destroy it before he has a chance to activate the other two androids." Piccolo thinks aloud.  
  
"That's a great idea! Maybe we can fix this!" Trunks exclaims.  
  
"You are cowards, all of you!" Vegita yells and takes off in the direction of 20. Trunks follows close behind, trying to stop him.  
  
"Looks like Trunks has his work cut out for him." Piccolo mutters to himself.  
  
"Did you say Trunks?" Bulma asks softly.  
  
"Yeah Piccolo, that Trunks right there isn't going anywhere for awhile." Krillin chuckles.  
  
"I know, but that young man is what that baby Bulma is holding her arms grows up to be." Piccolo informs the group.  
  
"Pickles...Why didn't you tell me?" Jaz asks.  
  
"We were afraid that he would never be born if we told anyone." Piccolo glances at the crowd for a moment. "Bulma and Yajarobe, you better get out of here. Krillin you take her and get an update on Goku. The rest of you, we better find that lab before Vegita and Dr. Gero. There is no telling what will happen if either one of them gets there first." The gang takes off and full speed and Krillin goes in the opposite direction with Yajarobe, Bulma and baby Trunks in tow.  
  
********  
  
Ok, guys, this chapter is probably boring as hell and I'm sorry. I've never tried action before. Please be patient with me and remember to review. Thanks for reading.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	25. A Twin Set

Chapter 25: A Twin Set  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: Hey Piccolo! Do I own you?  
Piccolo: Um...no?  
sirencirce: Very good, you get a cookie.  
Piccolo: I'm a Namek, we don't eat cookies.  
sirencirce: Uh...well...too bad. Deal with it.  
  
Warnings: This may be another boring chapter, but necessary for plot. I really am sorry. I will try to make it interesting. There will be violence and cussing, I'm not sure about lemon or citrus. Be a  
responsible reader.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
Telepathy  
  
********  
  
"VEGITA WAIT!!" Mirai Trunks screamed at his father. Vegita stopped and turned to the future version of his son. "You have no idea what you are up against. You should wait for Goku." Vegita started seeing red. Did no one think him adequate for anything? First that foolish human woman didn't think him worthy enough to share a bed with her for more than a night and now his own son didn't think him strong enough. Wait on Kakkarot? Was the boy insane? He was now  
just as strong and that third class baka. He would be damned (again) before he would wait on that fool.  
  
"Listen here boy, I will only tell you this once. I am NOT going to wait on that third class idiot! I now have the power of the legendary and I am no longer second best. I am the strongest now! Either you stay out of my way or I will run you over. This discussion is now over. Go cry to your precious Kakkarot, since you worship him and leave me alone." With that, Vegita goes full speed to Dr. Gero's lab. Mirai Trunks hangs his head in defeat.  
  
"Don't let him get to you. His pride is just hurt, and, unfortunately, that's the way he acts when that  
happens. Don't take it personally." Trunks turns to see Jaz with a hand on his shoulder. This was the first time he had ever really met her. Gohan had told him about her and she was every bit as beautiful as described. He looked in her eyes and saw a gentleness that did not exist in his father's. How can two people who experienced the same things turn out so different? He sighed deeply and the group tried to catch up to Vegita.  
  
********  
  
"Here we are guys. The Krillin Express has officially made its last stop." Krillin gently places Bulma and the baby down and shrugs off Yajarobe. "I'm going to go check on Goku." Krillin starts to levitate.  
  
"Tell him that I hope he gets well soon. We are really going to need him, aren't we Krillin?" Bulma looks at the short monk with worry shining in her blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean I used to think so, but now that I have seen Vegita, Goku may not be necessary. Goku may just have to sit back and worry about getting better." Krillin scratches his head.  
  
"I hope you're right Krillin. I hate to think what might happen if Goku doesn't make it and Vegita can't handle himself. I hope Vegita will be all right on his own for now." Bulma's eyes start to tear at the thought she could be alone and Vegita dead. Krillin, oblivious to Bulma's condition, leaves.  
  
*********  
  
"AHHH!! Uh..AHH!" Krillin could hear Goku's painful screams as soon as he landed outside his house. Gohan lands right behind him, he had no idea that the kid was going to follow him. They gently let themselves in, not wanting to upset anyone any more than what they already were.  
  
"Goku! Yamcha, why isn't it working? He should have been showing some sort of signs of getting better by now, right?" ChiChi was beside the bed trying to reduce the very obvious high fever.  
  
"I don't know ChiChi, maybe it was too late to give him the medicine." Yamcha says as he brings ChiChi another tub of cool water.  
  
"So, he's not getting any better at all?" Krillin states as he walks in the room.  
  
"No, if anything he seems like he is getting worse." ChiChi sobs. Her Goku was dying and she could do nothing about it. Goku started yelling again. It was slightly obvious that he was having a terrible nightmare.  
  
"Well guys, I got to get back. Make sure to take care of him." Krillin leaves to give the gang an update. "Gohan, you stay here and look over your dad."  
  
"Right." Comes the stern little nod.  
  
*******  
  
Piccolo, Jaz, and Tien were having trouble keeping up with Vegita and Trunks when Krillin finally caught up to them. The freezing temperatures at the high altitude of North City were starting to get to three of the four fighters.  
  
"Man it's freezing up here." Krillin manages to stutter between his chattering teeth. Piccolo looks at the three humanoids and shakes his head.  
  
"It's times like this when I'm glad I'm a Namek." He mutters under his breath.  
  
"We will never find them like this. We need to split up instead of staying in a group. We can raise our ki level if we find either the android or Vegita." Jaz suggests shivering.   
  
"How many senzu beans do we have Krillin?" Piccolo asks from behind Jaz, trying to spread his ki a little in hope to make her warm.  
  
"Um...three, four, six, eight. There's eight." Krillin says as he dumps the beans into his hand.  
  
"Good, each of us should take two and split up. We will use Jaz's plan. If you get in to any sort of trouble raise your ki. We don't know what we are dealing with." Piccolo grabs four of the beans, handing two of them to Jaz. "I don't know where you're supposed to put those. I'm sure you'll figure out someplace, but please don't tell me where you put them. I'm sure I don't want to know." Piccolo snickers.  
  
"Very funny, Green Bean. I'm glad you find this amusing. I'm sure you came up with that one all by yourself too, considering you were never much of a comedian." Jaz rolls her eyes and stuffs the beans in her right boot. "They should be safe there." Before she turns to take off, she sticks her tongue at Piccolo. "Laters, Namek. You better behave yourself and don't try to be a hero." Jaz shakes her tail at him a couple of times and takes off in the opposite direction of everyone else.  
  
"I'm really starting to hate that woman." Piccolo grumbles as he starts in another direction.  
  
"Yeah right, he's just in denial if you ask me." Tien chuckles.  
  
"Nothing like sexual frustration to make a guy cranky." Krillin joins.   
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU IDIOTS!!" Piccolo yells back over his shoulder. The two humans gulp and head their own directions.  
  
********  
  
Krillin picks himself up off the ground, spitting out blood. He found Gero all right, he had a knot on the back of his head to prove it. Krillin tried his best to catch up with the psychotic doctor. His hard work paid off because, before he knew it, Gero lead him straight to the lab. Krillin powered up to inform the others of his location. Piccolo, Tien and Jaz quickly find him.  
  
Unknown to the group, however, Dr. Gero rushed straight for his remote as soon as he entered his lab. He walked over to two large capsules labeled 17 and 18. He pushes the button and the number 17 capsule opens to reveal a handsome young man with long black hair and cold blue eyes.   
  
"It's about time old man. What took you so long?" Comes the cold, detached masculine voice of the android.   
  
"I'm surprised you remember me Seventeen, it has been quite awhile." Gero walks over and opens the capsule labeled 18 and a beautiful girl with blonde hair and the same cold blue eyes emerges.  
  
"How could we forget the person who made us what we are?" A frighteningly calm and cool, feminine voice responds.  
  
"Very good, now there are friends of Goku out there and you are to destroy them and go after Goku and destroy him as well." Gero instructs the two androids.  
  
"I don't think we will do that." Seventeen replies as he takes the remote from Gero and breaks it. "You will never deactivate us again old man. We belong to ourselves now." Gero becomes very angry, especially as he hears the Z-fighters trying to break down his door. Vegita and Trunks land as Piccolo start to charge up a blast.  
  
"Don't destroy those androids slug boy, I want a challenge." Vegita states from behind Piccolo. Jaz looks at him like he has lost his ever-loving mind.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Piccolo. Get them before they get us." Trunks yells. Before Piccolo gets a chance to react, screaming and yelling is heard coming from inside the lab.  
  
"What the hell?" Jaz mutters as the voices get louder. "Oh no, we're too late. He has already activated the others!" Vegita smirks at this new information and prepares to blast the door himself.  
  
"No WAIT...you really don't know how powerful they are! We should destroy them now!" Trunks gets in front of Vegita, pleading. Vegita rolls his eyes and sends a blast flying anyway, Trunks had to hurry and duck, or the ball of energy would have hit him instead.  
  
"I guess these are the two scary androids we have heard so much about." Vegita says sarcastically when the smoke clears.   
  
"Yes that is them." Trunks mutters quietly. The Z-fighters stand around, not sure what to do next.  
  
"DESTROY THEM NOW!!" Dr. Gero shouts at the androids. Eighteen was busy looking elsewhere, ignoring the doctor and Seventeen lifts an eyebrow.   
  
"Just why hasn't Sixteen been activated?" Eighteen asks in a threatening tone. "I don't think it's right that he misses out on all the fun. Let's open this thing up and see what happens." Eighteen gives a menacing grin.  
  
"No don't! He is not ready yet. He is not necessary for you to kill these guys and Goku." Gero was starting to look nervous.  
  
"You know what? I'm tired of listening to your mouth old man." Having said that, Seventeen decapitates Gero and crushes his head. The Z-gang looked stunned.  
  
"What kind of being destroys the one that created them?" Tien asks no one in particular. Trunks looks around with a nervous look on his face. After a moment's consideration, he powers up to Super Saiyan and begins to blast the lab. Piccolo grabs Jaz and pulls her to him to keep some of the stray debris from hitting her and the rest of the gang takes cover.  
  
"Well, that was useless." Eighteen mutters as she opens up Sixteen's capsule. Out steps a huge man with an orange Mohawk and eyes the same blue, but with more intensity. "Hey there big guy." Eighteen tries to start conversation. Sixteen just looks at the two other androids without saying a word.  
  
"Not much of a talker is he?" Seventeen asks.  
  
"My mission is to find and destroy Son Goku." Comes the clear, cool mechanical voice.  
  
"Well, that was short and to the point. Ok then, why are we hanging around here then? Let's find this Goku and take care of him." Seventeen says calmly, like it was an everyday occurrence. After a moment, the three leave.   
  
"They are going after Goku guys. What are we going to do?" Krillin asks.  
  
"Why the nerve of those tin cans! How dare they ignore me, the Prince of the Saiyans?" Vegita yells as he leaves the cave in order to case the androids down.  
  
"Vegita, will you wait a minute and try to comprehend exactly what you are up against." Trunks blocks his father's path for the third time that day.  
  
"I told you to stay out of my way boy." Vegita states as he punches him in the stomach. Trunks doubles over in pain and Vegita takes off. The gang catches up to Trunks as he starts to recover.  
  
"I think he has finally lost it. Vegita said goodbye to sanity today, we must have a moment to mourn our loss." Jaz bows her head in mock sadness.  
  
"Are you sure he was ever sane?" Krillin asks.  
  
"You do have a point there." Jaz raises her head with a thoughtful look. Trunks just stands there in shock at their casual behavior. "Come on guys, let's go catch up to his highness and try to keep him from getting himself killed." Jaz grabs a still dazed Trunks and heads toward the irate prince.  
  
********  
  
Vegita reaches the androids first. "Not so fast you tin cans! You have to deal with me first!" Vegita yells at the trio.  
  
"He can't be serious." Eighteen mutters.  
  
"I think our little friend here is a little too big for his boots." Seventeen says calmly.  
  
"What? Don't tell me that you fools are scared. I expect so much more from you two." Vegita chuckles. "So which one of you will take me on first?" Vegita taunts. Sixteen steps back.  
  
"Fine. I'll deal with him then." Eighteen flicks some hair over her shoulder.  
  
"That's more like it." Vegita and Eighteen enter their fighting stances. With a second's consideration, they attack each other. They seem evenly matched, until Vegita slams Eighteen into a rock wall near Seventeen.  
  
"He is much stronger than what was recorded in our databases." Seventeen throws casually over his shoulder as Eighteen pulls herself from the wall. "Don't worry though, you will have no problem beating him."  
  
"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Eighteen grumbles before heading out for another attack. She leads him to the city and back, doing nothing but causing major destruction. As they return, the rest of the gang shows to help out.  
  
"Stay back you bakas, I can handle this on my own." Vegita yells at the group.  
  
"If they step in, so do I. Got that you crazed troll." Seventeen yells and Vegita nods in agreement. The fight continues and all that can be seen to most is a blur of color. Vegita suddenly hits the ground and Eighteen follows fast. A horrible roar is heard coming from Vegita as Eighteen breaks his arm with one swift kick. Jaz moves to go help, but is quickly passed up by a Super Saiyan Trunks.  
  
Trunks draws his sword and strikes Eighteen, his only success is a broken sword. Vegita continues despite his broken arm and Seventeen decides to step in. Tien is the first victim, being choked by Seventeen. Piccolo rushes to Tien's aid only to receive a harsh punch to the chest, rendering him useless. Trunks and Vegita soon turn back to their normal state and Jaz moves in for an attack on Seventeen. He knocks her to the ground and steps on her throat to keep her from moving. She struggles as she feels her esophagus begin to collapse. She finally loses consciousness due to lack of air.  
  
Krillin stands there in a stunned silence. He knew that he needed to help, but he didn't know what to do. If Vegita couldn't handle them, what was he to do? He gulped as the three androids approached him. Eighteen bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and the three took to the sky. Krillin slumped to the ground, shaking.  
  
Krillin quickly composes himself and rushes to give everyone a senzu bean. Vegita flies off in a fit of rage. Trunks starts to go after him again, but he feels a gentle touch on his arm. He looks down to see the dark eyes of Jaz.  
  
"Just let him go. He needs to vent. You'll only get hurt if you follow him." Jaz says softly.  
  
"Ok guys, we know they are going after Goku. You four go get him and take him somewhere safe." Piccolo growls.  
  
"Ok. Just where are you going to go?" Krillin asks.  
  
"That is none of your business. I have to do this alone. Just go!" Piccolo takes off without a backward glance.  
  
"Someone has PMS." Jaz says under her breath.  
  
"He just has a lot on his mind. I think he is going to fuse with Kami." Krillin says in his defense.  
  
"It's really going to get crowded in there isn't it?" Jaz giggles. "Well, we better go get Goku and take him someplace safe." The quartet leaves in the direction of Goku's house.  
  
********  
  
"Piccolo, this is a surprise." Kami says as he approached the edge of the lookout.  
  
"You have something I want old man." Piccolo answers cryptically.  
  
"Already? I didn't expect this so soon." Popo watches the conversation, not sure what they are talking about.  
  
"Then you know what I want. So, what is your answer, geezer?" Piccolo growls.  
  
*******  
  
"You guys should come take a look at this." Bulma's voice drifts through the aircraft. The gang was on their way to Master Roshi's island, hoping that would be a safe place for Goku. A picture of Trunks' time machine pops up on the vid screen, but this looked older and has moss growing on it. The clan in the aircraft sits there in a stunned silence.  
  
"I need to go check that out." Trunks says standing and walks over to the door.   
  
"I'll go with you." Gohan shouts, following him. The door opens and the two fly out in the direction of Bulma, ChiChi yelling the whole time.  
  
"Do you think that this will help Trunks in anyway?" Krillin asks.  
  
"No." Comes the simple reply.  
  
"Why not Jaz?" Yamcha asks.  
  
"By him coming to this time, he caused an inter-dimensional tear. So, instead of there being one reality, he made two alternate realities. This one will have little or no affect on his. So, no matter how much we fight or even if we succeed, he will return to a timeline with two killer androids." Jaz explains with her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"So his helping us is futile for him?" ChiChi questions.  
  
"Pretty much." Jaz turns to look out the window.  
  
********  
  
"Look at this Trunks." Gohan shouts climbing out of the melted glass of the time machine. When Trunks approaches he takes the object in Gohan's hands. "What do you think it is?" Gohan looks at the older boy in admiration.  
  
"It kinda looks like an egg. Whatever was in there, certainly isn't now." Trunks says while examining the two green halves of a sphere. "I'm not sure that I want to know what was in there. Look what it did to the glass." Trunks was unknowingly talking to himself, as Gohan had wandered off when he caught sight of something else.  
  
"Trunks, Gohan, come here!" Bulma shouts. The two boys run to her aid, thinking she was in trouble. They get there to see her holding a empty shell of a large bug-like creature.  
  
"You scared me to death, Mom." Trunks states.  
  
"Sorry. Look at this. Whatever was in the machine is now grown and off roaming somewhere." Bulma places the shell and the egg in a capsule to take it to her lab for further investigation. Trunks recapsulizes the other time machine and puts it in his pocket.   
  
********  
  
"You guys, get in here hurry!" ChiChi shouts to the gang outside. They all come rushing in to see the news on the television. Ginger Town was in flames and the entire place was chaotic.   
  
"What is going on?" Krillin asks. Shortly after, the screen goes to static. "Well, I guess I'll never know. Let's go outside and train you guys." They all return outside and begin training, hoping this new threat isn't as bad as the original.  
  
********  
  
Kami could sense that the androids were still after Goku, but was quickly distracted by the events in Ginger Town. His eyes go wide as he thinks of the utter destruction and mass killing going on.  
  
"How bad is it?" Piccolo asks, knowing why Kami suddenly looked deathly pale.  
  
"It is much worse than the androids." He says almost as if he was making the biggest decision in his life. Popo knew what that tone meant.  
  
"No Kami, you can't leave me!" Popo shouts with tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"I have no choice. This must be done for the good of the Earth Mr. Popo. You are my dear friend. Take care of the lookout for me." Soon after his goodbye speech, Piccolo places a hand on Kami's chest. A few moments later, all that is left of Kami is his staff. Piccolo leaves Popo with a cryptic message to go fight this new enemy.  
  
Piccolo arrives in Ginger Town minutes later to see crumbling buildings and dead bodies everywhere. Suddenly he hears a blood-curdling scream and turns to see whom it might be. Through the smoke, he sees the abnormal shadow of his new enemy. The creature makes itself noticeable when the smoke clears and he is holding a very frightened friend.  
  
"Hello Piccolo." Comes the distorted voice of the mystery creature.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Piccolo asks in obvious shock. The only answer he receives is the creature throwing the man on the ground and sucking up the man's life through his tail, leaving the saggy, lifeless skin lying on the ground.   
  
*******  
  
"Do you guys feel that? It's like there is two Piccolos." Gohan says.  
  
"There, that feels like Frieza and King Cold." Krillin responds.  
  
"Goku?" Jaz says in confusion, looking at her unconscious brother lying beside her.  
  
"I'm going to go find Trunks." Krillin says going out the door and taking to the sky. He finds Trunks who is on his way to Ginger Town. "Hey Trunks, can you believe this massive power? I wonder who or what it is." Trunks just shrugs his shoulders and they speed up the pace.  
  
They arrive just in time to see Piccolo and the mystery creature battling it out. Suddenly, the creature breaks away from Piccolo and shoots a gigantic Kame Meha Ha wave. Piccolo is barely able to dodge due to shock. Piccolo had little time to rejoice, however, as the creature grabs him from behind, sticking his tail in Piccolo's arm, and draining his energy.  
  
********  
  
"Hey, where did everybody go?" Gohan says while going downstairs. He walks into the living room to see everyone gathered around the T.V.  
  
"Oh no, Pickles. I can't look, someone tell me when it's over." Jaz buries her head in Yamcha's shoulder, not wanting to see Piccolo getting hurt. An army approaches in a plan to attack the horrible monster. After a moment's time, she stands and leaves, hoping to get to Piccolo in time.  
  
*******  
  
Piccolo finally manages to pull away from his extremely strong foe, his arm small and shriveled.   
  
"Ok, you freak, I give up. But tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?" Piccolo asks, his chest heaving with exertion. (A.N. Yummy!!)  
  
"I guess I can grant you your last request. My name is Cell. I have come from 24 years in the future. I am a creation of Dr. Gero. I am made up of cells from all of your comrades and all of your enemies, including Frieza. I had killed your Future Trunks and stole his time machine to come back to this time. I need only two more things to be complete, androids Seventeen and Eighteen. That Saiyan brat had destroyed them in my time, so I had to return here to get them. I had to reduce myself to my larval stage in order to fit in the time machine. It has taken me four years to return to this stage." Cell grins in satisfaction.  
  
"Thank you." Piccolo states.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Cell asks uncertain.  
  
"You gave me enough time to heal my arm." With that, Piccolo rips off the shriveled limb and a new one grows back in its place. Piccolo takes a fighting stance and Cell starts to panic. Trunks and Krillin go down to help Piccolo and Cell stuns them all with Tien's Solar Flare technique. The warriors temporarily blinded allow Cell to make a quick escape.  
  
********  
  
AHHH!!! I hate filler chapters. This is one of the longest ones yet! I wish there was a way to skip all this, but I have yet to figure it out. Anyway, I know it sucks, so I don't want any reviews telling me that. It has been noted. If, by some stretch of the imagination, you actually happen to like it, tell me. At least let me know that you guys read it if nothing else.  
  
Laters,   
sirencirce 


	26. The Room of What?

Chapter 26: The Room of What?   
  
*******   
  
Disclaimer: I swear on Grandpa Gohan's grave that I don't own it.   
  
Warnings: I may skip some things in this. I really want to get to a certain point in this story and I'm hoping to do it in this chapter. So, be on the lookout for anything.   
  
"Speech"   
  
'Saiyan Speech'   
  
//Namek Speech//   
  
~Thoughts~   
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~   
  
Telepathy   
  
####Dream Sequence   
  
********   
  
"What the hell are you Namek?" Vegita's gruff voice states as he lands in front of the trio. How could that Namek be stronger than a Super Saiyan? It just wasn't possible, was it?   
  
"He fused with Kami." Krillin responds. Their attention is temporarily diverted as they feel another ki approach. It was familiar, but then again, Cell's was too. An obvious look of relief crossed their faces as Jaz lands right beside Vegita.   
  
'Gwaaz pii du mach giir, maddi?' (What are you doing here, girl?) Vegita asks Jaz gruffly. She shoots him an angry glare.   
  
'Ech maezz daan skelli azz neem roch appr miselpe.' (I am more than able to take care of myself.) Jaz states, crossing her arms. Vegita scowls at her response.   
  
//Thu baile gun bi seo.// (You should not be here.) Piccolo states not thinking that Jaz can understand him.   
  
//Gun thu cuideachd.// (Not you too.) Jaz whirls around on Krillin and Trunks. "I suppose you are going to tell me I don't belong here too?" Krillin hides behind Trunks.   
  
"I say that we need all the help we can get." Trunks replies.   
  
"I knew someone would see it my way." Jaz crosses her arms and smirks. Vegita and Piccolo scowl at Trunks, who just shrugs. Tien lands a moment later, joining the group.   
  
"Well, I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. Tien, Vegita, and I will go find Cell before he finds the androids. You three should go back to Gero's lab and try to find Cell's embryo and destroy it." Piccolo says walking away from the group.   
  
"Why should I listen to you, Namek?" Vegita huffs.   
  
"Vegita, now isn't the time to argue. Just go with him, and quit being a jackass." Jaz states sternly. Vegita sends a warning growl toward her before he joins Piccolo. Jaz, Trunks, and Krillin head back to Gero's lab.   
  
*******   
  
"Gee Trunks, you sure did a number on this place." Jaz states kicking some debris out of her way. She begins digging her way through the rubble, hoping to find something. She drops a large piece of metal on the ground beside her to hear a large, hollow thud. "Hey you guys, I found something." She begins to remove the shrapnel and debris from the spot beside her to find and small indentation on the floor. She inserts her fingers and pulls, finding that the floor was starting to give, opening an underground lab.   
  
"Wow, who would have thought to look for an underground lab. This guy was pretty smart." Krillin scratches his head before following Jaz and Trunks down the ladder. The two boys begin looking around as something on the desk catches Jaz's eye. At closer inspection, she finds that it is the plans for Seventeen. She rolls them up after showing them to Trunks.  
  
"I think that your mother will be able to help us out with these." Jaz informs Trunks right before Krillin shouts out that he had found Cell. Krillin and Trunks begin to blast the place to bits, Cell's embryo being the last thing to go. The trio leaves the destroyed lab, Krillin, and Trunks going to find the others and Jaz going to see Bulma.  
  
********   
  
"What in the world?" ChiChi screams as the house shakes on its foundation. "Oh no, Goku." ChiChi rushes upstairs to check on her husband to find the bed empty. "GOKU!!! No, don't leave me! Where are you?" She begins to sob as she rushes over to the window. She sees water spraying everywhere and as soon as her line of vision is clear, she sees Goku standing on the beach practicing ki waves.   
  
ChiChi rushes downstairs and out the door into her husbands waiting arms, tears flowing. He picks her up and spins her around a few times before sitting her down on her feet. She looks up at him with unshed tears making her eyes sparkle.   
  
"Oh Chi, I've missed you so much." Goku says softly before lowering his head to capture her lips in a long, burning kiss. She buried her hands in his hair as he pulled her body closer. He gently eased out of the kiss by placing small, playful nips on her swollen lips. He nuzzles his nose against hers as he closes his eyes and sighs heavily. This was bliss. She hugged him tightly as he buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. Gods how he loved this woman.   
  
"Oh, Goku." ChiChi sighed. Goku pulled back to look deeply in her eyes and the love and adoration he saw there stunned him, as it always had. He felt so much love for this woman that he felt as if he would explode. "I hope you're hungry." ChiChi softly states as she drags him back into the house to make him a very large meal.   
  
*********   
  
"RUN! Hurry, get out of here!" Krillin shouts at the girl and her small brother. A moment later the plane leaves the ground and Cell is raising up to go after it. "SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin grabs the landing gear of the plane as Cell struggles to see. Krillin soon feels that he is not alone. He looks up to see Cell on the wings of the plane. Soon an all out battle in the air ensues, causing the plane to go down. The fight continues and Cell rams Krillin's head through the plane. He raises his hand to make the final blow, but he suddenly feels approaching ki signatures. Cell decides that he is not yet powerful enough to take on three more and blasts off before they get there.   
  
Piccolo and Tien lands beside the plane and help Krillin pull himself out of the plane. (A.N. Mental picture...hehe.) A few moments later Yamcha, Jaz, and Gohan land in an airbus.   
  
"Come on guys, let's go after Cell." Yamcha yells from the driver's seat. After everyone is settled in, they take off to find the androids, Cell, or Vegita and Trunks.   
  
********   
  
"I'm going to ascend Super Saiyan." Goku says suddenly as he stands from the table full of empty dishes.   
  
"Is that even possible Goku?" Master Roshi asks unsure of what his former pupil was thinking. ~Maybe that virus affected more than his heart.~ Roshi thinks to himself.   
  
"ChiChi, can I take Gohan with me to train?" Goku cautiously asks, bracing himself for the blow he is sure will come.   
  
"I guess, but you have to make sure he studies. Study first, then train. Do you understand me mister?" ChiChi yells.   
  
"Yes ma'am. Come on Gohan, let's go find Vegita, Trunks and the rest of the gang." Goku picks up his son and Instant Transmissions out of there to the place where most of the ki is gathered.   
  
********   
  
"Ah! Shit Goku! You scared the hell outta me!" Jaz yells as she falls out of her seat. "Gohan, if I ever hear you repeat anything I just said, I will kick your little Saiyan rump." Jaz picks herself off the floor.   
  
"Sorry sis, but I had to come tell you guys something. Gohan and I are going to train in the Room of Spirit and Time. Hopefully that will help us out a little." Everyone just stares at Goku like he had grown two heads.   
  
"That's nice Goku, but what is the Room of Spirit and what's it called?" Yamcha asks, keeping his eyes straight ahead.   
  
"Well, it is a room where you can train for a year, but in reality only a day passes on the outside. I'm going to go find Vegita and Trunks. See you guys at the lookout." Goku, still holding his son, places two fingers to his head and disappears.   
  
"I really hate that trick." Jaz says while rubbing her sore tail.   
  
********   
  
"Kakkarot, what the hell?" Vegita says trying to stop before he rams the taller Saiyan. Vegita is barely able to stop before he collides with Goku and his brat. "Can't you travel like normal Saiyans you freak?" Vegita crosses his arms and scowls. "What the fuck do you want this time?"   
  
"Gee, Geta, do you have to cuss like that. Gohan's only 10 you know." Goku states scratching his head.  
  
"Just get on with it shit-head. What do you want?" Vegita shouts causes the three others to cringe.  
  
"Well, Gohan and I are going to go train in the Room of Spirit and Time and we wanted to know if you wanted to go try it out. There has to be a way to go past Super Saiyan. I'm sure between the five of us, we can figure it out." Goku says smiling.  
  
"Five? There is only four of us standing here you imbecile." A vein pops out on Vegita's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, five, you, Trunks, Gohan, Jaz and Me." Goku says triumphantly.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Kakkarot? JASENTHA IS NOT A SUPER SAIYAN!!" Vegita yells in Goku's ear, causing him to temporarily start to drop from the sky.  
  
"I know that, but neither is Gohan. I think that with enough training they both can be Super Saiyan. I was going to train Gohan, you and Trunks can train together, and I was going to have Piccolo train Jaz." Goku states matter of factly.  
  
"What makes you think the Namek can bring out the Super Saiyan in Jasentha?" Vegita cocks his head to the side, regarding Goku.   
  
"He evokes emotion in her that no one else can. I also know that Piccolo will use means that none of us will. If he has a goal, he will do anything to reach it. Even if it means that he has to hurt her, he will get her to transform." Goku says softly, almost regretting what Jaz was going to have to go through.  
  
"He better not go too far. I will not hesitate to retort with means of my own." Vegita pokes his finger in Goku's chest.  
  
"I'm sure he won't do anything too bad. Gohan lived through his training didn't he?" Goku grins and places his hand on Vegita's shoulder. Trunks walks up too him and Gohan grabs him. Vegita was trying to struggle out of Goku's grasp as the group disappears.  
  
********  
  
"Kakkarot, if you don't let me go this instant, I swear I will blast you through all seven levels of hell." Vegita shouts as they reappear at the lookout. Mr. Popo runs up to the group and Goku releases Vegita.  
  
"Hey Mr. Popo, where's Kami? I need to ask him a question." Goku states right before the rest of the group joins them.  
  
"Kami is no more." Popo states, his eyes tearing.  
  
"Piccolo fused with Kami huh? Well that could be a problem, no more dragonballs. I need to figure something out. First, Popo, can we use the Room of Spirit and Time?" Goku states turning back to the short genie.   
  
"Of course, follow me." Popo turns back to the palace.  
  
"Vegita, you and Trunks go first." Vegita's eyes go wide with shock.  
  
"Very well Kakkarot. Come on brat, let's get this over with." Vegita grabs Trunks by the back of the neck and drags him along.  
  
"What are we going to do Dad?" Gohan asks.  
  
"We are going to wait and hope nothing bad happens in the meantime." Goku give his son a reassuring smile.  
  
*******  
  
"I think you are disillusioning yourself, Seventeen. You have no idea what you are up against here." Piccolo growls at the android in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure this Cell creature is quite a mean fellow. Oh please, spare me the drama. I think you are just afraid to fight me." Seventeen says in his chilling calm voice.  
  
"I don't think it's working, Pickles. Maybe you should try something else." Jaz states.  
  
"Who asked for your opinion? Stay out of this." Piccolo's scowl deepens and Jaz rolls her eyes at his arrogance.  
  
"Arrogance doesn't become you Namek." Jaz says as she sits down on a rock.  
  
"Can't you just shut up for a minute? Never mind, don't answer that, I already know the answer." Piccolo's fists clench at his sides. He had enough things to deal with; he didn't need to put up with her sarcastic attitude as well.  
  
"Well, we've changed locations like you asked, now quit stalling and fight you big green freak." Seventeen yells, his patience obviously coming to an end.  
  
"Fine," was the only warning Seventeen received as Piccolo attacked. Jaz and Eighteen watched from their prospective spots, looking unaffected at the display of testosterone. Sixteen stands there thinking that all this violence was pointless. He walks away from Eighteen and approaches Jaz.  
  
"Why do they fight?" Jaz jumps from being startled. She had no idea the android was beside her, damn their lack of ki.  
  
"Because they feel the need to I guess. Piccolo feels the need to protect all those that Seventeen finds enjoyment in hurting. So as long as you guys are determined to hunt down people to kill and hurt, Piccolo and the rest of this little group are going to try our best to stop you." Jaz stands; not comfortable with the fact that Sixteen is so close to her and asking questions like they had been friends through this whole ordeal.  
  
"Hurt is bad, but we are programmed to destroy." Sixteen explains in answer to an unasked question.  
  
"You have no one to answer to now. Why continue carrying out what that madman wanted you to do? I detest servitude. I've lived that life and now that Frieza is dead, I have no desire to carry out what he trained me to do." Jaz looks at the android trying to figure out a way to handle him without having to resort to violence. She feels something approaching and quickly. "Shit! Damn it all to hell! Piccolo, we may want to get these guys out of here, Cell is coming and he isn't letting the grass grow under him." Jaz runs to stand between the two fighters. Before she knows it, Piccolo hits the ground, lifeless.  
  
"What the hell?" Eighteen questions.  
  
"P-P-Pic-co-lo? Pickles? Hey, say something dammit! Don't you fucking die on me you son of a bitch! Get up! Please Pickles don't leave me. You can't." Jaz was on the ground, huddled over the wounded Namek, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why him?!" Jaz screams to the sky before she crumples on Piccolo's back, her body shaking with the force of her sobs.  
  
*******  
  
"Come on in Krillin. I think that I may have figured something out." Bulma says leading the vertically challenged warrior into her lab. Dr. Briefs lifts his head for a moment, waves, scratches his kitty's head, and goes back to soldering a wire to a circuit board.  
  
"Is it ready yet dad?" Bulma asks, petting the cat perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Just about. All I have to do is put the cover on and this little beauty is finished. I never knew my baby girl was such a genius." Dr. Briefs places the cap on the small device and tightens the screws. He hands it to Bulma, gives her a small peck on the cheek, and leaves the room.   
  
"Here you go Krillin. Just for you." Bulma hands the device to Krillin who examines it carefully.  
  
"Oh Bulma, you shouldn't have, it isn't even Christmas yet. Not to be mean or anything, but what is it?" Krillin scratches his head, evidence that he spends too much time with Goku.  
  
"It's a remote to deactivate androids Seventeen and Eighteen. All you have to do is point it at them and push the big red button. It's so simple that even you can use it." Bulma crosses her arms in triumph and Krillin sweatdrops.  
  
"How do I do this again?" Krillin asks sarcastically.  
  
"Out! Get out! You little monster!" Bulma pushes him out the door and slams it in his face.  
  
"Sheesh, does she have permanent PMS or what? No wonder Vegita is the father of her child, he's the only one who has an attitude that can mingle with hers long enough to have sex with her." Krillin heads toward the battlefield.   
  
*******  
  
"Now I can become complete. Come here Seventeen, no need to fight your destiny." Cell states, slowly approaching the handsome youth.  
  
"Get away from me you degenerate! I don't want to be any part of you!" Seventeen slowly backs away.  
  
"You have no choice." Cell warns before he attacks Seventeen. The fight was horrendous. It was soon becoming clear that Seventeen was no match for this monster. Cell expands his tail and begins to suck up Seventeen.  
  
"Jaz, hey, now is not the time. I know this sounds cruel, but you need to suck it up so we can help Piccolo." Tien states, rubbing Jaz's back. Jaz looks up with pure hatred in her dark, tearful eyes. Tien backs away slowly, not sure whether that deadly glare was directed at him.  
  
"You bastard!" Jaz shouts at the green monstrosity.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? You are not part of my memory. Dr. Gero gave me no information on you. That must mean that you are nothing to worry about." Cell chuckles at the very irate female.  
  
"We'll see about that you innvemm gauft!" (fuck-head) Before anyone knows it, Cell hits the ground, hard, a few feet away and Seventeen is laying on the ground gasping for breath.  
  
~Wow, to think all this time she has been holding back.~ Tien thinks to himself as he watches Jaz kick Cell's ass. She doesn't give the artificial abomination move if it was at all possible. Her movements were so fast that Tien had trouble keeping up with her. She may not have extreme power, but what she lacked in strength, she more than made up with speed. How could anyone have missed this before? Piccolo surely could not have known or he would have let her participate more. The main question was: Why was she holding back all this time?  
  
Before they know it, the tables turn and Jaz hits the ground with a terrible crash. She was barely able to stand as she pulled herself from the large crater in the ground. "I think it is up to you now Tien." She softly mutters before losing consciousness. Cell returns to Seventeen and sucks him up with little effort. A large light envelops him as he transforms.  
  
"You should go Eighteen." Sixteen solemnly states.  
  
"I'm not going without you." Eighteen grabs his arm and tugs.  
  
"He is not after me, but you. I will stay here and fight." Sixteen approaches Cell and they begin to battle. They are equal in every way. Finally, Sixteen is able to get a hold on Cell's tail and rips it off. Cell is only down for a moment before his attacks Sixteen, severing a part of his head. Much to Sixteen's dismay, Cell had regenerated his tail, due to the cells of Piccolo.  
  
Cell approaches Eighteen. "Stay back or I'll detonate." Cell just laughs it off and goes after her, to find himself being kicked in the face. Cell looks up to Tien, but before Cell gets a chance to react, Tien begins using his Tri-Beam attack to keep him down.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" Tien shouts at the two androids and they leave with no questions asked. Tien just keeps using his attack, knowing that he is running dangerously low on energy reserves.  
  
********  
  
"What does he think he is doing? He can't keep that up!" Goku states from the lookout as he feels his friend's energy level drop extremely low before it almost completely disappears. Three of them were out of the fight. He had to do something. "Gohan, stay here." Goku placed two fingers to his head and disappeared to fetch the fallen warriors.  
  
"What's this? Did you come to play as well?" Cell asks as Goku appears suddenly before him. Goku picks up Tien, walks over to Jaz, and throws her over his shoulder.  
  
"We need a few more days, and then we can fight you. Just give us a few more days." Goku pleads with the brute in front of him.  
  
"I didn't take you for a coward." Cell states, not really giving Goku an answer. Goku turns slightly when he feels another ki, Piccolo. He was alive. He teleports over to the fallen Namek and picks him up as well.  
  
"Just a few more days Cell, and then you will die." Goku states firmly and disappears yet again.  
  
********  
  
"Senzu beans, NOW!" Goku yells at his son as soon as he arrives at the lookout. Gohan leaves but is back momentarily with three beans. Goku manages to coax them down the throats of his commrades.   
  
"Man, what hit me?" Tien says, being the first to wake. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hey buddy, glad to see you made it back to us. You sure gave Cell a beating." Goku says tapping his friend on the back.  
  
"Did somebody get the number on that train. Oh Kami, my head hurts. Leave me dead, it wasn't nearly this painful." Jaz mutters as she raises into a sitting position. "Oh no! Piccolo! We didn't just leave him did we? We have to back and get him!"   
  
"Would you calm down you little monkey freak. You're going to bust my eardrums with all that screeching." Piccolo states from behind her. She stands and whirls around to see a very healthy and alive Piccolo. An amazing smile graces her lips and tears start to well up in her eyes. ~Why does she have to be so beautiful, dammit?~ Piccolo thinks to himself as he meets her deep gaze. She runs and jumps on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He instinctually cups her bottom in his hands to keep her from falling.   
  
"Oh Pickles you're okay." She buries her face in his shoulder, squeezing him tighter. She suddenly jerks back to meet his gaze and, "You jerk! You scared the hell out of me! What in Macha's name did you think you were doing?" She yells much to the dismay of her green companion.  
  
"Macha?" Gohan question's from behind.  
  
"Macha is the Saiyan goddess of war, physical force and cunning. Same as your Bishamon." Jaz informs, giving Piccolo another hug. "You're not allowed to die on me." She mutters into his neck. Piccolo sits on the ground, Indian style, with his monkey still clinging to him.  
  
"Something had to be done." He states, stroking her hair.  
  
"I know." She sighs in defeat.  
  
"Cell is too powerful for any of us, especially if he gets a hold on Eighteen." Piccolo states sternly, talking to the rest of the group for the first time, with Jaz still snuggled in his chest. Her eyes were starting to drift close when Mr. Popo runs up to the group.  
  
"There are coming out!" Popo yells in excitement.  
  
*******  
  
"Now where did everybody go?" Krillin asks himself while looking at the destroyed battlefield. He suddenly feels Vegita's ki moving very fast to a group of islands, with Trunks not far behind and figures he may as well follow him. When Krillin catches up, he sees Cell blasting away islands trying to find Eighteen. The last island, of course, was the one on which she was hiding out.   
  
"Come on out Eighteen, you know you don't stand a chance." Cell taunts from his place in the air.  
  
"I have a better idea, you insect. You can come play with me." Cell turns quickly to see Vegita behind him; arms crossed and smirk in place.  
  
"Oh please, Vegita, do you expect me to be frightened? You couldn't even handle Eighteen, so how do you expect to fair against me?" Cell chuckles and Vegita frowns.  
  
"We will see about that." Vegita begins to power up, going to the level of Super Saiyan. Krillin backs away, eyes bulging in shock. Vegita was more powerful than...Goku! This wasn't possible. Vegita and Cell go at it, punches and kicks flying. Finally, Cell gets fed up with Vegita and begins to use Vegita's moves against him. Vegita is still unfazed.  
  
"I have a deal for you Vegita." Cell starts. At Vegita's nod, "Let me absorb Eighteen and I can give you a real challenge." Vegita crosses his arms in thought.  
  
********  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean, go in there with me for a year? You sure you can handle it?" Jaz chuckles when she hears the plan for the time chamber.  
  
"I could think of other people I would rather be in there with, but I already promised Goku." Piccolo shrugs in mock dismissal. Chibi Trunks begins to cry.  
  
"Hey there little guy." Jaz picks up the perturbed baby. "I know the big green man is scary looking, but he really is a teddy bear." Jaz coos. Chibi Trunks stops crying and looks at her sniffing. About that time he blows a raspberry at her and starts giggling. Jaz bounces him a few time and giggles with him.  
  
"She is really great with children, huh." Bulma states coming up behind Piccolo with a jar of baby food in hand.  
  
"I really haven't noticed." The lie rolled off his tongue more smoothly than he hoped. Truth was that he did notice. He noticed everything about her, every minute of the day. He thought of things like what kind of mother she would be to their children and what kind of wife she would make. In this little spurious world of his, he would be there when she came home from work and make love to her for the rest of the day and night. He knew it would probably never happen, but it was his fantasy, so he could imagine what he wanted.  
  
"You are such a liar. You may think you can fool everybody, but in reality the only people you are fooling is Jaz and yourself." Bulma winks and walks over to what she knows is a hungry little demi-Saiyan and his temporary jailer.  
  
********  
  
"Just a little closer." Krillin mutters to himself as he approaches the blonde beauty. This was the perfect moment to deactivate her; Vegita and Cell were deep in discussion. However, feelings of guilt overwhelm him. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head. Every time he looks at her flawless face, he can see her bending and giving him the sweetest of kisses. Why was he the one that always had to be in these predicaments?   
  
"All right Cell, you have my curiosity piqued. Go and absorb that android, for that is the only way you have a chance against me." Vegita smugly states.  
  
"Oh no." Krillin whines. Eighteen turns quickly at the sound of his voice. She looks down in his hands and sees the remote. She didn't know which was worse, being absorbed by Cell or being shut down again. Krillin looks up and their eyes meet. He sees the fear that she trying desperately to hide and sighs in defeat. He throws the remote to the ground and steps on it, crushing it to pieces. "Hurry up and get out of here!" Krillin shouts.  
  
"But..." Eighteen begins.  
  
"But nothing! Cell is coming after you and you better go!" Krillin yells again. Eighteen's eyes soften and she turns to leave.  
  
********  
  
"That's it Gohan! You did it! You are a Super Saiyan!" Goku states proudly, staring at his son. His expression turns to worry as Gohan collapses with exhaustion. Goku picks him up and carries him back to the living quarters on his shoulders.  
  
"I bet you wish you were in here alone Dad." Gohan says sleepily.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Goku asks as he lays his son down, getting him ready for bed.  
  
"I just slow you down." Gohan states with a yawn.  
  
"Nah, you don't slow me down. I would never think that about my super cool son." Goku tweaks him on the nose and covers him up. Within moments, Gohan is sound asleep.   
  
********  
  
"Oh no, Eighteen. Vegita, you are a monster!" Krillin yells as his vision comes back just to tell him that Eighteen had been absorbed. The ground shakes as Cell begins to transform.  
  
"I hope you are proud of yourself, -father-." Trunks uses the endearment in disgust. Most of his bruises and bleeding was caused by Vegita's need for a challenge. Trunks thought it was so pathetic. Trunks and Krillin both charge at the newly transformed Cell, only to be batted away like they were nothing but flies. Krillin unfortunately got the more brutal beating. Trunks rushes over and gives Krillin and senzu.  
  
Vegita, on the other hand, was attacking Cell with everything he had. Much to his dismay, he wasn't actually accomplishing anything. Cell turns the fight around and begins to batter Vegita mercilessly. Vegita begins to power up a huge blast. The entire planet begins to shake with its intensity. He finally sends it at Cell. When the smoke clears, Cell's still standing, minus one arm. Not one to disappoint, Cell quickly regenerates the missing limb. Cell grabs Vegita, throws him in the air, and elbows him in the back, causing Vegita to fall out of Super Saiyan mode and hit the ground hard.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Trunks screams, his hair turning golden and his eyes becoming white. The energy that radiates off him was so extreme that Krillin gets a little zap. The enraged Trunks turns his colorless gaze to Cell and he could have sworn that a look of fear crossed the monster's face. "Krillin, get my dad to Master Roshi's and get him senzu bean." Krillin nods and picks up the downed warrior and leaves.   
  
********  
  
"Wow Dad, you went beyond Super Saiyan." Gohan stares in admiration at his father.  
  
"Yeah, but there is a major weakness in this form. Gohan, power up to Super Saiyan and stay that way, even when we aren't training. Make Super Saiyan your normal form." Goku says hoping that this will work.  
  
"Gosh Daddy, that's going to be hard, but I'll try." Gohan does as he is told and their training continues.  
  
********  
  
"I couldn't even land a really good hit." Trunks says from his place on the ground. He picks himself up to see his father and Krillin return.  
  
"I have a proposition for you. I will hold a tournament and you can prove your strength to the world. I will give you ten days to prepare. Make sure Goku is among you." With that Cell leaves and Trunks cusses under his breath.   
  
"I wish to help." Sixteen states, making himself known for the first time in a long time. The trio looks at each other and silently agrees to allow the android to join their forces. They, then, head up to the lookout to see Bulma playing with a Chibi Trunks, Piccolo meditating, Tien shadow boxing, and Jaz pacing.  
  
"Would you stop that already! You are making me dizzy." Piccolo growls as the female yet again makes a pass in front of him.  
  
"Your eyes aren't even open, how can I be making you dizzy?" She asks in a cocky manner.  
  
"Hey guys, fight not turn out too well huh?" Tien interrupts the two aliens.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Krillin answers for the two distraught Saiyans. "Cell wants a tournament in ten days and he wants us all to be there and anyone else willing to give it a shot." Krillin hangs his head in exhaustion.   
  
"Trunks, do we have a chance?" Bulma asks the future version of her son.  
  
"Of course we have a chance woman. I will have bettered myself by that time and I will crush him." Vegita states, fists clenching. Bulma smiled to herself. She knew that he wasn't aware that he was comforting her in his own little way. Unbeknownst to her, Vegita knew exactly what he was doing, but he would rather dance around in a pink tutu before he would admit it. Trunks caught sight of this and begin to wonder what his mother had left out in terms of their relationship.  
  
"Trunks, why don't we cut that hair of yours." Bulma says and turns to find a pair of scissors, just to run into Sixteen's chest. She screams and everyone covers their ears.  
  
"I guess I should have told you guys about him. He is going to help us." Trunks says shyly. He follows his mother inside to get his haircut.  
  
********  
  
"How did she die?" Piccolo asks a relaxing Trunks, with his original haircut back. Trunks looks over in the direction of Jaz and sees that she and his dad are in deep conversation in their native language. "Which one of those androids killed her?" Piccolo growled at the thought.  
  
"Actually, neither of them. She died before they even arrived. I don't think you want me to tell you how she died. Gohan had nightmares about it every night as long as I remember." Trunks shudders at the information he was told years ago.  
  
"Tell me. I need to know." Piccolo clearly wasn't going to drop the subject. Trunks shrugged in defeat.  
  
"When Frieza came to Earth to get Goku, you guys were there in order to fight him off. Goku eventually came and killed him again. From what Gohan told me, you guys had a hard time fighting both him and his father. Tien and Krillin were unconscious and Gohan was trying to fight off King Cold. You went to his aid and Jaz and Dad had to take care of Frieza. What they hadn't counted on was the reinforcements. Dad became easily distracted with King Cold's flunkies, leaving Jaz to fend for herself." Trunks stopped for a moment, remembering the look on Gohan's face as he told this story.  
  
"Everyone was overpowered, and Frieza knew it. He had his father and his assistance hold you guys in a position that made you watch. Watch him as he stripped Jaz of her clothes, sexually assaulted her with his metallic tail, break her bones one at a time, and rip her heart from her chest. Gohan said that her screams were the worst, which was the part he couldn't get out of his head. Frieze then turned toward his audience, heart still in hand, and brought it to his mouth and licked it. He threw it at Dad and he actually passed out. I couldn't imagine seeing that every night in my dreams." Trunks was trembling from the intensity of the story. He looked at Piccolo and the rage in his eyes was enough to make him back away.  
  
"I'm glad you came when you did. She doesn't deserve that. Hell, she deserves better than what she has now. She needs to find her a human and settle down." Piccolo knew that was the last thing he wanted her to do, but she did deserve the best in life.  
  
"She deserves better than a human if you ask me. I think she deserves a Namek." Before Piccolo could respond, Trunks walks over to play with the younger version of himself.   
  
********  
  
This is getting really annoying. The next chapter will start warming up, I hope. I know I skipped a lot, but this stuff is just fluff. I want to get to the good stuff. I hope you liked it anyway. This was an extremely long chapter and I'm sorry. Please Review.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	27. Quality Time Together in Desert Places

Chapter 27: Quality Time Together in Desert Places  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I really do hate to disappoint you trademark and copyright sharks out there, but I, fully and without prejudice, admit that I do not own this anime series, its characters, merchandise, literary materials, or colors of the flippin' paints. So leave me be.  
  
Warnings: I hope you guys will love me for this....mushiness.   
  
Author's Notes: Thank you guys for being so patient with me and those terribly long, tedious filler chapters. I would hate to leave out so much information and you guys are so understanding. Luvies.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namekian//  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
*******  
  
"Well guys, it looks like it is your turn." Goku says as he walks up to Piccolo and Jaz, which were having another fight about Kami knows what this time.  
  
"Fine." Piccolo says sternly as he stands. Jaz just sticks her tongue out at him. "Oh that's mature." He mutters.  
  
"You're one to talk, Mr. You-Have-To-Listen-To-Everything-I-Say-And-Worship-Me." Jaz crosses her arms over her chest and lowers her voice to sound more like Piccolo.  
  
"Listen here you annoying, little..."  
  
"HEY! Mr. Piccolo, can I have battle clothes like yours?" Gohan interrupts what he is sure a pointless argument.   
  
"Sure thing kid." Piccolo places a hand on Gohan's head and within seconds, his blue battle suit turns into a deep purple gi and a white cape.  
  
"Looking good little man." Jaz says as she winks at him. "My goodness, a Super Saiyan, I'm so proud. You have grown up so much." She gives him a gentle smile and joy is clearly written across his face.  
  
"Now where were we?" Piccolo says to the female warrior.  
  
"You guys were getting ready to go into the time chamber." Goku interrupts when he sees the wicked gleam in his sister's eyes. Jaz slightly pouts and starts toward the time chamber. "Piccolo wait!" Piccolo stays his step and sighs in frustration.  
  
"What is it now?" He growls and Goku gives a knowing smile.  
  
"When you get her to go Super Saiyan, make sure she stays that way, even when you're not training. The level two has a major weakness and that is the only way to overcome it." Goku says very seriously.  
  
"Don't you mean if? There is no guarantee that she will transform." Piccolo says doubtfully. "I've trained with her, she is not that powerful. I knew Gohan had it in him, but I don't think Jaz does." Goku frowns at Piccolo's negative attitude.  
  
"I mean when. She will do it, I know it. As for power, I think she's been holding back on you Piccolo. She's stronger than she looks. She gave Cell quite a beating before he landed a blow strong enough to have killed Krillin or Tien. Don't underestimate her." Goku shrugs and walks up to his son. Piccolo turns and walks toward the time chamber to find Jaz waiting at the door, taping her foot.  
  
"It's about time, Namek. Let's get this over with." They pass through the door, it closing tightly behind them.  
  
"Do you think they will kill each other in there? I mean, they were pretty intense just a few minutes ago." Trunks asks an approaching Goku.  
  
"They will either kill each other or fuck each other's brain out." Vegita says from the sidelines.  
  
"I couldn't have put it better myself, Vegita. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Just one problem though." Goku says scratching his head.  
  
"I guess it would help if the Namek would put those balls to use and tell her that he has a dick." Vegita says vulgarly and Goku just shakes his head at his attitude. Trunks blushes at the conversation and his father's language.  
  
"Well guys, be back in a few." Goku places two fingers to his forehead a disappears.  
  
"Where the hell is he going now?" Gohan and Trunks shrug at the older Saiyan and Vegita scowls.  
  
*******  
  
"Way to go Bubbles! Hehe that was funn...AHHHH!!" King Kai hits the ground as Goku appears in front of him.  
  
"Sorry King Kai, but I have a favor to ask." Goku helps his sensei off the ground, dusting him off.  
  
"What is it now?" King Kai asks, slightly agitated.  
  
"Can you find where the Nameks are now? We kinda need a new guardian."  
  
"How can you ask such a question? Of course, I can find the Nameks. I am King Kai, the greatest Kai who ever lived." Goku, Bubbles, and Gregory sweat drops. "Anyway, let me see here....oh, there they are."  
  
"Where?" Goku asks, looking around.  
  
"To the left." Goku turns. "No, your other left. Do you feel it?"  
  
"I feel it, thanks King Kai." With that, Goku disappears again.  
  
"How do like that? I never get any respect." King Kai grunts and goes back to sharing jokes with his two companions.  
  
*******  
  
"And lonely as it is, that loneliness will be more lonely ere it will be less - A blanker whiteness of benighted snow with no expression, nothing to express." Jaz mutters as she takes in the expanse of whiteness and void in front of her.  
  
"Does it scare you, monkey?" Piccolo whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She turns around and begins to walk backwards, with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"They cannot scare me with their empty spaces...I have it in me so much nearer home to scare myself with my own desert places." She giggles as she starts turning cartwheels.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about? You have made absolutely no sense since we walked through that door.  
  
"Poetry my dear uncultured Namek. It is a poem by Robert Frost call Desert Places and this place kinda resembles it. That's it. No more no less." She skips up to him until she is about ten feet in front of him. "ATTENTION!" Piccolo just stares at her like she is looney. "Present yourself in a fighting stance Pickles, for this is the last warning you are going to get." She give that devil-made-me-do-it smirk, and when he doesn't put up his stance, she attacks him anyway.  
  
"That was dirty." He stands and wipes the blood from his lip. She snickers and he makes his move and the training begins.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku greets the unsuspecting Nameks cheerfully. A few of them fall over in shock and the rest just sweat drop.  
  
"How may we help you Goku?" Mouri asks.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I would have any volunteers for an Earth guardian?" Goku gives a big smile.  
  
"Earth? Isn't that planet always being attacked? No thank you." Came the mutters of many Nameks.  
  
"Oh come on guys. Not one of you want to help us out?" Goku slumps in defeat.  
  
"Wait, I'm sure I have the perfect candidate for you. Dende, come here child." Dende runs toward Mouri.  
  
"Yes sir." Dende says in his soft little voice. (A.N.: Baby Piccolo oh so cute!!)  
  
"How would you like to go to Earth and become its guardian?" Mouri asks and Dende's eyes dance with joy.  
  
"Really? Do you think I can do it?" He starts to tremble with excitement.  
  
"Of course little one. You go on and go. Take care of the humans for Goku." Mouri hugs the boy and Goku picks him up.  
  
"I know someone who will be very happy to see you. Bye guys." Goku and Dende disappear a moment later.  
  
*******  
  
"This is so not fair! What is it? Is Super Saiyan a club I'm not allowed to join? What, no females allowed?" Jaz screams from her place on the ground. She pounds the ground, again, as she vents out her rage. Piccolo just stands there watching her temper tantrum.  
  
"Give it time. It will happen." Piccolo says in a detached tone.  
  
"Give it time!! We have been in here two flippin' months and nothing. NOTHING! Not a flicker, not a crackle, nothing. This is so disappointing." Jaz stands and hangs her head. Piccolo sighs, hating himself for what he is about to do. Jaz suddenly finds herself laying face down on the ground with Piccolo on top of her. "What are you doing?" Jaz says a little annoyed.   
  
"What do you think?" Piccolo growls in a tone she had never heard him use before. It was so...cold, menacing. It scared her.  
  
"I have no idea, but I don't like it. Get off me." Jaz begins to struggle. Piccolo grabs a fist full of hair and pulls her head back. He lowers his lips to her ear.  
  
"What's wrong, monkey slut? You know you're nothing but a whore. Frieza proved that, so just be still and learn your place." Piccolo licks her ears and she starts to cry.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She sniffs. Piccolo flips her on to her back and looks her in the eyes with a cold, calculating stare.  
  
"What? Surely, you're not scared. I'm sure you were a good fuck for Frieza. In fact, I bet you begged for it." He growled as tears poured down her delicate cheeks. He had to bite back the pang of guilt that pooled in his stomach.  
  
"No, no...please don't do this." Her body began to shake with the force of her sobs. She looked away from the being she had trusted the past few years. He pulled her arms above her head and held her wrists in one of his large hands. He began to run a hand down the length of her body and he heard her gag. He flinched. She was going to hate him after this.  
  
"Beg for it. Beg like the slut you are." He gave an evil chuckle. Then he felt it, the raise in her power. This was going to be it. His sick plan had worked. All of a sudden, he found himself flung to the ground about twenty feet away from her.  
  
"NO! I will NOT be a victim again. I'm sorry Namek, but now you're the victim." Piccolo looked up and saw it, the first female Super Saiyan. She looked absolutely ethereal. Her once straight ebony locks were now a wild mass of golden curls and her onyx eyes were a haunting turquoise. Her body radiated with power. She was beautiful. Granted, he loved her darker image, but this was so...it couldn't be put into words. She began to sway and, before he knew it, she hit the ground and her hair and eyes returned back to their natural color.   
  
She must be exhausted. Anyone who just displayed that amount of power would have to be. He walked over to her trembling body, still shaking with sobs. He felt lower than a whale's belly. He gently stroked her back and she jumped. That broke his heart.   
  
"You did it." He whispered softly in her ear. She sniffed and looked up at him. The intensity of her gaze was burning a hole strait through his soul. He knew that she was searching for the person he was before, not the monster he was a few moments ago.   
  
"You did that on purpose didn't you? You knew that would set me off." She whispered in a weak, strained voice.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I would never mean anything like that. You are the last person I wish to hurt." He brushes her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"I know. You were forgiven as soon as I figured it out. You know I can't stay mad at you." She was so weak. Her voice was breaking and she could barely keep her eyes open. He lifted her small frame into his embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder as he carried her back to the living quarters. He laid her down on the bed and removed her boots and gloves. When he was finished, she pulled the covers from underneath her and patted the space beside her.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't deserve that." Piccolo caressed her cheek and she raised her gaze to his.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Because of you, I will probably have nightmares tonight. Now you have to make up for it and stay with me. I will not have an argument about it." Jaz knocks the turban off his head and he helps her with the cape. She pulls him down in the bed and covers them up. She smacks him on the shoulder to stop his chuckling and snuggles against him. He pulls her body closer and waits for her to go to sleep.  
  
"I love you." He whispers against her hair. She smiles in her sleep and mutters something incoherent. Unknown to him, she was dreaming about a certain Namek telling her that he loved her.   
  
********  
  
There you guys go. I hope you like. I promise the next chapter will be longer, maybe with some B/V. Please review.   
  
Laters.  
  
Piccolo: Now everyone is going to hate me.  
siren: Don't worry, I'm sure they will understand.  
Piccolo: Understand my ass. I look like a molester.  
Vegita: I've had about enough of you! Come here so I can blast your sorry green ass.  
Piccolo: Gotta go!  
siren: I swear, I don't know what to do with those two. 


	28. Time Runs Out

Chapter 28: Time Runs Out  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see...I'm in debt due to loans...I still have car payments to make...and I work at a movie theater...It's not hard to figure out that I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: All kiddies and moms beware...CITRUS!  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter; I didn't get many reviews on the last one so I'm assuming that you didn't like it too well. I'll try to do better on this one.   
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namekian Speech//  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
Telepathy  
  
********  
  
"Mr. Vegita, are you hungry?" Mr. Popo says as he approaches a meditating Vegita. Vegita opens his eyes and scowls. A moment later his stomach groans out its need for food, Vegita shrugs, stands, and follows Popo to the dinning area. He walks in to see Mirai Trunks, Bulma, and baby Trunks sitting at the table eating.  
  
"I think I just lost my appetite. Thank you anyway." Vegita says as he sees Bulma at the table. She looks up at the sound of his voice and a look of longing crosses her face. Baby Trunks begins to cry at his mother's inattention and Bulma resumes feeding her baby.  
  
"Hey Dad, I saved some for you. You better eat before Goku gets back or there won't be any left." Mirai Trunks says to his father, scooting out the empty chair beside him. Vegita, not one to compromise his pride, sits beside the older version of his son.  
  
"It is about time you started respecting me boy." Vegita scowls as he begins to fill his plate. Bulma looks on in shock. He knew. How was she going to explain this? What was she going to do? She had not heard Trunks and Vegita have their discussion about him being Vegita's child. How did he know? What now?  
  
"You know." Bulma said simply.  
  
"Yes." Was the growled reply. Trunks just looked at the two, feeling the tension in the air.  
  
"Who told you?" It was clear to an annoyed and very hurt Vegita that she was not going to drop the subject.  
  
"No one. I over-heard you and that desert fuck talk about it the night I came back." Vegita did not realize until it was too late just how much he gave away.  
  
"You were there that night? How much did you hear?" Bulma knew that he was being crueler than usual, maybe this had something to do with it.  
  
"I heard all I needed to hear. Congratulations, my son will be raised believing that he is the son of a ningen weakling. I hope you have sowed your wild oats. I'm sure he won't put up with your whoring around again." Vegita began eating the food on his plate.  
  
"What are you talking about, you son of a bitch?" Bulma screamed, his words cutting her to the core.  
  
"One, you have the wrong species. My mother was a 'monkey' for lack of better term, not a female dog in heat. Two, you are going to mate the damned fool. I heard him ask you." Realization dawned on Bulma. She knew that he probably left before he heard the answer. Far be it from her to tell him the truth. She was going to let him suffer for a little while. She pushed back the thought that he may not live.  
  
"Well if you are going to eavesdrop, at least get the whole conversation!" She yelled making baby Trunks start crying again.  
  
"I have no desire to hear you and your pathetic human converse, which will more than likely lead to him fucking you while you lay there pretending to enjoy it!" Vegita stands abruptly, causing his chair to fall over. He growls at her and stomps out of the room, obviously disgusted. Mirai Trunks sits there for a moment watching his mother cry. He stands and jogs to catch-up with a very irate prince.  
  
"Father wait!" Trunks approaches him, noticing that Vegita had yet to notice his presence.   
  
"She uses me and expects me to fucking feel guilty!" Vegita whirls around looking Trunks straight in the eyes. Trunks backs away in realization. His mother hadn't told him everything, in fact, she probably didn't tell him the whole truth. "What exactly did your mother say about me boy?" Vegita tries to calm his breathing.  
  
"That it was in a moment of passion kind of thing. That she loved you deeply and you never once told her you loved her. That she knew that you loved her, even though you never showed it." Trunks backed away another step as he saw Vegita's eyes flicker something dangerous, deadly.  
  
"Figures. Always protecting her reputation. Did she tell you that she begged me to fuck her several times and I tried turning her down because she was with Yamcock? Did she tell you that when she finally got me to sleep with her, she left my bed to return to her own? Did she tell you that she went back to fucking her Desert Dick the next night? Did she tell you that all she wanted from me was my body and my virginity? Was any of this explained to you boy?" Vegita yelled loud enough for the rest of the Z crew to hear.  
  
"N-no." Trunks stuttered, both scared and hurt that his mother had lied about his father.  
  
"Let me tell you what virginity means to a Saiyan, brat. A Saiyan's saves themselves for life mates. Casual sex was looked down upon because it showed lack of respect for yourself and your partner. I saved myself. I had little opportunities to give myself, but I wouldn't have, even if I had the chance. I was waiting for my life mate. Here that harpy strips me of my dignity. To her I was no better than a good ride. I was not good enough to share a bed with her more than once and then it wasn't even for a whole night. Tell me boy, do you still think me the bad guy?" Vegita's fists clench at his sides, trying to control his rage.  
  
"No sir." Trunks says hanging his head. His mother had lied to him. He was crushed. He watched his father walk past him and go to the edge of the lookout to return to his meditation. He looked over his shoulder to see Bulma sitting on the ground, leaning against a pillar, crying. He walked over and put his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and cried harder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was thinking only of myself. You have to believe me when I say that I love him more than life itself." Bulma looked at her son seeing his disappointment in her.  
  
"I think you are telling the wrong person." Trunks picks her up and takes her to a bedroom so she could get some rest.  
  
*******  
  
They had been in bed for about three hours and he still couldn't sleep. Tomorrow night they would be out of here. They would have to face Cell and maybe die trying to defeat him. Piccolo turned and looked at his golden hair companion. He still couldn't get used to the gold curls and turquoise eyes. She was only wearing her underwear, which he had come to get used to over the course of the year. It had taken quite a while to come to terms that Saiyans were hardly modest. He saw her shoulders shaking and thought that she may be having a nightmare. He scooted closer and found that she wasn't crying, but laughing, hard.  
  
"What's so funny?" Piccolo scowled.  
  
"I was just thinking about you learning how to drive. I wish I had my camera there that day!" She turned over on her back, laughing hysterically.  
  
"You were there?" Piccolo questions, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan came and got me. It was great. Oh Dende, I never laughed so hard in my life. I would have loved to see the look on ChiChi's face when you two told her you failed. By the way, I really like the outfit you were sporting that day." She began to laugh harder, much to the embarrassment of the Namek.   
  
"I can't believe you were there." Piccolo grumbled. He thought for a moment before a wicked smirk crossed his lips. He turned over on top of her, trapping her with his upper body, and began to tickle her mercilessly.   
  
"Not...fair...hehe." Jaz writhed under him, trying to escape the torture of his deft fingers.  
  
"Suffer, monkey!" Piccolo chuckles and she laughed harder.  
  
"You're sick!" Jaz was laughing hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. "STOP! It hurts...heehee." Piccolo watched a few moments before he stopped in a way she would have never expected...he kissed her. She gasped at the sudden feeling of his lips against hers. The kiss was quick and chaste, and he noticed as he pulled back that she was about to protest.  
  
"Pic...hmph." Her objection was cut short as he lowered his head again, crushing his lips to hers. He softened the kiss when he felt her relax. Little nips were placed softly across her lips and she sighed. He traced his tongue along the crease of her mouth before she opened for him. When her tongue came out to entwine with his, he couldn't help but groan at the pleasurable sensations that coursed through his body. The kiss seemed to last hours but at the same time, just moments. He pulled back to suck some much-needed air in his lungs. He looked down at her, her face flushed and breathing labored. There was a look of confusion in her blue-green eyes.   
  
"You are so beautiful." Piccolo lowers his head to whisper the words against her cheek. He raises a hand to wrap in the curly mass of hair and tilts her head so he could capture her lips yet again. Her moan was captured by his mouth and vibrated through him. He felt his eyes roll back as intense pleasure racked his form. She finally snaked her arms around his neck and he sighed in realization, she had given in. She trailed her fingers along the back of his neck and it sent tremors through his body. Her feather light touches seemed centered at the rock hard length of him. He throbbed, he ached, and he most certainly was enjoying being a male.   
  
He untangled his hand from the unruly locks of her hair and caressed her cheek as he eased from the kiss. Her tail wrapped around the arm supporting his body weight and squeezed. He traced her jawbone with his strong, graceful fingers before tucking his index finger under her chin to tip it up. He lowered his lips to the smooth silky skin of her neck. She gasped as he brought his tongue out to lick the underside of her chin. He placed his hand on the indentation of her waist, and she arched as his kisses traveled along her collarbone. He began to lightly run his fingers along the length and curves of her side and began to tremble. He could smell how aroused she was and groaned. He wanted her and badly. He became a little braver and cupped the soft, aroused flesh of her right breast, and when she moaned he nearly came unglued. ~Soft and Slow.~ became his mantra that he repeated constantly in his mind. He brought his mouth back to hers for a deep drugging kiss.  
  
"Pickles, we need to stop and think about this." Jaz whispers as she regretfully breaks the kiss. Piccolo continues to kiss his way lower, to the valley between her breasts, and she bites her lower lip to keep back a moan. "Pickles..." She tries yet again to gain his attention, only to have the soft lace of her black bra pushed to the side and her nipple, made into a little bead with desire, surrounded by the warm wetness of his mouth. Her back arched violently and she cried out his name. "Pickles, you have to listen to me." She begged, trying to ignore the pleasure wracking her body.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. Just feel. Let me pleasure you...please. I need to do this." Piccolo whispered while placing a finger over her mouth and looking deep in her eyes.  
  
"But..." She isn't given a chance to finish as he captures her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. She grabs the back of his head and forces him to deepen the kiss. He smiled against her mouth; she was surrendering to him. Sweet Dende, he was going to get to touch her, kiss her, and be one with her. He brought his hand back to her breast and began to knead and mold the soft flesh. He felt her begin to purr. Oh gods, that was sexy!  
  
He ran his hand down her curves and squeezed her hip as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged. He growled in frustration. He had to have more of her. His hand went lower and spread her legs. She gasped as cupped her very hot femininity. He could feel the wetness drenching the thin lacy fabric. She bucked against his hand and moaned in ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around his torso and raked her nails down his back. His hips thrusted against the mattress in attempts to relieve some of the pressure.  
  
He pushed aside the thin fabric of her underwear and traced his fingers around the slickness of her folds. She certainly was very ready for him. He felt around clumsily not sure of what he was doing, but he figured he was doing something right from the way she was whimpering and bucking against him. His kisses traced along her collarbone before going lower to her breasts yet again. He found the hidden nub of her desire and she cried out. Yup, he definitely was doing something right. He circled her nipple with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth, gently sucking.  
  
He continued to tease her, bringing her to the edge and stopping right before she went over. His courage grew a little more and he entered one finger into her moist entrance. She began to tremble as he stroked her. She was so tight. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be inside her, her legs wrapped around him. She began to whimper as she was getting close to her climax. He raised his head to watch her as she hit her peak. Her eyes were closed tightly, her bottom lip was tugged between her teeth, and her head was arched back. Her back arched completely off the bed as she cried out her release, tremors racked her body and spots danced before her vision. Piccolo caressed her cheek as she came back to herself. She looked at him, breathing hard.  
  
"I wish I were inside you." Piccolo whispered in her ear. That broke her out of her daze. What was she thinking? She was humiliated. She did the only thing she knew how to, she turned embarrassment into rage. She quickly adjusted her undergarments and glared as the now confused Namek above her.  
  
"What, is this some sort of sick joke?" Jaz yelled. She pushed him off her and got out of bed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piccolo sat up and looked at her. She looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute.  
  
"What am I talking about? Like you don't know! You are a fucking ASEXUAL! Why did you do that? Did you feel sorry for me? Are you paying me back for something I did or said? I'm already a Super Saiyan, so I know that wasn't what you were trying to accomplish. Why?" Two tears slip down her cheeks.  
  
"Jaz...I..." Piccolo ducks the ki blast sent whizzing at his head.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone. I never want to speak to you again. I'm sure we can manage to avoid each other in the next 18 hours. See you in hell Namek." She grabs her battle attire and heads out in the vast whiteness of the time chamber. Piccolo just sat there watching her go, and the throbbing between his legs was becoming unbearable.  
  
********  
  
"Hey guys! Look who I brought back." Goku says, almost appearing on top of Vegita.   
  
"Watch it third class." Vegita mutters. Dende turns and sees that Vegita is sitting there on the most sacred of Earth's places. He catches sight of Gohan and runs over to talk to him.  
  
"Jaz and Piccolo not out yet?" Goku scratches behind his head.  
  
"I am. As for the Namek, he can rot in there for all I care." Jaz walks off, heading for a shower.  
  
"Mind explaining?" Goku asks. All oblivious to the fact that Jaz was a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Well, let's just say that a few things kind of happened out of order and now she hates me." Piccolo scowls. A few seconds later, he finds himself pinned to the ground by the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"What did you do to her Namek?" Vegita slams Piccolo's face into the ground.  
  
"Nothing that she didn't want me to. I had her permission, I promise you." Vegita pulls Piccolo's head back.  
  
"You better have Namek, because if I find otherwise, I will kill you." With that, Vegita drops his head and walks toward the time chamber ready for his second round of training.  
  
"You were right." Piccolo says, wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"About what?" Goku sits down beside the crumpled Namek.  
  
"She is a Super Saiyan, and a very strong one. She should be able to fair well against Cell." Piccolo hangs his head between his knees.  
  
"How did you do it?" Goku asks solemnly.  
  
"You don't want to know." Piccolo stands, heading for another bathroom in order to get cleaned up himself.   
  
"Piccolo, what is it going to take to realize how much you two mean to each other? Do one of you have to die?" Goku shakes his head and heads toward the kitchen.  
  
********  
  
You know the drill guys. Review please. I refuse to update until I get at least 10 more reviews. You guys can handle that can't you. There is no reason for me to update unless I know someone is reading this thing.  
  
Piccolo: You build me up just to beat me down!  
siren: Would you calm down.  
Piccolo: I was so close. You could have at least made her naked. -hentai grin-  
siren: You'll deal somehow.  
Jaz: What kind of pervert am I? -crying-  
Goku: Man, you made her cry.  
Vegita: He WHAT! I'm going to kill that bastard!  
Goku: Now, now Vegita, you can't kill him.  
Vegita: Why not?  
Goku: Because I am. -powers up to SS-  
Piccolo: I think it's time for me to run.  
siren: Will someone please save me from this insanity?  
  
Laters. 


	29. The Cell Games

Chapter 29: The Cell Games  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: Much like many people my age, I don't own anything! Not this series, not a car, not a home...NOTHING! So, don't bother me.  
  
Warning: You may want to grab some tissues and settle in for a long chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry I was demanding last chapter. I was in a bad mood the day I wrote that, and I took it out on you guys. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't demand a certain amount of reviews. As long as I get a few, I'm happy. I know I have readers and I'm writing for those who read this, whether they review or not.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namekian Speech//  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Thoughts  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
********  
  
"Hello brother dear. Save some for the rest of us." Jaz bops Goku on the back of the head as she sits beside him at the table. Krillin and Yamcha look up from their prospective plates and notice Jaz for the first time since before she went into the Room of  
Spirit and Time.  
  
"Wow Jaz lookin' good as a blonde. You are a babe. Cell better watch out, you are going to be one major distraction." Krillin winks at her and she couldn't help but smile. The little guy always had a way to bring a smile to a person's face. She scooted closer to him and kissed him on top of the head.  
  
"Thanks K-man. I needed that." She grabs the bowl of noodles before Goku does and digs in.   
  
"Aw shucks Jaz. I was just doin' what any other sympathetic, single guy would do." Krillin blushes and scratches his head.  
  
"Now look what you did. You're going to make his head bigger than what it already is." Yamcha laughs at Krillin's fake pout.  
  
"I just think you're jealous because she didn't kiss you." Krillin crosses his arms and gives a Vegita smirk and Jaz just shakes her head. They go back to eating in silence, since the more Saiyans talk, the less time they have for eating.  
  
********  
  
"Welcome back Vegita. Did you have a good year?" Goku slaps Vegita on the back as he approaches the group.  
  
"Do that again Kakkarot and you will lose a hand." Vegita scowls at the group as he scans them for Jasentha. "Where is the lieutenant?"   
  
"It's been a while since you called me that. Anyway, I try to stay as far away from the green freak as possible." Jaz approaches the group with a look of confidence that she had never possessed before. She knew that she was no where near as strong as Vegita or her brother, maybe not even Gohan, but she knew she was a force to be in which to be reckoned.  
  
"Now what, dad? Are we going to train some more?" Gohan asks his father.  
  
"Nope, we are going home and relaxing and spending time with your mother. We've trained as long as we can and if these our last days to live, I'd rather enjoy them. Plus, I need to get the dragonballs and bring them back up here so Dende can take care of them for me." Goku picks up his son.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, are you coming too?" Gohan looks at his mentor with big pleading eyes.  
  
"I guess." Piccolo mutters under his breath and Goku smiles a knowing smile.   
  
"How bout you Aunt Jaz?" Gohan shifts his gaze to the warrior beauty.  
  
"She is coming with me. Just because you idiots chose to be slackers, doesn't mean that we cannot improve. Isn't that right little one?" Vegita gives Jaz an understanding look and she makes a mental note to thank him later.  
  
"Yes, I think I need to train with someone stronger than myself in order to advance. Thank you anyway sweetie." Jaz kisses the little boy on the cheek. She and Vegita leave the lookout in the direction of her house.  
  
"Shot down, green boy." Yamcha chuckles as he walks to the edge of the lookout. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Vegita. I need to train some more. See you guys in six days. Come on Bulma, I'll take you home." With that, Yamcha leaves with Bulma and little Trunks.  
  
"Remind me to kill him when this is all over." Piccolo grumbles.  
  
"Nah, you can't do that. It's not nice to pick on people weaker than you." Krillin chuckles and Piccolo frowns. "Hey Goku, can I hang out with you guys?"  
  
"Sure thing. Just try not to mention J-A-Z." Goku lowers his voice in a whisper.  
  
"You idiots forget that I can still hear you. By the way, I can spell." Piccolo walks to the edge and turns. "Let's go, we are wasting time." The four boys leave.  
  
********  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Vegita asks over dinner.  
  
"No, so drop it." Comes the snippy reply.  
  
"You don't have to be such a bitch about it you know." Vegita leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.  
  
"Oh like you're not a total ass every time someone mentions Bulma?" Jaz quips.  
  
"Touché. Ok, we just won't mention either of them." Vegita smirks at his companion. She most definitely had grown up on him.  
  
"Deal. Now, I don't know about you, but I am going to bed. Do whatever you want, I don't care." Jaz leaves the table and goes to her room. Vegita waits a few moments and, when he is certain that she would not come to check on him, he left.  
  
She was as beautiful as ever. She was sitting in front of her vanity brushing her silky blue locks. He could remember how easily the strands slid through his fingers, the scent that clings to the silken strands, and the way they tickled his nose as he drifted off to sleep. He knew he was obsessed, but who wouldn't be. She was an angel, his blue angel. A weak human female brought the strongest in the Saiyan royal line, one of the strongest beings in the entire universe, to his knees. Such irony was not lost on him. All the Kai's in the heavens must be laughing at him right now.  
  
She put her brush down, stood up, and stretched. The long pink satin gown strained against her breasts as she did so. He could remember when she begged him to caress their swollen flesh and feast upon the beaded nipples. His hands were clenching into fists as he watched her pull down the covers and crawl into her bed. She pulled a pillow to her body and curled into it. That single pillow stood out among all the others. The deep midnight blue cotton clashed with the delicate mint green and lilac satin of the other  
pillows. He knew that pillow, it was his. She had told him that she wasn't' going to waste money on satin bed linings when he often fell in the bed a sweaty mess. It was a waste of good silk she had said. At least she had the decency to get the deep blue. Now she was sleeping with his pillow.  
  
She buried her face in its fluffiness and inhaled deeply, taking in the faint lingering scent of Vegita. When she raised her head, tears were clouding her eyes. He saw her mouth his name and start crying. He just floated there, watching, not sure what to make of  
her behavior. He watched her cry herself to sleep before he left, seeking a warm bed and sleep that he so desperately needed.  
  
********  
  
The six days passed so fast that they were almost a blur. The gang met at the battlefield to see Cell waiting very patiently and a group of other fighters in the background.  
  
"Someone better tell them that they shouldn't be here. They'll only get hurt if they stay." Goku said with worry.  
  
"I'll go." Jaz walks up to the apparent leader of the small group, Hercule Satan. "Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid that it is not safe for you to be here. You and your friends need to leave." Hercule takes in the sight of her and starts to drool.  
  
"Did it hurt?" He asks. Jaz knits her eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
"Did what hurt?" Hercule smiles.  
  
"When you fell from heaven." Jaz rolls her eyes.  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving." Jaz starts to walk away.  
  
"Are you going to walk out of my life as fast as you walked into it?" Hercule seems really sure of himself now.  
  
"Actually no, I was going to run. Now, if you will excuse me..." Jaz walks back to the Z-fighters shaking her head. "Men. I'm really beginning to hate them." Piccolo flinches at that remark.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you made it. Which one will I be fighting first?" Cell gains their attention.  
  
"I'll fight first." Goku jumps into the ring. Cell smirks.  
  
"So be it." Cell gets into a fighting stance.  
  
"Do all tournament rules apply?" Goku asks, following Cell's lead.  
  
"Of course." They stare at each other for a few moments before they attack. The kicks and punches were only seen by the Z-gang as they stood at the sidelines. After a few moments Cell stops.  
  
"I think the ring is hindering us, let's get rid of it." Cell sends a huge blast at the ring.  
  
"You guys, get down!" Piccolo yells and grabs Jaz before he runs behind a large rock. The ring explodes in hundreds of pieces and Piccolo pulls Jaz closer to him. When the smoke clears, everyone emerges from their respective spots to check the damage. Jaz  
pushes Piccolo off of her.  
  
"Goku! You ok?" She yells trying to find her brother.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great. That was some blast huh." Jaz shakes her head and the fight continues. It goes on for what seems like hours, neither one getting the upper hand. "Cell wait!" Cell pauses. "I forfeit. I just can't beat you." Everyone in the crowd stands  
there wide-eyed with shock.   
  
"All right then." Cell smiles.  
  
"Can I choose the next fighter?" Cell nods. "Gohan, I chose you!" (A.N. Sounds like Pokemon, doesn't it? Oh well.)  
  
"Me!" Gohan went pale and it looked as if he was about to pass out. "I'm not strong enough. Dad, you're holding back. I can feel that you're not using all you got." Goku approaches his son.   
  
"I don't know about you, but I was giving it all I have. Were you comparing me to yourself?" Gohan nods. "Son, you are so much stronger than I hoped and it's up to you now."  
  
"Yes sir, I won't let you down father." Gohan goes down and starts fighting with Cell. It seems as if they are evenly matched, until Cell gets the upper hand and begins to crush Gohan.  
  
"What's he doing? Gohan! Why isn't he fighting back?" Goku starts to worry about his son, especially when he is in so much pain.  
  
"I can't believe you Goku." Goku looks up at Piccolo, who looks like he is about to bust a vein. "To you he may be a strong fighter, but he is really a scared little 11 year old boy. He is out there wondering why his father isn't helping him." Cell drops Gohan on the ground.  
  
"Krillin, hurry, give me a senzu bean." Goku yells. Before Krillin has a chance to throw them at Goku, Cell snatches them. Then, Cell is taken by surprise by Sixteen.   
  
"What are you doing." Cell yells at the android on his back.  
  
"I am going to self destruct." Sixteen informs.  
  
"No! Sixteen, Bulma removed your bomb! Get out of there!" Krillin yells, but it was too late. Next thing they know, Sixteen's head rolls across the desert floor. Cell then produces miniature versions of himself, and they begin to attack the Z-fighters. Goku, tired from his fight, begins losing. Jaz distracts him from her brother and takes on two of  
them, which was more than what she bargained for.   
  
"Please help." Sixteen voice floats up to a trembling Hercule. Hercule picks up the severed head. "Throw me over to the boy." Hercule swallows hard, but follows the android's instructions.   
  
"Gohan, you must quit holding back. You're friends and family will surely die if you don't." Gohan looks down at the head of Sixteen and realizes that he was telling the truth.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Gohan yells and begins to attack Cell with everything he has and the baby cells are also destroyed. Gohan gives Cell one huge punch to the gut and he spits out Eighteen, devolving back into a more imperfect form. Cell found himself being beaten mercilessly, so he did the only thing he knew to do, activated his self-destruct mechanism.  
  
"Oh no, he's going to blow." Krillin yells and grabs Eighteen to protect her from the blast.  
  
"Guess that's my cue." Goku appears in front of Cell, who is expanding. "It's okay Gohan. I'll take care of this. Remember, I'm proud of you son." With that, Goku places one hand on Cell and two fingers to his forehead and disappears.  
  
"Daddy! NO!" Gohan screams. "It's all my fault!" The little boy starts crying and Jaz pulls him into her lap and lets him cry.  
  
"That's it sweetie, let it all out. But don't ever say it was your fault. It's not." The small warrior buries his face deeper in her shoulder as he cries.   
  
*******  
  
"Goku! What are you doing?" King Kai yells at his student.  
  
"Sorry King Kai, but I didn't know where else to go." A few moments later, the planet blows, taking Goku, Gregory, Bubbles, and King Kai with it.  
  
*******  
  
"Look out!" Was the only warning Trunks gets before he is struck with a huge ki blast. Trunks hits the ground, dead. Vegita begins to fume. That was his son! He charges on Cell with a fury of ki blasts. When the smoke clears, Cell is standing there laughing  
at Vegita's futile attack. He then sends Vegita to the ground with an amazing punch. He doesn't waste any time before he sent a blast careening toward the prone figure of Vegita. Gohan jumped in the way of the blast, causing horrible damage to his arm.  
  
"Not good." Jaz says backing away as Cell begins charging up a massive Kamehameha wave. Gohan begins to come to and sees what Cell is up to.  
  
"Oh no. I can't beat him like this." Gohan says to himself as he climbs off Vegita.  
  
"That's nonsense." A voice from the heavens says.  
  
"Daddy?" Gohan whispers as tears come to his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. You can beat Cell. You have the power. Just remember all the pain he has caused, all the innocent lives he has taken and make that your power." Goku calls from the heavens.  
  
"Right. I can only use one arm, but that is all I need." Gohan fires up a Kamehameha just in time and it becomes a battle of the wills. The others move the prone bodies of Eighteen and Trunks to safety as they watch in all. The two warriors hold their places, neither gaining the upper hand for long. Fatigue become apparent in Gohan. He was so weakened that he needed a hand.  
  
"Come on you guys, we can't just stand here." Piccolo goes down to the battlefield and starts blasting at Cell. Tien and Yamcha soon follow his lead.  
  
"Come on Krillin, they will be fine here." Jaz goes down, Krillin not far behind. Each would send a blast to the villain, only to be blasted by a ki attack of his own. With each try, the blasts from Cell kept getting stronger, but they had noticed that Gohan was slowly getting the advantage.  
  
"Man, I don't know why I don't just kill over, it would be a lot easier than getting up." Krillin mutters as he yet again stands to send a blast at Cell. Slowly, a few feet away, Vegita begins to open his eyes and watches the scene in front of him. He watches Piccolo send an unusually strong blast right in the middle of Cell's back. Cell gets a pissed off look on his face an powers up a huge attack and sends it toward Piccolo.  
  
"Oh shit! Pickles, look out!" Jaz screams and knocks Piccolo out of the way. The blast catches her in the abdomen and sends her rolling across the desert floor. She finally stops, face down and unmoving. Her hair had turned back to its natural color and her ki was dissipating. That was the last straw for Vegita and he takes to the sky. He charges up a Final Flash and sends it to Cell's head. It is the distraction that Gohan needs to over-power his foe and sends Cell packing straight to hell. Gohan's hair and eyes revert to their original color and he collapses from exhaustion to the ground. Krillin runs up to him.  
  
"Poor little guy must be exhausted."   
  
"Did I do it?" Gohan asks sleepily.   
  
"You sure did, kid." Tien says picking him up. "Let's get him and the others up to the lookout so we can make our wishes." Krillin goes over and picks up Eighteen, while Yamcha grabs Trunks.   
  
"Where's the green guy?" Yamcha asks the group.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't see Jaz or Vegita either." Krillin answers looking around. "Damn. I think I just found Piccolo and Jaz." The rest of the group follow Krillin's gaze to a spot in the distance.  
  
********  
  
He rushes over to her fallen body and rolls her over. Gods, there was so much blood, too much. The ground all around her was stained with her crimson life force. Her eyes where closed and her breathing was shallow. He ripped off part of his gi to apply pressure to the gaping, singed wound in her side. The smell of blood and burnt flesh permeated the air. She gasped in pain as he put pressure on her wound in hopes to stop the bleeding. Her dark eyes opened, fogged over with exhaustion and pain.  
  
"You're ok...good." She whispered hoarsely as she raised a hand to caress his cheek.  
  
"Shh...you need to rest." He claimed her hand with his, covered in her blood. She began to cough harshly, and blood began to run out of the corner of her mouth. Piccolo sniffed as he felt tears come to his eyes. Would she make it?  
  
"I-I lo-ve you." She whispered a second before eyes closed and her hand dropped to her side. He felt her body go limp in his arms and he screamed out in agony.  
  
********  
  
Ok, this wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. I'm not very good at battle scenes, but I really did try. Please read and review and remember this fic is not over yet.   
  
Piccolo: I hate you!   
siren: Eep! I think I need to run now.  
Piccolo: I'll never see her again! -starts crying-  
Vegita: You are worse than Frieza you sick author.  
Goku: I want my sissy. Wait, I'm dead...nevermind.  
siren: Guys just hang on until the next chapter. I'm sorry I did this but it will be important later.  
Piccolo: She was so beautiful. -begins wailing-  
  
Anywho, please review guys.  
  
Laters. 


	30. A Relieving Revelation

Chapter 30: A Relieving Revelation  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I think that I've run out of cute things to say, so I'll get to the point. I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Angst and maybe some OOC.  
  
Author's Notes: I now have over 100 reviews! Yippee!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namekian Speech//  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Telepathy  
  
~*~*~Flashbacks~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
********  
  
"NO! Don't you die on me dammit! You're not allowed. I lived for you, so now you have to live for me." Piccolo gazed down at her still unmoving form and felt something wet trickle down his cheeks. He was crying? What the hell? He shook her a couple of times and she still didn't budge. "Gods no! Dende, you sick little fuck, what the hell were you thinking?" He yelled at the sky. He buried his head into her hair and began rocking back and forth, heart-wrenching sobs tearing from his throat. It hurt so much! She couldn't leave him after what she said. King Yemma and the Grand Kai both had a fucked up sense of humor.  
  
********  
  
"Come on guys, we need to go check on them." Tien said, adjusting Gohan in his arms. Tien approaches the two warriors on the ground, with Yamcha and Krillin not far behind. When Tien reached his destination, what he saw shocked him. There was Piccolo, on the ground, rocking and sobbing like a child. The poor guy was crying so hard that he had the snubs. They now had officially seen everything. "Hey big guy, calm down." Tien gently placed a hand on Piccolo's back. Piccolo looked up at his three-eyed ally with a complete look of hatred.  
  
"CALM DOWN! You expect me to fucking calm down? Look at her! She didn't deserve this. That blast was meant for me! I was supposed to be the one that died, not her." Piccolo looked down at his fallen angel and caressed her pale cheek. The memories of all their time together just kept running through his head. The way they fought, the way they tease, the way she touched him, the way he almost made love to her...  
  
"...and I'm sure Dende can fix her." Piccolo looked up, just catching the tail end of what Krillin said.  
  
"What did you just say?" Piccolo growled at the small bald man.  
  
"I said that she wasn't dead yet, but if we stay here much longer, she will be. We need to get her to the lookout as fast as possible, I'm sure Dende can fix her." Krillin said slowly, trying to get the Namek to absorb what he just told him. Piccolo concentrated for a moment, trying to find any sort of flicker of ki from Jaz. His eyes widened as he felt a little pulsation, she was alive, barely. Her ki was so low that she might as well have been dead.  
  
"What the hell are we waiting for?" Piccolo stands abruptly with Jaz still in his arms and takes to the skies. The others had to rush to keep up with their seemingly crazy comrade. They all make it in record time. Little do they know, Vegita follows behind very discretely.   
  
"Dende, get your little green ass out here right now!" Piccolo shouts as soon as they land. "You guys, start making the wishes. Wish everyone back to life that was killed by Cell and see if you can try to wish Goku back. I'm doubt if you can, he has already been wished back once." Piccolo lays Jaz on the ground as the young guardian rushes toward them. He looks down at Jaz with wide-eyed shock. She was in bad shape. He hoped that it wasn't too late.  
  
As Dende begins his healing, the others summon the dragon and all those killed by Cell are brought back to life, including Trunks and Eighteen, whom were also laying on the ground. They both sit up, looking around. Eighteen is shocked to see Krillin standing beside her.  
  
"Hey, you all right?" Krillin asks softly, extending a hand to her.  
  
"I'm fine." She says coldly as she swats the hand away. "What did you think that I would just jump into your arms because you saved me?" Krillin looks down at his feet in humiliation.  
  
"No actually." He stutters. "I never have that kind of luck." Eighteen narrows her eyes at him and looks around. "We're not going to hurt you." Krillin states, sensing her unease. She gives an undignified snort and leaves, but doesn't go far. She represses her ki and stands behind a pillar to see what happens next. Everyone turns when they hear a sudden, sharp intake of breath.  
  
"You made it." Dende says happily as Jaz opens her eyes. She sits up and sees that the dragon had been summoned. It was the first time she had ever seen the thing and it was huge.  
  
"Oh wow." She mutters. She looks around just in time to see Gohan fully healed and rushing toward her. He lands in her lap and buries his head in her shoulder, hugging her for all it was worth. Her eyes locked with Piccolo's and they both blushed. She couldn't take back what she said earlier, but now maybe she could work past it.  
  
"I'm waiting for your next wish." The dragon growled.  
  
"We wish Goku back to this physical plain." Yamcha yells at the less than chipper dragon.  
  
"It is not within my power to do so." Comes the reply.  
  
"What now guys?" Yamcha turns back to his friends. "I guess we could wish to go back before the Cell games."   
  
"That wouldn't work, it would just start a vicious cycle." Piccolo says thoughtfully.  
  
"You could wish to go to Neo-Namek so you can use their dragonballs." Jaz says, still sitting on the ground.  
  
"Hey guys, don't I get a say in this?" Goku calls down from the heavens. "I think I'll just stay here. I've been thinking about it and it seems like the best choice. As a Saiyan baby, I was sent to the Earth to destroy it, but I bumped my head and couldn't remember. It seems like ever since that day that every bad guy we face has been after me. So, in a sense, I'm carrying out what I was originally supposed to have done by staying there. I know this is for the best. King Kai has agreed to show me around and he says since I was so good, I get to keep my body. I'm kinda looking forward to it. You guys take care of each other and Gohan, look after your mother for me. I love you all. Bye now." With that, all contact is lost with their dear friend.  
  
"Daddy! No! I still need you!" Gohan cried, and collapsed onto his aunt's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I need your wish now." Says a very impatient dragon.  
  
"I have an idea! Can you make the androids human again?" Krillin asks hopefully.  
  
"I cannot. State another wish."   
  
"Man this is hard. How bout this, can you remove the explosives inside them, that way they can live their lives in peace?" Krillin crosses his fingers and Eighteen stands in a stunned silence.  
  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon returns to the balls and they shoot off in different directions.  
  
"Well, this has been rough." Yamcha states sort of anticlimactically.   
  
"Yeah. I guess we should all go home now." Krillin says sadly. "Home. Alone. As always."   
  
"I think I'm going to stay one more night and rest up before I have to go back and beat the androids." Trunks states to no one particular.  
  
"Peace at last. I wonder how long it will last this time." Tien says.  
  
"Well, I guess we will find out one day, but in the meantime, I need to get this little man home. He has been through a lot today." Jaz says standing. "A shower probably wouldn't hurt either." She states as she looks down at herself covered in her dried blood. "See you guys around." She hugs Gohan tighter to her chest and takes off in the direction of the Son residence.  
  
"I think I'm going to go home too." Yamcha states. "Later guys." He leaves.  
  
"Well I need to go get Chiaotzu and go home myself. I haven't seen Launch in I can't tell you how long." Tien leaves.  
  
"What about you, Piccolo? Where are you going?" Krillin asks.  
  
"I think I will stay here." Piccolo looks down at Krillin trying to smirk.  
  
"Like hell you will you overgrown green jackass." Vegita states as he stomps over to what is left of the group. "You two get out of here. I need to talk to the Namek, alone." Krillin and Trunks hurry and leave, not sure what would happen if they stayed.  
  
"He can be such a jerk sometimes." Trunks says quietly, heart breaking that his father hadn't even noticed him.  
  
"Yeah, but he surprises ya every now and then. Take today for example. When saw that Cell killed you, he went berserk! I haven't seen him that angry since Frieza." Trunks looks at Krillin in complete shock.  
  
"I wish I could have seen it with my own two eyes, it would make it more believable." Trunks gives a big smile. "Well, this is where I turn. Come and bid me farewell tomorrow. It wouldn't be the same without you there."   
  
"Sure thing bro, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Later." Krillin and Trunks separate going on their separate ways.   
  
"Krillin!" Krillin stops dead in his tracks. He knew that voice. He turned and he almost fell out of the sky as his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Ei-gh-te-en." He gulps.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Eighteen states, approaching the clearly nervous man.  
  
********  
  
"What do you want now Vegita?" Piccolo growls.  
  
"If you think that I am going to allow for one moment for you to sit up here on your chicken-shit ass, you have another thing coming. What kind of man are you? When a woman admits her affections toward you, she has the right to know what your response is. You need to get the hell out of here and do something about it." Vegita states as he watches the sun sinking, making the sky a vibrant shade of pink.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure she really wants to see me right now. She thought she was dying when she said that. She told me that she never wanted to speak to me again." Piccolo involuntarily stepped back as Vegita whirled on him.  
  
"You are an IDIOT!! Damn you Namek, if you don't go and tell that girl how you feel and the fact that you have a dick, I will kill you." Vegita grabs Piccolo by the collar and brings him down to eye level.  
  
"FINE! Either way, I'm going to be dead." Piccolo walks away and starts to take to the air.  
  
"Where in the hell do you think you're going." Vegita crosses his arms.  
  
"To talk to her like you told me to!" Piccolo screams and Dende hides behind Mr. Popo.  
  
"Not yet you idiot. We have a few things to discuss. Imprimis (Latin: In the first place): you're intentions better be good, because I will kill you if they are not. Secondly, you need to know a little something about Saiyan mating..." Vegita grabs Piccolo by the shirt and drags him inside. Dende looks up at Popo who just shrugs.  
  
********  
  
Bulma was rocking Trunks in the nursery when he walked in. She was singing to the little bundle in her arms, so she did not hear him enter. He walked over in front of her and she started to scream, but he placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from waking the baby in her arms. He takes the baby from her, lays him in the crib, and covers him in the soft yellow blanket.  
  
"Hi mom." He whispers softly.  
  
"You're okay!" She whispers excitedly and runs to give him a huge hug. He slightly chuckles as he leads her out of the room.  
  
"I am now, but earlier today you couldn't have said that." Trunks frowned as he started for the living room downstairs.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asks softly.  
  
"I was killed by Cell. They had to wish me back with the dragonballs." He plops down on the couch, clearly exhausted.  
  
"Oh baby!" She begins to cry.  
  
"Don't cry, I'm here now." He winks at her, making her smile and she sits beside him.  
  
"What about the others?" She was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Gohan beat Cell. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha are fine. Eighteen is back and just wants to mind her own business. Piccolo actually cried today. When they told me that, I about passed out. Jaz barely made it, which was the reason he was crying." Trunks kinda laughs at that thought.  
  
"What about Son-kun?" She asks, almost already knowing the answer.  
  
"Dead. He didn't want to be wished back." A look of sadness flashes in his blue eyes. "Go ahead and ask, I know you want to." He turns to look at her.  
  
"How is your father?" He smiles. She could be read like a book.  
  
"Fine. In fact, when I died, he attacked Cell because he was so upset." He stands. "I'm tired, so I think I'm going to get cleaned up and go to bed." He stretches.  
  
"Okay. When you get finished with your shower, come back down and I'll cut your hair before you go to bed." He blushes and nods.  
  
********  
  
She wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped from the shower. She was exhausted and it had taken her forever to wash all the blood and dirt off her body. Thank goodness for Dende. She wiped the condensation off her mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment. She looked so sad. Was she really that miserable? She shook her head as she pushed the thoughts from her mind. Of course, she was miserable, she had lost her brother today. Life wasn't fair...ever. She grabbed a hairbrush and began to untangle the wet ebony tresses plastered to her head and shoulders. When she finished, she gently ran a finger over the slope between her shoulder and neck, it was flawless. She sighed, because that was her problem. She should have a mating scar there. She was considered an old maid in Saiyan standards.   
  
She left the bathroom and headed for her bedroom. Gods, it was a hot night. She went to the balcony and opened the doors to let the light breeze drift in. She pulled back her sheets, pulled the towel from her body, and placed on the back of a chair. She completely rolled down the comforter, being too hot for that tonight, climbed into bed, and pulled the smooth, red satin sheets over her naked form. She lay there for a few moments before the tears began to fall. She cried herself into a restless sleep.  
  
********  
  
He slipped in quietly through the open balcony doors. It had taken him hours to build up the courage to come here and do this. The deciding factor was Dende reminding him how close she was to dying. She had left a soft light burning in the bathroom, which was just enough light to give her bedroom a soft, romantic feel. He looked over at her bed to find her there. He had to suck in a breath as desire coursed through him. She was in the middle of the huge bed, on her stomach, sheets tangled and pillows everywhere but under her head. They were so much so that they were barely covering anything. One leg was poked out completely, only the calve of the other leg was showing. He could almost see the base of her tail, the sheet was so low on her hips. Her back and arms were not covered at all. She had one arm curled up to her side and the other was resting under head. She didn't look comfortable.  
  
He approached the bed and sat gently on the edge. He ran a finger down the smooth column of her spine and she sucked in a breath, but didn't wake. He smirked and bent down over her. The path his finger had taken was now replaced with his soft lips. He licked, kissed, and nipped gently and it was driving her wild. He could both sense and smell her desperation. Her fingers tightened on the sheet below her and she moaned. He kissed his way back up to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Jaz, you need to wake up now." He said seductively and licked the delicate shell of her ear. She slowly began to open her eyes and was greeted by a pair of onyx orbs. Startled, she jumped back, grabbing the sheet in the process. She wrapped it tightly around her as she got a good look at her "assailant."   
  
"Oh, it's you." She muttered. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You sound excited." Piccolo scowled.  
  
"I didn't think we had anything to talk about." She pushed some hair out of her face as she noticeably calmed.  
  
"I beg to differ. You see, you said something today that I would like to ask you about." Piccolo grinned as she raised her chin in a proud motion.  
  
"I think you should just ignore that." She said quietly.  
  
"I don't think I can." He crawled up further on the bed and got closer to her. She tried to back away, but realized there was no more bed. "You see, you said you loved me. That's fine, in fact, it's great." He raised a hand and caressed her cheek. "I...lo..feel the same way." There, he said it, in a roundabout way.  
  
"Please don't say that." She whispered and closed her eyes.   
  
"Why?" As she opened her eyes, two crystal tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"It could never work. It's not enough, not when you're...you know. Sure we could try, but in reality, we would both be miserable. I want more than you are able to give me. I want to experience conceiving a child and I'm not foolish enough to believe that you would actually agree to artificial insemination." Her breath caught as she tried to keep from crying.  
  
"The thought of you carrying another man's child infuriates me." He said quietly.  
  
"See what I mean. What about when I go into heat? It's going to take a little more than heavy petting to deal with me. As much as I want it to, it could never work. I'm sorry." The tears start running freely now. He growls at her and grabs her hand. "Piccolo, what the hell?" He jerks her hand over and places it between his legs.  
  
"Feel this." He growls as he lets go of her hand. Her eyes go wide and she begins to feel around the rock hard length of him, which wasn't helping his situation any. "Jaz..." He growls in warning and she jerks her hand back.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" He nods. If this situation were not so serious, he would have laughed at the look on her face. "How long?"  
  
"What?" He was seriously confused now.  
  
"I said HOW LONG damn it?!" That couldn't be good.  
  
"Long before we ever met." He answered apprehensively.  
  
"All this time! I can't believe you! You lied to me! Here all this time I believed that you were...were...and I felt like such a nut case. How could you? I trusted you! The way I acted, the way...I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jaz's eyes danced with anger and hurt.  
  
"There never was a good time." He gulped out, clearly scared.  
  
"NEVER A GOOD TIME! Hello! What about the time in my living room, or how bout in the time chamber. What about when we were first beginning to know each other. I shared some of my darkest secrets with you, the least you could have done was the same." She gave him a cold look. "I want you to leave." She said in a calm voice, too calm.  
  
"No." The audacity!   
  
"Fine, if you won't leave, then I will." With that, she gets up from the bed, pulling the sheet tighter around her and heads for the door.   
  
********  
  
He didn't know why he was here. He supposed he didn't have anywhere else to go. He thought about going back into space tomorrow after the boy left. He snorted at that thought. He was a coward, running from a weak, human woman. He walked into the nursery and looked down at his sleeping son. He removed a glove and reached in the crib to stroke the child's soft, chubby cheek. Blue eyes opened and gazed up adoringly. Vegita smiled...yes smiled. His son. Little chubby arms reached up and he grunted trying to get Vegita to pick him up. Vegita just looked at him in confusion. When the young prince didn't get what he wanted, he began to wail.  
  
"Shh, you little dolt, you'll wake up everyone." Vegita whispered harshly, which caused the child to cry harder and louder. Vegita picked up his bawling son and held his an arm length away. "I said, shut-up!" He said gruffly to the child, and, much to his dismay, the child began to scream out his unhappiness. He turned to a tap on his shoulder and a bottle was shoved in his face. He grunted his thanks as he pulled the child to his chest and shoved the bottle in his mouth. It took a moment to dawn on him that someone else was in the room. He turned to see the smirking face of Bulma, who was clearly trying hard not to laugh at the prince's unease with his heir.  
  
"Give him to me. See already fast asleep. Damn Saiyan appetite." She plucks the bottle out of his mouth and lays him in the crib. "Well, come on before you wake him up again." She grabs Vegita's hand and drags him out of the room and he follows numbly with a look of shock on his face. "What are you doing here?" She asks him softly.  
  
"I'm...not...sure." He answers numbly. She gazed at him for a moment and gasped. The man was on the verge of a breakdown. There they were in the hallway, he still in his battle suit and dirty as ever. She just wanted to take him in her arms and tell him it was okay to cry. "Kakkarot...he is...gone." He sounded so defeated.  
  
"I know." She took his hand in hers. He looked down and their entangled fingers and lifted their hands closer to his face. He untangled their fingers and grasped her hand in both of his. He traced every contour and joint before bringing it to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on its top. He then turned it over, kissed her palm, and closed her hand in a fist. She tilted her head slightly and regarded his odd behavior.  
  
"I should go. Tell the weakling that has beat me in the only way that matters anymore." He walks past her and heads for the stairs. She starts to cry. She can't let the man she loves leave again.  
  
"Geta! Wait!" He pauses at the foot of the stairs. "Yamcha and I are not going to get married. I turned down his proposal that night." She places a hand on his shoulder as she leans her forehead against his back.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" He deep voice vibrates throughout his body, causing a tingling sensation in hers.  
  
"Please, don't leave me again." She wraps her arms around him and cries into his back. He closes his eyes as he feels her body shake with sobs...for him.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me, woman?" Vegita whispers hoarsely. Bulma grabs his shoulders and forces him to turn around. She looks deep into his eyes, hoping that he could see her answer as she prepares to tell him.  
  
********  
  
Ok peeps, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be more exciting I hope. I really hope you like this one though. Don't forget to review.   
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	31. Making Up Feels So Good

Chapter 31: Making Up Feels So Good  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I can't even speak Japanese, let alone make an anime series that has to be translated from Japanese.  
  
Warning: The long awaited LEMON chapter. All kiddies beware.  
  
Author's Note: I just want to thank my reviewers again. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be, so just sit back, and relax.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namekian Speech//  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Telepathy  
  
~*~*~Flashbacks~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
********  
  
"I know it isn't much and kinda small, but that's all I can offer you right now." Krillin states as he leads Eighteen to his room in the Kame House.  
  
"It's.fine." Eighteen states as she picks up a pair of boxers hanging off the edge of the bed. Krillin blushes and snatches them out of her hand. She looks at him and arches a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry bout that. It is kinda messy. I'll clean it up tomorrow, but for now I'll show you where you can take a shower so you can get some rest." He goes over to a drawer and pulls out two pairs of clean boxers and a T- shirt with K-Man written across it. He walks over to Eighteen, handing her the shirt and the boxers.  
  
"What are these for?" She looked less than impressed.  
  
"Well, I, um, figured you would like something to sleep in." Krillin blushed.  
  
"Oh." Krillin takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom. He gives her a towel and starts to leave.  
  
"I'll be on the couch if you need anything."  
  
"I know why your wish didn't work." Eighteen said suddenly.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Krillin asks after a moment's deliberation.  
  
"I'm not an android. I'm a cyborg, big difference." Eighteen states as she removes her shoes and socks.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope that your life will be better now. Night Eighteen." Krillin leaves and quietly closes the door. Eighteen takes her shower and does a normal nightly routine. She walks out and passes Krillin on the living room couch, facing the back of it. He wiggles around a few times, punches his pillow, and adjusts his blanket. Eighteen rolls her eyes and.grins. He could be cute in the right light with a certain expression. Who the hell was she kidding, he was absolutely adorable. There was no other way to describe him. He wasn't tall, dark, and handsome. He was just.cute, sweet, and safe.  
  
"Maybe I should take the couch." Krillin pops his head up and turns slightly to see Eighteen standing there, regarding him.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. I couldn't put a lady on the couch when there is a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs. Go on to bed, I'm fine." He gives her a reassuring smile and turns back over. Next thing he knew, he was being thrown over her shoulder and was on his way upstairs. "Uh, Eighteen, not that I'm not enjoying the view or anything, but where are you taking me?"  
  
"To bed you moron. Where else?" She emphasized her point by lightly tossing him on the bed. She turned and shut the door while he stared at her in a stunned silence. He tried not to notice how good she looked in his underwear, or the fact that she was still in the room, climbing in the bed, and laying down.  
  
"Eighteen?" Krillin asked nervously.  
  
"Just shut-up and go to bed, cue ball." She jerked him down by the shoulders. He turned his back to her, trying to hide a certain problem he was having. He began to relax, until he felt her scoot closer to him. He stiffened slightly when she wrapped an arm around his waist as she spooned him. He laid there for what seemed like hours. When he finally heard her breathing slow to that of slumber, he too went to the land of nod.  
  
********  
  
"Damn it woman, you are stubborn as hell." Piccolo growled as he grabbed her arm. He jerked her body back toward his and she tried to push out of his grasp. He brought his other hand up and wrapped his hands in her ebony mane. He pulled her head to the side and sunk his teeth in the gentle curve of her neck. He felt the blood start to pool in his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head. He had no idea she would taste so good. As he licked and sucked at the wound, he felt her pushing against his chest and heard her pained groans.  
  
"Piccolo, that hurts." She whimpered. He raised his head, licking the blood off his lips. He looked at her face to see tears falling from her big vulnerable eyes. She wasn't in much physical pain, but an enormous amount of emotional. He leaned down and began to kiss away the tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He whispers softly in her ear. She just starts crying harder and starts beating on his chest with a fist, which hurt like hell. After a few moments, she collapsed into his chest and sobbed her heart out.  
  
"Please don't tease me like this.it hurts too much. I'm more fragile than I look. I can't handle you playing games with me." She clutched the sheet tighter with her free hand as she cried.  
  
"I'm not teasing you. I couldn't, not about this." He lifted her face to make her look him in the eyes. "This is the rest of my life we are talking about. That's a hell of a long time to put up with you if I wasn't serious." She sniffed as she gave a slight laugh.  
  
"You mean it? You want to claim me?" He nods and bends to whisper in her ear.  
  
//Mi bi do cho thu bi meinn. Dean thu cub?// (I am yours as you are mine. Do you yield?) She smirked up at him.  
  
//Cha. Mi cub do chan duine, esan cub do mise.// (No. I yield to no man, he yields to me.) She grabs hold of his collar and pulls him down for a long, soft, sensual kiss. He wraps his arms around her small frame and pulls her close. She moans at the feel of their bodies pressed together and lifts her other hand to the back of his head. He pulls back to catch his breath and the sheet falls, leaving her in her most natural form. His gaze wanders her body, a privilege he had never before indulged in with such intensity.  
  
Her hair was slightly mussed, her dark eyes full of passion, her lips red, swollen and slightly parted as she gasped for breath, and her cheeks were flushed with arousal. His gazed lowered as he took in the sight of her graceful neck, with a bite mark at the gentle slope of her neck. Her breasts were not too large and tipped with soft pink nipples. His gaze traveled down her rib cage, her flat abdomen, to the indentation of her small bellybutton. Her long legs were shapely and came up to flare into shapely hips. A beautiful sight to behold. Soft, downy hairs at the apex of her thighs hid the most intimate part of her. He raised his eyes back to hers and smirked. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He began kissing her lips again as he covered her with his weight. She instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues mingled together, neither taking the dominant role. He broke the kiss to begin trailing kisses along her jawbone and down her neck. She turned her head slightly and began to nibble on his ear. His breath caught as she mimicked her ministrations from their first meeting.  
  
"Do you remember.unh.the first.oh.time you did that?" He panted as she continued to suck on his lobe.  
  
"How could I forget? It was quite amusing. You're so cute when you blush." She whispered seductively. He went back to kissing her neck and collarbone. As soon as they were within her reach, she took one of his antennae in her mouth and began to suck on it. He growled and ground his hips into hers. "I think you like that." He could hear the triumph in her voice, but if she thought that he was going to let her off the easy, she had another thing coming.  
  
He felt a tug at his shirt and he raised to remove it. She met him half way and began to kiss his shoulder and chest with fervor. He groaned at the feeling of her soft warm lips trailing kisses everywhere within their reach. Every so often, her little pink tongue came out to lick and taste his skin.  
  
"You taste so good Pickles. Like almonds and sunshine." He buried his hands in her hair and brought her face to his for another deep, intimate kiss. He leaned her back on the bed as he broke the kiss. Keeping his hands in her hair, he tipped her head back and worked on her neck once again. "That feels so.delicious." She gasped and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her tail thumped against the mattress in excitement. He trailed on hand down the gentle curves and contours of her body as he blew air on the straining peak of her left breast. Her breath caught violently as he began to kiss the swollen mound of flesh as he raised his hand to massage the other one. "Piccolo, please." She whimpered as she thrust her breasts toward his seeking mouth. He kissed all along her chest, but never took her aching nipple in his warm mouth.  
  
"Shh.easy there, hellcat. We have all night." He chuckles as she began to whine. Hellcat? Hadn't he called her that in her dream? She didn't think about that for very long when he had finally taken her aching bud into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed her lower body to his, still clothed. He could feel her heat through his pants and they were starting to become a painful tourniquet that had to go. "My pants." He started as she started kissing his neck and shoulder.  
  
"Let me help you." He could hear the smile in her voice. Damn arrogant Saiyans. She untied his sash and they both began pushing the purple material down his hips. He rolled off her long enough to get rid of the rest of his clothes. She giggled at his anticipation. When he returned to her, they both gasped at the feeling of their bodies against one another without the hindrance of clothing. The thought that he wasn't going to make it started running through his head. He felt as though his body was on fire and she was feeding the flames. Then a thought dawned on him.  
  
"I have no idea what I'm doing." He muttered cynically and turned his head so she couldn't look into his eyes. He felt her gentle touch on his cheek, softly coaxing him to look at her. He glanced down at her face and saw complete trust and adoration in the inky depths of her onyx eyes.  
  
"I may not have much to compare this to, but I know that this is the most pleasurable experience in my life. You're the cause of that Piccolo, experience or not." She traced the contours of his face with the tip of her index finger. The small digit lingered on the fullness of his bottom lip until she replaced it with her luscious mouth. She licked and nibbled his bottom lip until he snaked his tongue out to duel with hers. One of his hands glided down the outside of her leg and traced a trail back up the inside. She cried out his name as he found the most intimate part of her body. Her body began to tremble as he repeated the actions of their last night in the time chamber. He broke the kiss in order to allow her to breathe.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He says as he eases a finger into her slick passage. "Your eyes are so expressive.you can read your every emotion." He teased her bud with his thumb and she began bucking her hips against his hand. "Your lips.oh gods your lips.so soft, so.delicious." She began to tremble and whimper as she felt that she was close. "Every part of you is beautiful. Did you know you smell like raspberries right after it rains?" She shakes her head in a negative motion, not capable of words. "Do you know what else? Your scent is exquisite.your taste oh is indescribable. Your skin.your lips.I have tasted almost every part of you." He eases his hand from her body and she sobs in protest.she was so close. "Except here." He gently cups her and begins kissing down her flat stomach. She closes her thighs tightly. "What?"  
  
"Please don't." She says softly, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Why?" He meets her gaze and she blushes.  
  
"My legs are so ugly. I don't want you see." She bites her bottom lip in apprehension.  
  
"What makes you think that?" He asks incredulously.  
  
"The scars." Why did always have to have that deer-caught-in-the- headlights look?  
  
"Trust me, you are beautiful, every inch of you.scars and all." He eases her legs apart and barely catches sight of what she had deemed as horrible scars. They were so faint, that he had to wonder if they were there at all. The thing that disturbed him about them was the symmetry. It was almost as if.  
  
"Frieza." The word was whispered so softly that it was almost a figment of his imagination. He glanced up at her with a look of confusion. "When I didn't comply."  
  
"I've heard enough. Don't even think about that now. Just lay back and relax." She laid back as she was told, but when his tongue gently lapped at her it made it impossible to relax. She felt as though every muscle in her body was strung tight as a guitar string and she would break at any moment. Never had she felt something so incredible in her life. As she began to tremble, he quickened his pace. Her hands gripped the sheet as her back arched as she cried out her release. He chuckled at the look on her face.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know what you were doing?" She panted, trying to catch her breath. Piccolo grinned at her and grabbed her tail. She started to purr as he stroked her tail gently.  
  
"Well, being around Roshi and Vegita has its perks." She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'll tell you one thing though.I want you.NOW." A sly smile crossed her face.  
  
"Is that so?" Without warning, she flipped them over and grabbed his wrists. "Well, you'll just have to wait.I want to play with you first." She brought his wrists together in front of him and twined her tail around them. "Let's see.what would you like? Oh, I think I know." He growled at her and she pinched his cheek. "All good things come to those who wait Namek."  
  
She gently blew on the tip of his straining arousal and his head fell back as he groaned. Seeing a Namek with a penis was certainly a different experience. No surprise that the phallus was green, but the fact that it was textured much like his stomach and arms made her quite curious. She shyly licked the tip and his hips bucked completely off the bed. So, this was what it was like to be male. This was going to turn him into a sex maniac. Nothing had ever felt so good. She slowly took his length into her warm, wet mouth and he nearly came unglued.  
  
"Oh.Jaz. are you trying to.umm.kill me?" She giggled around his length and the tremors vibrated all through his body. Then she started to purr, causing more of a vibration. This was so not fair. He did not feel in control of his body at all. He buried his hands in her hair as her pace increase. Finally, he came with bursts of white light blurring his vision. The next thing he was aware of was her weight resting on top of him as they kissed. He turned them over as the kiss became more intense.desperate.  
  
"Well Pickles, looks like Nameks have a great deal of sexual stamina as well." He grinded his hips into hers as he was once again becoming aroused.  
  
"Please, I need you." He begged in her ear. She moaned at the sound of his voice and his pleading.  
  
"Be gentle." She said while she caressed his cheek and wrapped her legs around his hips. He gently grasped her hips as he began to enter her. He looked at her face to get the go ahead, but what he saw was her head turned to the side with eyes squeezed shut tightly.  
  
"Jaz.look at me." She turned her head and looked deep into his eyes. She was scared to death. "If you're not ready, we can stop." She bit her lip and shook her head furiously.  
  
"It has to happen sometime. I can't let him control me anymore." She wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him to her. He sensed the desperation in her actions and kept still.  
  
"No, not like this. Look at me.look me in the eyes. This way you know who is making love to you." Her gaze met his and he began pushing into her wet tightness. Her breath caught raggedly. "Did I hurt you?" Piccolo asked in a worried tone.  
  
"No.good.so good." He continued to slowly slide into her until he was all the way in. He trembled as he let her adjust to his invasion. When he felt her relax, he began by grinding his hips to hers in a circular motion. "Piccolo.MOVE DAMN IT!" He supposed that was his sign to continue. He pulled back and pushed all the way back in. That felt incredible and his arms gave out as he collapsed on her chest.  
  
"Oh, Dende." He gasped as he tried to a hold on some control. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, trying to get him to continue, which he did. His strokes were slow and deep, he wanted to take his time, make it last as long as it possibly could. "Oh, Jaz."  
  
"What is it Pickles? Tell me what you feel." She whispered against his lips.  
  
"It.oh.so warm.it is..the aching.uh.so good." He buries his face in the crook of her neck and his pace increases slightly. "Don't stop.feels so.ungh." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her body closer. She runs her nails down his back and arches her back as she meets his thrusts. The pressure was beginning to build in both of them. Her moans and cries were fueling his own desires and the slow rhythm they had begun was now two straining bodies frantically coming together in search of heaven. She felt the tremors course through her body and bit down on the slope of his neck, marking him as her orgasm crashed through her body. His frantically pumped as he felt her convulse around him, massaging him, and he too found his release. His body collapsed on top of hers and she placed a small kiss on his temple.  
  
"I thought it was hot before.but now it's a damn inferno." He chuckled at her statement and lifted his head as he tenderly captured her lips in a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, she was purring and her eyes were drifting shut.  
  
"I think I should get off of you before I crush you." She smiled sleepily but tightened her legs around him.  
  
"I've had buildings on top of me, you are not a big deal. Please don't move." He shrugged and buried his face into her hair and fell asleep with his mate. The two rogues finally find their home, with each other.  
  
********  
  
"Vegita, I want you to listen to me. I love you. Everything you are, everything you will never be, and everything you are going to become. I would lay down and die for you. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize it. Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm begging you." She began to cry, he raised his hand, and wiped away her tears, silently forgiving the hurt she has caused him. Her blue eyes bored into his deep ebony eyes. He still had a look of shell shock on his face. Poor man looked like he was going to break any minute. She took his hand and led him back upstairs. She pushed open the bathroom door and led him inside. She turned on the water and faced him once again.  
  
"Let's get those dirty clothes off of you." She went through the motions of undressing him, but this time it was different. There was nothing sexual about it, just concern. His behavior was worrying her. Having got rid of his clothes, she removed her own and led him into the shower. She began to wash away the dirt, blood and sweat. His eyes closed as she kneaded the stiff muscles. He let out a soft moan as she shampooed his hair, making sure to massage his scalp. After rinsing him off, she toweled both his and her bodies dry and drug him into her bedroom. She pulled down the covers and softly pushed him into the bed.  
  
"Woman." He said in mild protest, not wanting to get physical with her tonight.  
  
"Shh, relax. Just lay back and go to sleep Vegita." She crawled into bed beside him, pulled up the covers, and cuddled up next to him. "Just sleep my prince, I will be here when you wake up.always." She gently kissed his lips and he brought a hand up to her face to caress the delicate skin as he slightly deepened the kiss. The kiss was passionate, but not sexual. It was beautiful. She laid back down by his side and they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Woohoo! Chapter complete. I hope you liked it. The lemon wasn't that good, but I tried. Don't flame me too bad. I know everyone seemed out of character this chapter, but I didn't mean for it to happen that way. Anyway, review please.  
  
Laters, sirencirce 


	32. The Return Home

Chapter 32: The Return Home  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: Um…no.  
  
Warnings: A little bit of CITRUS guys and a little surprise.  
  
Author's Note: I know I have been putting out chapters like mad, but I'm on a role baby!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namekian Speech//  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Telepathy  
  
~*~*~Flashbacks~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
*******  
  
Piccolo woke up with a tickling sensation centered between his legs. He looked toward the window and saw that it was still dark outside. He looked down at his little mate to see her examining him, not in lust, but in morbid curiosity.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He chuckled. She looked up and blushed.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you, but I couldn't stay asleep. My curiosity got the best of me I suppose. I was wondering how you managed to get a gender? I've noticed that it wasn't a result of a wish from the dragon, but like someone had worked from the inside out. It's hard to explain." Piccolo just stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say.  
  
"Well, there was this really mentally disturbed scientist who was after Goku. He somehow managed to get Gohan, and not one to let the kid down, I decided to help. I ended being captured. It turns out that the man liked to do these really fucked up biological experiments and I was one of his guinea pigs. The rest is history I guess."  
  
"Poor Pickles. I can just imagine your reaction when you found out exactly what happened." She went back to examining him. "This guy was a sicko but a genius."   
  
"Jaz…you may want to stop." Piccolo bit back a moan. That felt incredible.   
  
"Nah. I want to see how far I can push you before you break." She giggled as he pulled her up his body and slammed his mouth to hers. "I guess foreplay is out of the question, huh." She smiled before straddling him and lowering herself down on his aroused member.  
  
"Gods woman, you are going to kill me." He grabbed her hips and helped her set a rhythm. They were not going back to sleep anytime soon.  
  
*******  
  
The sun rose and shone through the small window in the equally small room. Eighteen woke to the feeling of the warm rays on her face. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on her back with Krillin's head resting on her chest with his arm flung over her waist. He mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to her. She wasn't sure what to think. She hadn't planned on this. All she wanted from him was a place to stay. She had to compromise her pride a great deal to ask for that much. Now, here she was in bed with him because she carried him up here. When did all her common sense fly out the window? She jumped when the loud screech of the alarm clock informed her bald bed friend it was time to wake up.  
  
"Man, what a dream." Krillin rolled away from her and opened his eyes. "It's morning now though K-man. Time to face reality. Like a beautiful girl like Eighteen would ever spend the night in the same house, let alone the same bed, as you." He sat up on the edge of the bed scratching his chest.  
  
"Why do you put yourself down so much?" Krillin's eyes went wide as he heard the cool, soft voice behind him. He turned around and saw the object of his desire laying in his bed, still in his underwear, her hair mussed, and her face slightly flushed from sleep. He jumped out of bed and landed in front of the door. Eighteen knit her brows together in confusion. What on Earth had crawled in his pants?  
  
"Ei-gh-te-en! I didn't think…that is to say…" Krillin gulped and his face turned beet red. Eighteen shook her head and rolled her eyes. The man really did blush and stammer too much. He could face a guy like Cell, but when it came to her, he was totally useless.  
  
"KRILLIN! BREAKFAST!" Master Roshi called from downstairs.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there and blush, or are we going to go eat? I'm hungry." Eighteen said simply.  
  
"Oh, um, ok. Eat, yeah, let's eat." Krillin went digging through his drawers for a shirt.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Eighteen said from beside him, going through his drawer with him. She came to a red T-shirt and handed it to him.  
  
"Question?" Krillin put the shirt on and scratched his head for a moment trying to think of the question. "OH! That question. Well, you see, I'm not exactly as handsome as Yamcha, Goku, or Vegita and I shave my head, I don't have a nose, I'm short, I live with an old perverted man, and I'm a coward most of the time. Not exactly what one would consider Mr. Popular with the ladies." Krillin put on a pair of shorts went in search of a brush for Eighteen.  
  
"Well, I don't find those arrogant fools attractive, you can grow hair, noses and being tall is overrated, Roshi can't be that bad, and I would hardly consider you a coward. So, all in all, I would say there is nothing to put down. You value others' opinion too much. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of you, but what you think of yourself. I think you're a pretty special guy, and what I say goes. Do I make myself clear?" Eighteen grabs him by the collar to make her point.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Clear as crystal." Krillin offers her a smile and they go downstairs to eat.  
  
*******  
  
Jaz wakes to a bright light shining in her eyes. She feels around the bed to find that it was empty. She sits up, frantically looking around for her lover. Finding the room empty, she starts to panic. He couldn't have just left her, could he? Had last night meant nothing to him? She tried to calm down, but the more she thought about it, more furious she became. She got out of bed and headed for the shower. She needed to calm down so she could think clearly, and a warm shower would help relax her.  
  
*******  
  
"It is about time you got here, she will be awake any minute." Piccolo growled at a very rumpled and tired Yamcha.  
  
"Hey, this wasn't exactly an easy task there big guy. Do realize how rare a green pearl is? I thought that clam was going to eat me alive! Next time you can fetch your own ring settings. Then, going to the mall, during a half-off sale! Can you say death trap?! You're lucky I lived long enough to get this for you. You owe me big time man. I'm not even going to ask where you got the money in order to have the pearl set in a ring." Yamcha panted as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Thank you. I am indebted to you. I know why Goku has you as a friend." Piccolo takes the ring from Yamcha and looks at the small gold circle with a dark green pearl (it was almost black) in the center of the setting with a small diamond on either side. He knew it wasn't much, but it was all he could manage.   
  
"The woman in the jewelry store said that the ring would sale for quite a nice price if it doesn't work out. So how are you going to ask her?" Yamcha grins at Piccolo's blush.  
  
"Ask her what?" He grumbles.  
  
"Come on, I'm not stupid. You're going to ask her to marry you in the human way. I figured that the bite mark was a Saiyan thing since Goku and ChiChi both have them." Yamcha leans against the doorframe while he studies the taller warrior. Piccolo sure had come a long way. If someone had told him five years ago that Piccolo was going to propose to an incredibly sexy woman, he probably would have laughed.  
  
"I have no idea, but I better get back before she thinks I left her. So scram and don't say a word about this." Piccolo pushes Yamcha out the door and slams it in the human's face.  
  
"YOUR WELCOME!! Damn aliens don't respect anybody." Yamcha takes to the air, returning home to Puar.  
  
*******  
  
Piccolo grins as he hears the shower running and hurries to the bathroom. He opens the door and steam hits him in the face. He removes his clothes, grips the ring in his hand, and joins the sexy Saiyan in the shower. She was cussing him in every single language she knew, which she had yet to repeat the same language. He shook his head at how easily she became perturbed. He slipped an arm around her waist and began kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, anger clear in her tone. He chuckled.  
  
"I had something I had to do." He gives in answer to her and continues kissing her neck and shoulder.  
  
"What was so damn important that it couldn't wait?" She turned in his arms and poked him in the chest with her left hand. He took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her ring finger.  
  
"This was." He kissed her hand before letting it go so she could examine the ring. She gasped at the beauty of it, but her look turned to confusion.  
  
"What is the meaning of this gift?" There was only curiosity in her tone, which eased his nerves slightly.  
  
"It is an engagement ring. In Earthling tradition, the man gives the woman a ring and asks her to marry him. She wears the ring as token of their love. When they marry, she will get a gold band to represent the eternalness of their commitment." He swallows hard.  
  
"You wish to go through this human ceremony for me?" He nods sheepishly. "I will accept your proposal. Thank you Pickles." She looks at his shoulder to see her bite mark has already scarred. She had expected it to heal completely. "You have a scar. I'm sorry."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. We better get cleaned up, Trunks will be leaving soon." Piccolo and Jaz continue their shower, with plenty of kissing, groping, and lovemaking.  
  
*******  
  
Bulma woke up to the sound of Vegita's stomach growling loudly. She shook her head and giggled. Some things never change. She looked up at her prince and saw him looking at her intently.  
  
"Such a pensive look. Mind telling me what it means?" Bulma stroked his widow's peak.  
  
"I was just watching you sleep, wondering when you were going to get your lazy ass up and make that disgusting slop you call food. I'm hungry." She scowled and he smirked.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to say please." She got out of bed and went into her closet for clothes. She emerged a few moments later in a pair of jeans and a burgundy blouse. "I wonder why the baby hasn't started crying yet." Vegita got out of bed and she noticed that he on a pair of boxers.   
  
"He started crying nearly two hours ago. I gave him to your mother and told her to let you rest." Vegita scratched his stomach and yawned. Bulma realized that this was a part of Vegita she had been missing out on, the personal part of him. She rushed over to him and jumped, wrapping her legs around him, and started kissing him deeply. He had no choice but to grab her sweet little tush in his hands to support her. Shocked by her actions, he stumbled back a couple of steps and didn't respond for a few seconds. When he finally began to participate, he would squeeze the luscious bum in a kneading motion. They were so caught up in each other that they failed to notice the knock at the door and its opening.  
  
"Oops, sorry. Um, breakfast is ready guys." Mirai Trunks blushed and rushed out of the room. The two stared at the door for a couple of minutes, Bulma still wrapped around Vegita. She broke the silence by busting out in a fit of laughter and Vegita shook his head as he placed her back on her feet.  
  
"Well, woman, it seems that your mother has saved me yet again from your horrid cooking." He smirked and started for the door. He turned. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" Bulma rushed over to him and they went downstairs, side-by-side.  
  
********  
  
"Father, can I speak to you for a moment?" Mirai Trunks catches Vegita on his way out of the house.  
  
"What is it boy? They are going to wonder what is keeping you." Vegita glanced out the window to see the group gathered on the front lawn. Piccolo arrived with Jaz, which pleased the Saiyan prince. He returned his attention back to the future version of his son.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell mother about you, but I also wanted to be able to tell her something about how you feel." Trunks drops his head and shuffles his feet. "What I mean to say is: Do you love her?" Bulma paused outside the door. She was trying to find the two missing Saiyans when she overheard their conversation. She was just as curious as her son, so she made no move to leave.  
  
"No." Both Trunks and Bulma sucked in a breath. "That term is misconstrued and misused often on this planet. No mere words can express how deeply I feel for her. The only thing I can say about it is…I feel. She makes me feel things that I had believed Frieza had beaten out of me long ago. So, if you wish to tell your mother something, tell her she makes me feel. I think she will understand." Vegita opens the door to find Bulma standing there. She tries to act like she had just gotten there.  
  
"I was wondering where you two had disappeared to. I hate to run you off, but I know your mom is really missing you right now." Trunks nods and walks past them. Vegita grabs Bulma's arm as she starts to follow her son.  
  
"If you tell anyone what you just heard, I will blast you straight to hell." She opens her mouth to retort, but he slams his mouth to hers in a dominating kiss. When he broke away, she forgot what she was about to say.  
  
Trunks made his rounds, saying goodbye to everyone he had heard so much about. He spent a little extra time saying goodbye to Bulma and glance over at Vegita who gave him a small wave. Trunks nodded at his father and crawled into his time machine. After a few moments he disappeared into the rift of time.  
  
***The Future*** (This part is for Zel)  
  
Now that he defeated the androids he was happy to return home to tell his mother the news. He landed outside the crumbling building and rushed inside. He looked around the living room and noticed it looked slightly different, but he just figured that his mother needed something to do while he was gone. He searched out his mother's ki and found her in the bathroom. What happened next he would have never expected…  
  
"VEGITA!! Get back here!" His mother's voice called from down the hallway and his eyes went wide in shock. Had he been able to alter this timeline slightly? He heard the sound of fast falling footsteps coming down the hallway and what came around the corner added to his confusion. The little boy couldn't have been more than three, covered in mud, and was the exact replica of Vegita, scowl and all ran into the room. The only difference being the eyes, the boy's were the exact same shade of blue as Trunks'. The little boy looked up at him and his eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
"DADDY!" The child launched himself into Trunks' arms and gave him a huge hug. Trunks had no idea what to do. He was a father? Where was the mother? Had she been killed by the androids? All this seemed familiar, but not somehow.  
  
"Vegita? Where on Earth are you?" Came a sweet, husky, and most certainly feminine voice. It was a voice made for seduction, and Trunks found himself really anxious. The voice's owner rounded the corner and he almost dropped the kid.   
  
He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Her shiny ebony locks were free and fell to the middle of her back, Trunks wondered how they would feel between his fingers. Her face was a work of art with high cheekbones, full luscious looking lips, and the most enchanting emerald green eyes. Her body…gods her body…was amazing. He guessed her to be around 5'9" or 5'10", which meant she had legs that he would die to have wrapped around him. Her tight blue T-shirt accentuated her full breasts. Her legs were shown off by a pair of his old black boxers which were rolled up at the waist in order to fit. Her feet were bare and her toenails were painted the same shade of blue as her shirt. As she walked closer, her bellybutton would play peek-a-boo. Trunks felt very warm. Who was this woman?  
  
"Look Mommy, Daddy's home!" The child in his arms squealed. The goddess smiled and took the boy out of his arms. He had conceived a child with this woman. He was in shock, but yet it felt familiar. It was like he was in a dream. A very distinct feeling of déjà vu passed through him.  
  
"He most certainly is and you are getting him all muddy. You are supposed to be in the bath mister." She placed her hands on her curvy hips and looked down at the chibi version of Vegita.  
  
"But I don't wanna." Vegita stomped his foot, stressing his point.  
  
"Goku already had his and now he is asleep, so why don't you do the same." She bent down to be at face level with the small irate boy.  
  
"Goku is stupid and I want to spend time with Daddy." He crossed his arms and scowled. It was all Trunks could do to keep from laughing. It was like his father reincarnate.   
  
"Don't call your brother stupid and Daddy will be here to play with you all day tomorrow." Vegita opened his mouth to protest his mother, when Bulma walked into the room.  
  
"Listen to your mother young man." Bulma gave that don't-mess-with-me look and the boy's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Come on Nanna will give you a bath while Mommy takes care of Daddy." Bulma picked up the little boy and winked at Trunks.  
  
"Thanks Bulma." The goddess said while standing again.  
  
"No problem, Blade. You and Trunks have a lot to talk about I'm sure." Bulma began to leave the room.  
  
"Mom, wait." Bulma turned slightly and looked at her son. "Dad said to tell you that you make him feel." Bulma stood there for a moment, letting the words sink in. Her chin began to tremble as she felt the tears come to her eyes and she nodded her head. She turned back to her task of cleaning the small prince. Trunks watched her go before turning to exquisite creature still in the room. So her name was Blade, he felt as if he knew that already. Visions of two different lives drifted through his head. She began to walk toward him, hips swaying seductively, but unconsciously.  
  
"Welcome home sexy." She whispered in her seductive voice. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled his face down to give him a long, sweet welcome home kiss. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, one hand buried in the silkiness of her hair and the other on the sweet curve of her tush. They broke the kiss to suck some much-needed air into their lungs.  
  
"What a welcome. Maybe I should go away more often." He tucked a strand of hair behind her slightly pointed ear and his eyebrows knit in confusion.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong." She caressed his cheek and looked at him with a worried expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I remember you, but don't. I know that sounds strange, but…" He was silenced by a delicate finger.  
  
"Your mom said that this might happen. I understand honey. I will just have to jog your memory a little." A soft furry thing wrapped around the hand still holding her. He jumped slightly. She giggled, took his hand, and lead him to the bedroom.  
  
"You can start by telling me who your parents are." He said scratching his head. She glanced back at him from over her shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Isn't it obvious." At his look of confusion, she shook her head. "A Namek and a Saiyan, that's all I'm telling you." At his look of shock, she pulled him in the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
*******  
  
Tah Dah! Another chapter finished and there is another one in the making. Just let me know what you think.   
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	33. Prince in Tarnished Armor

Chapter 33: Prince in Tarnished Armor  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jaz, Blade, and anyone else you don't recognize in this story, but other than that, nobody.  
  
Warnings: LEMON! And more A/U and maybe some OOC.  
  
Author's note: I'm really glad everyone enjoyed the past two chapters. I was starting to get a decline in readership.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namek Speech//  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Telepathy  
  
~*~*~Flashbacks~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
********  
  
Trunks pushed her against the door as he deepened their kiss. She broke the kiss on a moan and he began to kiss down the column of her neck. He was glad that she was tall, easier access. He ran his hands underneath her shirt and raised them to cover her breasts. He groaned in lust when he found that she wasn't wearing a bra. A loud, sudden knock at the door broke them out of their passionate interlude.  
  
"Open up! Don't you think it's a little early for bed." Came a gravely masculine voice that reminded Trunks a lot of Piccolo. Trunks pulled his lover from the door and pushed her behind him. He flung open the door to see the back of a well-built man a few inches taller than himself with dark green hair.   
  
"Well, Blade dear, the androids are destroyed and that can only mean one thing..." The man turned around and shock danced across his face and jealousy coursed through Trunks. Who was this man? "I was going to tell you lover boy is back, but it looks like you already know, Imp-chan." Trunks just stood there for a little while, opening and closing his mouth. "Oh that's attractive." The man sarcastically stated.  
  
"Don't give him a hard time, Doc. He just got back. He doesn't exactly remember me, let alone you." Trunks turned to Blade who just smiled that alluring smile and winked at him.  
  
"Oh, by the way, the twins are awake and arguing." The man she referred to as Doc left the doorway to allow her out of the room.  
  
"You didn't wake them did you?" He grins and slightly blushes, with a look a guilt written across his face. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She pushes past Trunks and goes down to the kids' room.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks growls out.  
  
"Her twin brother, Bardock. Chill out my man." Bardock goes down the hall and Trunks follows him. Bardock goes to the bar and pours both of them a drink and hands one to Trunks, who downs it quickly. "You okay?" The green-haired man looks at Trunks with concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. When I left, all I had was my mother. When I come back, I have a wife and a set of twins. It takes a little while to get used to." Trunks sits on one of the bar stools.  
  
"She's not your wife. You're not married." Bardock says in an angry tone.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Trunks couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't he ask such a beautiful creature to be his wife?  
  
"You never asked her. She never wanted to press the issue. So, here she is." The man shrugged.  
  
"Well, I can rectify that." Trunks stands with a smirk that would make Vegita proud and heads in the direction of the mother of his children. Bardock grins and mentally begins planning a wedding.  
  
***Capsule Corporation (Normal Timeline)***  
  
Everyone had left hours ago and Vegita was still keeping to himself. Bulma was starting to become worried. What was with him? Normally he would have been bragging that he was the strongest since Goku was dead, but he wasn't. He was just sitting in the recliner in the living room, staring at a blank television screen. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and he insisted that he wasn't hungry. He looked so dead inside. Bulma sighed as she left her spot in the kitchen doorway. She approached her prince and sat down on his lap. He didn't even move. It was almost as if he didn't notice she was there.  
  
"Vegita, what is wrong with you?" She stroked his cheek and tried to catch his gaze. All she received was a very undignified snort. "Gita, you need to tell me what is wrong. I want to help. I want to know you." He looked at her then. She wished he hadn't. He was lost. He knit his eyebrows together in concentration, trying to put to words what he feeling.  
  
"You should leave woman. I am of no use to you. I no longer have a purpose in life." Bulma just looked at the confused, broken prince and buried her face into his shoulder. "Did you not hear me? I said leave me."   
  
"No." She raised to look him in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean no? For once, respect the wishes of a prince and go." He laughed, it was a hollow, dead sound. She was really worried now. "Well, on second thought, you were never one of my subjects. I have two half-breeds and a female in my court. I am the Mighty Saiyan Prince. Prince of nothing. A prince that should have died with his people. Where is he now? On a backwater planet, where a third class and his brat humiliate me and make me look weak. Then, Kakkarot had the nerve to leave our score unsettled. What am I now? NOTHING, as useless as my title." Bulma buried her face in his shoulder as cried. She cried for the pain he was feeling now, the pain he felt when he was taken away from his father, the pain when he found out that he had no home to return to, and all the pain Frieza had inflicted upon him all those years. She cried for him, knowing that he just wasn't able to, not anymore.   
  
"I don't think you're weak. You are stronger than Goku in so many other ways other than physically. I need your strength, Vegita. Most of all, I need your weaknesses. Hell, I just need you. I can't, nor will I, live without you. You are my prince in slightly tarnished armor, which came and rescued me from myself and everything I didn't understand. Your purpose in life is to let Trunks and me love you, everyday for the rest of our lives. Your purpose is to protect your family, something Gohan, Goku, or any other being could never do." Bulma stood and took his hand in hers. She tugged until he complied and stood. She led him up the stairs, through the halls, and into her bedroom.  
  
"Don't you think it is a little early for bed?" The prince scowled.  
  
"We're not going to sleep Vegetable Head." She shut the door behind her and brought her face up to his for a kiss. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to his body.   
  
He needed to forget, and she offered the means. He didn't want to hurt anymore, he just wanted to feel the heaven his angel brought to him. He buried a hand in her hair and deepened the kiss in a bruising fashion. Bulma felt his desperation and backed him toward the bed. When they were near the bed, she began to unbutton his blue shirt, kissing the smooth skin of his chest as it became exposed. He lowered his hands from her body in order to allow the shirt fall from his body.  
  
Her mouth was never still. She began with his neck, kissing, sucking, and licking. She trailed kisses down his shoulder, to his arm and lower to his wrist. She turned his arm over to kiss the smooth skin of his wrist where his pulse was pounding rapidly. She licked the red marking of his royal title that had been branded there so many years ago before moving on to his hand. Every joint, every knuckle, and curve of his strong, graceful hands were treated to her oral torture. She sucked each finger in a suggestive manner while he watched her. When she finished with his hand, she moved back up his arm and began her torture on his chest. He began to raise his arms and wrap them around her, but she gently pushed them back to his sides. Her gentle touch had defied all his inhuman strength.  
  
She kissed the hard plain of his chest with determination. She concentrated on the scars and his nipples. The nipping, the licking and the kissing were driving him insane. He tried again to raise his hands to her body, but she just pushed him back on the bed, leaving his legs from the knee down to hang of the bed. She began unbuckling his belt, followed immediately by the snap on his jeans. With the front placket of his pants open, she pulled the garment from his body, very slowly. When she disposed him of his pants, she quickly removed his socks. She continued her exploration of his body. Almost every part of his body was treated to the wet stimulation of her mouth, even his toes. She bypassed the hardest part of him every time, however.   
  
She convinced him to lie on his stomach, so she could explore his smooth muscular back. Each vertebra was teased and suckled. A light sheen of sweat covered his body as he tried to remain in control. Bulma wanted to hear him vocalize his pleasure, but so far, all she had received was a few grunts and a sharp intake of air. She came down to a small circular scar at the base of his spine. ~This must have been where his tail was.~ She smirked and blew on the vulnerable flesh. A choked whimper made its way past his defenses. This was what she had been looking for. She gave his heated skin one long lazy lap of her tongue and he bucked his hips against the mattress while releasing a deep, sexy moan. He tried to roll over, but again, her soft touch prevented it.  
  
"Woman..." Was all he could manage before Bulma resumed licking his tail spot.  
  
"Shh...Vegita, just sit back and let me make love to you." His hands tightly clenched into fists as she made love to him with her mouth. She rolled him back over onto his back and straddled his hips. He sat up, captured her mouth in a desperate kiss, and began tearing off her clothes.   
  
"I think you have tortured me enough, now it is my turn." He began to kiss down her neck as she pulled away.  
  
"No. You are going to lay down and let me finish. I want to show you how much I love you." She slides off his body and removes what is left of her clothing. She returns to him and starts kissing down his abdomen until she reaches his straining arousal. She licks the tip and he begins to tremble. She slides her mouth slowly down to the base, before coming back up his length and applying gentle suction. He buries his hands in her hair, trying to get her to speed up her motions, but she fails to comply.  
  
"Woman...Unhg...you a-re...ah...ki-ll-ing me." He grunts out between pants. She was being usually through...he supposed. They had only had one intimate encounter and he was the dominant player, giving her pleasure. Now here she was, making sure that every inch of his body was introduced to her luscious mouth. She felt his muscles tense and knew that he was almost there, so she stopped this form of torture. He whimpered as the cool air hit his hot, aroused flesh. He missed the warmth of her mouth and was about to tell her as much. His protests were stolen by said mouth as she pushed her tongue into his equally sexy mouth.   
  
"Feel how much I want you." Bulma whispers seductively as she grinds her womanhood against his aroused member. "Only you can do that to me. No one else." His eyes close tightly and he bites his lip in attempt to calm his raging hormones. "I could never feel this way with another." She guides his arousal to her opening and slowly slides down until his is completely buried inside her. "You fill me...you complete me." Bulma pants. She had forgotten how well they fit together...how good he felt inside her.   
  
"Bulma...I...oh gods...I...you...what..." Vegita opens his eyes to look up at her. "You...are...my...umm...home." His words shook her very soul. He places his hands on her hips and grinds himself against her. "How do...oh Kami...make me fe-el so...ah...many things?" She rose up slightly and dropped back down. She never wanted him to stop talking. If she could keep him distracted enough not to let him concentrate on what he was doing, maybe he would open up more.  
  
"Oh Vegita...you feel so good." Her head tipped back and she moaned out her pleasure. Vegita raised into a sitting position and buried his head in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him as she continued her pace. She felt his body shuddering and an anguished sob past his mouth defiantly.  
  
"It hurts...it feels so good...but it hurts...you scare the hell out of me. I don't know how to love you...I'm not sure I can...and it hurts. That's what scares me. I haven't felt in so long...it hurts to feel." He sobs harder and Bulma felt his tears streaming down her body. Her own tears could no longer be kept at bay and they silently slid down her cheeks. Never had anyone said anything so beautiful to her in all her life. There lovemaking had far surpassed the physical level, it was now emotional...almost spiritual. She began to gasp and tremble as she felt a warm sensation course through her body. Her orgasm hit her and it made her cry harder. She bit down on Vegita's neck trying to muffle the scream that erupted from her soul. She felt his blood trickle in her mouth and she savored the metallic taste of him. Never had anything felt so good...there were no words to describe the feeling that coursed through her body. He trembled as he felt her mark him. He follows close behind her, his canines digging into her soft flesh, marking her.  
  
They both continued to cry as the last tremors of their climax left their bodies. He tightened his hold on her and lay back down on the bed. Leaving her on his chest and their bodies linked intimately. He was exhausted, but content. She had marked him...hadn't she? His eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to ask her.  
  
"Saiyan mating huh. You know, I'm smarter than I look." Bulma says sleepily with her eyes closed. "You're not the only Saiyan on this planet that knows about Saiyan culture may I remind you." She yawns and tries to snuggle closer. He smirked. His little angel had sought out information had she? He started purring as he stroked her back. Bulma smiled at the sound and the warm feeling that his purring had given her. They both soon had met with the sandman and drifted off to a land of sleep that was filled with dreams of each other.  
  
********  
  
Finally, I know you guys were wondering about these two, so here you go. I'm sorry if the lemon was bad or anyone seemed out of character, but I tried. Don't forget to review.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	34. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Not a real chapter guys, but I need your input on a few things.  
  
1. The Mirai Timeline will no longer be put in this particular fic. However, I have an idea for a complete story line on how Blade works into that timeline if you guys want me to write it. I know a lot of you were really interested in that story.  
  
2. Do you want wedding details for Jaz and Piccolo or not? It really doesn't matter. I can go either way with it.  
  
3. I have three plans for the sequel.   
a. Something AU with a bit of action and adventure. (Starring the GT generation)  
b. Something sweet and sappy. (Also starring the GT generation)  
c. Something dealing with the Buu Saga. Keep in mind, with this one I haven't seen all of the Buu Saga yet, but I can work up to the point I have seen. (Following on the current time-line)  
*Also, if you choose this one, I could still do one of the other two.  
  
I would really appreciate having your input on these things. After all, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be an author. 


	35. Wedding Bells

Chapter 34: Wedding Bells  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: It will probably have lemon. It is their wedding day after all.  
  
Author's Note: Well I do know for sure that you guys wanted a wedding scene and a story on the Mirai Timeline, which is starting to be posted now. If you guys want to know about that one, it's called And Then I Remembered How I Met You. I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namekian Speech//  
  
Telepathy  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*~*~Flashbacks~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
*********  
  
Was all this really necessary? They had been shopping all day for a wedding dress. This was the finishing touch for the wedding. The wedding planner was about to bust a gut when she found out that the bride had yet to get a gown. Jaz didn't see what the big deal was about a special dress. She really didn't like dresses. The only reason she wore them was she was the president of a multi-billion dollar company.   
  
"Can we have something with little less…I don't know…frills?" Jaz said from the podium while the wedding planner, a very pregnant ChiChi, a thoughtful Bulma, and, surprisingly to everyone, a very annoyed Eighteen looked at her.  
  
"I happen to like it." Ellen, the wedding planner, stated.  
  
"You would." Jaz replied. She looked over at ChiChi who was making a negative face, next to Eighteen who shook her head furiously, and then to Bulma who was giving the thumbs down. Not that she could really blame them. She looked like a doily. She got down from the podium and went back into the dressing room. She just hoped that the boys were having better luck with their tuxedoes.  
  
***At the Tailor's***  
  
"There is no way in hell I am wearing that." Piccolo growled as Gohan appeared in a tux.  
  
"Piccolo, you really have no choice. You are the groom after all." Krillin said adjusting the lapels of his jacket. They practically had to knock Piccolo out to get him there. Hell, when they were told that he and Jaz would be getting married, they were all frozen with shock. Gohan, to no surprise, was the Best Man. A growl from behind Krillin got his attention, it was Vegita. The tailor was having a rough time trying to find a jacket to fit him. He was going to give Jaz away. That was also a shock.  
  
"That girl had better appreciate what I am going through for her." Vegita grumbled. "Even though I do look good." A arrogant smirk touched his lips as he looked in the full-length mirror.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's modest." Krillin muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that cue ball." Vegita went to be fitted for a tie and vest.  
  
"Someone help me keep this door shut!" Yamcha yelled after shoving Piccolo into a dressing room.   
  
"Let me out of here you pathetic human." Piccolo growled.  
  
"No way man. The only way you are going to get out of that room is if you have a tux on." Yamcha threw back.  
  
*********  
  
"Oh Jaz, that's the one. You have to get that dress." Bulma cooed. Jaz looked over at the other two with an uncertain look on her face. They both nodded. Jaz walked over to the circle of mirrors to get a good look at the dress. It was a strapless princess style in ivory. The bodice laced up the back and was beaded. The full skirt was made of several layers of ivory tulle. She looked like an angel and as soon as she saw her image, she gasped in surprise. That was the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes on. It showed her mating scar, but she didn't mind. She was proud of the fact she was mated.  
  
"I want it. It's perfect." Jaz looked around at her friends and started crying. "I'm actually getting married. I think I'm going to pass out." The others just smiled.  
  
"Well go get changed so we can get out of here." ChiChi stated. "I'm hungry." The rest of them laughed. "Hey you try feeding two, and one of them being a Saiyan."  
  
********  
  
"I have never been so humiliated in my life." Piccolo grumbled as the tailor made the last few measurements for his tux. He wouldn't be wearing this right now if the others hadn't held him down and dressed him. Damn humans and Saiyans.   
  
"Looking good, Green." Yamcha stated from a chair.  
  
"As soon as this wedding is over, I'm killing you." Piccolo jumped as the tailor began adjusting the fabric on the behind. "Why did I ever suggest this? Oh, I remember, this was Vegita's big idea. Marry her he said. Yeah, now I look like a sea sick penguin."  
  
"Oh, wow, looking good boys." They all turned to see Bulma and Eighteen walk in.   
  
"Hey Piccolo, I found you the perfect pair of boxers for the honeymoon." Krillin walks out in his boxers and holding up another pair with little pink and red hearts all over them.  
  
"I really don't think so." Piccolo mutters.  
  
"Trying to become an exhibitionist, Krillin." Eighteen's cool voice floats through the room and Krillin turns around to see her standing there with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hiya Eighteen. I think I'm going to go die now." Krillin rushes back into the changing room and gets dressed.  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before." Eighteen crosses her arms.  
  
"Oh, really? Gee, Krillin you been holding out on us?" Yamcha taunts.  
  
"Oh please, get your mind out of the gutter. If I was having sexual relations with Krillin you'd know it. So far, he keeps his hands to himself." Eighteen says with a slight twinge of disappointment and blushes.  
  
"Well guys, let's go eat." Bulma breaks up the strange conversation.  
  
"FOOD!" Gohan yells, grabs his mother's hand, and rushes toward the food court. Eighteen arches an eyebrow, and Krillin emerges fully clothed.  
  
"Some things never change." He mutters and offers Eighteen his arm. Surprising everyone, including herself, she takes him up on his offer. The group heads toward food.  
  
********  
  
"Hey baby." Jaz walks up to Piccolo and pulls him down for a quick kiss on the lips. Before they know it a flash of light temporarily blinds them. "I know I'm supposed to see sparks, but this is ridiculous." Jaz says blinking.  
  
"Not to disappoint, but that was paparazzi not sparks. You will be painted all over the newspapers tomorrow." Bulma shrugs.  
  
"Do these people not have lives? Must they always interfere with mine? I would hurt them if it wasn't illegal." Jaz walks back over to the table to start her meal.  
  
"What are paparazzi?" Piccolo asks Bulma.  
  
"News reporters that delve into the private lives of public figures. They have been dying to get information on Jaz ever since her grandfather handed over the company. I guess they finally got something." Bulma pats Piccolo on the back and sits beside Vegita who is stuffing his face.  
  
"I wonder what they will say about us." Piccolo mutters to himself and looks over at Jaz. She winks at him and pats the seat beside of her. All of a sudden, he wasn't feeling like he was good enough for her. Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe he was being selfish and not thinking about what she really needed in life. He sat down beside her, slumped down in his chair, and crossed his arms.  
  
"What's wrong Pickles?" Jaz rests a hand on his shoulder and he jerks away.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't like crowds." He doesn't even bother to look at her as he answered.   
  
"You don't have to be an asshole about it." Jaz stands, grabs her dress, and leaves the group sitting there. Piccolo sits there for a moment and glances around the group, who was giving him dirty looks, especially ChiChi. He sighs and heads out toward the parking lot, leaving someone in charge of his tux. By the time he was outside, she was no where in sight. She must have flown, because her car was still there. He unlocked it and climbed in to drive it home.  
  
*******  
  
The next week was no better. They rarely spoke to each other and Piccolo was hoping that she would realize her mistake and tell him that she didn't want to get married. No such luck. Here it was, their wedding day and he was with the rest of the guys getting ready. All he could think about was that picture. When it was in the tabloids the next day, he was mortified. He couldn't remember the headline, but he remembered that it said something about how she could do better. He was inclined to agree with them. He had to get her to see reason. He stood up and started for the door.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going, Green Bean?" Vegita growls.  
  
"To talk to Jasentha. Now mind your own business." Piccolo opens the door.  
  
"Just remember Namek, she is my business." Vegita says as Piccolo walks out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Jaz was being fussed over like never before. Bulma's mother had just finished pulling her hair up in a crown of curls. The tiara for the veil was placed in her hair just as ChiChi finished her makeup. Jaz thought that everyone looked gorgeous. ChiChi was her matron of honor, while Eighteen and Bulma were bridesmaids. Their dresses were lilac chiffon and had a Grecian cut, to make ChiChi feel a little better about her protruding stomach. She was helped into her dress as Bulma walked back into the room.   
  
"You will not believe the crowd out there. I've never seen so many reporters at one place. There is a surprise guest out there though, Dende. He looks so cute in his little suit." Bulma walked over and attached her veil. The sun caught the large blue diamond on the ring finger of her left hand. That ring was older than she was, having passed down in the royal family of Vegitasei for generations. "You look gorgeous Jaz."   
  
"So when are you and Geta getting married?" Jaz smiles from over her shoulder.  
  
"In a couple of weeks. We're going to elope. You know Vegita." Bulma puts a diamond drop necklace on Jaz. "Here's your something borrowed. My dad bought me this for my 18th birthday. He told me that it would bring me luck. I thought that would be fitting." Bulma hugged Jaz from behind.  
  
Jaz sighed. She knew this was supposed to be a happy day, but she wasn't happy. Piccolo's indifference to her the past week was pretty hurtful. He hadn't touched her in any way all week, not even to spar. She missed him. He wasn't Piccolo anymore. A knock on the door caught her attention.  
  
"Who is it?" She called out.  
  
"It's me." Came Piccolo's muffled reply from behind the large wooden door.  
  
"You can't come in here, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." ChiChi shouted.  
  
"I've already seen her this morning." Piccolo replied.  
  
"Let him in, I don't believe in your silly Earth superstitions." Jaz said and sat down on a stool to put on her garter belt and shoes. The door was opened and a tux clad Piccolo walked in the room. Her breath caught. He looked phenomenal. Gods he was sexy. As soon as Piccolo glanced over at Jaz, his jaw dropped. Never had she looked more beautiful. Her big dark eyes looked up at him with longing and adoration. His chest constricted. He knew that he loved this woman more than life, more than anything in heaven and Earth. And because he loved her so much, he knew that he had to let her go.  
  
"Can we please have some privacy." Piccolo asked the group of women. They left the room and he looked back at his fiancé.   
  
"Piccolo please talk to me. What is wrong with you?" Jaz stood, walked over to him, and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feeling her soft hand made against his skin. He had missed this so much in the past week. He wasn't sure if he could live without it. He didn't know how he had lived without it before. He grabbed her hand in his and looked down at it. It was so small in comparison with his. Long, slim, graceful fingers with perfectly manicured nails. He brought it to his lips and kissed her palm.   
  
"Jaz, you know that I care for you more than anything…" He brought a hand to her face to caress her cheek. He saw the contrast in their skin tones, emerald green against golden flesh. She looked at his expression in confusion, and he pulled back like he was burned. "I can't let you do this. You are making a mistake."  
  
"You can't be serious." Jaz stammers. "I'm making a mistake? What in seven hells are you going on about?" Piccolo turns away. "Look at me, dammit. If you don't want to marry me, you better look me in the eyes and tell me." He turns.  
  
"Jaz I do want to marry you, or I wouldn't have asked. Do you know what those people are going to think out there? I'll tell you. They are going to think that I'm not good enough, that you deserve better. The sad truth is…you do. You deserve so much more than I can give you." Piccolo rubbed the top of his head in frustration. What happened next, he would have never believed…she was laughing!  
  
"You actually believe that load of crap you just told me. You are nuts! Oh Macha, you are quite a piece of work." Jaz wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest. "You smell so good."   
  
"Jaz I'm serious here." Piccolo pulls her from him. She just grins and pushes him back in a big arm chair. She plops down in his lap.  
  
"Look at me. I almost died for you dammit. I love you, and I'm going to marry you. We are mates, and all of these news reporters can say all they want. Nothing is going to change how I feel for you. I don't care what people say about me, and neither should you. You are everything to me, you got that. You are going to walk that green ass of yours down that aisle before I kick it. Do I make myself clear?" Jaz grabbed his face and pushed his cheeks together.  
  
"Yef ma'um." Piccolo was able to mutter with his mouth clenched. She leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips. She started to pull back until his hand shot up to the back of her head to pull her face to his as he claimed her mouth in a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he tried to pull her closer. The kiss continued until they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Everyone is ready to start now." The soft voice of Mrs. Jensen drifted past the door. Jaz and Piccolo pulled apart, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be right out grandma." Jaz calls out.  
  
"Are you ready to become Mrs. Diamoh?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Jaz says standing up. "I'll see you in a few minutes. Miss me."   
  
"I most certainly will. See you in a few." Piccolo walks out the door.   
  
"You might want to wipe off that lipstick, sweetie." Mrs. Jensen states as she hands him a tissue.  
  
"Thanks." Piccolo blushes and grins.  
  
"You should smile more often my dear. You are awfully cute." Piccolo's blush deepens as he is led to the alter.  
  
********  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. There were so many tears shed. Piccolo thought for a moment Vegita was going to cry when he handed Jaz's hand to him. The whole thing was a blur up until the point when he pulled back the veil. She was absolutely breathtaking. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. His bottom lip began to tremble slightly as he fought back the urge to cry. Since when was he emotional? I guess since she was standing there crying, it wasn't helping matters. Yup, he really loved this woman, and now he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He leaned down and gave her a soft, chaste kiss and they were pronounced husband and wife.  
  
********  
  
"What do you say that we slip out a little early?" Jaz whispered seductively in Piccolo's ear. He pulled at his collar and gulped. When had it gotten so warm in the room. All he could manage was a nod. All the preliminaries of the reception had been taken care of and all that was left was their escape and honeymoon. They had decided to stay home for their honeymoon, more privacy. They repressed their ki and snuck out the back door. They looked around, making sure no one was around, and Piccolo picked her up and took to the skies. Inside, Vegita just smiled as he felt them leave.  
  
********  
  
They landed outside of her, now their, house a few moments later. He carried her inside and upstairs to the bedroom. He told her to stand outside for a few moments as he went inside. She sighed as she turned to look out the window. Suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled in the room. She giggled as she turned. Her eyes went wide with shock. There were candles, everywhere. So, he really did hope that she would marry him. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You are something else, Namek. And look at you, already halfway undressed, while I'm fully clothed."   
  
"Well, allow me to fix that." He walks up to her and captures her lips in a sensual kiss, unlike any they had shared before. She pressed herself closer to him and stood on her tip toes, trying to get as close to him as possible. The first thing to go was her veil. He broke the kiss and sucked some air into his lungs. "How do I get this thing off?" He asked breathlessly. She turned around and offered him her back. He soon began tugging at the laces, trying to be quick, but the dress had other ideas.  
  
"Having problems Pickles?" Jaz giggled.  
  
"Do you know how long it has been since I've had you? Seven days, eight hours, and twenty five minutes. And this damn dress seems to have a vendetta against me." Piccolo growled before just pulling on the dress and breaking the ribbon. He quickly turned her around.  
  
"Thanks you big oaf. Do you know how much I paid….umph." Her sentence was silenced as his lips came down to hers with a bruising force. She supposed that seven days, eight hours, and twenty five minutes was too much for a Namek to handle. Before she knew it, she was lifted out of her dress and carried to the bed. They broke the kiss to breathe. Piccolo let his eyes roam her body clad in a white lace strapless bra, a white lace thong, garter belt and stockings. He had a weakness for garter belts and stockings, and that damn woman wore them all the time.  
  
"You are going to be the death of me." He moaned. She smiled and flipped them over. He shook his head. She usually was the dominant one, not that he was complaining. She winked at him and smiled. She lowered her head and began kissing his neck in small suctioning kisses. "What, are you trying to give me a hicky?" He chuckled.  
  
"You wish." She licked up his neck to his ear and gently blew in his ear. He trembled. She knew that was one of his weak points. At least she hadn't attacked his antennae. That was the equivalent to her tail. She kissed her way across his cheek and back to his mouth. She licked the seam of his lips, willing him to open up. When he did, their tongues met and dueled erotically. He began pulling the pins from her hair, letting it fall and slip through his fingers. She ground her hips against his and felt the hardness straining against the fabric of his pants.  
  
He quickly got rid of her bra and cupped her breasts in his large hands. The warmth of his hands on her skin, sent electricity shooting through her body. He sat up to have better access to her neck and shoulders. She arched her head back to give him better access and her hair spilled behind her like an ebony waterfall. He was being so gentle. He hadn't been this gentle since their first time, and she was certain that he wasn't as gentle as now.  
  
"Oh, Pickles, I love you so much." He lowered his kisses to her collarbone and the valley between her breasts. He started to kiss over to one puckered nipple, until she gently pushed him back down. She rained kisses on his chest and abdomen. "What do you say that we get rid of these pants?" She undoes the button and pulls down the zipper. She pulls them and the simple black boxers down his legs and off his body. She kissed her way back up his legs. She slightly bit his hip and he thrashed under her.  
  
"Jaz…I want you." Piccolo groaned.  
  
"You'll have me, but not yet." She taunts a second before she takes his length into the heated depths of her mouth. A strangled cry slipped past his lips and he buried his hands in her hair. She ran her mouth all the way down to his base and moved back up, applying suction to the tip. This was a slow agonizing pace that she kept up with for a few minutes until Piccolo was whimpering like a puppy. She sped up her pace and just as he was getting ready to explode, he pulled her back up his body.  
  
"No, not like this. I want to be inside you." Piccolo kissed her deeply and rolled her over to her back. His hands were never still, touching her satin skin everywhere possible. He could never get enough of her. No part of her was untouched or went without his gentle kisses. Her breasts were molded, massaged, and kneaded. He licked and nipped at the smooth flesh before pulling a beaded nipple into his mouth. He suckled at her greedily. She could only writhe and moan beneath him.  
  
"Piccolo, please." She tried pulling his hips to hers, but she met resistance. "I want you, please."  
  
"I want to taste you first." Piccolo groaned. He lowered his mouth to her hot femininity. "You taste so good." He licked and drank from her as if he had found ambrosia. The way he held her was amazing and he carried her all the way to heaven and was there with her as she drifted back down to Earth. He kissed her gently as he eased into her.   
  
"Oh Piccolo." She whispered as she felt him enter. They moved together in a gentle crescendo of emotion. Their bodies strained together and it seemed to the two as if there wasn't enough skin to skin contact. He couldn't get close enough, deep enough. Every stroke promised heaven. He knew that it couldn't come fast enough and came too fast all at the same time. This time was different. He couldn't explain, words weren't adequate. It felt as if more than just their body were melding together. It was a merger of souls. Strangled cries and groans were lost to the lovers as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. When the dance had come to its climax, they simultaneously sunk their teeth into each others flesh. Every emotion they felt wasn't their own, but a mixture of the two. Their thoughts, their bodies, and their spirits joined in an unbreakable union. The strom raged on and the pleasure kept mounting.  
  
"It's too much." Jaz whimpered as wave after wave of emotion and pleasure crashed over her. They just stared at each other in wide eyed shock as their orgasm continued.   
  
When it was over, all that was heard was Piccolo's gruff voice whispering, 'Booh.' (Bond.)  
  
********  
  
Ok guys, the lemon wasn't that great, and I'm sorry. I was having a slight moment of writer's block. Please review.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	36. The Hunt

Chapter 35: The Hunt  
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: What I do own is none of your business, so I guess this means I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: LEMON! Pretty kinky too. All kiddies beware. Language may be a little worse than usual.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Saiyan Speech'  
  
//Namekian Speech//  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Telepathy  
  
::Thoughts heard through bond::  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
####Dream Sequence  
  
*********  
  
Piccolo woke with a start. He panted as he looked around the dark room. His gaze landed on the clock that read 3:45am. That dream, rather nightmare, was nothing he had ever experienced in his life. The struggling, the beatings, and then having his body invaded by an unwanted force. Where had it come from? He heard a whimper and looked down at Jaz, who was tossing restlessly in her sleep. He placed a hand on her shoulder in attempts to comfort her. As soon as he touched her, he felt their minds meld together, and the same images he was seeing in his dream was being reflected in her mind.  
  
"What the hell?" He grumbled. After a few seconds, his eyes grew wide with shock. He was sharing her dream! The only question was…how? "Jaz, you have to wake up…come on." He shook her shoulders and kept saying her name. Suddenly he found himself pinned under her with a ki ball charging in her hand. "JAZ, its ME!" Piccolo yelled, trying to get her out of her slumberous daze.  
  
"Huh?" Jaz blinked a few times and looked down at the Namek under her. "You know Namek, we have to stop meeting like this." She saw that he wasn't amused and absorbed the ki back into her body. "Sorry." She rolled off of him and walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She hadn't had a nightmare in months, but why now? She rolled her head a few times, trying to loosen the muscles in her neck. She looked in the mirror and saw dried blood on her neck and shoulder from the activities of last night. She flushed as the memories came back. She had never felt such ecstasy. She heard Piccolo grumbling in the bedroom as he tried to fix the riotous sheets on the bed.  
  
::How could I see into her dreams?:: Piccolo's voice was so clear that it sounded as if he was in the room. Jaz turned around, expecting to see him behind her, but the room was empty except for herself. She looked out the bathroom door to see Piccolo still straightening the bed.  
  
"Pickles, did you say something?" Piccolo looked at her like she had grown two heads.  
  
"No, I think you need some sleep." Piccolo finally crawls back into bed. ::I have to get to the bottom of this.:: Jaz's eyes grow wide. She heard his voice, but she didn't see his mouth move. This was different than telepathy, it was as if his thoughts were as clear as her own.  
  
::Booh.:: The thought flashed through her mind so fast that she had barely registered it. Piccolo looked up at her.  
  
"What does that mean? That is the last thing I can remember thinking before we passed out." Jaz knit her eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
"What does what mean? What are you talking about?" Jaz joins him in bed and covers up.  
  
"Booh. It is a word I'm not familiar with, so I'm assuming that it is a Saiyan term." Jaz blushed. How could she explain this?  
  
"Well see, um, Booh roughly translates into Bond. We are bonded. Although, I've never actually seen a bonded couple. I thought it was myth, kinda like Super Saiyan used to be." She smiled an unsure smile and waited for his reaction.  
  
"What exactly is this bond?" Piccolo growls and her face drops.  
  
"Well, basically, we are connected, mind, body, and soul. Our commitment is much deeper than just being mates." She bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
"Exactly how deep are we talking about?" She gulped.  
  
"In theory, if one of us dies, the other may follow. We are as one being. We share thoughts, feelings, and memories." Her voice slightly shakes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"How did this happen?" Damn all of these questions.  
  
"Well, I think, that maybe our souls were in tune at the time we reopened our mating marks. The mingling of our bodies helped with the rest." She couldn't look at him. He had mental barriers as strong as steel and she couldn't get anything he was thinking.  
  
"Bonded. Sounds pretty serious. I guess if you're going to do something, might as well do it right." Piccolo pulled Jaz into his arms and kissed her deeply. He wouldn't have their relationship any other way.  
  
***Five Months Later***  
  
Jaz woke, panting. Why now? He probably wouldn't be able to handle this now. They were just getting used to the bond. The room felt so hot. She went to the bathroom to get a drink of water. She looked in the mirror and her face was flushed, hair matted to her forehead from sweat, and little flakes of red colored her eyes. She was in heat. Figures. She had been able to avoid him every other time she was in heat, but now she was married to him. She couldn't avoid him now, or could she? She was afraid of how he would react to this. She walked over to the shower and turned it on…very cold. This was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
***A Week Later***  
  
She walked into her house, with briefcase and file in hand. She had be able to dodge him this past week, even though it was killing her. She had been 'working late' every night. She claimed that she had to work on a really important account, one that had been closed out around ten years ago. Piccolo wasn't privy to that certain bit of information. She needed to see him though…actually she needed him in more ways than that. She had come home for dinner and then she would take off for the office again.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Piccolo walked out of the kitchen when he heard her come through the door. She laid the file and her briefcase on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. Piccolo grabbed her arm as she walked passed and pulled her to his body. She almost whimpered at the contact. "I've missed you." He grumbled deeply before taking her lips in a searing kiss. Jaz growled and took over the kiss, pushing him against the wall and rubbing her body against his. He broke the kiss to breathe and she snapped out of her lustful daze.  
  
"Mmm, you taste really good." Her whispered, her voice deeper than usual. Piccolo bit back a moan as her voice sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Well, why don't we have dinner first and finish this later." Piccolo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that escaped her bun.   
  
"Sorry, honey, but I have to go back to work after dinner." Piccolo jerks away from the wall and her.  
  
"I see." Piccolo goes back into the kitchen and sets the table.  
  
"Piccolo, this is a very important account for the company. Everyone is waiting for me to mess up because I'm a woman. I just want to prove myself to everyone. Please don't be angry." Jaz sits on Piccolo's lap.  
  
"I'm not mad at you. I just…I don't know…miss you I guess." Piccolo blushes and Jaz smiles.  
  
"I'll make it up to you when this is all over." Jaz goes to her own chair and they have dinner. An hour later, Jaz rushes out the door, grabbing her briefcase, as another wave of extreme heat rushes over her. She didn't bother with a car, she just took to the sky. Piccolo walks into the living room and sees her file laying on the table and picks it up. Looking inside, he sees large bold letters saying that the account had been closed for years. Anger welled up inside him and he walked out the door with file in hand…his destination, DataDyne Tech.  
  
He flew up to the window of her office. The only light was that of her desk lamp. Her dark hair was still pulled back into a bun, her purple cashmere sweater hugged everything in good taste, and she had her head resting in her hand. The thing that bothered him was that she was breathing hard. Her head jerked up and her hands clenched the edge of her desk. Her breathing became harder and more erratic. A deep groan escaped her throat and Piccolo gasped. Was she okay? She had her mental walls up and he was starting to become worried.  
  
She suddenly spun around in her chair and looked straight at him. The look she was giving him was scaring him and turning him on at the same time. Her eyes were glowing red and held some dark secret. She walked over to the window very slowly, tail waving excitedly behind her. She opened the window and let her gaze travel the length of his body. One corner of her mouth lifted in a seductive smirk as she grabbed him and pulled him inside. She slammed him in her large leather chair, turned it and pushed it up to the desk. She walked over to him and bent down close to his ear.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, Namek." Comes her whispered threat.  
  
"W-why?" The one word took an immense amount of effort to utter past his dry throat.  
  
"I was trying to help you out, but now…" She trails off as she hops onto the desk in front of him. She wiggles her tush as little, letting her black skirt slide up her legs and expose the tops of her smooth silk stockings attached to a black garter belt. Piccolo swallowed audibly.  
  
"But now?" Piccolo whispered as she placed a foot on each side of his hips and her skirt rode higher.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you." Piccolo's eyes went wide in shock, both from her words and the fact she pulled the chair closer to the desk with her legs. She slammed her lips to his, demanding they part to allow her tongue to enter. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and tore it off his body. His hands started from her ankles and traveled up the silk clad length of her legs, and finished pushing her skirt up to around her waist. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he massaged her hips with his strong hands.   
  
She pushed him back in the chair forcefully and stripped herself from her shirt, leaving her upper body clad in a thin black lace bra. Piccolo ran his right hand up the front of her body before tugging her hair free from the bun and pulling her forward. His lips descended directly on a lace encased nipple and gently bit and nibbled on the puckered flesh. He didn't know what it was, but he was so desperate to have her. Normally he was able to keep his lust in check to keep from scaring her, but not tonight.  
  
His left hand went up the inside of her leg and caressed the juncture of her legs through the damp lace of her thong panties. He pushed her back on the desk as he stood. He trailed harsh, desperate kisses down her abdomen and ran his hands from her knees up the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs wider. This was becoming the single most erotic experience in his life. What had gotten into her tonight? He hands met at the vee of her legs and took a hold of the dampest part of her underwear and pulled.  
  
"You tore my underwear!" Jaz moans with pure lust. His deep groan is the only response and the only warning she receives before he lowers his mouth to her scorching womanhood. His tongue teased her outer folds before flicking across the nub of her desire. He licked, slurped, and delved his tongue inside her. She raised up on her elbows to watch for a few moments before she pulls him back up her body and kisses him.  
  
"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" She whispers against his lips before pushing him off and standing. He starts to reach for her, but she punches him in the stomach and he bends at the waist. "You want me, you gotta catch me." With that, she flies out the window in the direction of the forest behind their home.  
  
"If she thinks she is going to get away with that, she has another thing coming." Piccolo shoots out the window after her. He had no idea what was going on, but he felt compelled to hunt her down, make love to her in the most primal way possible. Oh yes, he would have her under him, begging for release before the night was over. He landed in the forest as he felt her mask her ki. So, he was to find her the old fashioned way. All the better. He sniffed the air and could smell her ever-lingering scent of raspberries mixed with the musk of her arousal. This was going to be fun. Piccolo smirked and went in the direction of the scent.   
  
Piccolo growled as came up to the source of her scent…her skirt. Damn, she had fooled him, but not for long. He heard some leaves rustle and followed the sound. He came upon a clearing and looked all around and found no sign of her. All of a sudden, a light, seductive laugh echoed around him.  
  
"What's wrong Pickles? Can't you find me?" Piccolo growled as his wife taunted him from her unknown location. Before he knew it, his face met her foot and he went sailing back into a tree. He stood and shook the cobwebs out of his head. He looked over at his mate, powered up to Super Saiyan. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but he needed to prove himself to her. He had to find a way to outsmart her. He was hoping that lust was clouding her better judgment. Of course, there was the fact that she was practically naked, it was a little distracting. She stood there with a predatory smile on her face. He had an idea, he just hoped it worked.   
  
Piccolo used Tien's tri-form technique and surrounded her. Two of his forms kept her busy in hand-to-hand combat, the third came up behind her and grabbed her tail. He gave it a slight tug and she hit her knees in pain. The other two forms joined with him and he turned her around, trading the pulling for light stroking. Her eyes rolled back in her head in ecstasy and dropped out of Super Saiyan. He pulled her back up to her feet and captured her lips in a deep drugging kiss while massaging each vertebrae of her tail. She wrapped her arms around his neck in order to support her shaking legs. He fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her head back to gain access of her neck.  
  
"Oh…gods…Piccolo." Comes the breathless moan. Piccolo reaches up and rips off her bra, leaving her breasts bare to his attentions. He licked the underside and nuzzled the heavy flesh with his nose while his free hand grabbed her leg and lifted up around his hip. "Too…many…clothes…your…pants." Jaz rakes her nails down the front of his chest, snagging his nipples on the way down. Piccolo groans deeply in his throat and she answers with a growl, and he thought purring was sexy. Upon reaching his pants, she grabbed two fists full of cloth and ripped them from his body.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you." Piccolo panted as he slammed her against a tree and lifted her other leg up so she could wrap them around him.  
  
"It's…I'm…heat." That being the only answer she was capable of giving.   
  
"Tell me later." Piccolo whispered and entered her suddenly, her still in her garter belt and stockings. The gasped in unison as painful pleasure coursed through both of them. "Oh…gods." Piccolo moaned as he felt her warm wet walls surround every inch of his hard length. The heat felt so good it was hurting, and her breath catching in his ear…it was pleasure so intense that it would condemn them to hell. He almost hated to move it felt so good. He raised his head to look in her eyes, still glowing red. "I don't know if I can be gentle." He whispered.  
  
"I don't want you gentle. I want you to take me however you need me…as hard as you want." She tightened her legs around his torso, causing him to go deeper if possible. "I'm waiting." That was all the encouragement he needed as he pulled back and slammed back into her harshly, causing her body to slide up the tree a few inches. Her tail wrapped around his waist as she tried to meet his thrusts. He pulled away from the tree and laid her on the ground as he continued to thrust into her forcefully. He kissed down her body before raising up into a kneeling position. Her hands dug into the ground below her as his hands gripped her hips. He looked down at her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her hips encircled with a black garter belt, her legs encased in slightly torn stocking, and him buried deep inside her right below the torn remains of her underwear. Never had he experienced anything of this multitude. He was getting so close, he really didn't want to leave her behind.  
  
She sat up slightly and pulled on his shoulders, bringing his weight back down on her body. She brought her hands down and gripped his firm rear, urging him to go faster.  
  
"Come on Pickles…harder…faster." She panted and he complied. The force of his thrusts were causing them to scoot along the dewy grass of the forest floor. His hands gripped her hips harder, forcing her to keep up with his thrusts. He was sure that they both would be bruised in the morning, but right now he really didn't care. Her cries were becoming louder and she was clawing like a wild thing out of control. It was coming, was it ever coming. Piccolo reached down between their sweat covered bodies and found her pleasure center and began to pinch and massage it with his fingers. Her breath started coming in short gasps and he knew she was close.  
  
"That's it baby…come with me. You are…so beautiful when…oh gods…just give in baby." With a loud scream her orgasm crashed down on her, causing her body to tremble fiercely. As her inner walls massaged him, he too hit his climax, releasing a deep strangled cry that echoed through the forest. He rolled them over before he collapsed. "Damn it woman, you are going to kill me."   
  
"I tried to tell you that I'm in heat. Don't get too comfortable, I want more." Jaz snickered and slid down his body as Piccolo whimpered. She began to kiss his now flaccid length, watching as he slowly was starting to become aroused again.  
  
"Yup, she is going to kill me."  
  
*********  
  
Okay guys, another finished chappy. Not very many more chapters to go, two maybe three. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	37. What to Expect When You're Expecting

Chapter 36: What to Expect When You're Expecting  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story line, nothing else.  
  
Warnings: Probably language, I think that's it, maybe more. Who know with me anymore?  
  
********  
  
Jaz moaned as she rested her head against the toilet seat. This was the third time she had to rush in here this morning. She couldn't even eat; the smell of food made her stomach bubble. She had never been sick in her life, and now this. What was wrong with her? Another wave of nausea overtook her and she emptied what little bit she had left in her stomach.  
  
"Mrs. Diamoh, I have those files you wanted." The bubbly little brunette said as she walked through the door. "Mrs. Diamoh? Are you here?" The secretary looked around the office and saw no signs of her superior.  
  
"I'm in here, Cassie." Comes the muffled reply from the bathroom. Cassie rushes over to find her boss practically lying in the floor.  
  
"Jaz, are you alright?" Cassie helps Jaz off the ground and back into her office.  
  
"I'm fine, never been better." Jaz lets her head fall onto the desk in exhaustion. She was so tired, so sick, so...everything. "Just shoot me and put me out of my misery." She groans.  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor. I could call and make you an appointment for this afternoon at lunch." Cassie walks over to the water tank and gets Jaz a cup of water.   
  
"Please, do that. Make the appointment with Dr. Briefs. I need to talk to him anyway." Jaz doesn't move her head from the desk.  
  
"He's a scientist, not a medical doctor. Don't you want a real doctor?" Cassie slightly rubs Jaz's back in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Dr. Briefs has been my family doctor more often than not. He knows my body better than any other doctor does. Trust me on this." She yawns and Cassie closes the blinds.  
  
"If you say so. I'll go make that call right now. Remember to be back by two, you have an appointment with Kismit Industries." The secretary closes the door softly as she leaves the room.   
  
***Capsule Corp.***  
  
"Alright my dear, we have almost every test know to man and you seem to be perfectly healthy." Dr. Briefs looked down at the print outs in his hands.  
  
"What do you mean, almost? Is there another one you can try?" Jaz rubs her temples as she feels a major headache coming on.  
  
"We didn't try a pregnancy test. Is there a chance that you and Piccolo might be expecting?" Jaz gulped.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? Yeah, let's run that test. I was in heat a few weeks ago, that could explain a lot." They go through the course of the test, while Jaz worries about its results.  
  
"It will be a few hours yet. You can go on and go do whatever you need to. I'll call you at your office and let you know." Dr. Briefs escorts her to the door and gives her a fatherly hug.  
  
"Thank you." She whispers quietly. Was it even possible for Piccolo to procreate? Did he want children? Were they ready for children? What would he say? How would he react? Would he be angry...or disgusted? Her mind swirled with so many questions as she drove back to her office. She just wished that they had discussed children before all this. Now it was going to be forced upon him whether he wanted them or not. She felt like crying. Gods, it was going to be a long afternoon waiting on her results.  
  
***Later that Afternoon***   
  
"I had no idea the owner of DataDyne was such a knockout." Damon Kismit muttered as he was introduced to Jaz. Jaz smiled stiffly and offered her hand for a handshake.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kismit. Please have a seat." Jaz said through clenched teeth. The American sat down in one of the plush leather chairs in front of Jaz's desk.   
  
"Tell me something, Ms. Jensen, are you seeing anyone?" Damon tries to pour on the charm.  
  
"Actually it is no longer Ms. Jensen, it is now Mrs. Diamoh. I've been married for about seven months now, very happily. We are here to talk business, Kismit, not to talk about my personal life." Jaz plops down rather ungracefully in her chair.  
  
"I am sorry. I really had no idea. Your husband is a very lucky man. I will be on my best behavior from now on." Damon gives her the peace sign and she rolls her eyes with a smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll forgive you, but the next little comment, I will have you outside this office so fast you won't even know what hit." Jaz smirks and Damon gulps.  
  
"Now, we were going to discuss the workings of our computer systems and analyze that with your suggestions for chips and wiring." Damon starts. "The truth of the matter is that my father has all of the needed information and his plane was delayed. I came here wanting to know if a dinner meeting would be suitable, and bring your husband."  
  
"I think that it's suitable, but I will have to do some major convincing when it comes to Piccolo. He doesn't like crowds, but I will definitely be there."   
  
"Jaz, you have a phone call one line one, it's Dr. Briefs." Her secretary's voice comes through the speaker.  
  
"Sorry, this will just take a sec." Jaz picks up the phone. "Hello." A short pause. "Are you sure?" Another pause. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Her voice trembles. She hangs up the phone and buries her face in her hands. It started as just a few tears, then it turns to a few sobs, and then it was heart-wrenching heaves. Damon looks at her from the other side of her desk. He stands and walks over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" Damon crouches down to eye level with Jaz. "Hey, tell me, what's wrong?" Jaz looks at him and sniffs a few times.  
  
"I'm pregnant." With that, she just wails harder.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Damon slightly grins and rubs her back.  
  
"We've never talked about children. I'm not if he's ready, I'm not sure if I'm ready. Hell, I don't even know if he wants children. I don't know what to do." Jaz hiccups as Damon hands her a tissue.  
  
"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Damon asks softly and Jaz shakes her head. "Come on, let's go eat and I'll help you work out a game plan."  
  
"I can't go anywhere looking like this! I'm a mess." Jaz looks in her compact at her reflection.  
  
"You're perfect, now come on." Damon pulls her out of her chair and ushers her out of the building. "What place is close and fast?"  
  
"The mall." They climb into the cab and headed for the mall.  
  
***The Mall***  
  
"Piccolo are you sure about this?" ChiChi asks, pushing a baby Goten in the baby carriage.  
  
"Trust me on this. I think I would know. I know my wife better than anyone." Piccolo growls as they plow through the crowds.  
  
"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions? Shouldn't you just ask her first?" ChiChi stops in front of their destination.  
  
"No. I know. I'm not asking, it will just scare her. I know what I'm doing." Piccolo looked inside the store and snarled his nose.  
  
"I hope you're right, cause if you're not, you are going to look totally insane." ChiChi precedes the Namek into the store. "Here you go, this is perfect." ChiChi holds up an item and Piccolo walks over to get a better look.  
  
***Food Court***  
  
"How far along are you?" Damon asks as he observes the amount of food before the Saiyan.  
  
"A couple months maybe." Jaz begins to eat, with a sad look on her face.  
  
"I don't think he will take this extremely hard you know. He may be excited about it." Damon takes a bite out of his egg roll.  
  
"You don't know him as well as I do. Trust me, Pickles is a little uptight sometimes." Jaz feels tears coming and reaches for a tissue. Damon looks at her with a sympathetic look and puts his arm around her.  
  
"It's going to be alright." Damon squeezes her slightly and she grins.  
  
"Thanks." She says weakly.  
  
***  
  
"Are you finished yet? I'm getting hungry and I'm sure Goten is too." ChiChi complains.  
  
"Yeah, let's go feed the kid." They head toward the food court. When Piccolo gets there, he almost dies of shock. There was his wife, with another man, and his arm was around her. She looked at him and smiled before continuing her meal. He growls loudly.  
  
"What's wrong now?" ChiChi follows his gaze to Jaz. ChiChi had a confused look on her face. They didn't look like a couple, they just looked like they were having lunch. "Why don't you go talk to her, let her know you're here?" ChiChi nudges the angry green man.  
  
"How could she?" Piccolo muttered.  
  
"Piccolo, trust me on this, that is not what you think it is. Come on, let's go talk to her." ChiChi grabs Piccolo with one hand and pushes the carriage with the other.  
  
"Hi Jaz. Funny meeting you here." ChiChi says as she approaches the two. Jaz looks up and smiles, clearly happy to see her friend and husband.  
  
"Pickles! Hey baby!" Jaz stands quickly and wraps her arms around her husband while giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I want you to meet Damon Kismit from Kismit Industries, he is one of my clients."   
  
"You are a very lucky man, Mr. Diamoh. You're wife talks about you all the time. I tried to charm her, but she just keeps shooting me down." Damon chuckles and Jaz blushes.  
  
"She did." Piccolo says in a small voice, feeling lower than a whale's belly.  
  
"Yeah, quite a firecracker you have here." Damon sits back down. "Might as well join us, it's a long time until dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, I have a dinner meeting with Damon and his father tonight. You're invited, but you don't have to go if you don't want." Jaz said the last part sadly as if she expected him to say no. Normally he would have, but the disappointment in her eyes was his undoing.  
  
"Fine. I'll go, just don't expect this very often." Jaz squealed as she hugged him again. Piccolo wondered if he should tell her about...Well, maybe later. He didn't want to spoil the moment.  
  
"Whatcha got in the bag, Piccolo?" Jaz asks trying to peek into the dark plastic bag.  
  
"You'll find out later. It's a surprise." Piccolo raises the bag above her head, knowing she could neither reach it or get it without drawing attention to herself. She crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"Well, I need to get back to the office. Piccolo, lay out my black velvet dress, and your black suit with white shirt and paisley tie. I'll see you around five." Jaz and Damon leave and ChiChi feeds Goten.  
  
"Yeah Piccolo, what did you buy?" ChiChi smiles. Piccolo hands her the bag and she digs in and pulls out two items. "Two? Afraid you're going to destroy one?"   
  
"Just trust me on this one." Piccolo grins.   
  
********  
  
Jaz sighed while she was getting dressed. Piccolo was in the shower. Should she tell him before or after dinner? She felt a headache coming on. Gods, why did this have to be so complicated? Was it complicated? She was so confused and scared. She sat down at the vanity and began taking her hair out of the curlers and pinning up a few while leaving the rest to hang about her shoulders. She turned as she heard the bathroom door open and Piccolo come out with a towel around his waist. Her throat constricted. She loved him so much and was so afraid of losing him.   
  
"You are so beautiful." Piccolo whispered in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Jaz stood to find her shoes. The dress was a deep black velvet, sleeveless, feel to mid thigh, and hugged every curve. Every woman had their little black dress and this way hers. Depending on accessories, this dress could look as formal or as casual as needed. Finding her matching velvet heels, she turned to look at Piccolo who was fighting with his tie. She smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Let me help you with that." She pushes him down on the bed and starts working with the offending piece of silk. Within seconds, the tie is perfectly adjusted and she smiles at her mate. Piccolo grabs her by the waist and pulls her down on his lap so he can capture her lips in a kiss. The kiss seemed to be the center of the universe and she had to pull back before it developed into something more. "We better go or we'll be late." Piccolo nods and follows her out of the house.  
  
********  
  
"Right this way Mrs. Diamoh, your party is waiting." The host leads them to their table where Damon and his father are sitting. They both stand as the couple approaches.  
  
"Mr. Kismit, it is a pleasure to meet you." Jaz says smoothly as she extends her hand. The old man grasps it in a sturdy handshake.  
  
"I would have to say the pleasure is mine, my dear. You are quite lovely. You remind me of my first love." The group collectively sweat drops. "She was Hawaiian, very beautiful. I was in the armed forces back then..."  
  
"Ok, Dad, I think they get the point." Damon interrupts his father. "This is Mr. Diamoh, Jasentha's husband." Piccolo nods.  
  
"My dear, my boy, what do they feed you in this country? You are quite a big one aren't you." Piccolo looks at Jaz who shrugs. "Well, sit, let's eat." The rest of the group was not about to argue. The meal went very well. Discussions were carried out very civilly, and deals were made. Everything was going according to plan until the unthinkable happened.  
  
"I forgot to tell you earlier my dear, congratulations." Mr. Kismit exclaims.  
  
"I hate to be rude or obtuse, but for what sir?" Jaz asks in obvious confusion.  
  
"You're pregnancy. You will be a family now. Children are always a blessing." Mr. Kismit starts a big spill about children and grandchildren. Jaz looks over at Damon who mouths a 'I'm sorry.' She then looks over at Piccolo with a worried expression to find his face an unreadable mask. She swallows audibly and tries to blink back the tears. He didn't want children, it was evident by the way he was acting.  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this short, but it is getting late and Jaz needs to rest. It was a pleasure to meet both of you." Piccolo says gruffly, but eloquently. He helps Jaz from her seat and they head for the door. Jaz had to lengthen her strides to keep up with him. She dug out her car keys and he took them from her, crawling in behind the driver's seat. "I think we need to have a very long talk." Piccolo whispers harshly. Jaz's bottom lip begins to tremble as she feels tears spring to her eyes. Her life was crumbling down around her ears and she was powerless to stop it. She just turned away from Piccolo to stare at the scenery through the passenger-side window. The other cars, trees, houses, and road signs began to blur, Jaz wasn't sure if it was from their speed or from her tears.  
  
********  
  
Ok guys, we are getting closer to the end of this thing. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I haven't been getting many of those nowadays.   
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	38. How Many?

Chapter 37: How Many?  
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story line.  
  
Warning: Lemon, kiddies beware. This one is a little more naughty than usual.   
  
*********  
  
They walked into the house without saying anything to one another. They entered the bedroom; Piccolo immediately began striping himself of his tie. Jaz walked over to the lingerie closet and grabbed a short pink silk nightgown, and then went to the bathroom and shut the door. She stripped herself of her dress and stockings, and her bra and underwear was quick to follow. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before sliding on the pale pink gown.  
  
As she walked out the door, an object came flying at her head. She caught it with ease and saw it was the same bag Piccolo had in the mall earlier that day.  
  
"Sit. Down." Piccolo growled through clenched teeth, standing at the foot of the bed in his boxer briefs. (A.N. Hold me down baby!) Jaz walked over to the bed and sat down, the bag still in her hands. "Open it." Piccolo gruffly ordered as he sat down beside her. Jaz followed his demand and opened up the bag. She pulled out two pieces of folded material. She unfolded them and gasped in shock as tears came to her eyes. They were the tiniest t-shirts she had ever seen. They were white with the words 'I Love Daddy' on the front in multicolor letters that looked like a small child had written them.  
  
"You already knew." Jaz whispers as she starts to bawl. Here she had worried what he thought and he already knew. Why didn't he tell her? More importantly, why was he angry with her? She looked over at him and the question must have been written plainly on her face.  
  
"I should have been the first person you told. I can't believe you told a total stranger before me. Then, you looked at me like I hated you, like I wouldn't want our child. How could you think that? Don't you trust me?" Piccolo looked away from her. It was so hard to stay mad when she looked at him with those big eyes like he was going to kill her at eat her.  
  
"I-I'm so-rr-y." Was all she was able to say as she continued to sob. Piccolo mentally kicked himself. She probably didn't know what to think when she found out. It wasn't like it was planned or that they had even discussed the possibility. She began to hiccup as her sobs continued.  
  
"Damn it." Piccolo muttered as he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. This still was so foreign to him. He wasn't used to dealing with women, especially when they were crying. "I'm not mad at you…well, not anymore."  
  
"But I hurt your feelings!" She wailed. Piccolo flinched as the sound hurt his ears. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Now what? He did the only thing that came to mind at the time…he kissed her. It was a tender, chaste kiss, but it was enough to calm her down slightly. "I really didn't know what you would think." She sniffed.  
  
"I know, but I would hope that would have come to me with it and not a stranger." Piccolo continued stroking her hair.  
  
"Pickles?"   
  
"Yeah?" He answered absently as he took in the smell of her hair.  
  
"First, how did you know? Second, why did you buy two?" Jaz grinned as she looked down at the tiny little shirts in her lap.  
  
"I could sense more than one ki coming from you. As for the shirts, you have three kis, meaning that you are having twins." He chuckled as her eyes widened in shock. Her hand absently rubbed her still flat abdomen.  
  
"Oh gods, do you know how dangerous that is? My mother died during childbirth. I don't know of a woman who has ever survived twin Saiyan births." Piccolo's breath caught as she told him this. He couldn't live without her, he needed her. The thought was fleeting in nature.  
  
"I bet they were never Super Saiyans, and I bet that Dr. Briefs could help. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will be okay." She clung to Piccolo as if her life depended on it and he looked at an object straight across the room from them. A wicked idea came to his mind. He brushed her hair from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She tilted her head to look at him and softly smiled. He leaned down and rubbed their noses together.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Jaz says as he places another sweet kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Of course, now shut up." He smoothed his hand across her stomach to feel the two tiny kis that resided within. His soft, barely there kisses traveled her face and down the graceful column of her neck. Jaz closed her eyes at the feeling of the phantom kisses on her neck and shoulders. Piccolo took the shirts from her and laid them on the floor. He then stood her up and turned her so that her back was facing him. Jaz looked on in shock as she stared directly at her reflection in the full-length mirror right across from her.  
  
"Pickles?" Jaz whispered with uncertainty.  
  
"Shh." Was Piccolo's response as adjusted himself so he could reach her neck with his mouth. He smoothed her hair over her shoulder and began nibbling on the back of her neck. Her breath caught sharply and she closed her eyes. He slid one strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and dropped nibbling kisses all along the soft skin. He slipped the other strap off and let the gown flutter to a soft pink pool at her feet.  
  
Her body was racked with tremors as Piccolo began to kiss and lick the soft skin of her back. She had no idea her back was so sensitive. It was as if every kiss or flick of his tongue was centered in the throbbing center of her femininity. Her legs felt like jello as his kisses traveled lower to the base of her tail. She moaned loudly as he licked around the base of the furry appendage. Piccolo grinned at the sound.  
  
He ran his hands up her legs to her hips to keep her steady. She grabbed his wrists in attempt to keep standing. Her back was arched, not sure whether she was trying to pull away from his torturous mouth or get closer to it. Piccolo looked around her to the mirror to see her voluptuous lips parted, her breathing labored, and her eyes closed. She was beautiful.  
  
"Piccolo…this is torture." She panted. He turned her around and began kissing her flat abdomen. She giggled as his antennae tickled her rib cage. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed as he kneeled in front of her on the floor. He kissed her hips and thighs. She leaned up on her elbows to see what he was up to. He met her gaze and winked. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as he pointed to the mirror behind him. He wanted her to WATCH! She blushed a deep crimson from her neck to the roots of her hair. That was a little embarrassing, but incredibly arousing at the same time.   
  
"You know you want to." Piccolo grinned as her blush deepened. He knew by the look on her face that she was having an inner debate. He spread her legs and took in the scent of her arousal. Jaz braved a glance at the mirror and moaned at the sight of her husband's head between her legs. He began nibbling the inside of her thigh and she found that she couldn't look away from the voyeuristic display of her husband making love to her with his mouth. Her eyes widened as he licked her burning center. Jaz bit her lip as she tried to keep her eyes open. He wanted her to watch, far be it from her to disappoint.   
  
He continued to drink from her as she moaned and writhed. Jaz brought her hands down to clasp his head and hold him to her. Her muscles began to tense and she felt her release coming. She began panting and her head fell back as her eyes closed…but he STOPPED!  
  
"Damn you." Jaz growled. Piccolo just chuckled as he licked his lips. He climbed up her body dropping teasing nips on his way until he settled at her side. She cast him a nasty glare. "What are you stopping for?"  
  
"What do you want?" Piccolo growled. Jaz looked at him with a don't-mess-with-me look. "I can't give you what you want unless you tell me." Since when had Piccolo become so playful in bed? What has gotten into him?  
  
"I adamantly refuse to tell you anything. You know." Jaz blushed. She just couldn't say it.  
  
"Then show me." Piccolo whispered in her ear as he licked and nibbled on the soft flesh. Jaz's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. The man had gone insane. Was he suggesting what she thought he was?  
  
"Are you say that you…" Jaz left the sentence hang in the air, embarrassment robbing her of ability to finish the thought.  
  
"Want you to touch yourself." He finished for her. Jaz choked. "Don't tell me you've never pleasured yourself."  
  
"You hentai! That is entirely a different thing. If I have, not saying that I have, I didn't have an audience." Jaz felt her blush deepen.  
  
"That's my point. I want to watch." Piccolo groans as he kisses her neck and takes her hand in his. "Here, I'll help." Piccolo drags her hand to her chest and cups her hand around her breast. He massages her fingers and her palm into massaging her own breast.  
  
"Pickles?" Jaz says with uncertainty. Piccolo just gently kisses her cheek and continues to coax her. Her back arches as he entices her to pinch at a hardened nipple. When he feels her hand begin t move on its own, he releases her and grabs her other hand. He drags that hand down her stomach to her dripping womanhood. She gasped as he moved her hand over her slick folds. He pushed one of her fingers into her heat as well as one of his own. A strangled cry escaped her parted lips. Piccolo soon removed his finger and his hands completely from her body as she took over.  
  
"You are so incredibly sexy." Piccolo moaned as he watched her masturbate. Her back arched off the bed as she continued to touch herself. Piccolo bit his lip as lust wracked his entire being. He stroked her cheek until she opened her eyes to look at him. Seduction was swimming in her eyes. She chanced a glance at the mirror and quickly turned her head away in embarrassment. Her body began to tremble as she once again was coming to the precipice of pleasure. Her back arched violently as her climax crashed over her hard and fast.  
  
When she came back to her senses, she found that her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and they were kissing passionately. Every touch of his hands on her body rekindled the deep flame of passion. She slid her hands down his body and began to pull down his boxer briefs. When they were out of her reach, rather than breaking the kiss, she finished the job by sliding them down with her feet. Her smooth legs rubbed his erotically.   
  
"You are a wicked, wicked Namek. Shame on you. You're getting a lump of coal for Christmas." Jaz squealed as Piccolo rolled them over several times, trapping her underneath his body near the head of the bed, and pinning her hands above her head. Her hair splayed out around her and she smiled her amazing smile that never ceased to make his breath catch.   
  
"Now I've got you where I want you." Piccolo actually smiled.  
  
"Is that so?" Jaz managed to break free of his grasp and started to crawl back toward the foot of the bed.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Piccolo grabbed her ankles and pulled her knees out from under her. She crashed with a giggle. He crawled over her and trapped her with the weight of his body. "I think I caught you again." He began kissing her back again as he massaged her tail. "Do you know how bad I want you?"   
  
"Apparently not. How bad do you want me?" Jaz whispers as he thrusts his hips against her tight little rump. He pulls her up onto her hands and knees and moans. "What are you…ah…oh gods." Jaz's sentence is cut off as Piccolo thrusts inside her. Her arms threaten to buckle so Piccolo pulls her back against his chest. She leans her head back against him and closes her eyes as he begins a agonizing slow pace.  
  
"No, open your eyes. Watch me make love to you." Piccolo groans as she reaches behind her to wrap her arms around his neck. Her eyes flutter open as she looks into the mirror. She could she as his arousal disappeared into her body with every thrust. His hands cupped and molded the heavy flesh of her breasts as he kissed the slope of her shoulder. "I…gods…love you. All…uh…thr-ee…umm…of you." Jaz's heart melted. That was the first time he had ever said those words. She knew that he loved her, but hearing them was a completely different experience.  
  
"Baby…" Piccolo silenced her with a kiss as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. His thrusts became faster and more forceful as he reached a hand down to caress the swollen nub of her desire. Jaz's hips tried to keep in rhythm with his, but ended up moving of their own accord, not really taking on any rhythm at all. Jaz's orgasm happened so fast that she wasn't prepared and screamed as her body trembled violently. Piccolo thrusted a few more times before he joined her in oblivion. His low, choked vulnerable cry echoed throughout the room as they fell to the mattress.  
  
Piccolo rolled off Jaz and got off the bed. He picked her up and carried her back to the head of the bed, feeling her small body curl into his. He pulled down the covers and gently laid her down. He joined her and laid to where his head rested on her stomach, feeling the small kis dancing inside. He grinned and hugged her tighter. Jaz caressed his cheek and purred as he fell asleep. She looked down at him and a gentle smile touched her lips. Everything was going to be alright after all.  
  
**********  
  
Ok guys, another chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Anyway, read and review.   
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	39. A Budding Romance and Fatherhood

Chapter 39: A Budding Romance and Fatherhood  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto.  
  
Warnings: Some attempts of humor in this one and maybe some lemonade.  
  
********  
  
"This is disgusting." Vegita muttered as he bathed his son. Somehow the child just dove in his food head first and now had it all over him. Bulma was at work, so she couldn't bathe him. Trunks would scream and wail when Mrs. Briefs even attempted to do it. He made it quite clear that the only person that was going to give him a bath was Daddy. So here they were in the bathroom. Vegita on his knees beside the tub clad in boxers while Trunks splashed around in the tub full of bubbles. Bubbles were everywhere, even in Vegita's hair.  
  
"Daddy!" Trunks squealed as he splashed Vegita again as he attemped to wash the brat's hair.  
  
"You are worse than Kakkarot when he eats." Vegita muttered as he scrubed food out of his son's lavendar locks. Various toys floated in the water and cluttered the edges of the tub. Trunks grabbed his squirting rubber duckie and squirted Vegita right in the face. "Why you little brat! Hold still!" Vegita said as he tried to chase down Trunks in the tub to rinse his hair, and failing miserably when he slipped and fell in the tub with his son.  
  
That's how Bulma found them when she got home from work. Vegita in the tub full of bubbles, holding down a giggling Trunks as he tried to rinse his hair. She rushed back to the bedroom and got the video camera just to return and record Vegita's first time bathing his son.  
  
"Boy, get back here." Vegita growled as Trunks slipped out of his grip and slid over to the other side of the tub, both unaware of being watched. Vegita grabbed for him and got a face full of water. "Brat, you will pay for that."   
  
Bulma could hold back the laughter no longer. Both guys in the tub looked at her. Vegita scowled and Trunks giggled. Bulma was laughing so hard that she had to put the camcorder down to keep from dropping it.  
  
"This is classic. Geta, what in the world are you doing?" Bulma looked at her husband, with a blush staining his cheeks and the scowl in place.  
  
"Bathing your son, who seems to have worse eating habits than Kakkarot." Vegita crossed his arms in similance to the 'pose,' which caused him to slide down a little more in the tub. Bulma almost felt sorry for him…almost. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to be a father. Frieza wasn't much of an example. He was learning though. He wasn't as attentive as most fathers, but this was new to him and Vegita didn't like things he didn't understand.  
  
"Ok, guys, bath time is over. I'll take over from here." Bulma grabbed Trunks' towel and bent down to get him out of the tub. She released the plug and let the water drain as she kissed Vegita on the forehead. His scowl just deepened. "I'll make it up to you later." She whispered seductively in his ear, which caused his infamous smirk to grace his lips. If she was going to 'thank' him like that every time he bathed the brat, he would volunteer to do it more often. He looked down at the gold band on the third finger of his left hand and grinned.  
  
*******  
  
"Krillin." Eighteen said as she walked through the kitchen door. Krillin turned to see Eighteen standing in the back door in a baby blue bikkini. "Do you want help with lunch?" She offered.   
  
"Nah, I got it. You can go back outside if you want." Krillin was actually able to talk without stuttering now…now that -she- was back. Eighteen scowled at the thought of that blue haired bimbo. Was she jealous? You bet your ass she was. The slut in question was currently outside in a red bikkini that was a few sizes too small for her more than ample breasts. This made Eighteen very self-conscious about her own size. She wasn't as curvy or as social as the other woman, but she felt that she cared for Krillin more. He didn't know that of course, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't possibly compete with the siren outside.  
  
"Well…if you're sure." Eighteen muttered quietly as she dropped her head and walked back outside. Krillin watched her leave and couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that washed over him. She looked so sad. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He didn't want to hurt her for the world. He sighed as he thought about her. He loved her…pure and simple. He knew that someone as beautiful, smart, and amazing as Eighteen could never love him back. So, he went back to Maron. He was human. He hated being alone just like everybody else. He knew that didn't make it right, but he also knew that Maron was just using him. No one ever thought of Krillin having feelings of his own, but this aching in his heart was indication that he did feel. Krillin was always supposed to be the happy-go-lucky guy of the group, not the one who constantly had his feelings hurt by the opposite sex. No one even knew how bad he hurt…not even Goku. He finished making the sandwiches and placed them, along with a pitcher of lemonade, on a tray and took them outside to the two hungry women.  
  
"Yeah, hurry up…I'm bored. Talk to you later." Maron hung up her cell phone as Krillin walked out with the food. He wasn't paying attention to her anyway. His attention was on Eighteen who was walking out of the water and onto the shore. His breath caught and he found it hard to swallow. How could anyone be so beautiful?   
  
"Need help?" She asked as she walked up to him and took the tray from him and sat it on the sand. He blinked a few times as Eighteen sat down. Krillin sat down beside her. "You do know she was on the phone with another man don't you?" Eighteen asked as she poured him a glass of lemonade.  
  
"Yeah, she does that all the time." Krillin muttered and plastered a fake smile on his face. Eighteen narrowed her eyes and frowned.  
  
"Why do you put up with it?" She looked over at Maron, who was primping in a hand-held mirror.  
  
"I guess because I'm lonely. Women don't find me attractive, so I take what I can get." Krillin shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich. Eighteen felt her heart break for him. She had no idea that he was so down on himself. He really didn't realize how much he meant to her.  
  
"Krillin…that's not true and you know it." Eighteen snapped.  
  
"Oh really? Have looked around lately, Eighteen? Do you see a line of decent women waiting outside my door? Do you ever see a woman look at me like I'm a man and not the local comedian? Can you name just one woman…just one…who would like the chance to get to know me? I don't." Krillin shouted and stood up to go inside.  
  
"Yes Krillin I can…me." Eighteen muttered to herself as she watched him go inside.   
  
********  
  
Jaz groaned as Piccolo placed a cold cloth on the back of her neck. Her morning sickness had turned into all day sickness. He picked her up from the bathroom floor and carried her to the cool, dark bedroom. He was beyond worried. She had been this way for a couple of weeks now. He laid her down on the bed and brushed the hair from her forehead. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her expanding stomach. Even though she was only a few months along, she was very obviously pregnant. Her eyes closed and he stood to leave so she could rest.  
  
"Pickles…," she called hoarsely. He looked down at her and she grabbed his hand. "I'm scared." She whispered as she started crying softly. "What if there is something wrong with me?" Piccolo sat back down and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her close as she clung to him.  
  
"You need to see a doctor. You can't go on like this. Jaz, you can't even eat. You need nurishment and so do the babies. Please, get some help." Piccolo whispered in her ear. He looked down at her pale face and gently kissed her. She nodded and caressed his cheek. Tomorrow she would go see Dr. Briefs.  
  
********  
  
Eighteen sighed as she looked at Krillin's closed bedroom door. He had not come out since this afternoon. Maron had left a few minutes after his outburst. What surprised Eighteen was when Maron walking up to her and telling her to take care of Krillin. It was a confusing message, but Eighteen found herself wanting to do exactly that…taking care of Krillin. Someone had to.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him? He doesn't bite." Master Roshi said as he looked up from his hentai magazine. Eighteen looked at the old man and tried to gage his intentions. "He needs someone to talk to other than me sometimes. Go on." Master Roshi waved his hand in dismissal. Eighteen walked upstairs to Krillin's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, its me. Can I come in?" Eighteen said as she knocked on the door. Receiving a grunt that she assumed was a yes, she went into the room. The lights were off except for a few candles and the window was open slightly, letting in a cool night breeze. Krillin was laying on his stomach on the bed in a pair of green boxers. Clothes lightly littered the floor and the blankets on the bed were in disarray.   
  
"What do you want?" Krillin snapped. That was so unlike him. She didn't want to admit it, but it hurt her feelings for him to be so cold to her.  
  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did." Eighteen said softly as she sat down on the foot of the bed. Krillin flinched. He had hurt her again.  
  
"You haven't done anything Eighteen. It's me. I guess I'm just too sensitive, too bald, too short, too everything." Krillin muttered sadly. Eighteen blinked back some tears and crawled up in the bed beside him. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"You are none of those things. Any woman would be lucky to have you. Sometimes they can't see a good thing that's right in front of them. Please, don't be down anymore. I want my old Krillin back." Eighteen said as she took his hand.  
  
"If I'm such a catch, then why doesn't anyone want me?" Krillin sighed as he released Eighteen's hand. "Why don't you want me?" He whispered as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes as she covered his hand with her own and snuggled into the caress. She opened her eyes to see his dark eyes glistening with unshed tears. She leaned closer to him, where their mouths were only a breath apart.  
  
"But I do want you, Krillin." Eighteen whispered against his lips before claiming them with her own. Her kiss was soft and full of uncertainty and it made Krillin melt. She rolled him over on his back as she continued to lightly kiss him. He buried his hands in her hair as he coaxed her lips apart to allow his tongue entrance. Eighteen gasped as Krillin's tongue stroked her own. She straddled his lap in order to get more comfortable and allow her hands freedom to roam. And boy did they ever roam. She stroked his shoulders, gently massaging the corded muscles underneath. Her soft fingers lightly trailed over his hard chest and abdomen, her nail gently scraping the smooth flesh. Krillin whimpered as she broke the kiss.  
  
"The question is…Do you want me?" Eighteen whispered seductively as she reached for the buttons of the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"Of course. Hey, is that my shirt?" Krillin chuckled as he grabbed her hands and placed gentle kisses on each of her fingers. "Allow me…please." At her nod, Krillin began undoing the buttons of his favorite blue shirt…very slowly. Every time a inch of her soft skin was bared, he would gently caress it, causing her breath to catch. Krillin sat up to help Eighteen out of the shirt and kiss her neck. He nuzzled, nipped and kissed the smooth skin.  
  
"Make me feel human again Krillin." Eighteen said against his skin as she held him tight against her.  
  
*******  
  
"Feeling better." Piccolo says as he enters the bedroom. The balcony doors were slightly ajar so a cool breeze can float throught the room. She opens her eyes and stretches. A tired smile graces her lips.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just feel like a beached whale, but other than that I'm great." She giggles. He reaches the bed with a glass of water and a package of saltine crackers.  
  
"Here, I know it is nothing near what you need right now, but you have to try and eat something." He hands her the crackers and sets the water on the nightstand. He then goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth as he listens to her munch on the crackers.  
  
"Pickles!" He hears his wife's desperate plea and rushes back in the bedroom to find her motioning him over to her with a smile on her face.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong?" Piccolo asked in a worried tone. She shakes her head in a negative motion. She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach.  
  
"Feel that? They're kicking." Piccolo slightly grins. He wasn't there the first time they moved and Jaz knew that it broke his sweet little Namek heart. "That's your babies Pickles." She whispers as he begins rubbing her tummy.  
  
"I'm really a father." He says slightly in a daze. Jaz smiles and kisses him on the forehead.  
  
"Yes honey, you most certainly are."  
  
********  
  
Ok guys. That's the end of that one. I'm sorry but I have terrible writer's block right now. I really hoped you liked this chapter. I'm open for suggestions if anyone has any. Well, review…PLEASE!!!  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


End file.
